A Pirates Life
by Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan
Summary: New Chapter up! Inu and Kag are feared pirates of their time. When Legendary Naraku awakes, all hell breaks loose when he and the Methuselahan Key come back from the 'dead'. Can Inu ever stop them and find his adopted child Evarina before its too late?
1. A Pirate's Life

Chapter 1: A Pirate's Life

The moon rose overhead and shone on the dark blue sea. In the distance, a ship with a black flag and a skull with two swords crossed together could be seen out in the horizon. The ship was a deep crimson with black railing. The sloop, the type of ship that it was, was called the Black Twilight. The ship belonged to the fearsome pirate king of the west, Inu Yasha.

It gracefully glided through the water as its massive sails picked up the wind. The 100-ton ship held 56 of Inu Yasha's most feared crew. Its fourteen cannons were stored away beneath the poop deck. The ship rocked back and fourth ever so slightly as a man with silver hair, nearly white, came out from his quarters.

He wore a tight red shirt with black leather pants that were slightly loose around his well-toned legs. His boots stopped just below his knees and he wore a blue cloth around his pants where it held his scarab for his trusty sword, Tetsusaiga, and two pistols resting on his hips. His gold loop earring on his left dog-ear glistened under the full moon as he walked out to the front part of his ship. He sighed as he leaned against the black railings and gazed out into the dark abyss of the ocean water.

"Where have those damned merchant ships gone to? It's been weeks since we pillaged one. The food is going bad and my men will cry mutiny if we don't find one," Inu Yasha groaned out as he ran his right ran through his silvery mane.

"Don't worry Cap! We'll find one soon. Aren't we on our way to Tortuga anyhow?" came a childish voice from behind.

Inu Yasha chuckled, "Aren't you suppose to in bed little missy?"

The young girl was the counter part of Inu Yasha, in age, height, gender, and personality towards the other men on the ship. Many thought her to be his daughter or young twin sister because they looked so much alike. The young six year old giggled and took a place beside her captain.

"Honestly Cap'n, you think I'll be asleep at this time when I know that you're concerned for your men? They won't cry mutiny. They believe in you and they'll follow you to death! I know I would." The young maiden said as she hopped onto the railing and took a seat beside him. Her white night gown swayed in the ocean breeze as she kicked her feet back and fourth.

"Evarina," he sighed, "It's been nearly three weeks since we pillaged the last ship. It seems as if, they're in hiding…"

"And how so?" cut in Miroku, Inu Yasha's right hand man and most trusted friend. Miroku had short black hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His stunning indigo eyes held wisdom and much knowledge. He wore the same thing as Inu Yasha but his shirt was a deep purple and his two earrings on his left ear. He held his staff, a gift from his father before he had died, and had a purple glove on his right hand that was bonded together with bright blue beads.

"Feh, you should know, _monk_," Inu Yasha said and referred to his friend by his nickname. Years ago before the two boys became pirates, Miroku was training to become a Buddhist monk but he was banished due to his lechery. Inu Yasha was training to become a Navy officer like his older brother, Sessho-Maru, but he dropped once he heard his mother had died of illness.

"We still have pickles and eggs? Um… and nice ol' rock bread!" Joked Miroku as he leaned on his staff. "We've seen better days, have we not?"

"We need to get to Tortuga soon. I believe we're only a day away. Tell the men we'll be docking a dusk tomorrow." Ordered Inu Yasha as he gathered Evarina in his arm and walked off. Evarina squealed in shock and threw her arms around his neck.

"Don't scare me like that!" she cried and squirmed in his grasp.

Miroku chuckled as he walked to the mess hall and dodged a shoe that was thrown in his direction. He shook his head and mumbled under his breath as he watched the sight before him.

Koga, the only man, err, wolf demon, on the ship that fought with Inu Yasha on a daily basis, was arm wrestling another member by the name of Kohaku, a regular human. Koga had long dark brown hair that was up in a high ponytail. He kept his bangs out of his eyes by wearing a brown headband. His eyes were a clear blue color and his skin was tanned from the many days out in the sun. He wore brown leather pants, very much like the ones Miroku was wearing, with a black velvet vest over his bear chest, his boots were black but wasn't as high as Inu Yasha's or Miroku's.

Kohaku was one of the youngest members of the ship. Where as almost everyone was between the ages of 17 and 25, he was only a boy of 13. His short black hair was up in a high pony tail like Koga's and he wore nothing but black and white calico pants that ended just below the knees. His face was red from the struggling and effort he was putting in to attempt to beat Koga and his freckles were more noticeable. He leaned forward and his black slippered feet squeaked from the stance he was in. He closed his hazel eyes as he grunted.

"Go Kohaku!" cheered Sota, another young member of the crew who was human. He was shorter then Kohaku by an inch or two. His hair was raven black and was short. He wore the exact same thing as Kohaku except he had on a black shirt that was two sizes too big for his small frame. His brown eyes sparkled under the many candles that were scattered about the mess hall to provide light.

"He should know better then to try and beat Koga," said a short red hair fox cub next to Miroku. He wore baggy leather pants and a calico stripped shirt. He also wore a red bandana on his head. He rubbed one of his dark green eyes and he shook his head. He tapped his small foot on the wooden floor and looked at Miroku scratching the back of his elfish ears, his big bushy tail wagging from side to side.

"I know Shippo, but boys will be boys. And some of these numb nuts will forever be one at heart." Miroku sighed as he cleared his throat. "And I'm afraid no one is mature in here… is this a ship or a floating day care?"

"I'd go with the latter, Miroku." Shippo yawned.

The crowd cheered as Kohaku was thrown to the floor. He laughed as Koga helped him up, "Not bad pip squeak. You're getting stronger," complemented Koga as he threw an arm around the boys shoulder.

"You think so?" Kohaku asked bewildered.

"Attention everyone!" cried Miroku as he slammed his staff to the floor so it jiggled. Everyone's eyes were on him and he proceeded. "Our captain has informed me that we will be docking tomorrow in Tortuga at dusk. He has asked for us to be prepared since we will most likely stay there for a while to reload our supplies and have some fun. I want everyone to tidy up a bit and we're set to go!"

Everyone cheered once again and began to clean up things a bit. Miroku propped his staff on the wall to his left side and helped some of the men pick up an overturned table. They maybe feared pirates, but they still acted like little children.

------

Back with Inu Yasha, he and Evarina got ready for bed. Inu Yasha threw her on the bed and went to his dresser and took off his shirt. He took off the hoop earring from his left ear and let out a big yawn. He then sat on the bed and took off his knee high leather boots. He crawled into bed and propped himself on the big squishy pillows while Evarina settled into her small canopy bed beside his.

"Good night Inu Yasha," yawned Evarina as she snuggled under her blankets.

"Good night," he replied and quickly drifted off to sleep.

About 20 miles away from the Black Twilight, another ship was lurking about in the darkness. A schooner cut through the waves with ease. Lights were scattered all over the ship giving off light for the party on deck. The eight cannons were out and covered in chains of gold and silver. Piles and piles of treasure chests and caskets of the finest rum and wine were being passed around.

Shouting and laughing could be heard as the female occupants of the ship celebrated a great victory. The all female crew cheered and dance, singing and drinking the rum the she bandits stole. These women were one of the few women pirates that dared sailed the seas.

"Did you see me? I took his head clear off his grimy shoulder!" one shouted to her friends. She had straight, long ebony hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a tight button up white-collar shirt with the last three buttons undone, showing cleavage and wore tight black leather pants and matching leather boots. Her eyes were dark brown and seemed to have no emotion to them, and yet, she laughed with out a care in the world.

"Of course I saw it Kikyo. I was right there next to you. And did you see his hair? It was so gross and greasy!"

"That's all you ever talk about Yura. Hair, hair, hair." Kikyo snorted. Yura wore a short, skimpy leather dress that had slits that went up to her hips. Her hair was a bit over her shoulder and was inky black. Her eyes were magenta and her hair was held by a small bow. She wore gloves that connected to her middle finger by a ring and showed off her soft palms and fingers. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now, now Kikyo. You know how she's obsessed with hair. And your display on killing that man was not as good as mine." A woman walked up to them. She wore white shirt with a light brown vest over it. Her pants were black leather and had a red streak going down then, disappearing under her brown shin high boots. Her light brown eyes glimmered in mischief as she smirked, brushing her brunette hair, which was held up by a green bow, to the side and resting her left hand above her black leather belt with a gold buckle.

"Shaddap Sango." Hissed Kikyo. The two never got along. And Sango being the first mate, Kikyo gave her more trouble then she did with the captain, who was usually locked away in her studies.

"Make me!" Sango said rather playfully, knowing well that she could end this with one swift move. "Last time I checked, I am in a superior rank on this ship, _powder monkey_."

"You really want to get your butt kicked don't you? I'll be happy to do so!" Kikyo seethed in annoyance. "You know damn well I could give a rats ass about ranks. All in all, it comes down to who is the strongest!"

The rest of the crew gathered around them and cheered. Mugs clashed together and everyone was placing bets on who would win.

"Come on Sango! You can do it!" one cheered.

"Go get her Kikyo! Show her who's better!" a busty blonde howled in glee.

The two women circled each other but before either of them could pounce on one another, the doors to the captain's quarters flew open, revealing a young dark haired woman. Her hair was ebony and went to the down to her mid back. Her eyes were chocolate brown and had a friendly appearance. Her skin was soft, smooth and creamy. She wore a black button up shirt and tight red plants. She gave out a big yawn, curling her bare toes as she stretched.

"Damn it! Could you keep it down? I was having a wonderful dream about conquering the Queen of bloody England until you foolish scallywags started shoutin'."

"Well sorry miss bossy powder pussy," snorted Kikyo, "You wouldn't get off your big fat ass so don't be yelling at us! God dammit it Kagome, how much do you need to sleep?"

Kagome's left eye started to twitch, "Well excuse me for making sure we were going the right direction to Tortuga last night! So be thankful you scrawny ass whore full of disease!"

"What the fuck did you call me!" Kikyo fumed.

"You heard me! If it weren't for your fighting skills, I'd kick your ass off this ship along time ago!" Kagome raged.

"Um, Cap'n… Please calm down…?" The youngest ship member, Rin, said. Rin was a few inches shorter then Kagome and had dark brown hair. Her eyes were big and dark brown that shone with innocence. She wore a red velvet skirt with a white shirt and a black leather corset. Part of her hair was pulled up into one pigtail on the right side of her head.

"ARGH! Fine Rin. Just keep the bitch away from me," Kagome turned and stormed away. "The nerve of that bloody wench. Who she callin' powder pussy'?"

Sango walked up to her and handed her a mug of rum. She sat down on a chest while Kagome rested on the railing, looking out into the dark horizon. They were silent for a few minutes while the rest of the crew continued to have a good time.

"Our destination is Tortuga? What business do we have there?" Sango said after a while.

"I need to talk to Keade and I wonder if I can manage to leave Kikyo there. My business with Keade is urgent. I heard from those Spanish merchants that a legendary jewel called Shikon no Tama was rediscovered and I need all the information I can get. That prehistoric nanny goat has to know something useful about it. Do you know how much that freakin' little jewel is worth? Apparently more then my virginity!"

"I see. I'm surprise you called her a 'nanny goat'. Heh, she raised you Kag. Respect your elders' like they say." Sango chuckled and she crossed her legs. "And how do you know it's worth more than your maidenhood?"

"Respected my elders my butt! She's the one who almost threw me off the island when I accidentally caught her hut on fire!" She sighed. "But I am grateful to her. Without her, we'd never have such a fine ship like ours'. As for my knowledge… a pretty penny can go a long way for a prisoner."

"I see," Sango shifted and called out to one of the members, "Eri! You're on look out tonight. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I can!" called out the girl, Eri. Eri was a short, choppy haired girl with a fake eye patch over her right eye. She scurried up the roped and proceeded to the crow's nest above the main mast.

Kagome continued to look out and sighed again. She took a sip of her rum and walked back into her chambers.

"I'm going back to sleep. If there's anything important, come and get me."

"Sure thing Kag."

------

Dawn finally came to the Black Twilight. The seagulls shrieked outside Inu Yasha's window and woke him up. He placed a pillow over his sensitive ears and rolled to his right only to fall on the cold wooden floor. He grumbled to himself and crawled to his dresser.

He grabbed his button up shirt and didn't bother to tuck it in or button it up. He didn't even bother to put his boots on too. He looked around his room and didn't see Evarina anywhere.

"Must be on deck then," he said to himself. He yawned and stretched and walked out of his room. When he reached the door from his room to the deck, the door swung open and Evarina pounced on him.

"Good morning Cap'n! Today for breakfast we're having pancakes and eggs made by yours truly! ME! We still had some from that one merchant ship we raided a while ago. Good thing they didn't go bad just yet." she giggled and skipped away.

Her red dress bounced around as she adjusted her small white apron. The dress was her favorite since Inu Yasha chose it the last time they enjoyed a day on land. Her hair was in tight braid with a small red ribbon tied at the end. Her small black shoes clapped each time they touched the wooden floor. She turned the next corner and disappeared from Inu's sight.

On the floor, Inu Yasha groaned. He slowly got up and used the doorframe for support, "DAMMIT! She kneed me right in the crotch. Fuck! MIROKU!" he yelled and he held on to his crotch trying to block the pain.

"Yes Captain?" Miroku came and watched Inu roll back and forth on the floor just outside his room, "Let me guess, she got you in the balls again? I'm surprise you're still not use to it. If only she understood how sensitive the area is, but then again she's only six."

Inu Yasha growled, "Shut the fuck up Miroku and get me something cold."

"Yes Captain," Miroku sighed. "Would a fish do?" Inu Yasha growled. "I guess not…"

--------

In the mess hall, the whole crew sat and waited for Evarina to come out and serve breakfast. The door to the kitchen opened and out came Evarina with three other crewmembers behind her. Koga, Sota, and Kohaku carried the trays of pancakes and eggs with sausage links.

Evarina came out with a few pitchers of rum and cranberry juice for herself and the three young crewmembers. She set them on the table while everyone got up and formed a lined to receive their breakfast, kind of like a buffet.

Everything was going peaceful until some unknown person started a food fight. Pancakes went sailing through the air and people jumped to either catch it or eat it. Inu Yasha had recovered from his pain and walked into the mess hall only to have a pancake hit him right in the eyes.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled. "God damn, not again!"

Evarina scurried away from her hiding place as sausage link came at her with fury. 'The pigs are out to get me! I didn't mean to kill em! But then again, they were dead to begin with!' she thought to herself. She ran straight for Inu but she didn't make it in time. A pancake got her back.

"AHHHH!" she screamed and pretended to die at Inu Yasha's feet, "Cap'n. Breakfast… has been… destroyed!" she couldn't keep a serious dead face and she ended up laughing.

"Just great, another breakfast food fight, you'd think we out grow this," Inu Yasha sighed and he took the pancake from Evarina's back and ate it.

"Mmm, this is good… a little dusty but good," Inu said to himself as he sat in his seat to enjoy whatever was left of breakfast. An occasional pancake would fly by and he would stick out his plate so the pancake would land on it. He chugged down his rum and propped his foot on his table as he watched the chaotic battle before him.

"Nothing like a good morning food fight to brighten ups the morning." He chuckled. Little did he know, a pancake sailed over the crowd and landed on his face with a 'plop'.

"Dammit!" he growled

* * *

Another re-edit of this god-forsaken fic. If I didn't love my reviewers, I would have taken down this story, but I will not be a failure. I I'm really glad there are people who still read this. I feel loved you guys, and thank you for waiting. This authoress is a dumbass! 


	2. Tortuga

Chapter 2: Tortuga

"YAY!" Kagome screamed as she ran off her ship after docking. She inhaled crisp sea air deeply only to cough violently afterwards, "I'm ok!" she wheezed, "You didn't see or hear that." She looked around frantically making sure no one was around. Satisfied that no one was there, she smiled to herself and skipped to a near by pub.

"Kagome! Wait for me!" yelled Sango as she too, ran off the ship with her pet Kirara at her heels.

The pub they entered was in the very center of the busy streets in the harbor. It was a small red building in between two blue ones with a rotting wooden sign reading "Marauder's Alley" in fancy bold, yet peeling, black letters. The two walked to the counter, making all activity stop, but the loud voices of the occupants did not diminish. All eyes were on them.

The men howled and whistled offering to buy their drinks. The women glared at them when the attention of their men left them. Two young male pirates walked up to the girls and smiled. One had an eyebrow ring and had bright red hair. The other one was a dirty blonde and had a patch over one of his pale blue eyes.

"May we buy you drinks, m'ladies? Scotch or rum? Or how about the finest wine 'ere?" the one with the eyebrow ring asked. He looked at Kagome with a devilish grin, and leaned against the counter next to her. "What do ye say, miss?"

"No need to buy us drinks boys. We're big girls with our own money." Kagome said with a grin. 'What a dumb ass...'

"Well, may I ask what your names are? I am Ascot and my friend is Rune," the red head said, "We've ain't never seen you ere in this island. Are ye lovely ladies actually pirates?" He moved toward Sango, an eyebrow raised, "Or ye a couple of fine lookin' wenches for hire." he laughed.

"Yes, stupid. Or else why would we even be here? As for wenches, they are degradeable and have no morals on the high seas. We have traveled around the world, dominating the eastern seas in the asian continents and battled with serpants who could eat our ships whole. You men will never see the tings we have" snorted Sango as she carefully traced Ascots face with a single finger,"Do you know who we are?"

He shuddered, "N-no..."

"I am Sango and my companion is my captain, Kagome, _Queen of Sirens_. Now leave us or I'll have Kirara after you." As if on cue, her pet went from cute cuddly feline to mega scary kitty cat. "We are the Sirens… may we cross swords on sea, gentlemen." Sango held up her gun and Kagome banged hers against with a sluggish 'Amen'.

Both men gulped and backed away. Everyone else in the bar seemed to be unfazed by it, well half of them anyways. Kagome and Sango often came to Tortuga and they also grew up there for a while a long time ago. Plus they were also well respected and feared female pirates with many death counts under their belts. They were force not to be reckoned with. Their crew, the Sirens, we one of the best fleet of pirates around, even if they were _all_ women.

Both of the girls giggle and sat down. Kirara went back to cute kitty cat form and hopped onto Sango's shoulder with a soft meow as she licked her mistress's left cheek. Sirens always loved to mess with the new comers of the island.

"'ello ladies, long time no see, eh? Well lemme guess, two mugs of me finest rum?" said an elderly man wearing a black swashbuckler shirt and baggy brown linen pants with black boots.

"Why yes Louis. Wow, after so many years you still remember!" Kagome beamed, "I thought you'd lose your memory old man. It's been what? Three years?"

"Why of course Kag. You me finest costumer on this here island! I won't lose me memory that soon, little girl." Louis said as he handed Kagome and Sango their drinks with a small chuckle. He laughed louder when Kagome cringed at his left hand where his pinky should have been. "So many a years ya have seen people get killed and loose limbs like Keade loses hair and yet ya still cain't get use to me missin' finger."

"Old man…" Kagome said in a warning tone, "Of course I still get all fidgety with it. You lost it when I was inheriting the Ship from Dola. I saw it with my own eyes for Christ sakes, just because Calico was drunk. You're like the father I never had."

Louis was an elderly pirate that retired nearly 10 years ago when he nearly had his leg severed off by his own crewmates on the acts of false treason. He was in his mid sixties, his hair mostly grey with black streaks of hair on either side of his head. His eyes were once a vibrant green that had dulled over the years. A crooked smile graced his crooked face on his crooked body. His nose had been broken a dozen times in his youth and didn't heal properly. He limped at times, making his right shoulder look higher than the left.

"Ah yes… I remember. Enough of the past. What brings you lovely lasses back to Tortuga?"

"We seek Keade, Louis. I have something I need to confirm with her, and I know she at least has an idea of what this thing can be worth." Kagome said as she took a gulp from her mug. "That's if it is real, or just some silly fairy tale."

"And what, may this old fool ask, can that be?"

"The Shikon no Tama." Sango said as she swirled her rum inside the glass, not bothering to look up at him as she turned her back to them, "Kagome heard rumors about it back when we were just off the coast of Spain raiding a merchant ship that just set sail. We don't know what it is, but it seems important to Kagome."

"And it is…" came the voice on an old woman as she stepped out from behind Louis. She resembled a raisin and had grey hair pulled back into a low pony tail. She had a patch on her right eye and wore a white shirt and baggy red silk pants. He boots went just below her knee and in her left hand was a bottle of Scotch. "What do ye wish to know of such an old thing?" her eyes narrowed as she wondered to herself, 'That thing should have never been heard from again. What has happened on the main land these past 50 years?'

"Everything Keade, everything. I'll pay you handsomely too." Kagome threw a pouch full of coins onto the round bar as she shifted on her stool, "That's only down payment Hag. I'll give you more later. The only thing I know is that it's been roaming around with someone for he past six years." Kagome knew Keade was a sucker for money but when Keade hesitated, she knew something was wrong, but she did not press the matter and kept her poker face on.

Keade sighed and took the money, "Ask away child. I'll answer to the best of my knowledge. But the Shikon is a very rare thing that not many people have laid their eyes on." 'Nor should it have been discovered! What on earth has happened to the current guardians? Six years… I should have heard something sooner!'

-------------

"ARGH! Where is that hotel?" Miroku whined.

"You promised Inu Yasha that you could get us a decent hotel here, monk. If we don't find one now, I'm sleeping on the ship. No way am I staying in a rat infested Inn at the harbor," Evarina said.

She wore a deep navy blue dress that fell a few inches above her knees with a light lavender hem, showing her white stockings with blue bows on them that stopped an inch above her knee. The chest part of the dress was creamy velvet like material that had golden leaves twisting and turning in circular motions from the waist up, contrasting with the deep blue. The blue color of the bell sleeves stopped right above her elbow then flared out in a same lavender color at the hem of her dress. They went down to her wrists where she wore snowy white gloves and a thin gold bracelet with rubies on her right hand: a gift from Inu Yasha on her fourth birthday. The skirt puffed out at the waist, giving her a more, feminine look for the six year old. She tapped her foot and her black slip on shoes made loud tapping noises. Her hair was up in a high braid with a navy blue bow keeping it together at the end. She narrowed her honey gold eyes at Miroku and pouted.

"No I did not! Besides, our ship is infested!" Miroku said as he flung his arms into the air. The sleeves of his purple shirt bunched at his shoulders, giving ladies an eye full of his strong biceps. The beads on his gloved hand rattled against one another and jingled along with the rings of his staff. He let out a big breath and placed his left arm on his red sash that rested on his hips, and then dropped it along side his black pant leg before he tugged up his black boot.

"Koga killed them all last week after they ate through his favorite, and only, shirt! Why else hasn't he worn one?" She turned sharply, her hair lashing out at Miroku's thigh like a whip, making him jump at the contact. "Look, there's the hotel those men told us! Lotus Petals." she ran past him and into a small two story inn.

The building was no bigger than a small mansion. It was white with light blue roof surrounded by trees, making the inn look like the manors in the plantations on the main land or America. It was the only thing that really didn't belong on the island that was over run by pirates, but mostly captains and whores resided in the hotel. It was expensive too; since there were no rats lurking about and the slaves working inside did their service well.

Miroku sighed and followed her, 'you owe me Inu Yasha! I'm paying for this just because I lost a stupid bet on crabs! Note to self: Never ever put a crab on your nose again.' Miroku thought to himself as he rubbed his slightly red nose. "I feel like Rudolf!"

Inside, Evarina marveled at the marble pillars that that supported the inn. The paintings that hung on the wall displayed important pirates such as Black beard, Calico Jack and Captain Kid looking fierce some with their vulture like gaze and sinister grins. A shudder slithered up and down her spine, thanking the heavens that her beloved father, commonly known as Inu Yasha, never crossed swords with the ruthless beings. Even if he was a King, and a young one at that, everyone knew that they held much more honor and recognition then he, but then again, they were kings of the Caribbean and the English channels and fought the navy far more than Inu Yasha ever did, even if his brother was part of the British Navy. Inu Yasha didn't kill for fun all the time, nor did he ever rape or kill a woman, much to her relief that her captain was more civilized.

Someone bumped into Evarina, sending the poor girl crashing onto the cold marbled floor. Evarina winced in pain as the person on top of her gasped and scrambled to get off her.

"Good Gracious, pardon me! I was in a rush to get here, hoping to get a few rooms, I didn't see you. Are you ok?" the person extended her arm out toward the girl who thankfully took it. "What's your name?"

"It's Evarina ma'am." Evarina said and did a curtsy when she finally got up.

"My, what a courteous little girl you are, my name is Rin. Where is your guardian?" Rin asked. Just then Miroku appeared behind her and rubbed her bottom.

"Right here!" he said in a sly voice and she stiffened. She got up and turned around to face him. Her face was red with fury. She raised her fisted hand and punched Miroku in the nose. He stumbled a bit and held his abused nose but he still had a smile on his lips. Then he got on one knee and took her hand, "Will you bear my child?" before Rin could answer, Evarina smacked his head.

"Miroku! Why do you always have to do that you big fat perverted pooh-pooh head! Now, let's pay for the rooms and we can head back to the ship," Evarina commanded.

Miroku sighed and left the fuming Rin. They paid for the rooms and left the inn into the hectic streets of Tortuga. They still many more tasks to complete before the day was over.

---------

Back on the Black Twilight, Inu Yasha was damning everything into hell.

"Where the bloody hell are my maps! SHIPPO!" Inu yelled. The doors to his chamber open and before him stood the cabin boy Shippo. Shippo shook in fear from his captain's tone.

"You called Cap'n?" his voice trembled.

"Shippo, where are my maps? Why are they not in my room! Or in my personal files! Where are they?" Inu hissed through clenched teeth.

"Um, I believe Miroku has them. I'll go search his room if you want."

"Yes, go do that. I'll be on deck when you've found them. Find them quickly, too!" Inu said as he stormed away.

Shippo quickly left his room scurried on deck and entered another doorway, which lead to the mess hall. On the farthest end of the room, was yet another entry, which lead to a small flight of stairs which goes into a corridor. The doors on either side where the men's lodgings. He went to the closest one to his left, which was near the food storeroom, and hastily unfastened the padlock. He gasped and a blush crept on his cheeks.

Miroku's room was covered in paintings of nude women in unusual poses. Several even had lesbians on it kissing and touching each other. His shelves were covered with odd things and books of maps, religion and even porno books that they had back then, which were more of ancient sex guides then porn.

"Argh! Why me?" Shippo whined. He grabbed the maps that were lying on Miroku's bed and rushed off to the deck.

--------

"So the Shikon no Tama is also known as the Devil's Pearl? Now that's interesting… Tell me more of this… Naraku fellow. How does he take part in a position in this myth and acquire such a precious stone?" Kagome said as she leaned in closer to Keade, giving the woman her full awareness.

"No one knows where he had appeared from, but they declare he is the devil himself, which is why he had such a jewel. They say his men were demons from Hell. But one day, fifty years ago, six of the supreme priests and priestesses sealed away Naraku and his men, and separated him from the Shikon. I do not know the fine points child… this is all that I know." Keade said with a sigh, 'and it's all I can say with out breaking the oath. Kagome… I pray ye do not go after it. Ye may be a descendant of the head priestess of the Great War, but ye do not know of thy ancestry! To get the shikon will be sentencing ye to fatality as well as Sango, descendant of the another priestess!'

Kagome was quiet for while, despite the fact that her mind screamed for such an awaited adventure, letting the news sink in. 'A jewel that can annihilate the human race. A man that can control Hell's army. I fancy to study more of this Naraku chap and the crystal…' "Thank you Keade… here is the rest of your pay." Kagome threw a petite purse at Keade who caught it in her left hand.

The door to the Marauder's Alley flew open, with Yura standing in the doorway panting and scanning the place. Once her eyes connected with Kagome's her eyes brighten and she began to move towards her.

"Cap'n! Everyone is waiting for you two so we may have dinner!" Yura said as she rushed to her captain's side, "Kikyo is on _that_ you know and she's driving us all berserk with her ranting and hunger!"

"Oh, it's that late? Well, bye Keade bye Louis. T'was pleasant seeing you two again!" Kagome hopped off her stool and embraced the elderly people before walking away.

Keade looked at Louis with a distressing gaze, "The moment has arrive, I'm afraid. Be it right of me to lie to her and Sangoall these years? Should I have educated them further suitably and toldthem oftheir blood?"

"Ye said what ye required to utter. Kagome and Sangoain't not prepared to become its new keepers. Who'd a thoughtsea bandits would turn out to beta protectors of such a powerful jewel? It has to be my blunder however… I was the one to capturethose two lassesin the first place. It's ironic really, thinkin'they make fine ol' slaves lasses and not first rate pirates. And if the shikon resurface… Naraku's seal must be broken. Dear God…"

"Aye and six years at that… He'll be searching for it. Countless innoncents will die. What happened to the guardians on the main lands? Why haven't they kept a better eye on things? Worse… what about the _key_?"

"I ain't have the slightest idea… the key to hell's gates must have been born. I pity the unfortunate soul. Naraku will be after them, to unleash despair on the world."

----------------

Sango and Kagome followed Yura to the diner they were eating at, Mermaid Lagoon. It was another pub that fancied French cuisine, much to Kagome's distress. The structure was a dull yellow color with a white timber roof and boarded windows. Outside the place a little girl crashed into Kagome. They both fell and tumbled.

"Oh, pardon me! I was in a rush to get back to my Cap'n I wasn't looking where I was going!" the little child said.

Kagome grumbled and looked up. Her eyes amplified and she gasped. Brown eyes clashed with gold. An abrupt jolt of protection shot through Kagome as looked at her. 'Why do I have feeling I must protect her? And this sensation… its immense magic, but I don't know if it is good or malevolence…' she didn't care however when the girl's ears twitched.

"HOW CUTE!" she cooed. Little dog ears!'

"Huh?" Evarina tilted her head to the side, causing Kagome to swoon at the tiny, adorable jester.

"EVARINA! Say sorry to the young lady so we may get back our ship. The Captain won't be pleased if we're late for dinner." Miroku said as he caught up to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am…" Evarina got up, captured Miroku's hand and together they marched away into the busy throng of people.

"What a cute little girl! Her mane, did you see its color? It was silver! And her eyes were an amber color!" Kagome squealed, forgetting about the feeling she had.

"Her hair looked soft. I want to add it to my assortment!" Yura squealed.

"Come on you guys! Let's go, before Kikyo gets even crazier. Today is her very last day on _that_ and you know how she gets." Sango said. She looked into the crowd and caught a glimpse of Miroku. 'What a cute guy,' she thought to herself.

* * *

-sigh- I do hope this turned out better than my last edition' of A Pirate's Life. Well… I'm on to work on chapter 3. Let's hope I don't screw this up… 


	3. History of the little girl, Evarina

Chapter 2: History of the little girl, Evarina

All was peaceful in Tortuga, well as peaceful it could get. In every bar on the small island held wild parties. Every pirate was drunk, stoned or still partying til they dropped.

In the pub called, Rain Dancers, we could find our beloved Captain, Inu Yasha, enjoying a nice big mug of Brandy wine. Half the pub was filled with his men dancing, drinking, and just having the times of their lives until they depart again to the sea the next night.

Inu Yasha and several of his men sat in a large round table chattering and laughing. Miroku sat to his right with Koga, Nanahara, Maxwell, Shippo, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu. On Inu Yasha's left was Evarina enjoying a large glass of grape juice with Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Kohaku, Sota, and the toad, Jaken to her left.

Nanahara was the main navigator of the ship. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He and Inu Yasha almost had the same personality, but Nana was a lot more playful. He was also an excellent swordsmen and good cook. No one could beat his Indian style Curry, and even though Inu yasha hated curry, Nana's was his only exception.

Maxwell was in his late forties. He was a tall, dark, hairy, buff guy with a scar on his left eye. He was a bear demon, making his appearance fierce, but as Evarina liked to put it, he was nothing more then a big jolly teddy bear. Max had joined Inu Yasha when he lost a battle to the young captain, but he couldn't be happier, because for once he found his purpose in life and not as a blood thirsty demon.

Bankotsu was a mercenary along with his oath brothers Jakotsu, the queer one teaching Evarina the ways of being a lady, Renkotsu the pyromaniac healer of the ship and Suikotsu, Evarina's teacher and personal physician. She always though Renkotsu was too rough with her during check ups. Bankotsu was an Arabic man Inu Yasha came across on the island many years ago. Though he was only twenty, he was a pro at fighting, both hand to hand and wielding his gigantic weapon, the Banryu. Though he had a rough life, he could charm many girls and theyliked him for his long braided jet-black hair, blue eyes and perfect smile.

Jakotsu was a gay British man. Though he had a sick obsession for Inu Yasha's ear, he was the only female' role model Evarina had and with his superb skills with his snake sword and disguises, Inu Yasha couldn't let a trump card like him go. Inu Yasha's crew was the best of the best. Jakotsu only had his gayness as a down side, but everyone got used to it after their first year on sea. He was very entertaining at time and adored dancing.

Renkotsu was an ex-monk. Unlike Miroku, he was trained to be a warrior using fire as his weapon, but he never got to use them in battle. He was banished for burning a temple and killing six monks plus the head monk and wounded four people along with countless injuries he inflicted on many people. On the news of his banishment, he didn't care and happily left, since he didn't care about devoting himself to the Gods and helping people. As a healer, he only had to deal with 56, instead of the world. Also, he was able to pursue his life ambition to make firearms such as muskets and cannons.

Suikotsu was a special case. Everyone had to be careful around him because when he was in his pacifist being, the mere sight of blood would hurl him down to the state of panic and horror then after the shock, his dark side would appear. He had been like that since he was a child when he watched his family get tortured to death by bandits. His calm side was commonly referred to Sue where as his dark sinister side way plain Suikotsu. His evil side fought with out caring about any consequences, which lead to him injuring a lot of his crewmembers during battles, so he was only allowed to fight when the odds were against them.

As for the toad, he was rarely seen since he was always up in the lookout. He too also had a thing for Inu Yasha, which lead to him and Jakotsu into countless fights. He was a two foot green… blob… thingy that resembled a toad, but he himself didn't know if he was demon, or a horribly mutated human with three fingers and big bulging yellow eyes. Since he was bald, he had a collection of wigs of many style, color and length you could think of. But of course, it made no difference since he was worthless and no one gave a damn about him. He was just the thing on the look out'.

Well… Everyone had either a cup of rum or wine. They howled in laughter as an unknown pirate got smacked by a woman he tried to bed with. Ah, how good it felt to be relaxed and carefree instead of worrying about the supplies running out, getting stuck at sea, the Navy shooting them down, or a bad storm.

"God, I missed this place," commented Bankotsu, "This is the very place we all met huh? It was almost ten years ago, man I remembered I was just a giddy ten year old being recruited as a cabin boy. Remember guys?" He turned to Jakotsu and Sue with a smile. In return the two smiled and nodded.

"I think so. So many memories, don't you think?" Renkotsu said.

"Yeah, this is where we all grew up. Well, most of us that is. I wasn't born here and I only spent three years of my life on this island before I recruited you guys to journey with me." Inu replied.

"Tortuga… the place to relieve yourself of crabs…" someone said making the others howled in laughter. Evarina merely shook her head in disgust.

"Inu?" asked Evarina once the laughter died down.

"Yes?" he took a gulp from his mug.

"How did you find me? All I know we're here to celebrate the sixth year of me joining your crew. I know that you're my adopted daddy! But…," she shifted uncomfortably, not sure how he would take it, "Did you know my _real _parents? Did they give me to you? Did they die?" she finished the last part in a voice that could only be described as a whisper. Her eyes began to water, "Did they love me?"

Inu Yasha took a sip from his cup and slowly set it down. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for his reply. Was it the time to tell her the dark secret of her discovery? Inu Yasha's heart nearly broke, what if she hated him after he told her? Would she understand that even though she was a mistaken for something else, he loved her with his very being?

"It's a bout time you told her," Jakotsu said as he slid his arms around Bankotsu waist. Bankotsu choked on his rum and tried to free himself from Jakotsu's embrace. After struggling for a while, he gave up and continued to drink his rum with a slight blush of embarrassment spreading over his face.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Inu Yasha sighed and looked at Evarina and looped his arm around her small shoulders. She began to tremble, regretting that she had asked him of such a pointless thing. I could careless. Inu Yasha and the other's are my family now, and nothing can change it. All I need is my father and brothers. I could careless about a mother.'

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah! It's been bugging me for a while now. Almost a year now!" her curiosity renewed, 'I have to know though!'

"All right… where do I start? Oh yeah! About five and a half years ago, my men and me docked at this one island just off the coast of Indian. It was a small island full of wealthy merchants. Well, it was midnight, and my crew and I surrounded the harbor..."

Flash Back

A young Inu Yasha stood at the pier, watching his men surround the area and quickly disappear into homes. The lights turned on in every house a pirate would enter. Screaming could be heard for a brief second, and then quickly silenced by the sound of metal slicing threw flesh.

Everything was going smoothly for a while. One of the guards, however, had made it to the watchtower and signaled the alarm of attack.

"Shit," Inu Yasha swore under his breath. He ran to the plaza where the tower was located. Pulling out his favorite sword, Tetsusaiga, which magically went from a small rusty piece of crap to a huge fang, he jumped onto the platform and took the young guard's head off. Inu turned around and head for a house near by. Might as well have some fun.

-------------

Inu's men had destroyed half the small island's village with in the hour. The ashes gave the sky an eerie glow. The crying of women could be heard through out the island as some of the men took the young virgins then and there for their entertainment. Of course, the ones that did were the low lives of the crew, the ones stirring up trouble for the poor captain. The others had more pride and honor than that.

Inu snuck into the mayor's house, which was obvious since it was in the middle and the biggest house there. The bedroom chambers were empty and he growled in disappointment. Then he heard a clanking noise from above. He looked up and saw a small opening, enough to fit his arm through. He grinned and quietly stood on the desk underneath the small door. He lifted it just enough where his eyes could see what was inside.

In the far right corner two children and a woman with long fire red hair were huddled in the corner holding something wrapped in a blanket. 'Hmm, it could be something valuable… a big chunk of gold, or perhaps a jewelry box! But I can't really tell. Either way, it's mine!'

The piece of wood he was holding was ripped out of his grasp and an angry young man pointed his sword at Inu Yasha's throat, "Don't move ye sea monster! If ye do, I'll slice yer throat!" yelled the man.

"You think you could kill me with that rusty piece of shit? I like to see you try!" Inu chuckled as he jumped up and towered over his opponent. The man gulped but still held his sword to Inu's throat. Inu threw his head back and laughed, "You have guts, but that ain't gonna save ya from me you bloody wanker!"

Inu Yasha brought up his sword and swung it at the man. It was quickly blocked and bounced back, "Not bad, not bad at all," Inu commented. "This could be a little fun. But how long do you think you can last? One minute… maybe two?"

"Ye be warned sea demon! Leave me family alone!" the man yelled and charged at Inu. Inu chuckled and did a back flip. He moved to his left as the man's sword grazed his right arm.

"Oh look, you scratched me, now you have to die. Prepare to meet your maker asshole!" Inu Yasha said as he thrusted his sword deep into the man's heart without any warning. The woman and her children screamed in horror. "Dammit, it was my best shirt too. I don't have many white ones you know."

"Roger!" "Daddy!" they screamed at the same time.

Inu laughed and kicked Roger's body into a dark corner, "Dammit, not even a minute my good chap." He turned to the woman and her children; "You know what's good for you and your children ma'am, hand over what ever you are holding."

The woman hesitated, "N-no…" she said with a shaky voice. She held on to it tighter.

"Keh, suit yourself…I hate to kill a pretty little thing like you, but you leave me no choice." Inu Yasha brought his sword down and killed both the children and the woman. Blood soaked the blanket and he quickly took it from the dead, headless woman's arms.

-----------------

Back outside, his men finished their jobs and quickly set the rest of the houses on fire. They hauled all of the loot into the ship and cast off into the night. This was a night to celebrate crossed all the men's minds.

Inu Yasha yawned and went to his room. He set the bundle in his arm on his bed and quickly washed up the blood from himself and his clothes. He came back and sat down on his squishy bed and took the bundle back into his lap and quickly undid it.

His eyes widen and he gasped, "Fuck!"

Inside the bundle was a baby sleeping peacefully. Its eyes fluttered opened and it gave out a drowsy yawn. It looked up at Inu and laughed. It took his ring finger into their hands and started to coo.

He yelped and threw the baby on the bed, scurrying over to his desk with wide eyes. He grabbed his sword and slightly poked the baby not so gently.

"A baby?" he hissed as he poked the bundle of blankets harder, "I took a baby? And it's a girl! I brought a girl on the ship! I hope I'm not curse. I should kill you! God fucking dammity I screwed up big time! Fucking fuckity fucker fucky fuck, I fucked up!"

The baby began to cry and wail. It squirmed in its blanket while its small hands reached up towards the heaven. The shrieking hurt Inu Yasha's sensitive ears. Oh how he hated to hear crying babies.

He quickly grabbed the baby and it immediately stopped crying. He went to his window and opened it up. "All that and I took a baby!" he growled as he dangled the baby over the edge of the ship.

The baby laughed and clapped its tiny little hands together. The small act sent a jolt of fatherly love to course through his vein. Inu Yasha's eyes softened a bit and he sighed. He brought the baby back in and cradled her in his arms. He sat on the desk and carefully looked at the baby girl. He cursed himself for having an unknown soft spot for babies.

"The curse said woman. You're nowhere being a woman little one. I can't seem to toss you out anyways. I may have killed your siblings, but why can't I kill you?" But of course, he knew the answer: she was half dog demon herself, just like him now that he examined her more closely. But from a few sniffs, he could tell her other half wasn't necessarily human. He could detect the slight presence of magic from her. "Strange… that red head was completely human, wasn't she?" Then another thought appeared, 'Wasn't her father also…_human?_'

He looked down at the baby in confusion. "Were you going to be their slave girl? But why would that woman hold you so dearly? I don't understand. Were you perhaps… adopted?" But that didn't make sense. Humans never adopted demons into their homes, let alone a mere hanyou, one of the most hated races besides the Africans of that time. They were mostly kidnapped and sold as slaves if they didn't have a good family, like his, to keep him.

He chuckled to himself as the baby resumed to playing with his larger hands. He dismissed the thought and watched her with love filled eyes, "What should I call you little one? How about… Evarina? How's that? You'll be Evarina from now on. Another form for Evania, Irish for Little Warrior'." The baby laughed and seemed to agree with him. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" called out Inu Yasha as he placed Evarina on the bed. Miroku barged in and held a small red head by the collar of his white shirt. The young fox cub struggled and shouted.

"Let go of me!"

"Cap'n, I found us a stow away! What would you like to do with him? Throw him over board or…" he paused and squinted his eye at the moving bundle on Inu Yasha's bed. "What's that?"

"Evarina," was Inu's simple answer.

"Whom?"

"Our newest and youngest member, Evarina. I can't seem to get rid of her. Mistook her for something valuable. Boy did I screw myself in the ass." Inu said with a slight chuckle as he showed Miroku what he was talking about.

"Hey, she's pretty cute… Wonder what she'll look like when she's older." Grinned Miroku.

"Pervert." Snorted Inu Yasha as he wrapped the baby up when a chilly wind blew into his room from the window.

"That's the mayor's daughter! Natalie!" cried the red head.

"It's Evarina now." Barked Inu, "Do you know how to take care of a baby?"

"What?" asked the small boy.

"What's your name little fox man? Can you take care of a baby?"

"I'm Shippo, and yeah, I can take care of a baby. Why?"

Inu Yasha walked over to Miroku and the small boy, "Well Shippo, let's make a deal. If you wanna live, you're gonna have to take care of Evarina for me. If you don't… I'm pretty sure the sharks are hungry."

Shippo gulped, "I… I'll take care of Natalie… I mean Evarina…"

"That's a good boy!" grinned Inu Yasha. So… Evarina is that man daughter. She must have been adopted. But why?'

End of Flash Back

"My real name is Natalie?" croaked Evarina as she stared at Shippo with wide golden eyes and her mouth open from shock. Shippo merely nodded and resumed to drinking his juice.

"You killed my family? You actually killed women and children before I arrived? Then when you found out what I was, you were gonna kill me?" she hissed at Inu Yasha, who purposely left out the magic part. He himself didn't know what it meant and as the years went by, only confused him more.

"HEY! I didn't know you were a baby! You're alive, aren't ya?" he retorted, 'Your other half isn't really… human. But I swear, on the night when your demon powers ebb away, which so happens to be my day, that magic aura gets so much stronger.'

"…" Evarina was quiet as she looked down at her cup. He did kill women and children… oh daddy, how could you? But then again, from that day on, you have never harmed one again.'

"I thought so…" Inu snorted after a while.

"Well, that's quite a story," said Kohaku.

"Yup." Sota said beside him.

"I love you, Inu Yasha." Said Jaken randomly as he gazed lovingly at his captain.

"Hands off toad! He's mine!" cried Jakotsu as he stuck his tongue out. Evarina, who finally broke out of her trance, laughed and threw her arms around her captain's waist.

"You're both, mistaken. He's mine!" she giggled. The other's laughed along with her as the two men pouted. They both knew that the loving affection they desired from Inu Yasha was toward the small girl, and only her. Inu Yasha placed a hand on her head and slightly rubbed it.

"And I'm only yours." He grinned, not knowing that fate could be so cruel. And it all started with a meeting at the hot springs.

----------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies, Chapter 3 up and running with more stuff edited. I swear, I was never satisfied with the first round…er…second round of editing. I had left out out a lot of things in the beginning of this project and yeah. Nothing would have made sense, so I can only thank my friend E-tan for listening to me when read her the chapters and found my errors. Thank you!


	4. The Hot Springs and the Meeting

Chapter 4: The Hot Springs and the Meeting

It was early morning. Kagome and her crew decided to relax at the hot springs before they set sail again during the afternoon. The sun was high and blazing, even for it being early. Kagome's crew sat back in the spring and let their muscles relax in the indoor springs.

Last night had been amazing. They all ate dinner at a place called King Fernando's Dungeon. The place was small but had great French food. It would have been a nice night if Kikyo hadn't been flirting with a table full of men who ended up fighting with each other to see who would buy her a drink. It was chaos until they were kicked out around eleven, two hours after the fight had started.

"Ooh… my head… someone kill me now! I think I'm dieing…" Kagome whined as she was neck deep in the springs. Her hair was in a high bun and a small towel rested on her head. Her eyes were droopy and had bags underneath them. She quickly became dizzy and rested against a wall.

Sango sighed, "That's what you get Kagome for partying and drinking most of the night. I told you, you should have come back with me to the inn we were staying in at three in the morning. This wouldn't have happened if you just listened to me." Sango said as she shook her head from said to side.

"Shut up Sango. You ain't my mommy! Argh! Someone kill me now!"

"I would be happy to do that for you Kagome!" Kikyo said cheerfully.

"On second thought… OH LOOK! Isn't the sky lovely today?" Kagome looked up only to be greeted by the ceiling that was painted to look like the sky.

"Um, Cap'n, we're in doors…" Yura said.

"Ah, I knew that, silly! Eh? Did you hear that?"

"Hmm, here what?" Rin asked.

Everyone turned to the entrance. In a blur, the doors swung open and a little girl came running in and did a cannon ball in the springs. All of the women's once dried hair and towels were now soaked.

"Whee! That was great! I should… um…" Evarina said as she looked around the room, "Oops, I'm sorry I got you all wet. Um yeah… I'm just gonna… sit over here now." She continued as she sunk half her head below the water.

"Hey! I know you! I met you at Lotus Petals! It's Evarina!" Rin said happily.

"Oh! You're the one who crashed into me… ooh! DIZZY! Stop with the spinning!" Everyone sweated dropped as Kagome sunk deeper into the water.

"Eh heh heh heh… yes… well, what is a young girl such as you doing here? Are you a cabin girl, or were taken in by pirates and being trained here?" Yura asked.

"Huh, Oh! The greatest pirate that ever sailed the seven seas took me in! Even though there are more then seven, but you get the picture," Evarina said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh really? And who can that be little girl?" Kikyo hissed, "No one is better then me! Kikyo, mistress of the sea. I bet you heard of me, haven't you girl?"

"Um, nope, but I heard Kikyo the sea cow with saggy boobs. And by the looks of it, you're her. Nice to meet you Ms. Sea Cow!" Evarina giggled as she stuck out her hand.

"Sea cow? Listen here you snotty nose little sea bitch!" she pulled off her towel and stood in front of Evarina, "You see these? Do they look saggy to you? Do they? And my body! Do you see any fat! HA! I think not! It's perfect! PERFECT!"

Evarina sighed and pinched Kikyo's side. She stretched out the skin and giggled, "If you are not fat, they why is it I can pull so much skin?"

Kikyo looked horrified as the others laughed.

"Why you little-," Kikyo said as she got ready to strangle Evarina.

"Kikyo that's enough! And please! Cover those things will you?" Sango yelled.

"Hey, I like to see them. It's not everyday can I see them!" Yura said. Everyone looked at her and backed away, "What? Is it something I said?"

Kikyo grabbed her towel and swam away, staying clear of Yura.

----------------------

On the other side of the spring…

Miroku sighed, "Ah, this is paradise."

"Yeah, good thing Inu Yasha decided to treat us to something this relaxing. Thanks dog-turd, you do have a brain," Koga said.

Inu Yasha left eye began to twitch, "This wasn't entirely my idea. Evarina thought it was a good idea we relaxed today before we left."

"Evarina is so caring. I don't understand how she's so thoughtful and not cranky like most of us are. We're pirates! Yet she has a heart of gold and a pure gentle soul." Zhou Yang Xi, one of Inu Yasha's crew, said. He had black hair that was always in a Mohawk and had a black patch over his right eye. His eyes were a deep red that resembled a snake eyes. He was a Chinese water snake Inu Yasha nearly killed, but his knowledge in making bombs is what had kept him alive. Renkotsu didn't know how to make bombs them, only how to put them into good use.

"I agree with Yang. And she has quite an effect on us all. We all reduced our drinking habits and are actually civilized when it comes to eating! Well, except for breakfast that is," Bob said. Bob was a jolly man that looked more like Santa Claus then a pirate, but he was skilled with a musket though.

"ARGH! We've all gone soft ever since Inu Yasha mistook her as treasure! Look at us! We use to be feared and we ruled the sea! No one ever dared cross our path! Now look, we let one simple girl change us all? Are we not the feared crew of the Black Twilight? We never showed our emotions to others, we never felt sympathy to others. What's happened to us?" Sota exclaimed.

"Like Yang said, it's her very presence that has done a number on us. I'm actually glad Inu found her. He hasn't kicked our asses as bad as he use to. He doesn't hang us by our pants and dangle us from the side of the ship anymore right? God I hated that." Kohaku said and chuckled.

"I think she has changed Inu more then all of us. He ain't the big bad Cap'n anymore. Inu Yasha my friend, you have indeed turned soft," Miroku said and patted Inu on the back in a not to friendly way.

"Screw you! No she hasn't! Well, not much really… It's just something about her that I can't say no to. What she asks, I'll do. When she's in danger, I'll protect her… I dunno why I've gotten like this."

"Hey Cap'n?" Shippo asked.

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if Evarina left us? For another group of pirates? Like an all female crew?"

"I…" Inu paused, what would I do?'

Everyone was silent. They never thought about it. They all believed their little angel would stay with them.

The doors opened up and Jaken came in with nothing on. Everyone's eyes grew in horror and screamed. They hurriedly grabbed their towels and exited the springs.

"Why did they leave? LORD INU YAHSA! Come back! I wanted to wash your back!" Jaken said as he followed the stampede of horrified men.

The men scattered into the many halls and Bankotsu entered into a room to his left, losing Jaken. He gasped and backed away from the door, but tripped on something and landed backwards.

-------------------------

Back with the girls….

"MARCO!" One of the girls shouted as her eyes were tightly closed.

"POLO!" everyone yelled back.

SPLASH!

"HA! TAG! I got you! Now you're- eh," Eri opened her eyes and gasps as she came into eye contact with blue grey eyes, "What the fu-,"

"AHHH!" someone yelled and covered up her body.

Eri seemed to be unfazed as she continued to stare at Bankotsu. Bankotsu was beginning to get scared as the girl before him began to drool.

"Bankotsu!" Evarina said happily.

Eri and Bankotsu quickly looked away with a blush. Bankotsu looked down and invented a new shade of red. He quickly covered himself and gave the women an embarrassed smile as he scooted away.

"Is this what you're looking for honey?" Kikyo said as she held up his towel with a seductive grin.

Bankotsu had gotten redder, if possible, as he looked away from her nude body. Before he knew it, he had gotten a nosebleed since he was not very used to seeing naked women, despite his appearance. But Kikyo was quickly shoved away when Kagome whacked her face with a wet towel. Kikyo fell into the water and before she had a chance to come back up, Kagome stood on top of her.

"Can you please put a towel back on? Your boobs are saggy Kikyo, and it isn't right for an over weight person to be nude…" Kagome laughed as she saw the bubbles come up rapidly.

She handed back Bankotsu's towel, "Don't mind the cow."

He nodded as he put the towel around his waist.

"Bankotsu! Where's Inu Yasha? Are you playing hide and go seek? Can I play?" Evarina asked.

"Um, not this round Eva, we're hiding from Jaken."

Just then, Inu and Miroku came crashing through the door. They yelled and fell into the water with a huge splash. Kagome was thrown off Kikyo when Inu crashed into her chest. Sango screamed as Miroku collided with her as well.

"Ha ha! Inu! Miroku!" Evarina laughed, "Have you came to join us?"

Inu Yasha grunted as he got up. He slowly opened his eyes and turned a bright red. Kagome's towel opened up a bit when she fell. He quickly looked away and faced Kagome. He gawked in his head, 'She's beautiful. I haven't been with a woman in nearly seven years…' he began to panic when his groin began to tighten, 'Oh bloody brilliant! Little Inu has awaken!'

"Ow," Kagome said as she rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and look directly into amber eyes. She gasped, but suddenly became angry, "Remove you hands from my chest and you will not be harmed!" Inu quickly did as he was told and mumbled an apology with a blush on his face.

Sango looked at Kagome when she resurfaced. She then looked down and became horrified. Miroku's head rested on her breast. It didn't help much that her towel seemed to vanish. Miroku had a lazy grin on his face and he sighed.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled. She shoved him off and slapped him. Miroku fell back into the water groaning in pain. Sango covered her chest and submerged her body underwater. She swam to the other side of the spring and hid behind a rock, glaring at Miroku.

Miroku came back up and coughed out all the water he inhaled. He opened his eyes and gasped. "I'm in heaven!" he exclaimed, "So many beautiful Goddesses! Inu Yasha! Never take me away from here!" he said as he quickly swam to the nearest girl.

He took her hand in his own and looked deeply into her eyes, "Will do me the honor of bearing my child?" he said as he rubbed her butt.

A wash bucket collided with his head. Sango had gotten herself a new towel and started to pound his head with the bucket. After a few minutes of that, he floated there with many large lumps on his head.

"YOU!" Sango said as she pointed to the men, "GET OUT!"

Inu Yasha and Bankotsu scrambled to the edge and just when they were about to get out, Jaken came in and hopped in front of Bankotsu's face.

"AHHH! My eyes! They burn!" Bankotsu wailed and fell back into the water.

Everyone in the springs screamed and quickly left the springs. Evarina was the first to leave. She quickly ran into a room next to a clothes bin and she collided with Koga's leg.

"AHH! HE FOUND- Oh, it's you Eva. I thought you were Jaken."

She pouted, "Just because me and him are the same height doesn't mean I look like him!"

They went to check the halls and the coast was clear. The snuck into their changing rooms and quickly got dress. They walked out of the springs and waited for the others to come out. Slowly, one by one, their friends came out and they hurriedly ran back to the inn.

In the springs….

"INU YASHA! Why don't you love me?" Jaken sobbed.


	5. Lunch and Wandering Merchants

Chapter 5: Lunch and Wandering Merchants

It was mid after noon and both Inu's and Kag's crewmembers decided to eat lunch together to make up for the incident in the hot springs. No harm eating with each other. The all went to a small parlor on the other side of town, knowing Jaken would not follow them.

The place barely held all of them since it was so small and only one floor, unlike the other diners around. It was a small purplish-bricked building that didn't have a name. If it did, it was long forgotten since the sign was torn away from the building over the years of harsh weather.

In the far corner of the diner, Inu Yasha sat next to Kagome with Evarina on his right. Sango was at Kagome's left, with Miroku next to her, much to her discomfort. The conversation started out with getting to know one another.

"So you are the infamous Captain Inu Yasha, Pirate King from the Western seas, eh? Well, how do you do? I am Kagome, current Queen of Sirens from the east."

"You? The 'Queen of Sirens' is a little girl?" Inu said as he munched on a sandwich, "I expected you to be older, by at least another ten years! How old are you, really? I'd say you look around… fourteen."

"I am not little! I'm 18, but I look so young don't I? Damn…" Kag said as she gulped down a cup of rum, "I shouldn't be surprised. I still have my baby fat." She lightly pinched her cheeks, "It's hard being a captain when half my crew is already in their twenties!"

"Miss Kagome, how come I never heard of you?" Evarina asked as she bit into her own sandwich.

"I dunno I haven't done much lately. There are hardly any sea serpents to fight, ships to raid… nothing from where I just came from. I barely raided a merchant ship two days ago." Kagome sighed. "And perhaps is that I have yet to enter your boundaries."

"Same here, the last ship I raided was awhile ago. Any ideas why? They seem to be in hiding." Inu pondered aloud.

"It's because of Naraku. His ship of the dead has returned." Said a woman with a feather in her hair. Her eyes were dark red and she had a tired expression on her face. She wore loose black pants with a red corset. Her boots were leather and she had on a red coat.

"And who are you?" Evarina said with a mouth full of turkey.

"I am Kagura, navigator of the _Wave Serpent_. Kanna here is my younger sister." Kagura said as she pushed a little girl from behind her. Kanna had straight white hair and dull brown eyes. Around her neck, was a necklace with a pendant shaped like a mirror. She had two poppies in her hair and she wore a blue sundress.

"Naraku? Hmm… I've heard stories about him…" Miroku said from beside Inu Yasha.

"Yes, so have I when I was little. I thought he was nothing more of a fairly tale!" Sango said. Actually, I barely heard of him today!'

Inu and Kag looked at them, "Who?" they said in unison.

"Naraku, the pirate from hell? You know the one of legends? Has the crew of zombies from hell? Happened 50 years ago? Some shit like that." Miroku said.

"No…HEY WAIT! Naraku? Sango! That's the guy Keade was talking about." Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed her friend's shoulder, "Do you know what this means?"

"KAGOME!" shouted Sango and put her left hand on Kagome's mouth, "I thought this was confidential? This is our loot, what if Inu Yasha tries to take it for himself?" she whispered.

Kagome was confused for a moment, but then realized Sango was right. She wanted no one to get the jewel before her. She pulled Sango's hand away from her mouth and stared at Kagura straight in the eyes.

'Her eyes… the color of blood. Where have I seen them before? Either way, I must know more about Naraku, at least his current activities. Maybe there is a chance I can snag the jewel before him.'

"Can you tell me about this Naraku guy? Wasn't he sealed?" Asked Miroku as he pulled a chair out for Kagura and Kanna, "As a reward, we shall feed you and keep your merchant background a secret. Others will surely try to harm you."

Kagura and Kanna ate first before they were to spill everything that they somehow knew about Naraku. By then, many of the Inu's and Kag's crew went to look around the island one last time before they left.

"So tell us Kagura, what do know of this Naraku' fellow anyways?" Kagome said as she sat back into her chair sipping at her rum.

Kagura gently placed her sandwich down, "Well… We were on a voyage not to long ago. It was dark and I could hardly see anything on the calm sea…"

Flash Back

Kagura was on her ship, _Wave Serpent_, over looking the dark eerie sea. She sighed to herself and sat on the railing, waiting for morning to come. Just then, the waves began to beat at the sides of the merchant ship hard. Half her fellow crew members came out from their chambers as the ship gave a violent shake.

"What's going on here?" demanded Kagura's captain, Sherry. Kanna came from behind her and held onto Kagura's hand.

"The sea, Cap'n, it's-," Kagura didn't finish as the ship gave another violent shake sending her crashing to the damp planks of the deck.

"Look!" cried one of the men. The sun was rising on the horizon, was a large black ship. Its shredded sails were crimson red on the crow's nest of the ship, a Jolly Roger flag waved in the wind. The side of the unknown ship gave off a small light, two seconds later, a loud boom could be heard and a sickening cracking noise could be heard from bellow deck as the wood snapped from impact.

"Cap'n! Their cannons are aiming for us! Shall we return fire?" someone asked.

"Return fire immediately! All cannons on starboard side, aim for the horizon!"

Before they could return the assault, the unknown ship was upon them while continuing to bombard them. It came right next to them and the crew of the other ship jumped from theirs onto the _Wave Serpent_.

"Such speed…" gasped Sherry as she unsheathed her sword.

Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and threw it into the sky. It transformed into a bigger one and floated near her. She then picked up Kanna and placed her on the feather telling her to get away. Kanna nodded and floated away into the dark sky watching her older sister with frighten eyes.

Kagura turned around and quickly drew her sword to block the pirate's attack. She grunted as she stumbled on a coiled up rope. The man laughed and swung at her again grazing her arm in the process.

Not even two minutes had past as half the crewmembers of the _Wave Serpent_ were slaughtered. With every passing second, more and more of them were killed. The ship's captain fought bravely and killed one of the invaders. She gracefully dodged the attacks but someone caught her around the waist, stopping her.

The man behind her laughed, sending shivers up and down Kagura's spine. Everyone stopped and looked at the odd man. He was two heads taller then the captain and his dark greasy wild hair was long and wavy. His face was pale and he wore a sinister smile that chilled Kagura to the bone. His eyes were the color of blood and were cold and emotionless. He wore a black button up shirt with a leather jacket that went down to his knees. The jacket was opened and he wore knee high leather boots with black pants.

"I suggest you stop this fight since you don't have a chance, _captain_. Heh, it's pointless." He said in a deep dark monotone voice.

"I will not hand over my ship you sea bandits. You will have to kill me first!" she shrieked as she struggled through his iron grip. She cried out in pain as his gripped tighten.

"If that's the way you want it, then so be it," he said as he brought up a small dagger to her neck, "It's a shame such an interesting women should die, but there is one thing I should let you know before I kill you," he whispered into her ear.

"And what is that?"

"Look over at the men you managed to kill. Take a good look and what do you see?"

She did as she was told. She looked longed and hard, "I see nothing…"

"Watch when the moon hits the bodies of my men," as if on cue, the last glimpse of the moon shone on the bodies. Their bodies were engulfed into an eerie light. As quickly as the light came, it was gone. The once fallen men came back to the living.

Kagura gasped from her spot on the floor with her sword still raised. She couldn't say anything as she continued to stare with wide ruby eyes. The man's voice broke through her thoughts as he spoke again.

"We are the damned. We cannot die for we have sold our souls to the devil. And do you know who I am?" he asked as he lightly traced the captain's jaw slowly.

"No, you couldn't be him. He was sealed away years ago! You can't be him!" she cried out in horror.

"Oh but I am. I am the one and only Naraku. Back with my ship of damned souls." He said as sliced her throat. Her body fell to the floor in a bloody heap, "Men, kill the rest."

The men cheered and got rid of the rest. Kagura quickly got to her feet and dodged the attack. She brought her sword up and gave a battle cry. She ran straight for Naraku's back.

But he was one step ahead of her. He moved to his left and her sword got stuck into the thick railing. The sun started to rise just then, reveling the gruesome sight on the deck. She struggled to get her sword out but Naraku smacked her sending her to the floor.

"I will not die easily girl. Don't bother trying." Naraku sneered.

Kagura kicked him and he fell on the floor. She did a back flip and jumped onto the railing. Kanna appeared behind her and Kagura quickly got on.

"This isn't the end Naraku! I will make you pay for killing my friends!" Kagura shrieked.

Kagura and Kanna quickly flew away into the horizon, leaving the ship the use to call home when they sailed the sea. 'You will pay for killing them, I promise you that Naraku. You haven't seen the last of me'

End of Flash Back

"We flew for the whole morning. But luckily we were able to land here and recover. We were looking for a place to eat, but had no money, thenKanna over heard you asking the others of where merchants' ships have gone. We are thankful that you have fed us."

"Not at all! I'm always willing to help a fellow woman of the sea." Kagome said cheerfully, "Besides, Inu Yasha is paying."

"HEY! Who said I was buying everything? Aren't you going to pitch in too?" Inu said angrily.

Kagome laughed and took out a pouch of gold, "I'm just kidding."

"I have a question," Kanna asked quietly. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"And what would that be?" Sango said as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"You are from different ships, different group of Pirate's, why are you eating together? Aren't you supposed to fight with each other for the others treasures?"

"I can explain that for you," Miroku said cheer fully as he cleared his throat, "Since you are a merchant, you do not know of the laws here in Tortuga. One of the laws is that each pirate here is under oath to keep to themselves and not raid each other's ships. Sure you may fight one another on land but no killing. This is like a pirate sanctuary. No navy knows about this, and we like to keep it that way so we don't cause a ruckus."

"I'll take you in if you want Kagura, you and Kanna," Kagome said.

"What for?" Kagura asked.

"Well, it's either join their crew, or die. Someone is bound to figure out that you aren't pirates and if that happens… off to the gallows for you!" Evarina stated.

"Yep. We can't have outsiders telling the navy." Sango added with a yawn. "We could use a few recruits though."

"Oh, is that true? I don't want to put Kanna in any more danger, so I guess we have no choice. What are we to do?" Kagura said hesitantly.

"Do you know how to cook?" Sango asked.

"Yes?"

"Alright! A new cook! No more of Rin's burnt food! No more burnt diet! You and Kanna have kitchen duty." Kagome said enthusiastically, "Rin is such a sweet girl, but can't cook what so ever. Please give her some help ladies."

"That doesn't seem so hard. How many will I be cooking for?"

"Uh…" Kagome looked puzzled.

"No more than forty," Sango answered.

"That won't be to hard. It'll be just like the _Wave Serpent_." Kagura said.

"You have less men, I mean, women at arms? How do you manage too pull off all the work?" Miroku said in surprise, "We have fifty six and we barely have enough people to complete the tasks."

"That's because you're men." Snorted Sango. "You are incapable for anything."

Kagome giggled, making Inu Yasha smirk and Miroku laugh too. Kanna shook her head as Kagura tried to keep in her laughter, "It's true though." Evarina said as she began to giggle to. Kagome leaned against Inu Yasha's shoulder, trying to calm herself.

A sudden jolt shot through her body causing goose bumps surfacing everywhere. Evarina shuddered, sensing a presence of some sort that sent great fear and anger to her heart and soul. 'What's happening?' she thought as a great headache pounded away inside her head.

"You ok, Eve?" Kagome said in concern, "You look pale all over a sudden."

Evarina shook her head, "It's noting. I think I ate too much…" she said rather hastily. 'What's going on?'

"Captain, Tortuga has been spotted." A tall black man said in a deep voice.

"Excellent, Nathaniel. Get the men ready, tomorrow we shall raid the city when the moon is over head." Naraku commanded.

"Yes, captain." Nathaniel said in a monotone voice.

The captain turned toward the direction Tortuga was. He clenched his fist and uttered to him self, "I can sense it... the key to hell's gates. I will get my jewel back, one way or another, count on it. Fifty years is too long to be away from my Shikon no Tama." He chuckled darkly, "I will rule the world. I will obtain that key!"

------- ------------- --------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ------------------

Tension in the air, folks! I hope you like the new and improved APL. Hopefully, I don't have to redo this again… ever…. Review people! I'm so glad that a few people have reviewed with in the past month. I nearly cried in joy. T.T I feel so loved!


	6. Love is in the Air?

Chapter 6: Love is in the Air?

Everyone had parted ways now except for Inu Yasha, Evarina and Kagome who were strolling along the busy streets of Tortuga. Kagome had instructed Sango to register Kagura and Kanna to her ship over at Keade's house up on the mountain and get them to go on account with her. Miroku said he had errands to run, but Inu Yasha knew that he went to chase some busty brunette he saw walk past their table.

Evarina sat happily on Inu Yasha's back while she peered down at Kagome, who was making some calculations on supplies she would need for now.

'She's pretty, and I… _feel_ like I know her. She's a miko, that's for sure, does Inu Yasha know? But, why do I feel such… hatred towards her? She's done nothing to Me.' she thought to herself. "Ne, Kagome? Whatcha doin'?"

Kagome looked up and smiled at Evarina, "Just checking to see if I have everything. By the looks of it, I do. Say Inu Yasha, I wanted to ask you something."

Inu Yasha took Evarina off his shoulder and held her with one arm. Evarina wrapped her little hands around his neck for extra support, "What's that?" he asked.

"You're the captain of a ship full of men. How is that she came aboard your ship and is so… feminine?" She peered over at Evarina who was playing with Inu Yasha's hair.

"Well… uh…"

"Auntie Jakotsu." Evarina said as she crossed her arms, glaring at Kagome. 'Why should she care? If she thinks of taking me away from my daddy, she has another thing coming.' Her eyes widen a bit, 'What am I thinking?'

"Yeah, Jakotsu… he's an ultra eunuch and…" He stopped dead in his track as a high pitch squeal reached his and Evarina's ears. Evarina sighed.

"He comes…" she said bluntly with a bored expression on her childish face, "Here we go again…"

"Oh Inu Yasha honey!" came the high-pitched voice. Inu Yasha froze and slowly turned around, holding Evarina tighter to him. Jakotsu strolled over to him and threw his arm around him, knocking Evarina down with an 'oomph'.

"Inu Yasha," he said seductively, "I've been looking all over for you, my love. Ditch that… _thing…_ and come with me." He said as he shot an icy glare at Kagome. He caressed Inu Yasha's face and smiled at him, a smiled that promised naughty thoughts in his gay mind.

"Excuse me?" gawked Kagome as she helped up an enraged Evarina. I don't BELIEVE this guy!'

"Jakotsu…" Evarina said in a warning tone.

"Yes?" he said, not paying much attention to the child as he began to rub the quivering Inu Yasha's leg affectionately.

"LOOK! ITS CALICO JACK!" Inu Yasha suddenly shouted and pointed behind Jakotsu.

"Where?" cried Jakotsu as he, and several other men and women, turned to the direction Inu Yasha was pointing at. Jakotsu squinted his eyes and carefully looked through the crowd. He took his arms off Inu Yasha and brought them to his eyes to act like binoculars. He squinted his black eyes more until they were only slits but sighed in defeat.

"Inu Yasha, honey," he sighed and turned around; "I don't see…him?" he blinked several times. He looked left and right, looking for his now missing captain. "Inu Yasha? Where'd you go? Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha!" he shrieked in frustration.

Jakotsu stomped his foot and walked away with small tears in his eyes. He lifted up his red and black gypsy dress and stormed off into the crowd. In an alley beside the jewelry shop, Inu Yasha pressed himself and Kagome, who was holding Evarina, against the walk.

----------------------

"Is he gone?" squeaked Inu Yasha. Kagome leaned over the side and nodded her head. Inu Yasha sighed in relief, "That's good… I'd kick him off my ship years ago but he's the main reason Evarina is so… girly." He shuddered, "Every time we go on land, he gets so touchy feely."

Kagome laughed. "You're kidding. Get out of here!" she giggled and lightly pushed Inu Yasha once she set Evarina down.

The two adults began to tell each other jokes, forgetting about Evarina. Evarina's angered flared, making her teeth hurt as she clenched them. Her eyes flashed red as she narrowed her eyes on Kagome. She clenched her fist in a tight ball, the claws tearing through her gloves and breaking the skin of her palms, causing a small trail of blood to drip on the dirt path. She pursed her lips to form a thin line as her glare focused solely on Kagome.

'She dares takes my Inu Yasha! She is another sea wench out to try and ruin his name! I will not allow it!' she seethed.

_'Yes… succumb to the darkness of your heart. Thou shall spill her blood. The one who tries to take what is yours. Open the doors to hell.'_ A voice inside her head whispered huskily, sending a shiver up her spine. It sounded so foreign, yet familiar.

Evarina gasped; the two adults now a block away. Sweat poured down her face and she looked at her hands, her irises back to the lovely honey gold color. 'That voice, who is it? It's not mine, but it's so familiar…Why?' she looked back at the adults. With a grunt, she jumped up to the rooftops and hopped from one building to the other with her demonic speed.

_'Where are you going? Take what is yours! Open the doors to hell!'_ It laughed, almost mockingly. '_Or, are you scared? Let me out then!'_

She clutched her head, "Leave me alone!" she cried, picking up speed as she neared her ship, "Who are you? What do you want from me!"

_'You know who I am...'_ The voice laughed evilly, '_your time is almost up. He is coming for me, to take me back! Set me free!'_

With a shriek of anger, Evarina jumped onto her vessel with ferocious growl. She ripped open the doors to her and Inu Yasha's quarters with no mercy, nearly ripping the doors off the hinges.

"Tell me who you are!" She demands, now standing in the middle of the room, "What do you want with me?" she whispered to herself now.

_'I am you, and you are me, only reborn. He comes for you. Our master, my love.'_

"Who?" she said, glancing at the mirror when something caught her eye. However, she yelped at the sight before her. The one standing in the mirror was not her reflection, but the body of an older her, smirking maliciously at her with red tinted golden eyes.

_'Naraku…'_ Was the only thing the woman said as the image in the mirror dissolved, leaving the reflection of a pale Evarina on its surface.

A sudden wave a fatigue over took the small hanyou. As her vision blurred and the world seemed to whirl around, she managed to make it to Inu Yasha's bed and collapsed.

"Naraku?"

-------------------------

"Holy shit! Where'd Evarina go?" cried Inu Yasha, now noticing the absence of the child. He frantically looked around, calling out her name. "Evarina! Answer me!"

"Maybe she went back to your ship. She seemed tired, Inu Yasha. She's just a little girl, and needs an afternoon nap." Kagome offered, trying to ease his mind. He cares for her so much.'

"I suppose." Said the distraught hanyou, "I should be heading back then. Oh uh, Kagome?" he began to get nervous, 'I can't believe I'm going to ask this…'

"Yes, Inu Yasha?" Kagome smiled. Why is he blushing?'

"Would you…will you join me for dinner? Your first mate can join us."

"Um…" Kagome blushed a bit. 'Should I? Here I have this down right sexy ass man I want to ravish from head to toe asking me… and Sango… to dinner. How can I resist? I thought Inu Yasha was a big hairy fat brute, but he's completely the opposite!'

"Sure! But where at?" Kagome smiled. Her heart was beating like crazy, Can he hear it?'

Inu Yasha pondered, "Um… I was thinking at Kamiya's place. Not too fancy, nor too casual. How does that sound?"

"Ok, then I'll be leaving now to tell Sango. Will it be just you with us, or will you also bring your right hand man?"

"I'll bring Miroku, but beware of his wandering hands though…"

"Oh…" Kagome pouted slightly. 'Damn… I was hoping it be just him! Never hurt we had se-… OH MY GOD! What am I thinking? Snap out of it! Bad Kagome, bad girl!' she mentally slapped herself. 'As much as I love piracy, sexual frustration sucks…'

"I'll see you then, Inu Yasha. Just after sun set, met us there." Kagome said after a brief silence.

"Alright. I'll be off now. I have to check on Evarina." Inu Yasha shouted over his shoulder as he dashed into the crowd. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' he sighed.

His mind drifted back to Evarina, causing him to reduce his jog into a brisk walk. 'She seemed on edge since meeting Kagome. Am I doing the right thing?' An image of a smiling Evarina flashed through his mind, 'I have to be. Evarina was never around much women…' "She must be a bit uncomfortable," He now said to himself, "Maybe I should have her come…"

He finally reached his ship and found Miroku snoozing, "Miroku! Wake up!"

"Wuh?" said a groggy Miroku as he sat up from his perch above the mess hall.

"Get ready. We're going to dinner tonight with Kagome and her first mate."

"Get out of here! You, of all people, picked up a girl? Shiver me timbers, and not just any girl, Kagome, Queen of the Sirens? Inu Yasha you sly dog! I'll bet you're gonna wear your best long clothes, ain't ya?" Miroku snickered, 'He hasn't had a woman since Evarina joined the crew! This will be most interesting…'

"Shuddap! Do I need to pull a keel haul on ya?" hissed Inu Yasha as he began to tie some ropes together, "I'd bet the barnacles down bellow will just love to meet you!"

"Hell no! I rather be down in Davy Jones's Locker than you throwing me overbroad! Forgive me oh great and powerful Cap'n!" Miroku squeaked in slight sarcasm as he scurried away into his quarters.

Inu Yasha strolled into his chamber and headed straight for his dresser, not noticing the lump on his bed. 'What to wear? Wait! Why do I care…? I'm only treating for one night and that's it. Nothing fancy. She's just a wench. Wench, wench, wench…'

"Cap?" came a small voice, startling Inu Yasha. He turned to the source of the voice, "Whatcha doin' down eres, Cap'n? Where's Ka'ome?" Evarina said as she rubbed the sand from her eyes and yawned.

"Hey there you are kiddo. I'm gonna treat Kagome to dinner. That ok with you?" he said with a small laugh.

Her ears perked up as she jumped out of bed. She ran to him and jumped onto his dresser so they were eye level. He backed up and she narrowed her eyes at him as she slapped her hand against his forehead.

"Nope. No fever. Ya sure you're ok Cap'n?" 'He's going to be alone with her!' she began to panic.

_'Then stop him!'_

Inu Yasha sighed, "Yes Eve, but I just wanna treat her. She must be special if you don't have a problem with er."

He did not notice Evarina flinch when he closed his eyes to yawn. 'You don't know the half of it Inu Yasha… It's the complete opposite.'

"Kaggy is like a role model for me. She's better then Auntie Jak. When I grow up I wanna be like her. Fearless, pretty, carefree and powerful! Soo… whatcha gonna wear, Cap?" she lied, but she didn't want her father mad at her. 'If she makes him happy.' Evarina saddened a little, Do I not make him anymore? Has he bore of me?'

They both laughed full heartedly. They spent the next hour finding clothes for Inu Yasha and making him look and smell decent. Inu Yasha sat on his bed Indian-style as Evarina stood behind him, brushing his hair ever so carefully. She lightly hummed a tune and bobbed her head from side to side while Inu Yasha closed his amber colored eyes and hum along with Evarina. After a while of humming, Evarina began to sing softly.

**Walking around aimlessly by myself  
Breathing a faint sigh, my breath turns white  
Seasons change, and in this fleeting season…  
My tears fall for no reason**

"**Even now, I still love you"**

Inu Yasha began to sing himself. His deep tenor voice blending in with Evarina's soft soprano like. As one, the began to sing again:

**Falling sadness transforms into pure white snow  
I'm always looking at the sky above me  
Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now  
Once more, I want to hold you  
How many times have we not understood and hurt each other  
But even at those times, we were still gentle  
Engraved on the ring that you suddenly gave back to me  
Was our promise that will never come true  
"Even now, I remember..."**

Evarina's voice was angelic. The words surrounded her and Inu Yasha in a comforting atmosphere. It was her favorite song, a song Inu Yasha's mother used to sing to him when he was a child like her. The song was always so warming, though the words were so sad. But it was her song, their song.

**  
These far off thoughts are just brilliant flashes in my memory  
I wanted to be next to you  
Even though I can't see you anymore, I'll always be next to you  
I never want you to change**

Inu Yasha felt at ease. Even though this sad song was something Inu Yasha's mother sing to him as a child, and it had brought both pleasant and not so pleasant memories, this song had become Evarina's. She sang it in a way that was unlike his mother's.

I can't erase those last tears that you showed me from my memory

Evarina began to part Inu Yasha's hair into three even pieces as she hummed the instrumental part. She loved Inu Yasha as a father, but sometimes she felt it was more than that, like she was the only one meant for him. His love was only for her, but if he were to love another, she could only hope she was the first one in his heart.

In your heart, if I disappear along with all these snowflakes  
I want to bloom in your heart once again  
Don't forget the warmth of us being close together, and hugging  
Don't forget even if you love someone else  
I'll never let go of the memory of when I heard your voice last and so  
I just want to fall into a deep sleep

Inu Yasha stopped singing and listened to Evarina's voice. The feeling of happiness and relaxation swept through him like a massive wave and it took everything he had not to sleep from Evarina's soothing, yet haunting voice while she braided his hair. The melody of her humming and the tone she sang was nothing less than perfection. How her loved her, his daughter, his angel.

'She'd never leave me…' he thought, thinking back to the conversation at the springs,' I would never let her leave. And I doubt the others would either. We raised her and she is a part of us.'

**  
Continuously falling sadness transforms into pure white snow  
I'm always looking at the sky above me  
before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now  
I want to hold you once more  
"I want to hold you once more"**

Unknown to them, Miroku was at the bottom step that entered to their room just beneath the poop deck. He smiled to himself and shook his head ever so slightly as not to let his rings rattle against each other.

'My God, Evarina sure is something. To see this side of Inu Yasha is very rare. He's so relaxed. He's usually tensed and always scowling. Inu Yasha, what will you do if Evarina leaves us. The men would be sad, but will you be devastated? She's like your daughter, a part of you…' he thought as he carefully walked up the steps. He slowly closed the red doors behind him. He ran his left hand over the skull carvings on the door as he sighed sadly. 'I have a feeling something bad will happen to her though.'

He walked over to the mizzenmast and picked up his monk staff from its resting place. He sat on a wooden crate with a deep sigh and a concern look etched in his features. He looked down to his newly polished boots and lightly stretched out the right one. He patted down his royal blue coat as he searched for something deep within the many pockets. The silver buttons glistened in the sun as the sea gulls above squawked, heading back to their nest for the night.

He found the handkerchief he was looking for and slowly began to shine his staff. His staff was very precious to him. It was the only thing his father gave to him before he had died of a strange wind tunnel that sucked him in.

A same fate Miroku would face if they did not find Naraku. As much as Miroku love Inu Yasha as family, he could not bear it to tell him exactly who caused him his pain.

Before his father had died, he told Miroku that if he wanted to live, he had to 'find the key that would unleash hell on earth', then gave the young Miroku a sketch of what Naraku must have looked like. The key... The _thing_ that was linked to Naraku, and the curse. But what _was_ the key?

He held the staff up and pressed his right cheek onto the cool metal that had small words carved on it.

'To the keeper of this staff: may he grow strong and gain the powers of the father's before him. May this instrument of God keep him safe and his decedents after him. Use it to help and heal others and rid of evil in this world.'

"They'd laugh at me," he whispered to himself for only the holy staff to hear him, "I've disgraced the family. I'm no monk… just a thief hiding away at sea, robbing others instead of helping. Dear God, how can you ever respect me? I don't rid evil; I _am_ an evil entity… God, help this lost child, help me?"

------------------------------

Evarina finally got done with Inu Yasha's hair. It was soft and glossy and was held by a small leather cord half way down his back. She smiled to herself at her triumph.

"All done, sir. You're a looking mighty good for just a simple dinner." She grinned and plopped down on the bed in an unlady like manner. 'But don't you dare bring her back here.'

_'Hatred...'_ The little voice within her whispered. Evarina shuddered.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Inu Yasha asked as he pulled his ivory button up shirt over his lean shoulders. He tied a red slash over his waist above the white cotton shirt. He lightly dusted his black leather pants and shoes and carefully pulled out a golden set of cuff links from a small box on the dresser.

"I'm sure. Sota, Shippo, Kohaku and I are gonna go to town to look around. They promised I could buy a new toy. Go have a fun time Cap'n, but don't be out too late. You still gotta read to me before its lights out for me. The others can't read so well and Koga is going to that gentlemen's club with Bankotsu and Nana." She shook her head in disgust, "What's so lovely' about a woman shaking her bosoms like Jaken dusting out his wigs is beyond me. I find it a disgrace to women everywhere!"

"Be safe, squirt." He chuckled lightly 'I can't believe she said that!' "I should get going now. See ya later Eve. Make sure to dress warmly before heading out the boys, you hear me? It's gonna be mighty chilly tonight."

"Don't worry, I will." She smiled up at her captain.

Inu Yasha patted her head and walked out the door. He spotted Miroku shining his staff and sighed sadly for his friend. Both their dreams were taken away from them when they were so young as well as their family.

"Hey! Miroku, let's get going, you hear?"

Miroku quickly snapped out of his dazed and put a cheery mask on to cover up the sadness he'd let himself fall into.

"Yes, Inu Yasha, I'm ready. Shall we proceed to our engaged date?"

"It's not a date." Inu Yasha blushed.

"Do pray tell, oh great Capitan, but what is it then?" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"To wish another pirate luck and hopefully meet at sea. May it be in battle or not. Plus, Kagome has now become Evarina's role model." 'That sounded so lame.'

"I see… So? You gonna bed her?" grinned Miroku pervertedly, "Gonna make little sea demon babies?"

"Fuck you, Hoshi!" blushed Inu Yasha. "I don't randomly fuck like other captains." 'And it's been nearly seven years since my last screw…'

"No, I will not fuck myself, nor let you do the honors." Laughed the monk as he lightly patted his friend's shoulder.

"Har, har…" Inu Yasha said sarcastically. They were still less than an hour to meeting the girls so they decided to look around until it was time to eat.

------------------

Kagome happily skipped on the docks as she headed for her ship. Nearly running into several men, she finally made it aboard her ship at the harbor.

"Sango!" she called out as she walked down to her chambers. 'Why am I so excited?' she giggled to herself.

"Yes?" came her friends voice as she entered her captains room just moments after.

Sango had spent a full hour showing Kagura and Kanna around the ship. From the bilge to the top of the mizzenmast, Sango was able to introduce the two to most of the ships occupants that were still lurking around the ship. Sango was able to buy Kagura clothes that were better suited for piracy instead of a merchant and bought Kanna some as well.

"We're going to dinner! Help me get ready and I'll help you."

"Oh? With whom may I ask?" Sango said innocently even though she had a good guess of who it was.' Hands down saying its Inu Yasha! Those two could make an interesting couple. I know that both have a short fuse and have an ego the size of this island!'

"With Inu Yasha." Kagome sighed dreamily.

'Knew it… HA! I'm good at guessing!'

"Alright. Kagura and Kanna are asleep in my room, so I'm crashing with you tonight." Sango winked. "And you know what that means!"

"Not tonight Sango! I'll most likely be drunk off my ass to be doing any of _that_. Now help me!" Kagome wailed as she dug through her closet.

"Kirara, go with Kagura and Kanna ok? Make sure none of the other girls don't mess with them since I got some bad vibes coming off of some of them." She cooed to her cat on Kagome's bed. The small cat demon meowed and scampered off after Kagura.

"Which dress? The simple blue one or the red? It ain't nothing fancy but I don't wanna look like a man." Kagome sighed.

"Blue. Red is if you're gonna be seducing him Kag. You should know that… unless…" Sango gasp as her eyes widen in horror. She put the back of her hand against her mouth as she slowly backed up. "How could you?"

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked the nervous Kagome. She shifted from side to side as she began to sweat.

Sango soon grinned mischievously as she quirked up her right eyebrow. She slowly circled her friend and snickered wickedly.

"S-sango?" squeaked Kagome.

"You like him… don't you. Don't you be shakin' your head at my, little lady! You wanna _screw_ him, eh?"

Kagome gasped and blushed horribly, "SANGO!" she shrieked, "How could you say such a thing! I am not a sea whore!"

"I'm only playing! Don't get your panties in a knot. Shit…"she merely laughed as she searched for her own dress. "But you'll be cheating on me!" she pouted, And I was hoping to have a little… _fun…_tonight.'

A dark purple dress caught her eye and she yanked it out. Smiling to herself, she quickly put it on. The dress was form fitting from the top and flared out in the bottom. It was off the shoulder with a small golden crescent moon in the middle of her bosoms, showing major cleavage. She grabbed the long black gloves from Kagome's desk and slipped them on. She quickly took her hair out of the high ponytail and placed it in a messy bun with two hairpins.

"My, my, my… Aren't we all dressy?" sneered Kikyo from the doorway. She waltzed right in and sat on Kagome's bed with a small 'humph'.

"It ain't your business." Growled Kagome as she slipped on the dark blue dress that was identical to Sango's. 'Fancy that…' she mused.

"Get out Kikyo and go fuck someone before we leave. I'm sure you can get lots of money at this time of night." Sango said with a grin as she brushed Kagome's hair. They both laughed as Kikyo's face reddens with anger.

"Shut up! I'm prettier then you both. Even worms are prettier then you! I bet I can snatch your men from right under your noses. Just you see, they'll be mine!"

"Did you just compare yourself to worms?" Kagome said in bewilderment.

"I think she did." Sango said as they both began to laugh. Kagome held on to sides while Sango leaned against the wall. 'It ain't that funny, but Kikyo looks like a tomato!' Sango thought.

Kikyo glared at them and quickly rushed out of the room. She shut the door with a loud bang. She growled to herself as she stormed down the busy streets of the island. She was half way to Hook Eye's bar when she bumped into someone.

"HEY!" she cried from her place on the floor, "Watch where you're go..." she stopped half way as she looked into honey colored eyes. She nearly lost herself in them before he spoke up.

"You should watch where you're going, bitch! These are my best clothes! Get out of my way before I decide to hang you." Barked Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha! That's no way to treat a lady! I'm ashamed at you. How you got Kagome to have dinner with you is beyond me!" sighed Miroku.

'Kagome! This is the man Kagome is having dinner with?' thought the very shocked Kikyo. Soon a wicked grin graced her lips, 'He will be mine.'

He looked down at Kikyo with a small smile, "I'm sorry miss. Inu Yasha can be rude sometimes…" he said as he helped her up.

Kikyo was still zoned out until she felt something on her rear end. She yelped and slapped Miroku across the face.

"Ha! Stupid monk, what have I told you about wandering hands?" laughed Inu.

Kikyo cleared her throat. Inu Yasha turned to her direction and nearly passed out in horror. Kikyo had unbuttoned her shirt down to her naval and slowly ran her left hand down her stomach. She slyly looked at Inu Yasha and walked up to him with a seductive smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Kagome? You're eating with that little girl?" she said huskily, "Why go with her when I'm right here. I'll make you feel good all over." She hissed in his ear as she brought her right leg up to rub against his groin. Her left hand traveled between them and gently caressed his man hood.

"Get… off me…" growled Inu Yasha as he threw her off him, "Come at me like that again and I'll make sure your head is mine if we're to meet at sea!" he grabbed the gaping Miroku and stormed off to their destination.

Kikyo pouted as she re-buttoned her shirt so that only her cleavage was showing. She then smiled to herself.

"There, there little puppy… you'll be mine. No man can resist me and none ever will…"

* * *

All done! The song is the translated version of _Last Song_ by **Gackt.** I love it to death, and couldn't resist. I tried really hard to look for a song that had special meaning to it for future chapters, but couldn't. If you have some suggestions, please send them too me at But for now, this will be considered Evarina's Song. I hope you guys review! Please do! 


	7. Enter Naraku

Chapter 7: Dinner Disaster: Enter Naraku

The sun had finally set and the nightlife of the island began to stir. On the far side of the island, just half way up the small mountain, Inu Yasha and Miroku stood in front of a small inn that was in between the stores full of clothes, toys, and black smiths.

Kamiya was a small little restaurant that specialized in European cuisine. The scent of roasting duck and apple pie waft through the air, making Inu Yasha and Miroku drool in hunger. The lanterns that were held up by poles magically lit up, lighting the streets of Tortuga.

"Say, Inu Yasha." Miroku said as he tapped his friend on the shoulder, "I've always wondered why the lamps light up, without anyone going around."

Inu Yasha pondered a bit, "If I know my history, I believe this island a high supernatural concentration, and who ever founded this place, was able to use that energy as a power source. See the lamps?" He said pointing to the one just above them, "It has no whisk or oil to burn…"

"That's why you see a Native American Indian dream catcher, only this catcher collects spiritual energy to light up our way." Came Kagome's voice, "I'm surprise you know about this Inu Yasha. And you're not a native here."

Inu Yasha and Miroku were at a loss for words. They had seem many women dress much skimpier, or not wear any clothes at all, but seeing Kagome and Sango in their dress that only showed their cleavage made their brains shut down. Never had they seen women dress so modest, yet look so sexy.

"You look lovely… Kagome." Inu Yasha smiled after regaining his composure.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Kagome blushed. 'He really does look handsome dressed up like that. If I didn't know better, I think he was a young naval officer.'

'I must be dreaming…' thought Sango as she stood next to Miroku,' It's the cute…PERV from the hot spring!' she groaned mentally as she proceeded to go inside.

'I'm in heaven!' Miroku cheered, 'It's my goddess… but what's her name again? Oh yes… SANGO!'

"So… Inu Yasha, exactly why did you invite me and Kagome?" Sango said as she turned to the said person once they sat down.

"To be honest… I don't know." Inu Yasha laughed nervously, "It never killed anyone to know someone, right?"

"True." Sango mused, "Though this is rather unexpected. It's not everyday that a captain invites another captain to dinner with out wanting something in return. What is the catch here?" She eyed him suspiciously. 'This is very unusual, yet it feels right…'

"I beg to differ! We are merely treating you ladies to a simple dinner. To flatter you and make you feel like women. When was the last time two men actually treated you with out trying to bed you flat out?" interjected Miroku, slightly hurt. 'Though I really wouldn't mind a lay…'

Both the girls blushed. "You're right." Sighed Kagome, "Truth is, I've never really _felt_ like an actual woman till now. It's been so long since I wore this dress to actually enjoy myself, not to deceive someone."

Inu Yasha smiled, "Then tonight you shall enjoy yourself! Waiter! Bring us your finest wine in the house!"

The first twenty minutes, the four had relaxed and began to tell each other story, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. It had been so long since any of them truly enjoyed themselves. Tonight they were just a couple of men and women, not two captains and two first mates from different ships.

"And Kikyo was like, 'Ahh! My hair, you bloody British bastards!' then she loads a cannon all by herself and actually took down their rudder! You should have seen the looks on the captain's face!" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, making her eyes bigger, opening her mouth wide and stuttered, unable to make a coherent sentence. She then laughed uncontrollably, rocking back and forth from her chair, crying.

Inu Yasha bit his knuckle to reframe from howling at Kagome's face. It was amazing how she looks so beautiful one moment, then looks unbelievably silly the next. And the story was absolutely hilarious, 'Kikyo... was that who bumped into me in the street today? She fits the description.'

Sango had rested her head on Miroku's shoulder without knowing while she choked on her laughter. When she looked up, she gasped and her head shot up, clonking Miroku in the chin.

Everyone in the place were looking at the table full of crazy young adult, well, two teenaged girls and two men in their mid twenties. The waiter, a hostage brought to the island that had to work in order to survive like every other none pirate who escaped the fate of being hanged, carefully approached the table and tapped Inu Yasha on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to order, monsieur?" he asked timidly.

"Ah, yes! So sorry to keep you waiting." He said rubbing his eyes. "That was a good laugh."

"My friend and I will love to have your house special of roasted duck!" squealed Kagome as the last of her laughing died down. "We're both not to fond of pork."

"Escargo for moi!" Said Miroku as he rubbed his jaw, Bloody hell, what was that for?'

"I'll have duck too. And a bottle of rum, please." Inu Yasha said.

"Wee, monsieur…" bowed the waiter as he scurried away, 'Pirates, I hate pirates.'

"So Ladies… how long have you known each other?" Miroku asked as he sipped on a glass of wine.

"Kagome and I go back since birth. We used to live on the same island, somewhere in the Caribbean. Kagome and I ran away one night, when we were about ten but we didn't get very far in our little boat. Louis, the owner of Marauder's Alley, kidnapped us. He took a fancy to us and raised us, kind of. We are what we are because of him." Sango smiled. "We had younger brothers that we had to leave behind. Sometime I wonder what they're doing now. Anyways… we also came to know the last Queen of Sirens, Dola. After her death, we inherited the ship. And here we are!"

"Tell us about yourself… Miroku, is it?" Kagome said as she leaned back on her chair in a un-lady like fashion. "It's time to get to know each other instead of hearing our funniest experience on sea. Sango has shared a bit of our past now it is your turn."

"Me? Oh how do I feel loved! It's not often that I tell my life's story! Well, when my mother and father first met…"

"Shut up monk, and just tell her…we don't need to know the way you were made."

"Make up your mind! Do you want me to shut up or speak? How can I tell this lovely lady anything if I can't speak?"

The girls giggled lightly as Inu Yasha and Miroku began to fight about Miroku's right to speak.

"You're always like this! You tell me to do one thing, but then you say the complete opposite afterwards! Plus you're always telling me to shut up. Aren't I your friend?"

"Just get it over with then shut up!"

"Fine…" sighed Miroku, "Well, I'm Inu Yasha's first mate. We've known each other for years! I'm an ex-monk and well… one question for you both."

"Oh?" Kagome and Sango said at the same time. Ex-monk?'

He grabbed both of their hands and looked longingly into their eyes.

"Uh-oh…" chuckled Inu.

"Will you bear my children?" he said out loud as he grabbed both of them and held them tightly to his chest.

Both girls blushed cherry red as they looked at each other. With one quick movement, they had slapped Miroku at the same time. In the back ground, Inu Yasha was roaring in laughter.

"Oh man," he gasped, "That… that was… hilarious! Duh-double smack attack! Ahahahahahaha!" once his laughter died, he sighed, "I'm easily amused tonight…"

--------------------------

Off the coast of the island, a large Brigantine could be seen just off in the horizon. Its mix of ghastly white and ruby red sails contrasted with the midnight blue sky that sparkled with the bright glowing stars. Its bulky black mass slowly crept towards the lively island as it glided through the murky water.

"Captain, we'll soon be in cannon range. Shall I prepare the men for combat?" Said a dark figure from the shadows of the captain's quarter.

"Goshinki… do you know what this means?" came a dark voice. A man stepped out of the shadows and was soon bathed in moonlight. His menacing eyes glowed blood red as a dark, wicked smirked appeared on his ghostly pale face. He ran a hand through his long wavy brown hair as he stared straight into his first mate's eyes.

Goshinki stared straight back into the intensity of the captain's gaze as he spoke with in confidence, "It's time for us to gain our freedom from hell, sir. We will once again reign over the sea with an iron grip and nothing can stop you from getting your Shikon, Naraku, my lord."

"Correct, my good man. Six years it took us to get this far after breaking free. I must get my shikon back, and my key." Naraku snickered as he walked onto the deck. His black boots thumped against the creepy woody planks as he casually leaned on the railing, facing the island with disgust.

"Look at them, on my island. As if they own the place," he sneered. A gust of wind blew, sending his hair behind him. His black knee length coat with gold dragons embroiled on it flapped around him. He crossed his arms and admired the skulls and cross bones that were sewn onto it with master skills. He looked at his leather gloved hand and squeaked it. He growled and pivoted. The skull on his belt reflected the moonlight and his sword clapped against his leg.

He stormed over to the front side of his ship and slowly gripped his sword. Goshinki joined his captain with his arms crossed behind his back.

Goshinki was a head taller then Naraku. He stood straight up as the wind blew again, making his white hair dance. His skin color was almost a dark purple color. Like most of the men that inhabited the ship, he was a demon with great strength. His long narrow face and his crimson eyes avoided all emotion. He wore only loose pants and boots with a leather belt around his waist. He had two cutlasses strapped to his back that concealed a spider like mark.

"The tides have turned, Goshinki. I will have my revenge…"

-------------------------

"Enjoy!" said the waiter as he sat their food down. He gave them all a nervouse smile and left to take care of another table.

"Mmm, this is good!" Said Inu Yasha as he dove into his food.

"Have you no shame, Inu Yasha? There are women present!" cried Miroku as he cringed at the sight before him. Inu Yasha was devouring his food like a rabid beast and he didn't bother to use the fork that was given to him.

"What? This totally beats having stale bread, pickles and eggs! It's a miracle we still had MEAT on the ship the morning before we docked here that was STILL good!" he said with a mouth full of food. It was amazing anyone could understand him so clearly.

"I'll say. All we have is stale bread and mold. We mostly live off rum though." Said Kagome as she chomped on her duck leg.

"Kagome! That's not a lady like way to eat!" scolded Sango, "What's the matter with you? Just because we're pirates doesn't mean we can't be civilized!"

"That is so very true, my dearest… Sango?" Miroku said as he shoved a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Do not call me dearest' you ill-mannered… BABOON! A bilge rat has more honor then you. You an ex-monk? I don't believe it! You can't be one; I bet you stole that staff. The nerve of you! Grabbing women's behinds, how shameful! God should punish you! Did your parents show you anything? By God, what insane woman could love you and your wondering hand?"

"Ouch," Said Inu Yasha softly as he saw his friend look away with a hurtful look. Kagome noticed this and looked quizzically at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha sighed and slowly wiped his mouth while Miroku got up and stormed out of the place, taking his staff with him. A shot of guilt pierced at Sango as she saw his sad face.

'What have I done?'

"On a scale of one to ten for mean things, that's a twelve." Sighed Inu Yasha.

"Oh, how so?" Sango said as she looked away, suddenly losing her appetite. Kagome just sat there, wondering what to do.

"We never dreamed of becoming pirates, we had other ones, bigger ones. But fate has a way for screwing everything up, big time. His father died when he was only six. Miroku comes from a long mine of priests and as the last one of his clan, he inherited the title.

"Miroku's mentor however, totally fucked him up, Mushin. Turned him to what he is now. The ones taking care of his family temple banished him because they noticed he had a _way_ of scaring the girl He left, only to have the place burn down by bandits when he was nine. With no where else to go, he eventually found me, and lived with my mother and I until she died."

"How sad" cried Kagome, "But can you tell us about that glove he wears?"

"That thing? I'm not too sure. But Miroku said it's a curse that some demon put on his family. It's an air rip, and every year it gets bigger. I'm afraid my friend will only have a few years left." Inu Yasha sighed sadly, "I know he's keeping something from me, but he won't tell me…"

"An… air rip?" Sango said slowly.

"Yup. His hand is literally cursed. Miroku is only pervert because he thinks he won't cure it so he wants an heir as soon as he can so he can train the kid. He has good intentions but he does his business the wrong way." Inu Yasha set a small pouch on the table and helped the ladies out of their seats.

"Do you know this demons name?" Kagome asked as the three left the place, unable to continue the dinner with out the monk.

"No…"

"Is there any way to help him?" Sango said, "Maybe Keade can help us."

"Yeah! Keade knows everything!" cheered Kagome, "Come on, Inu Yasha! Let's find Miroku!"

-------------------

"I can not wait any longer! MEN! Get ready for battle! All cannons, aim for the island!" cried Naraku as he pointed to their target, "Tonight, blood shall stain these waters!"

The men roared and cheered, as they got ready for battle. Some of the men mounted the ten cannons and aimed for the bay. One of the men handed out torches while another handed out the pistols for when they go on land.

A sudden aura coming from the island captured Naraku's attention. It was faint, but he could feel it in his bones. The grin he had on his face grew into a full-blown smile.

"Well, well, well… It seems she's here. My key..."

-------------------

"She doesn't know anything about you! C'mon, tell her and she'll know why I'm the way I am. But knowing Inu Yasha, he most likely told them…" Miroku said to himself as he strolled down the busy streets. He was headed for nowhere in particular when a sudden sensation of dread and pain over whelmed him. He gasped in pain as he doubled over from the sudden rush of unbelievable pain engulfed his right hand.

"What's… happening to me?" he gasped out. The picture his father came out from his pocket and Miroku gawked at it. "Could… could it be? Naraku?"

He quickly rushed to the harbor, dodging men and women as he went. It must be him!' he mentally screamed. "The pain… the picture falling… it's an omen from God! It must be him!"

He skidded to a halt in the sand and squinted his eyes, trying to find the source of the evil energy he felt. His well-trained eyes scanned the horizon like a hawk searching for prey. Suddenly, a small spark caught his eyes.

"That ship has to be his. No doubt about it. I can _feel_ his presences… but what was that spark?"

His question was soon answered when a cannon ball zoomed past him and another sailed over him. He was stark still and the color drained from his face. For an instant, he thought he had dreamed it all but his senses came back ten fold and he heard the buildings behind him shatter and another boom was heard in the distance.

"OH FUCK!"


	8. Pirate's from Hell

Chapter 8: Pirates from Hell

Miroku got up to his feet and quickly ran for the town to warn the men. The street was even more crowded when the pirates came out to see what the commotion was about. Another ball hit a near by pub, making it exploded on impact instantly killing some men and women that were in it.

Miroku raised his staff above his head and shook it fiercely, the ring rattling everywhere. Everyone came out of their shocked daze and soon began to scatter like cockroaches. Men yelled at one another to get pails of water while women screamed in horror when it began to rain cannon balls. Children cried and the elderly hurriedly wobbled to safety.

"Why is he attacking?" Miroku said as he continued to run through the streets, "I have to get to Inu Yasha!"

"What was that?" Kagome said as she heard a crash.

"I don't know. Hey! What's that smoke?" Sango cried as she pointed towards the bay. They were on their way to Keade's house when the crashing was heard. Inu Yasha stuck his nose in the air and took a deep breath. His ears flickered when he heard the all too familiar sound of cannons going off.

"Oh shit!" cursed Inu Yasha as he began to run towards the harbor, "Evarina is down there! Kagome, warn your crew now! We're under attack!" hollered Inu Yasha as he took a mighty leap into the air and descended at the foot of the mountain. "Evarina… please be alright!"

'I could never forgive myself if you get hurt. I'm coming baby, please be safe.'

----------------------

"The crew!" Sango and Kagome yelled at one another once Inu Yasha's words sunk in. The hiked up their dress and made a mad dash for their inn, Lotus Pedal's, where they knew the girls would be packing up. Kagome went to their ship first and quickly alerted everyone on her way. She slipped out of her dress and threw on a shirt and pants. She tied a bandana around her hair and rushed out while putting on her boots.

"Kagome!" Kagura cried. "What's going on?" Kagura was scared and tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Kagura! Get Kanna to higher ground! We're under attack!"

"Is it the navy?" Called Sango as she came out of her room in her black and pink battle suit. Kirara hissed at her side and transformed into her fighting body, ready for action.

"I don't know, but we have to get the others! I'm getting Keade and Louis!"

"Wait! Kagome!" but it was too late for Sango to do anything. Kagome made a mad dash for the pub Keade owned with Louis.

Sango followed her, screaming in vain for her friend to stop.

"Kagome! No! It's dangerous, please, come back! KAGOME!" she stopped for a second and looked at Kirara, "Kirara! Go find the girl and round them up. Take them to the other side of the island, hurry!"

Kirara growled in understanding and took off into the sky, sniffing out the others.

------------------

Tortuga was engulfed in flame. Everywhere, pirates were actually working together, trying to keep the flames at bay. But it was no use. The once lively city was now in ruins.

Kagome reached the pub and screamed. The pillars of fire raging from with in lashed out at her. She covered her eyes and backed up. A faint cry could be heard inside and Kagome, with out hesitation, ran in once she saw an opening.

"Keade?" Kagome coughed as she entered the burning pub, "Keade, where are you?" her eyes began to water. 'There's too much smoke, I can't breathe' she thought.

The roof began to cave in as the beams that supported it began to fall one by one.

"Help!" came Keade's voice from the bar. Kagome hastily went over there and gasped. "Keade!"

---------------------

"Kagome!" Sango cried as she saw her friend enter the flaming pub. She tried to go after her but the burning sign came and blocked the front entrance. "No!"

"Sango, where's the captain?" Rin panted as she ran up to Sango. Her voiced wavered for a moment, her eyes shone fear. "Is she alright? Where's Kagome?"

"She's inside! Rin, come with me to the back! We have to get her out of there!"

"Leave her!" Kikyo shouted, as she halted in front of them, "She's stupid to have gone in there for the hag anyways! We have to get to the other side!"

"We're not leaving with out her! If you want to get off this island alive too Kikyo, help us get Kagome!" Sango shouted back over the roaring flames.

"Sango! Watch out!" Rin screamed as she pushed Sango to the side when a piece of the roof gave way and fell onto the street.

---------------------

"Evarina!" Inu choked out; having jumped into the burning toy store Evarina said she would be at eventually. Burning beams rained down upon him. Smoke filled his lung but he continued his searching, "Evarina! Where are you?"

Inu jumped out of the way as part of the roof of the inn caved in on him. He swore under his breath as he began to panic. He'd been searching for the little girl for over fifteen minutes and the more time past, the more he began to worry. The fire around roared as it consumed everything.

He shrugged out of his jacket when it began to catch on fire. Everywhere he searched, he couldn't find his daughter. "EVARINA!"

"Inu Yasha! We have to get out of here! I'm sure Evarina is outside! We have to leave," Miroku said as he placed a cloth over his mouth when he spotted his friend through the burning windows. He covered his face as the flames jumped for him. He grunted as he put out the small flame on his jacket. He grabbed Inu Yasha and headed for the entrance.

"NO! We have to find her Miroku! What if she's still inside? What if she's lost or what if she's hurt?" Inu hollered as he struggled out of Miroku's hold on his collar. "Please Miroku, let me go! I have to find her!"

"We'll die if you don't get out! The whole place is caving in. I'm sure she's out safely Inu, she learned from the best. She can take care of herself!" Miroku reassured the fidgeting Hanyou.

Both men finally made it out safely as the whole place fell apart and turned to burning rubble. Half of their crew was outside putting out the flames of near by places. Koga looked back and rushed to the men.

"Are you ok Cap'n? Where's Evarina?" he asked.

"You mean… she's not here?" Inu coughed. 'No… please let her be safe.' His heart throbbed painfully from the thought of losing Evarina, 'I can't lose her. She's my everything…' his eyes burned as tears began to run down his soot covered cheeks. "Where is she?" he roared.

"I don't know, she could be at the hill where it's safer. No cannons can get up there," Maxwell said from behind Koga. "Let's go!"

-------------------

"Keade!" cried Kagome in horror as she saw the elderly woman huddled over a motionless Louis. Blood dripped down from Keade's face as she stared into Kagome's face with agony. She would have asked what happened, but it would take too much time.

"Kagome! We have to get him out quickly!" Keade said as she coughed. "His breathing problem, the smoke could kill him!"

Kagome ran to them and attempted to drag the old man out. She grunted and struggled to carry the old man.

"He's… too heavy!" She shrieked when the small liquor bottles around them began to burst.

---------------------

Sango was stunned when the large mass fell in the place she was once standing. She looked at Rin in horror.

"You… ok?" Rin said timidly, panting hard.

"Yes, Rin, thank you. But we've got to get Kagome out!" Sango stood up on wobbly legs. "Come on!"

"Forget her! You saw how that sign fell! I bet she's burning to fucking hell in there with that old fart. Good thing for that bitch!" barked Kikyo. "She can burn to bloody fucking hell!"

Sango stood up straight and struck Kikyo on the cheek. Kikyo fell on the floor and clutched her offended left cheek. She glared at Sango but soon thought better to answer back with the look of death in Sango's eyes.

"Don't you ever fucking say that you bitch! Who fucking bailed your ass from the navy when you first started? Who made sure we all had a place to call home? Kagome that's who! Now, you're coming with me and Rin to get them. If you don't, I'll fucking send you to hell myself right now, bitch!" she hissed, drawing her sword.

The girls went to the back and were relieved to find the back door still open with very little fire coming out. The rushed in and hurried went to the bar when they heard Keade's coughing. They all knew they had very little time before the fire took over the storage room full of liquor.

"Kagome!" Rin and Sango cried. Kikyo was right behind them with a look of disgust evident in her face.

"Sango! Rin! Kikyo? Please, help me get Louis out! He's gonna die if we don't!" she yelled as tears streamed down her blacken face.

Sango and Rin grabbed Louis's arms while Kagome grabbed his legs. Kikyo grabbed onto Keade's arm and ushered her out the back entrance. Carefully one by one, they all piled out. Slowly the headed for a safe place to set Louis down and tend to his wounds. Not to long later, the building once known as "Marauder's Alley" was gone.

"Shit!" cursed Sango, "This is looking bad Kagome! I'll run back to the ship to get the medical supplies."

"Alright but hurry and be careful Sango." Kagome said as she removed her cutlass from her waist so she could make a make shift bandage from her shirt. The shirt now barely covered her breasts, but she didn't care. All that mattered now was to cover the sizzling skin on Louis's right arm.

----------------

Sango bolted down the streets and into the bay. Some of the ships had caught on fire and Sango was thankful that theirs was at the very end where the hill side of the island began to curve around the bay, shielding very few ships.

She went down to sickbay and gathered as much equipment as she could, stuffing them in one a bag. She quickly ran back to the others but along the way she heard a ship docking. Demons rushed out one by one and laughed when some men tried to fight them. The only thing that happened to the men was getting their heads chopped off by the intruders.

Sango gasped and ran for all she was worth. She panted harder and squeezed the sack to her bosom with all her might and spotted Kagome.

"Kagome! We have to get out, NOW! This isn't the navy we're dealing with, but cold hearted bastards! I saw a cart not to far from here, just around that corner. We can put Louis and Keade on it while we haul some major ass with it! We have to pull it by hand since there's no fucking horses!"

Kagome nodded and slowly sat Louis up. "Hurry Sango! We need to get a moving!"

Sango and Kikyo went for the cart and quickly as they could, brought it to the others. They carefully placed a groaning Louis on the back and had Keade sit beside him while Kagome and Sango pulled from the front and Kikyo and Rin pushed from the back.

They made it around the island in a record-breaking time. The women and children of the island were all there, weeping and shivering in fear.

"Captain!" cried someone. It was Koharu, a short bubbly girl that had a thing for pervs. Her red and black corset dress was in ruins with all of the ashes falling off of it, showing her thighs. Her arms were bandaged and her left eye as well.

Behind her was Tsubaki; the ships head priestess and healer. Her long silver hair was tied up in a tight bun and her sky blue eyes were staring intently on Louis.

"Tsubaki! Where are the others? Can you heal Louis?" Kagome said frantically.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but we've lost half the women on our way here when Kirara came. We've just got here ourselves just after we were ambushed by demons. Kirara stayed behind to save us. I've never seen these types before! Kagome, what's going on?" Tsubaki said as she began to apply ointment on Louis's left cheek.

"I don't…" she was cut off when some women began to scream. The demons that Tsubaki was talking about had found the location and some were killing the women and children with out mercy. Other's pinned down either the women or little girls and rapped them on the spot. Kagome couldn't do anything as she witness the massacre before her.

'What the bloddy hell is going on?'

The men of the island came and rushed to fend off the intruders. Inu Yasha was among them and he was in a bloody state himself, his shirt missing and blood oozing from his legs and arms He spotted Kagome and ran to her.

"Get what ever is left of your crew and head for my ship! It's down there with the red sails. You can't miss it! My men know you're coming. Hurry!"

"Inu Yasha! Behind you!" screamed Kagome while a nasty bug looking demon came at Inu Yasha with an axe.

Inu Yasha spun around and barely had time to block. He thrusted his sword forward and sent the demon flying. Another came at him but he jumped to his left and dodged another one.

"RUN!" he screamed as the jammed his sword into a demon's eye. It howled in pain and swept Inu Yasha off his feet with its lizard like tail. Inu Yasha grunted and rolled away before the tail smashed him.

Kagome and the others jumped onto the cart and pushed it since it was down hill to the get to Inu Yasha's ship. They all leaned to their left to turn and then to their right to avoid getting hurt by low tree branches.

When they approached the bottom, Kagome grabbed the rope that was in the cart and tied it to her cutlass and weaved the other end through the loops around the cart. She threw the sword like spear straight into the trees. It was caught between two large branched and the cart came to a hard, jerky stop, some wood planks ripping off, sending Kagome, Kikyo and Koharu flying into the sand in front of the cart because they didn't have enough time to brace themselves.

Some of Kagome's crew was already down there and was helping Louis off the cart. They ran to Inu Yasha's ship and finally stopped when they reached the mizzen mast.

"Kagome!" yelled Miroku as he ran to them. "Where's Inu Yasha? He went searching for Evarina again."

"You mean… she's… not here?" Panted Kagome.

"No…"

" MY HIRAIKOTSU!" cried Sango as she rushed off the ship.

"Sango! NO!" said Kagome as she tried to run after her friend, but she was too exhausted and fell onto her knees.

"I'll get her, Kagome. Just rest here, we'll be departing as soon as Inu Yasha gets back!" Miroku said as he went after Sango.

--------------------

The wind whipped at Sango's face as she ran for the ship. 'How could I have left my Hiraikotsu! Stupid me! I'll never forgive myself is I lost it to a pack of savage beasts!'

She drew out her sword when a bat demon came at her. She gave a war cry and leaped into the air, successfully plunging her sword into its heart. While it descended, she jumped on it and made a flip in the air. When she landed, she quickly got up and ran even faster.

-------------------

Miroku was amazed at the sight he had seen. He picked up his pace but was soon stopped when a snake monster came out from the alley and nearly struck him on the arm.

"Damn… I missed your arm." It hissed. Venom dripped down from its long fangs. It fell to the floor and sizzled.

"Out of my way!" demanded Miroku.

"No, for you see, I'm hungry and I'm just dying to have human flesh!"

Miroku drew out some spirit wards from his pocket and chanted a small prayer. He then threw them at the snake and when they hit it, the demon instantly cried out in pain and became a pile of ashes.

"Dammit! Where'd Sango run off too?"

-----------------

"Dammit!" cursed Sango as she hauled her Hiraikotsu over her shoulders. Scurried around Kagome's room, picking up all of Kagome's personal items and jewelry, stuffing them in a large sack. When she grabbed a large crate full of Kagome's weapons, she rushed out into the burning streets through the hazy streets she didn't see a falling pillar. It struck her back and she let out an ear-shattering scream.

-----------------

"Sango!" cried Miroku when he rushed to her. He heard a growl to his left and saw Sango's pet, Kirara, roaring at him. He was ready to pull out more wards when Sango called out softly.

"Kirara… don't harm him…" she whimpered in pain.

Kirara galloped to Sango's side and pushed the pillar away. Miroku grabbed her and the things she had with her. With out a second thought, he jumped on Kirara's back who sailed through the air toward the back of the island. He kept Sango on her stomach because her back was all bloody and bruised.

Vulture like demons came at them and Miroku swung his staff around. He fought off the aerial demons and told Kirara to head for the ship with red sails once they were close. Miroku spotted Inu Yasha fighting against three lizard demons and he shouted at Kirara to swoop down.

Inu Yasha saw Miroku and raised his hand in the air. Before the lizards could jump on Inu Yasha, Miroku grabbed his hand and hoisted him up. All three lizards were knocked into each other and cursed when their prey got away.

They finally got on the ship but Koga and Miroku had to hold an aggravated Inu Yasha down. Kagome and the few crewmembers she had left tended to Sango's wounds but kept a wary eye on Inu Yasha. Kagome felt a sudden pang of sorrow as she watch Inu Yasha struggle in their grasp.

He thrashed in their grasped, trying to break free. He roared in frustration and threw Koga and Miroku off him. But the others leaped at him, successfully pinning down thanks to Maxwell.

"No! Let me go! Evarina is still there! STOP IT! LET GO YOU ASSHOLES!" he cried frantically. The ship began to sail away but Inu Yasha didn't stop struggling until Miroku hit him over the head with his staff, stunning the hanyou.

"Inu Yasha, I'm sorry to say this but…" Koga's voice broke, "She's gone! The boys lost her; there is no way she could have survived! You saw what they did to the women and children. They _raped_ them then _killed_ them."

"Evarina… no…" he whimpered. "No… she can't be, please no.," he whispered at the end before he was consumed by his fatigue and the slumbering darkness.

* * *

O.o I probably could have done better with this... but I'm brain dead my dear duckies. Sorry...


	9. Evarina's Whereabout's

Chapter 9: Evarina's Whereabouts

Evarina's eyes fluttered open with a groan when a ray of sunshine hit her face. She sat up and yawned while stretching out her small arms.

"Ow…" her moaned as she rubbed the back of her head, "What in the world? Why do I hear seagulls so clearly… and this smell…" Finally deciding to open her eyes, she looked around. "Why am I not in bed?"

She yelped as she found herself in one of the alleys on the other side of the island. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth to prevent from screaming. Suddenly, memories of last night flooded her mind…

_Flash back_

"Sota, when are we gonna buy me some toys?" asked the curious girl. She smoothed out the wrinkles on her red dress, the one she wore the day before since it was warm. She took off the black hood from her cape and let her hair tumble down. "I'm kinda hungry. Can we buy some candy?" she put on her best puppy face and pouted up at Sota when he grabbed her hand.

Sota laughed, "Cut it out Eve. We'll leave just as soon as me and Kohaku check out the black smith's shop. And if you're patient, I'll give you my share of candy for the week." He squeezed her hand as a small jester of sealing his promise.

"What do you wanna see?" Evarina asked, her eyes lighting up. 'I never mind being with these guys, if I can't be with Inu Yasha. They're the best brothers ever…' She leaned up against Sota's arm and smiled. 'Though Nana or Maxwell wouldn't have been a bad choice either.'

"This!" Said Kohaku as he shoved his face into the window of the Black Smith's shop, "You see that sword there? They say it was forged by magic and it's almost indestructible! The black smith here supposedly found it off the coast of Australia. That thing is freakin' expensive. I wouldn't mind having it though…"

"Yeah, that would be cool!" said Shippo as he practically drooled on the window. He was in his human disguise that wasn't much different then his demon appearance. His ears were still pointy, but he concealed his tail and his fox feet with a small transformation spell. "Made from black magic and black metal. Sweet! It's one of three legendary swords. Inu Yasha has one, remember?"

"Ooh." Evarina said as she gazed into the window herself, somehow drawn to the sword as if it was calling for her. I feel an evil presence coming from it though.'

_'Because it was mine…'_ whispered the voice. '_Your time is up little girl.'_

Evarina gasped, Bloody… Not _you_ again! And what do you my time is up'?'

"Ok, we saw what we wanted to see guys. Let's fulfill our promise to Eve." Sota said with a light yawn, breaking Evarina from her thoughts. "Man I'm tired."

"Yeah, it's getting darker and it's best to get what we actually came for." Kohaku said as they began to walk away.

Shippo walked behind them but a sound caught his attention, "Evarina? Did you hear something?" He lifted his head and closed his eyes to concentrate harder. 'Sounds like a cannon going off… But my hearing isn't as good as her's and Inu Yasha's.'

Evarina looked at him quizzically, "No. Why?"

"I thought I heard a pop', like a cannon going off. There it is again!"

"What are you talking about Shippo?" Kohaku said as he placed his hands on his hips. "I hear nothing!"

"That's because you're human!" hissed Shippo.

Evarina strained her ears to hear what Shippo was talking about. From the distant, she heard a crash and caught the scent of gunpowder. The demons on the island seemed to have finally picked it up too and were looking straight at the bay. Some began to run but the humans seemed to not have noticed it until something crashed into a shop just behind the children.

Evarina shrieked and squeezed Sota's hand in fright. "What's going on?" Her head whirled to the location the ball had come from. 'To the west… I feel something… something familiar yet evil… Who is it?'

"What the hell?" cried Sota as he looked behind them, standing in front of Evarina so no flying pieces of wood would harm her.

"Guys…" Evarina said in a shaky voice, "What are those coming from the spot out at sea?" She took a step back and pressed her shaking body closer to Sota, pointing to a cloud like formation coming toward the island.

The boys looked at the direction she was pointing and gasp. Their well-trained eyes spotted air demons coming for them. They quickly grabbed their swords and surrounded Evarina on all sides.

"RUN!" shouted Sota as the island began to get bombarded with more cannon balls. Sota held onto Evarina's hand tighter as they ran from the line of fire. Broken pieces of wood were flying in all directions. They boys ran closer to Evarina, but not so they would trip. Shippo had grabbed her hood and shoved it over her head.

"Keep your head down!" he commanded. Evarina nodded and bowed her head so all she could see was the floor. 'Daddy!' She thought in horror, 'Please be alright!'

A bird demon spotted them and swooped down, "Human children flesh!" it cawed while barely missing Kohaku's head.

"Kitsune-bi!" cried Shippo as he used his fox magic to clear a path, "Argh! Get her out of here!" his disguise fell and his bushy foxtail came out. His feet turned into small fox feet and his ears became pointier than before. The bird lashed at him, sending him crashing into a wall. When he stood on shaky legs he roared at them, "PROTCT HER!" His eyes flashed red and he began to growl.

Kohaku and Sota nodded and wished their small kitsune friend luck while Kohaku hoisted Evarina over his right shoulder and bolted into the crowd of shocked men and screaming women. 'What the hell is going on?' his mind raced as he prayed to all the gods he knew that Shippo would make it out alive. 'Please don't let him die.'

"Shippo!" Cried Evarina, as she saw one of her brother-like figure take a hit from the large blue bird demon again, "No We have to go back! Let go Kohaku!" she cried and pounded her small fist on his back. "We can't leave him! Shippo!"

"No Evarina! We have to find Inu Yasha! He'd kill us if anything happened to you!" Sota said, "We have to get… AHHH!"

A bat demon struck him from behind and propelled him forward. In mid-air he did a flip and landed on his feet with a grunt. He placed his sword before him and motioned for Kohaku to move on with out him.

"It's up to you Kohaku! I'll handle this guy. Get going!"

The bat screeched and flew towards Sota. Sota, at the last moment dove out of the way and threw his sword and the bat's wing. The bat hissed in pain and skidded across the floor with a sickening snap of its wing.

"Run!" he screamed.

That was the last Kohaku and Evarina saw of Sota when they rounded the corner. They entered an alley and Kohaku carefully set her down. He sat on his haunches and gasped for air. He knelt by the shaken girl and put his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Listen to me Eva! I need you to hide. These bastards are attacking the island and I need you to find a safe place to hide. I'll look for you but please, be safe! Try to get to the ship but if you can't run and hide! You here me?" he wheezed, breaking the embrace so he could look her in the eyes. Brown determined eyes clashed with frighten gold. God please don't this be the last I ever see her…'

"Kohaku, no! Don't leave me! Please!" she pleaded and threw herself on him again, "I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me! You can't… YOU CAN'T!" she wailed in agony. 'I don't want to be alone…' Kohaku kissed her forehead affectionately, silencing the protesting child.

"Evarina, I'm sorry but you must get out of here! You won't be alone! I need to help Sota and Shippo. We'll come get you, I swear it! No buts! Just try to get to the ship with out getting caught. Get out of here when I've cleared an opening!" he yelled and pushed her to the side when a wolf demon appeared next to them, "RUN!" He withdrew his sword and blocked the demon's paws from crushing him and Evarina.

She shot out of the alley and ran for the harbor on the other side. She could hear screaming and crying all around her but she could barely see through the blur of tears before her. She yelled when another cannon ball fell down on the toyshop she was supposed to go to with the boys and dodged falling bits of wood and glass.

She hiked up her dress and ran as fast as her small legs would let her, forgetting about her demon speed. She gasped and wheezed her way through the burning streets of Tortuga. She tripped on a coiled rope and tumbled.

The sounds of running footsteps behind her alerted her and made her scurry to the nearest alleyway. She was thankful she past the fire zone but wasn't sure how much safer she'd be in a while.

"Daddy!" 'I need to get to the ship!' she thought in panic. A boar rushed past her and she yelped in fear, stepping backwards and further into the alley. She tripped on a bottle and landed on her head with a sickening crack…

_End of Flash Back_

That was the last thing she remembered and she prayed to God that Inu Yasha and his ship was still there, though it was highly doubtful. She carefully poked her head out from behind the building, looking left and right. When the coast was clear, she ran to the harbor and gasped.

There were no ships left that could be commandeered and the beach was covered in bloody bodies of men, women, and children. She choked on a sob when she realized that Inu Yasha's ship was gone, yet happy that he was able to get away.

"No! Inu Yasha!" she cried in distress as she fell onto her knees. She shook from the force of her sobs and she cried in vain for Inu Yasha to come back. "You said I wouldn't be alone Kohaku! Why didn't you come back for me?"

_'Because he didn't care for you as much as you had thought…'_ the unknown voice cackled. _You will always be alone. Let me out! Let me be free you retched child!'_

Evarina clutched her head, "Shut up!"

"Look at this, boys… we missed one," said a dark voice from behind her. She shrieked as she spun around. She drew out her small daggers that were strapped to her thighs.

"St-Stay a-away!" she said warily. 'I can't fight these guys off by myself! Koga never taught me how fight, only self defense…' she thought woefully.

The three men howled in laughter, "Look at that Nathaniel! Quite a catch, eh? I bet this ere girl is gonna be quite a looker when she's grown up. That's if she lives long enough. Let's take er to the Cap'n." said a man with greasy blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

The man he was talking to was a tall black guy with dread lochs that reached his shoulders. Both wore a black leather vest that looked to small for them and had on black pants with boots. The blonde man however wore a black bandana over his head.

"I dunno Harris. Me t'was thinkin' of havin' a little fun with er!" said a man with one eye. He drooled as he began to undress her with his eyes. Grey patches of hair poked out from underneath his blue bandana. He tugged on his obvious erection through his brown leather pants as he began to approach her. Each step he took, his bare feet sunk deeper into the sand and made Evarina take two steps back.

Evarina gulped and backed up farther. She tripped on a body hidden under the sand and the men laughed harder when her daggers flew away from her, and were burrowed under the sand by a small sea breeze. Evarina began to panic as tears welled up in her eyes. 'What do I do? Am I going to die? By a pack of savages?'

"What's all of the commotion here?" said someone. Evarina's eyes bulged and her heart raced when a man with long wavy brown hair came into view. 'I know him… but how?'

_'He is my love!'_ cheered the voice with in her, '_Tis Naraku! Back from the grave and in the flesh. Oh woe me that I am in_ you. _A body of a bloody_ child' sneered the voice in disgust.

Before Evarina could press the matter, the old man who was ready to rape her spoke up and broke her train of thoughts.

"Why Cap, we thought of givin' er to ya and if ya don wan' er, I'd don mind havin' a wee taste!" he snickered when Evarina flinched.

"That's enough Will. Escort her to my chambers. I'll be there shortly…" He pivoted and headed into what was left of the brilliant Tortuga. A smirk crept onto face as he walked along the broken down shops. A particular Black Smith's shop caught his eye.

-----------------

He knocked down the door with one swift kick and strolled in, his hands behind his back. Up on the display case facing the street was a sword sheathed in a black scarab, glowing in a faint red hue that intensified every time Naraku took a step closer.

"Hello, Sou'unga. It's been awhile has it not?" Naraku chuckled darkly. The sword began to pulsate. "Do be patient love. Your mistress is here, only… she seems to be younger than the last time you saw her, being sealed and what not."

The sword shook on its perch, flashing a dangerous red and pulsating like an angered heart. Naraku took it off its resting place and held it close to his face, admiring the fine detail on its scarab with demons carved into it.

"Your mistress will awake soon enough… and the fun will begin."

-----------------

Nathaniel grabbed Evarina by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder with ease. She shrieked and fidgeted, trying to break free. She pounded her fist on his back, clawed at him and kicked his chest.

"No use girl. Now it's off to Naraku's… _Captain's_ quarters."

"Hey! Let me go!" she cried. After struggling for a while she gave up and began to weep. Inu Yasha.' She chanted in her mind as she drifted off into a deep trance.

"Has he wakened up yet?" asked the worried Kagome as she juggled a bottle of Tsubaki's special ointment and thick rolls of gauzes. Miroku and she were outside Inu Yasha's room when they heard a low growl coming from his room. Kagome carefully opened the door and peered inside. "His bandages need to be changed."

"I'll leave him to you but be careful Lady Kagome. He can be quite brutal when he's angry. And I'm afraid of how he will be due to the circumstances about Evarina." He forced down the lump down his throat, "He must be going through a tough time, as us all. I'll be outside if you need me." He wiped his eyes and gave Kagome a sad smile, 'Our fears have come true. Our angel has died and gone to join God. I pray for your recovery, Captain.'

"Thanks for the warning." She whispered and quietly walked into his room. She set the medicine and bandages down before clasped her own bandaged hands together as she stared intently at the hanyou before her. 'I'm sorry… I never got to know Evarina like you have, but I hurt just as badly as you all.'

Inu Yasha was sitting on his bed looking longingly at Evarina's bed, his eyes puffy and cheeks moist from crying no doubt. He carefully picked up Evarina's favorite porcelain doll he had gotten as her first gift and gently rubbed his left cheek against it. He let out a shaggy breath and carefully set the doll down again, as if it would break if it was set down to fast.

His shirt was off and his chest was covered in bloody bandages, making Kagome cringe. His hair was still caked in blood though it was put into a messy braid. His pants were ripped and he was bare footed, but she could see there was not an inch on him that wasn't cut. Kagome felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest. 'The worst to mend is his heart. Oh Inu Yasha…'

"What do you want?" he said in a low voice as he gently picked up another doll that wore a dress similar to the one Evarina had been wearing before her disappearance. 'Why did you leave me, little one?' He closed his eye to block the onslaught of new tears. 'I miss you so much… Why did you leave me?'

"I… I'm here to change your bandages… Inu Yasha." She said in a low shaky voice. "If they're not changed, you'll risk an infection." He grunted and moved over on the bed so she could sit down next to him. She strolled over to him and gently began to remove the bandages with great care.

"What happened to your hands?" he said when she had reached over to undo the wrap over his shoulder. She blushed from behind him and squeaked.

"I um… sorta burned them last night when I … went to save Keade and Louis. They're like grandparents to me and I couldn't leave them to die." 'But none of us were able to help your Evarina.'

"Oh," he said weakly as he cringed in pain when Kagome added more of Tsubaki's special healing ointment onto his cuts. "Ouch…"

A few minutes past in silence for the two before Kagome spoke up, "Inu Yasha?"

"Hmm?" he said not really paying attention as he stared into space with dull eyes. All he could see in his mind's eyes was the cheerful girl he had called his daughter for so many years. 'I couldn't protect you.'

"I'm sorry about Evarina. I heard what happened. She means a lot to you doesn't she?" She cursed herself for speaking about her, but it had slipped. She didn't want him to break down into an emotional mess. 'He has so much to deal with already.'

"Yeah, she does. She was more of a daughter to me then anything else, I suppose.. She was our greatest treasure, the men and I… But…We… I… I left her. Back there, I know I did. I can't blame the young boys about losing her. They barely made it with their lives last night. What… what were those things?" he clenched his mouth shut to hold back a sob so he wouldn't make himself seem like a helpless fool. 'I can't become weak. I must be strong for my men, for Evarina's sake.'

"I don't know. I bet Keade would know but she's asleep right now in sick bay with Louis and your young boys. Tsubaki is helping your healer… Renkotsu, is it not?" She wanted to avoid speaking about Evarina for now. 'Questions will have to come later…'

"Yeah. My psychotic pyromaniac healer…" Inu Yasha laughed bitterly. "That guy is also a whiz in mechanics."

"Maybe you should clean the dried blood from your hair." Kagome changed the subject again, trying to easy Inu Yasha's mind as much as possible. "Then after that, you can come and eat. Kagura is working like a mad woman in your kitchen."

"Oh. I guess you're right. The smell of blood is most unpleasant." He cringed his nose in disgust. He stood on shaky legs and swatted away Kagome's hands when she tried to help him. He dragged himself to a small tub in the far corner of his room. 'I can not be weak…'

He knelt by the tub and took one of six jugs of water by it and undid his hair before dumping the content, washing away most of the blood.

Kagome leaned by him and assisted him in washing his hair, for he was having trouble raising his arms. She saw a cup and carefully scooped it up. She dumped a cup of water on his head and took a comb to untangle the matted hair.

It took them 15 minutes to wash all the blood away. Kagome had brushed his hair out completely and placed his hair back into a braid, as well as helped him change into different clothes so he was presentable.

"Alright. You're all set." Kagome smiled. Inu Yasha merely nodded his thanks.

The two got up and headed up to the mess hall where most of the men and women were seated, waiting for their food to be served. Inu Yasha sat at his table and grabbed a chair for Kagome. The silence was unnerving.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Inu Yasha." Said Bankotsu as he passed by. His head was bandages and his arm was in a sling. He had walked with a small limp and his face was grim, like all the other men in the room. One thing was on all their minds.

Evarina was gone. Their worst fears had come and none of them could protect her. Not one man out of fifty-six could save _one_ small girl.

"Where is your friend Sango? Judging by all the mummies in this room, I say not one person has made it out un-harm." Inu Yasha said as Kagura walked out of the kitchen and placed a plate of eggs and bacon with pancakes before him and Kagome.

"She's in sick bay. A pillar fell on her last night and it messed up her back. Tsubaki said she'll be able to walk once she recovers but… she'll have a nasty scar on her back." Kagome let out a shaggy breath, "I should have never let her go back to our ship. But her Hiraikotsu is very valuable, just like the staff your first mate holds so dear."

"A family heirloom from the old days when the family ran a business, eh?" Inu Yasha poked at his food, This is what Evarina made just a few days ago.' He sighed sadly. 'Will I ever be at easy?'

The two ate in silence along with the others in the mess hall. No one dared speak to one another; afraid of breaking the delicate balance of the peaceful waves outside and the clanking of plates and forks. They did not want to acknowledge the massacre that took place only a few hours ago.

----------------------

Nathaniel threw Evarina down on Naraku's bed none to gently. She yelped in surprise and was mortified when her dress slid over her legs and to her waist, giving the men an eye full of her bloomers. Will smiled a toothless perverted smile.

"Why should da Cap'n have all da fun? I just want a wee taste of er is all." He advanced toward the girl that hurriedly pulled down her dress. "Wee lil' innocents are the best, unlike them whores on the mainland. Tis be a blessed day to catch a pure."

"Knock it off! Captain said to leave er ere and that's what we're gonna do." Harris barked. He placed his hand over one of his eyes and sighed, "What do you see in small children anyways? It's disgusting…" He ran his hand over his oily hair, "I'ma gettin' out of ere. I don wanna be at the receivin' end when the Captain come back." Harris walked out of the room, quietly praying that the girl would be ok. Such a shame to go like that for a little girl…'

"Suit yourself, boy!" Will snickered and placed a slimy hand on Evarina's inner left thigh. He grabbed the top part of her dress and gave it a violent tug, ripping half of her dress off. "What a mighty fine girl we gots ere… I can taste er now…"

"Let go!" she snapped as kicked him with her right foot, successfully misplacing his jaw. "Get away from me you rotten savages!" 'If only I had my daggers…'she frantically thought, 'maybe then I could have had a chance to survive… but where would I go? They're all over the place!'

_'Then let me free! Let me go and you do the resting, little girl if you want a chance to survive. I know these men; they will not harm me but you are a simple little girl, a plaything. You'll most likely kill us both before Naraku comes back!'_

"ARGH!" he hissed in pain as he slapped her and threw her against the wall. Blood oozed from his bloody lip and he glared at her. "You'll pay for that, you little bloody bitch!"

_'Let me out or you'll have us both killed! Have you gone mad!'_

She stood up on shaky legs and panted while covering herself up with what was left of her dress. Blood and sweat poured down her temples. 'I shall not let you go. God only knows what you are capable of. I am here, living and breathing. It is my decision of who will live and who will die. I shall stay here with my own heart guiding me until my death. You will not be free… now leave me alone!'

A dark laugh echoed into the room from the entrance.

"My, my. Ain't she a feisty one?" Naraku said coolly, "You will no longer touch her William, you hear me? I'll castrate you if you dare."

"Y-yes… sir." Will put his head down, Bloody bastard had ta gone n' ruin the fun.'

"Good. Now get out so I can get to know my new guest." At least the one I see before me, but her aura is no doubt my _key._ Naraku smirked, She will be liberated when the child has dropped her guard.'

Will and Nathaniel left and shut the door behind them. Naraku carefully looked Evarina over and noticed she was bleeding from a large gash on her lip. He took out a napkin from one of his pocket and carefully walked to the small shivering girl. 'First off, I must become her _friend_; make her feel like I am the only one that cares.'

"Stay away! If you do anything else to harm me, Inu Yasha will kill you!" she hissed as she plastered herself against the wall. 'That's if Inu Yasha finds me!'

_'And he shan't!'_

'Shut up!'

"But my dear, you are bleeding. Blood should not show it's self on a beautiful face such as yours." Naraku said as he began to wipe away the blood. Evarina bit him and sunk her small fangs deep into his fingers with a warning growl.

Naraku chucked darkly, "Yes, feisty… indeed, but do not be frighten little lady, you are my guest. Come, join me for lunch." He removed his finger from her small mouth and wiped away the blood with the napkin. "There much better. Now let me get you something to wear. That dress simply will not do." Naraku grabbed her around the waist and placed her on the bed gently.

"I've heard about you! You're an evil man, Naraku!" She growled as she stood on her haunches. "Truly an evil man…"

"And you mean to tell me that you are not? We are both pirates, yes? Both of us are evil in our own ways when we pillage and plunder." He shot back as he removed a small simple blue dress from a drawer. He threw it at her and she caught it with ease. "We are what we are. We may have different ways of going about things but we are the same… miss?"

Evarina sighed as she quickly slipped on the dress when Naraku looked away, "I'm…" she hesitated for a moment. Should I?'

"You know who I am. It's only fair that I know your name." Naraku grinned.

"E-Evarina…" She finally said after a brief pause. No use in hiding it. I might die within the next hour…'

"What a lovely name. Shall we eat now?" Naraku said as he held out his hand towards the small girl. She huffed and walked ahead of him.

'Just what are you planning Naraku? Why haven't you killed me yet?' she thought in anger as the headed for his private dinning area when he pointed down the hall to the last door.

'I need you. I know you belong to that retched Hanyou, Inu Yasha. And I want his sword. The only way I can get it if I have you…' Naraku snickered to himself, 'once I have it, I will obtain Tensaiga from his older half brother and finally get back my shikon and my key. You will be awakening soon…'

* * *

Woo wee yes soirée Bob that was interesting… I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! I'm so excited, especially the change of atmosphere since Evarina has left Inu Yasha's side! What do you think will happen next? 


	10. SesshoMaru, Oh Brother

Alrighty then! We FINALLY get to hear about Sessho-Maru!

* * *

Chapter 10: Sessho-Maru, Oh Brother…

It had been almost a week at sea for the two pirate captains and what was left of their crew. They had finally settled everyone in and did a recount on who survived the attack. Both captains had only a hand full left, but thankfully it was almost all their best members, which all together was a little over sixty. It wasn't hard for both captains to adjust and command everyone together as they had first thought.

Inu Yasha was relieved to know that Kagome would help him around the ship since he was still recovering. Tsubaki had told them he had gotten miasma in his wounds, causing him a slow recovery. The only thing was; where had the miasma come from?

"I'm glad to see you're doing better Sango!" chirped Kagome as she sat next to bed ridden friend, "Tsubaki and Renkotsu agree that you'll be up and walking again in less than a week." 'I'm so glad you'll be able to walk again.' She thought with glee.

"Um… Kagome?" Sango said in a small voice. 'It's now or never…'

"Yes?" Kagome said as she looked at her friend.' Why does she look so sad?'

Sango sighed and looked towards the wall as she spoke weakly, "I'm sorry I ran off like that. But you know how much Hiraikotsu mean to me."

Kagome placed a friendly hand on her first mate's cheek, "Sango, I know… but, you really scared me back there. You saw how so many people were dying on the beach and I was afraid I was going to lose you," tears formed as she continued, "You're my best friend but you're more like a sister to me, Sango and I didn't want you dying on me. Just don't do that again." She kissed Sango on the lips, "Promise you won't do that again?" Her hand remained on Sango's cheek, caressing it lovingly. "I couldn't bare to lose you."

Sango silently cried and leaned into her friends touch, "I'm sorry. I promise to never do it again. I'm so sorry…"

Kagome laughed lightly, "There's nothing to be sorry about, my friend. All that matters is that you are safe here with me…"

Sango sniffled and smiled up at her Captain, "Thank you Kagome, you're right." Sango soon drifted back to sleep.

Kagome smiled and looked at the three other occupants of the room. There were only three boys about the same age beside her. The others had recovered and left. Kagome looked at the bruised yet peaceful faces of the boys.

'So… these were the boys that tried to protect Evarina.' Kagome thought gloomily, 'they're only children. Just like she. Why is it that she couldn't make it out alive?' Another tear fell down her cheek, "I wish you to Nirvana, Evarina."

One of the boys groaned, "Water…" he croaked, his throat dry and itchy. Kagome got up and brought the boy a small cup of water. He drank some then went back to sleep. Kagome sat beside him and stroke his hair lovingly.

Memories of her childhood came to her. 'Sota… I miss you so much, but I had to leave home. I hope you never feel the emptiness I did when I knew I couldn't be free on that god-forsaken island. If only I had taken you with me.'

The boy in front of her did look a lot like her younger brother. "Would Sota look like you if he were your age? I think Sota would be your age, just barely." As if he heard her, he faced Kagome and said,

"Older…sister. Come back…" he whimpered. Kagome felt a pang in her heart. 'Did he lose a sister too? If he wants, I shall be his older sister when he wakes up. Oh Sota, how I miss you…'

---------------------

In the conference room a floor below the captain's quarters, Inu Yasha and Miroku were in deep conversation.

"Inu Yasha… is this wise?" Miroku said as he crossed his left leg over his right one as he leaned on a wall across from Inu Yasha. "If Nanahara was here… he wouldn't agree either. Have you gone daft man?" his eyebrow furrowed.

Inu Yasha sighed from his seat and crossed his arm, "I'm going to need his help. That old bat Keade can't tell fact from fiction. I need all the information I can get on Naraku. Sessho-Maru is the only guy I know who can get the information. And Nana would so agree." 'I know Kagome knows something… but I can't bare to ask her.'

"But he hates you! You remember what happened last time you pissed him off royally. He's going to fucking kick your ass to kingdom bloody come!" shrieked Miroku as he slammed his palms on the table, "He'll most likely castrate you! Or worse! Though I can't think of a worse fate!"

"Then I'll take my chances… though there is nothing worse than castration." Inu Yasha smiled sadly, "He can hang me at the gallows and I could care less whether I live, or die by his hands. Either way… I could be with _them,_ the two most precious women of my life. Evarina and my mother…"

Miroku gasped, "Don't say things like that, you idiot! Sessho-Maru might do the exact opposite of that too! He could send you to hell!"

_Flash Back_

Inu Yasha sat quietly on the bowsprit when his ship gave a sudden jerk, nearly sending him crashing into the water below him since the net was in need of repair. He wrapped his legs around the chunk of wood tightly as he stared at the water from upside down.

"What the bloody hell…" a burst of water in front interrupted him.

"Captain! We're under attack by the Navy!" Jaken squealed from his spot on the crow's nest.

"Oh great. This should be interesting." Inu smirked as he swung back up into an upright position.

Inu Yasha quickly climbed back onto deck and began giving orders, "Topmen aloft to trim sail! Left full rudder!" Everywhere, men were scurrying about, going to their positions. Men flew up to the top of the yardarms and others on deck take up the lines to trim the canvas in this new point of sail.

The ship turned to her new course and her sails shook and shuddered till they were brought stiff and hard again. A gust of wind pulled the sails taut, making the Black Twilight gain speed. 'This will be most delightful…' Inu Yasha thought with joy.

Behind him, Miroku began to prepare the men for boarding, though it wasn't necessary since every man knew his place. It was all part of procedures and making Miroku feel like he was really needed on board…

"Nanahara! Bring her up broadside to broadside as quickly as she'll do it. Koga, ready the number two-gun port side and lay one across his bow as soon as it bears! Maxwell, ready gun number eight to put one at his stern when number two is fired!"

"Aye, aye, First Mate Miroku!" cried the men as they dashed to their battle stations.

"Men," Inu Yasha said as he walked up and down the deck, "As we all know, it seems we have entered British waters. Let's put up a good fight and show them British bastards what real pirates can do!" He threw a fist into the air and howled in excitement.

The men cheered as well in glee as they thrusted their cutlasses in the air. Inu Yasha snickered as Nana brought the ship near the Navy's Naval Snow. Inu Yasha caught a glimpse at the name and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

'Why, if it ain't the Duchess! Good ol' Fluffy is back. This is getting better and better.' He thought giddily, 'It's always fun to mess with him…'

"Inu Yasha!" a shout was heard from the opponent's ship once Nana moved the ship close enough. All fire stopped as a tall lean man with long smooth silvery hair like Inu Yasha glared daggers. His face was marked with two purple streaks on both cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His elegant feature's made him envied by both women and men alike.

"Why… if it ain't my big pussy of a brother, Sessho-Maru!" Inu Yasha fiend a shocked expression. "How's it going, Puss in Boots?'" The men behind him laughed.

"Don't be mocking me boy! I'll have your head and feed your ass to the sharks!" the older man said. He took a giant leap and with his demonic powers, landed gracefully in front of Inu Yasha, "Hello… _baby brother_." He hissed.

"Sessho-Maru, a big show off as ever! You now I don't want to do this, so let's save the chitchat for later old chap? _En Guard_!"

The two brothers unsheathed their swords. In lightening fast speed, they swung at one another with the same speed and strength, making sparks fly off their swords. Inu Yasha jumped to the left when Sessho-Maru came at him. Sessho-Maru was able to graze Inu Yasha's arms.

Inu Yasha pouted, "Awe, no fair! You got me!" He pretended to wipe away a tear. "It seems the little fairy can over come tetsuaiga. But from the look of it, that ain't the shitty tensaiga."

"Be careful Inu Yasha. This time I'll aim for your HEAD! Toukijin is better than that god forsaken sword of yours!"

---------------------

All around them, their men were cheering them on. The pirate's did not board the ship just yet and the navy had yet to fire. They were so absorbed into the fight of the two brothers' that they forgot about one another.

The two brothers clashed swords with one another again and stared into each other's eyes. They used so much force; their swords were sent back wards. Sessho-Maru jumped up and pulled out his poison whip. It latched itself onto Inu Yasha's left arm.

Inu Yasha merely laughed though his skin was sizzling when his brother landed on the yardarm of the mizzenmast. He jumped up to the crow's nest and looked down towards his brother. In a blink of an eye, Inu Yasha jammed his right hand into his bloody shoulder and swung his arm at his brother.

"Blades of Blood!" he yelled as the blood crystallized and became blades. Sessho-Maru did a flip in mid air and landed on the poop deck with a grunt, causing his whip to fall from Inu Yasha.

"Not bad Inu Yasha!" he shouted, "It seems you've learned a new trick since the last time we've met!"

"Thanks to your fiancé! She was a good _bang_ ya know?" Inu Yasha as he saw Sessho-Maru's face redden in rage. "Uh-oh." He squeaked when his brother's battle aura darkened and became more intense. Electricity crackled around Sessho-Maru as his anger became raw energy.

"You…" he said in a harsh whisper that Inu Yasha could barely hear, "bastard!"

In one quick motion, Inu Yasha's face met the cold dirty floor of his ship. He gasped when he felt his brother's sword's cool tip at his neck, blood trickling down his neck and onto the floor.

"Ohhhhh… shit." 'I've done it this time… It'll be a miracle if he just jams his sword up my ass and feeds to me the sharks instead of him killing me after he feeds me my severed balls. Me and my damn big mouth…'

"Because of you, she left me! Saying I was too cold hearted and didn't show her love!" he barked, "For that, I'll have your head!"

"Inu Yasha!" cried a three-year-old Evarina. She ran to her captain and shoved the sword aside, "You will not harm him!" she hissed as she threw her arms in front of her, "Touch a hair on his head and you die! You big meanie!"

Sessho-Maru looked at the small girl quizzically. Since when did Inu Yasha baby-sit? No way does the idiot have a daughter.'

While he was distracted, Inu Yasha shoved his brother to the floor, successfully hog-tying him with a rope that was near by. At that time, his men jumped onto the Duchess and quickly tied up her crew with out any casualties for either side. They stripped the men of their uniform and ran sacked the ship of its good.

"Good job Evarina! You saved my ass… again!" Inu Yasha said as he picked up the little girl. She squealed and held onto Inu Yasha's neck.

"Thank you. But you know I will not allow you to be hurt, especially by your own brother." She giggled and snuggled into his embrace. "I smelled blood and came up to see why you were bleeding."

"That's quite a nose you got there!" he pinched her nose, "But I don't want you doing that again, you here? I will not have you getting hurt."

Evarina pouted but agreed, "Yes, daddy…" Inu Yasha puffed out his chest in fatherly pride. He loved it when she called him daddy'.

They watched Sessho-Maru's ship sail away. All of his men were in their long john's and Sessho-Maru stood there, stark naked and tied with only one hand free. He waved a fist in the air and roared with all his might,

"I'll get you for this Inu Yasha!"

_End of Flash Back_

"Heh, that was great…" Inu Yasha grinned as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger, now feeling slightly better even if Evarina had saved his neck that day.

Miroku sighed, "Inu Yasha… how do you plan on getting his help?"

"Leave that to me!" Kagome said as she walked in. She wiped her eyes, just in case she had any left over tears. 'I don't want them to worry…'

"And how do you plan to do that?" Miroku said. "I'm pretty sure Sessho-Maru would know who you are, Lady Kagome… If I am not mistaken, he has sketches of us all."

"Pish posh. No way this guy will have Rin's face on a wanted poster. She usually hides in the kitchen with a pan just in case!" laughed Kagome, "That's Rin for ya…"

"Who?" Inu Yasha and Miroku said in unison.

From behind Kagome, Rin poked her head over her shoulder, "That would be me, sir." She said shyly at first, "I have an idea. I might be able to persuade him in some way to give me the information we need, judging by your first talk of your brother, Inu Yasha."

"I see…" Miroku said, "But what methods do you plan to use Seduction will not work." His left brow rose, "You don't seem to be the type to do it."

Rin blushed furiously while Kagome giggled, "Oh NO!" cried Rin; "I've already figured what to do with out doing… Th-that! With the information Inu Yasha has giving me, and the fact that London is having a grand ball tomorrow night, I can perhaps befriend him." Rin gulped, "He is a gentleman after all… at least I hope he is."

"Sounds brilliant! If I remember Fluffy correctly, he wouldn't dare let a lady be alone at a ball…" Inu Yasha said, "Well, we will arrive at England tomorrow morning, so you will make it to the ball. Brings back memories, don't it Miroku?"

"You mean our failed attempt to rip off the damn Queen? Oh yes… very _happy_ memories of being locked up with a fucking mad lunatic bitch like YOU!" Miroku laughed sarcastically.

"You know I can be a crazy bastard, but I never thought you can think of me as a bitch. Oh Miroku! I didn't know you were into me in that way." Inu Yasha as he stepped away in pretend shock. "I never knew you were a eunuch! Are you seriously that fustrated?"

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" cried the blushing Miroku. He drew his staff and bonked Inu Yasha on the head, "Asshole! The day when women leave earth and there is no hope of them coming back, I rather drown in Davy Jones's locker than sleep with a man…"

Inu Yasha held his abused head, "Hey… I was only kidding you jackass! And I would be right behind you brother on that last statement." Inu Yasha laughed. "But who knows, you could be a fairy. You've groped me before."

The girls giggled while Inu Yasha and Miroku bickered with one another.

'I'm glad to see he's doing better. He looks sexier when he's smiling. And that laugh… it's to die for!' squealed Kagome to herself.

"What do you mean that I groped you before, Inu?" shrieked an aggravated Miroku.

"You were drunk and thought I was a girl!" Inu Yasha put his index finger to his lip and pretended to be very hurt, his ears moving back against his skull, "I know I'm sexy, but you didn't have to grab my happy sack."

"Perhaps you should cut your hair!" Miroku blushed, "And I so did not touch that thing you call a happy sack! It's too damn small!"

"NEVER!" howled Inu Yasha as he grabbed his beloved hair, "Shh, he didn't mean it baby. Daddy is here…. HEY! It is too big! It's like… so big… it could be a being of it's own!"

The room was silent after that. Kagome and Rin had a huge blush that reached down to their necks and Miroku's eyes bulged out. Inu Yasha stood there with a small blush on his face, "What?"

-----------------------

Nighttime came and the ship was quiet. Inu Yasha stood on the bowsprit, over looking the calm sea. He was banished from his own study after his comment thanks to the embarrassed Kagome. He was in a deep trance, remembering what Kagura had said two days ago that lead him into finding Sessho-Maru once again.

'Perhaps we should make amends… Just for the hell of it.' "My ass we would." Chuckled Inu Yasha "Jee I amuse myself…"

_Flash Back_

"Say that again…" Inu Yasha said as he took a small sip from his medicine Renkotsu recommended for his healing. "Those demons on the island are Naraku's?"

"Yes… I fought with them, and I have no doubt I saw Goshinki there, Naraku's first mate. He's just as powerful as Naraku." Kagura said in a dead serious voice.

"Tell me Kagura, what do you want me to do? Tell me everything that you know." Inu Yasha blanched at the tea, "I wanted to get back at him as much as you do. He took away the most precious thing to me. I'll be damned if I do not avenge my daughter's death."

"I am sorry, but I said at Tortuga is all that I know. Perhaps Keade would know." Kagura leaned back on her chair, searching into Inu Yasha's eyes, "Or we could get something from the navy. Anywhere else and it would fairy tales."

"I agree with you, and Keade is too old and senile. I never thought I would need _his_ help." Inu Yasha sighed, "Shit… how am I gonna pull this off?"

"Excuse me, but who do you mean?" Kagura inquired, tilting her head to the right a little. "Who are you referring too?"

Inu Yasha sighed, "My brother, Commodore Sessho-Maru O'Gradey of Great Britain's Elite Navy Force, perhaps one of the most respected and well known in England besides her Majesty."

"You have a brother?" Kagome gasped as she opened the door, "Pardon my intrusion, I've come to retrieve your tea cup."

Inu Yasha chuckle, "It's alright. Kagura and I were just talking about Naraku."

Kagura smiled lightly and stood up. "I'll take the cups, Kagome. I'm sure there is much to discuss with Inu Yasha."

Kagura took the tray from Kagome's hands and placed the teacups inside and left the two captains alone. Once the door was shut, Kagome turned her attention to Inu Yasha.

"Well, she's right. Since we're in this together, I might as well tell you what I know…"

"And that is?" Inu Yasha said as he reclined in his chair.

"I know of something that is connected to Naraku. It is called the Shikon no Tama." Kagome closed her eyes, "I was hoping to get it and maybe make a living off it. I heard about off the coast of Spain."

"By God, out with it woman!"

"Well, Naraku had it during his reign of the ocean. It was a jewel that could absorb evil and make him stronger. The world is so full of evil, so it was very strong and easy to find. At some point, before Naraku could harness it's full powers, six great priests and priestess battled him.

"Midoriko, the strongest one, sealed him away and separated him the jewel. I think I also heard a rumor that she divided it into six pieces and gave one to each priest or priestess to protect for generations. I guess so its powers would not grow throughout the years and easier to control. That thing is worth so much; I would have been richer than her royal pain in the ass Queen of England!" Kagome sighed, "And that's all I know."

"The Shikon no Tama… That could be a clue as to how to get rid of him!" exclaimed the excited hanyou, "But that doesn't tell me shit about Naraku! I must get Sessho-Maru to help!"

"I can ask around, maybe one of the girls can do some snooping around once we make berth at England." Kagome began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Inu Yasha asked.

"O'Gradey! Your last name is… O'Gradey? Might as well be O'Gracey like that character in that Irish song."

"HEY! I'm proud being half Irish Spaniard! Not my fault my dad didn't want to take my mother's maiden name, Takahashi. Inu Yasha Takahashi… that sounds better." Inu Yasha smiled.

"I prefer mine the way it is, Higurashi. Kagome Cathleen Higurashi, first and only daughter of theEarl andLady Higurashi of Germany. I am actually part Arabic, Spaniard and Japanese." Kagome grinned, "And by your mother's name, she is part Japanese too."

"And Russian… How the hell did we get into this conversation?" laughed Inu Yasha.

"I dunno, O'Gradey. Perhaps when the situation isn't so dire, we may continue with this. Since we will be living with each other, might as well get to know one another."

"Shut it. Shouldn't you be with Sango right now?" Inu Yasha growled slightly. "Kagura said she was awake."

Kagome gasped, "She is? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she bolted it out the door.

"GET MIROKU FOR ME TOO!" hollered Inu Yasha after her retreating form.

"No need… I'm right here. I was headed for the library. What do you need Inu Yasha?" Miroku said with a small yawn.

"Sit down, Miroku. I have a plan!"

_End of Flash back_

"Inu Yasha?" came Kagome's soft voice, "Let's go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." She leaned on the railing and smiled at him. "I hope we can purchase a new bed for me. We are not married and there for should not be sharing a bed." But I don't mind. I hope you forget that I even asked!'

Kagome only wore one of Inu Yasha's shirts since all of her belongings were gone. It barely reached past her legs by three inches or less. Her hair was in a high ponytail and a strand of hair came loose, dancing in the wind. The nightshirt rustled in the wind, giving Inu Yasha an eyeful of her panties underneath.

Inu Yasha blushed. He hadn't realized till now how short his shirts had fit her and how tight it was around her bust line. Her chest was also practically showing in the opening where she didn't tie up. He felt an uncomfortable feeling in his groin and he bit his lower lip. That separate bed would come in handy.

"I'll uh… be there in a bit," he said nervously.

"Um… ok…" Kagome said as she left. Just outside their room, she turned and smiled a sleepy smile at him before walking it.

'GOD DAMMITY! We share the same fucking bed too! Oh shit, if I'm not careful, she's gonna be feelin' mini-me at night…' he groaned mentally as he slowly began his walk to their room.

When he entered their quarters, Kagome was already fast asleep and snuggled deep within their covers. Inu Yasha chuckled to himself as he gazed into her angelic face.

"Beautiful…" he whispered. He could see her Arabic traits. Her eyelashes were thick and her skin was tanned ever so slightly, but looked so natural, not like the tans he'd seen on some of the girls who got it from the many days at sea. And now he knew it was natural after he got a good view her long, flawless legs. How did she not have hair there? He would never know, nor did he care.

He then focused on her Spanish traits as well. Her lips were naturally pouty and her face was perfectly shaped to capture her beauty. He had seen many women with an oddly shaped head yet a beautiful face. Then her Japanese side was last to be seen. Her eyes were small and almond shaped, but they were not slits. Her body was small, but she was very feisty and full of spirit. Her nose her tiny, but not to small. She was very beautiful.

He removed his shirt and boots and climbed into the other side of the bed. Kagome immediately rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist after he got under the covers and placed her face on his chest. Inu Yasha gasped and blushed even more when she rubbed one of her legs against his.

'This is going to be a looooooooooooooooooong night.' He thought to himself as he felt little Inu being to hurt in the constraints of his pants. He groaned and closed his eyes, biting his lips to reframe from waking the sleeping girl next to him. 'She is just a child compared to me, who is her senior by nine years… what is wrong with me?'

"Why me?" he gazed at Kagome's sleeping figure, "Damn you wench for doing this to me!" he hissed silently.

Kagome snuggled more to his side and Inu Yasha could feel her soft breasts rub against his sides every time she would breathe deeply.

"Damn you wench! Damn you for making me all… horny and shit! Go to sleep' my ass!" Inu Yasha growled as he attempted to sleep through the pounding of little Inu, "Damn you…"


	11. Easy as a Cup of Tea, Family Reunions

Chapter 10: Easy as a Cup of Tea, Family Reunions

The Black Twilight finally docked at the farthest end of the harbor on the coast of England. Inu Yasha's men had taken down the red sails and replaced them with white, crisp ones they used whenever they had to stay on land of an extended period of time. They would not have their cover blown. They were too frail to battle.

"Kagome?" Rin asked as she grunted when Kagome and Sango aided her into her corset. Sango had recovered drastically over night, but she was not allowed to over strain herself a great deal, which meant no corsets for her akin to the other women.

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed as she began to tie the strings of the corset together. Kagome wore red dress that Inu Yasha had found with in the many trunks he had in his storage, which he was going to trade the when he stayed on land. There were sufficient amount dresses for the women to have at least one. Those with money received an extra dress or two.

Kagome's garb was a silky red with white lace on the sleeves and collar area. It scarcely lingered over the ground as she swayed from side to side, covering her black boots. The dress dipped low into her chest, but still showed a respectable amount of cleavage with out deeming herself as a whore. A sapphire broach was in the middle of her chest. Her hair was put up into a delicate bun and she wore sapphire earrings with a matching necklace that Sango had in her small pouch when she had last gone to their ship. Kagome looked like someone from a noble family, if only she had proper shoes and make up.

Sango was the complete opposite. She wore a dress that was fit for a maid, but she didn't care since it wasn't as tight as the other dress, so it wouldn't hurt her bruised back. Her hair was in a high ponytail and was held in place by a pink bow. The blue and white dress brought out the innocence in her then the deadly, pirate side of her.

"Why must I bear a corset?" Rin whined. She gasped as Kagome pulled on a few more leather cords.

"For the reason that… you'll be meeting a man in a high social class Rin. Remember, you're the one who volunteered. I would have done it. But you had insisted on doing it." Kagome put her foot on Rin's lower back and pushed the girl, while pulling on the strings one last time. "Plus, ahn, it's the fashion here at this neck of the woods…"

"I just want to help out for once. I don't slay anybody, so I considered this notion as what I could do for the friends we have lost. I'm doing this for them, and for Evarina." Rin gasped out, "It's getting harder to breathe!"

There was a moment of silence as they prayed for the young girl they thought had deceased in Tortuga. All three sighed and stayed silent while Rin slipped into her dress.

The dress was a crème color with a green floral design on it. It was off the shoulder and fit her, even without the corset barely, which had pushed Rin's small breast higher. But, they knew that every lady walking in the streets of London wore a corset. All three women sighed and cursed the women of Europe for their oddball constricting fashion. How could one breathe was a mystery.

"We're all set!" Sango said as she put Rin's hair in a bun just like Kagome's. She also finished the outfit with a small sun hat, white gloves, and emerald earrings with a matching necklace that looked like a flower, "You look beautiful Rin!"

"Thank you." Rin said as she twirled around. The girls giggled like happy school girls until they heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?" Rin choked on her giggle as she gasped for air, "I think I am dieing!"

"It's Koga, Inu Yasha's second mate, ladies. I'm here to escort you to the docks with Bankotsu and Suikotsu. We'll also take you to the hotel we're staying at." Came a masculine voice on the other side.

One by one, the girls filed out of the room. Rin and Kagome had grabbed matching umbrellas. They held it out in front of them like proper ladies and held on to the out stretched arms of the men. Kagome took Koga's arm, Rin took Bankotsu's and Sango took Suikotsu's.

'Isn't this the split personality guy?' thought the distraught Sango. 'God help me if I bleed… I hear he gets wiggy with blood.'

All three men wore a long tailed coat in black or blue. They wore black pants with polished leather shoes. Each had a top hat and a cane with white gloves. Just by their movements, the girls could tell they weren't too comfortable wearing neat clothes. Bankotsu fiddled with his shirt and neckerchief.

"This thing is bloody uncomfortable." He whined, causing Rin to giggle.

Koga mentally whistled and drooled at the sight of Kagome, 'I don't smell any claim on her. Lucky me, how can Inu Yasha let such a beautiful women go? She'll be my woman. She's strong and gorgeous.'

"Where exactly is the ball?" Rin asked, "I might have to purchase a ball dress. As lovely as this one is, it simply will not do." Rin said through labored breathing, "Maybe I can also find a much more… comfortable dress."

"I don't know," Suikotsu said. "Perhaps at the Queen's palace tonight. Today is her birthday, and we were able to get you on her Majesty's list of honorary guests as a Bulrigard. No one knows they are in Germany for now. Right Brother?"

"Yeah. It was hard finding tarnished guards to let you in. Most of them were executed, but we were lucky to find a few. They're only there for the money and power." Bankotsu said as he crossed his arms and looked out the window to his right. "Their fee was a night with one of your girls. Chiki or something volunteered. The whore girl."

"Kikyo?" Sango said as she played with the folds on her uniform. "That's a shock. She must have been gravely aggravated in that way to actually do it with a Brit."

Kagome nodded, "Besides that, where is Inu Yasha?"

"At the inn we are to be staying at for the next week until we are fully restocked and repaired. We still took a slight beating while retreating from Tortuga." Koga yawned, "At least dog breath is able to book us at a decent place."

"Wouldn't it be less? He's well known around here." Chuckled Bankotsu.

"What do you mean, 'he's well known here'?" Kagome said as she slipped on her white gloves. She looked at Koga and waited for him to answer her. 'Do they mean at… brothels?'

"That ass tried to steal from the Queen a few years back. You won't believe how hard it was for us to bail him and Miroku out. Back then we had this other ship called the…"

"The White Fang." Bankotsu cut in, "It was our first ship but Inu Yasha's brother trashed it. We nearly sunk to our bloody deaths with all the water seeping in. Thank God that merchant ship came by. We would have been at Davy Jones's locker right now…" whoops of laughter erupted from the men at the memory, "That was quite an adventure."

"Here we are ladies… at Nightingale's Hotel." Suikotsu said as he jumped off the carriage and held his hand out for the girls to jump out once he calmed down. The smile never left his usually calm face

They all strolled in and were amazed at the immensity to the building. The Inn was more of a miniature mansion with its antique paintings and furniture in the lobby. Two large staircases were at either end of the place and the front counter in between. Enormous marble pillars held the six-story hotel up and the black and white floor were spotless, clean enough for one to see themselves.

Chinese tapestry adorned the light peach colored walls and a huge red rug with a silver dragon on it lay before them. A giant chandelier covered in gold hung from the ceiling and had four smaller ones around it.

"You made it!" came a voice from their right. Sota limped over to them on a small crutch and greeted them with a smile, "Hi ladies. I'm Sota, one of three cabin boys on the Black Twilight. Inu Yasha has assigned me to watch over you ladies as a servant while we are here." He bowed before kissing each lady on the hand.

Sota wore a white button up shirt with dark blue pants and brown shoes with rusty buckles. His hair was neatly combed and was parted down the middle. He peered up at the six with large brown eyes and a toothy smile.

"Say… you look familiar… have we met, Sota?" Kagome said as she eyed the boy carefully. 'His eyes… where have I seen them?'

"I don't know. I was in sickbay since we left the island. I may not be one hundred percent in full health, but I'm ok. I don't think I have met you miss…?" his left eyebrow rose as he too was struck with déjà vu.

"Kagome." Said the older girl with a small smile, 'it couldn't be him… could it?'

"Wait…" gasped the flabbergasted boy, "that name rings a bell. I haven't heard that name in a long time…" 'No, it couldn't be her. After all these years, it can't be!'

The two stared at each other for a long time. They circled around each other, examining one other left and right. Slowly, realization dawned on them. Their eyes widen in astonishment, gaping like fish out of water.

'It is!'

"YOU!" they shouted at the same time. A few heads turned to them as both launched into each other's arm, crying out each other's name in pure joy.

"SOTA! I thought I left you back home with Mama! What are you doing here? How long have you been with _him_?" she said in bewilderment. Tears flowed down her eyes, realizing her brother nearly died that faithful night. "Oh Sota…" the thought of Tortuga made her heart twist and she began to wail, 'If only I knew... I would have protected him!'

"I ran away from home after you left! Mama didn't need me, and I need you, so I went searching for you. Inu Yasha picked me up when I was adrift at sea. In exchange for my life, I was to pledge my allegiance to him." He pressed his face to his sister's chest, "Kagome, I found you, I finally found you. I thought I had lost you!" he too began to whimper and sob, the tears flowing like a massive waterfall.

"Um… what's going on?" Bankotsu said as he looked between the two, "Do… you know each other?"

"We're related." They said and hugged each other fiercely yet again, laughing at one another's tearful foolishness.

"Sota?" Sango said in alarm as well, "Is that truly you?"

"Sango!" cried Sota; "I haven't seen you since you ran away with Kagome!"

Tears welled up in the older girl's eyes, "If you're here… is… is…"

"Yeah! Kohaku's here too! Come on, I'll take you too him!" Sota said in exhilaration as he grabbed onto Sango's hand. He quickly hobbled up the stairs with the others hot on his tail.

'All this time,' Sango thought as tears blurred her visualization of everything around her, I thought I lost him too. Kohaku, my beloved Kohaku.'

They ran down the endless corridors of the lodge. They went left and right then left again through the labyrinth until Sota finally burst into a room, startling two other boys his age.

"Ko-Kohaku?" Sango gasped as she gazed at the freckled face boy. More tears ran down her face. Her heart swelled in glee as she took a wary footstep forward. "Kohaku?" Was this real, or just a dream? Had God finally smiled down upon her?

"Yes?" he asked timidly "Can I help you?".

Sango engulfed him into a great big bear hug and swung him around, "Oh Kohaku! It's been nearly ten long years! I don't expect you to remember me, but I'm Sango, your older sister!" she wept happily. She smoothed out his hair as she let her tears roll down her cheeks, 'God has blessed me. I almost lost him in Tortuga.' Guilt tore at her heart, 'I almost lost him…'

"Si-sister?" he said dazed. Never in his wildest dream did he think he had an older sibling. But it made sense, for years he had visions of a girl he knew he cherished with all his heart, but not like the love for a lover, but the love for family, a sister. The feeling in his heart and soul was overwhelming; it was she, the girl in his dreams. "Sister?"

Sango nodded vigorously, "You were only three when Kagome and me ran away from home. I didn't want to leave you, but I had too because daddy died and step-momma never liked me, only you."

The others were flabbergasted. Through a week of pure hell, there was happiness waiting at the other end, especially for these girls. Bankotsu smiled at Suikotsu, wondering what it would be like to lose his brother for years and be reunited in the oddest predicaments. Koga smiled, glad that the boys found family.

"Whoa… I'm getting dizzy…" Rin said as she sat down next to Shippo. She glanced at him and stared long and hard, "I implore we be not related… you guys are about my age…"

"Nope. I came from the island where Inu found Eve. Never met ya missy." Shippo said with a grin. However, he was gloomy that he would never find long lost kin, all of them were dead, at least that was what he thought. No one took care of him before he stowed away on the Black Twilight.

"Okie dokie, just making sure." Rin sighed in relief. But like Shippo, she wished she could find family aboard the ship, but she was an only child until her parents sold her into slavery.

"Ello ladies, delighted to see you're here." Inu Yasha said as he walked in, only to raise a questioning eyebrow at the weeping teens. "What have I missed?" before anyone could answer, he waved his hand, "Never mind that for now." He turned his attention to Rin; "Here is your invitation, and the contact information for Mr. Jeremy Smith. He is the one that got you into this, and if anything happens, he will be the one to get you out. At least he ought to… I paid to damn much to have him screw up and you get yourself into a bind. Good luck Rin. I assure you, Sessho-Maru is no fool."

"Understood." Rin saluted, "I shall be off to find a dress, as much as this is gorgeous, Inu Yasha, it will not do for this ball." Inu Yasha nodded in understanding and told her of a dress shop not to far from the hotel. "Gotcha! Cheerios my darling duckies. I'm off to play the damsel in distress!" Rin said as she walked into the hall and vanished.

"Yo, dog-shit. Took you long enough to get here." Koga sneered.

"Yeah, yeah, wimpy wolf-fucker. I had to show the crew their quarters. No respect I tell you. Thar be hell to pay if ye fuck it up for us, bilge rat." Inu Yasha fumed, "You will be sleeping in this room with the boys along with Renkotsu. There is enough space and I'm entrusting you to take care of the boys until they are recovered completely. Got it?"

"Whatever…" Koga said as he sat on the couch.

"Bankotsu, you and Suikotsu have room 617, just down the hall. You're rooming with Jakotsu and Jaken since you two seem to be the only ones who can handle them with simplicity. Well… at least Jakotsu, not sure what you're gonna do with Jaken." Inu Yasha shuddered.

"You suck…" Bankotsu cringed as he and Suikotsu walked out the door. "You be indebted to me Inu Yasha!"

"What about us?" Kagome said, "Be it alright if me and Sango have this space with the boys and not Renkotsu or Koga?" Kagome pouted and whimpered, her hands clasped together. "the boys could use sisterly love to recuperate faster! A man surely can not do it efficiently, though I doubt not your power!"

"Why's that? I got a room just for you two and Rin."

"Well, you see Inu Yasha…" Sango began as she beamed at Kohaku, "It seems that our _brothers_ have been with you all this time. We'd appreciate it if you let us have this room so we can… bond a tad. You know?"

"So that's with all the water works?" the girls nodded with a giggle, "Alright, fine. What ever floats you boat. Koga, you and Renkotsu shall have their room instead."

"What ever… what room is it so I can get my stuff over there." Koga growled, wishing he could share the room with Kagome and not the young boys.

"643 on the other side of this place. Here's the key." Inu Yasha as he threw the key. Koga caught it with ease and grunted his gratitude.

"So…" Inu Yasha said after a moment or two of silence, "which of the two guys here are your brothers?" Kagome sat on the couch, dragging Sota with her.

"Sota is my brother and Kohaku is Sango's. Isn't that strange?" Kagome giggled when Sota smiled up at her. She held onto her brother and calmly smoothed out his ruffled hair. Sota sighed and leaned into his sister's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"That is weird… heh, little bastard fell asleep quickly too." Inu Yasha as he sat in a cushioned Victorian chair. He wore clothes that matched Koga's, but it was in a fine deep blue color and his boots still adorned his feet. He had removed his hoop earring though and had a bowler hat instead of a top hat, "My room is just across from here, so if you require anything, just let me know."

"You're being fastidious Inu Yasha?" gasped Shippo from the couch he was sitting on, "Since when have you been nice? Is that even a word in your limited vocabulary or a trait in the cruel personality of yours? You're usually throwing the others and me over board with no fucking motive! That's not just, man!"

"Shut up, dip shit. Do us a favor and drop the human disguise; you're among fellow pirates… hey! Don't stick your fucking tongue at me you fucker! I'll break another rib!" growled Inu Yasha somewhat playfully. "Besides. Kagome now has a say in the matter of the captain's affair, which means I too have power over her women. We will be announcing our agreement soon."

"Shhhh! Sota is sleeping!" hissed Kagome as she threw a cushion at Inu Yasha's skull, "Don't be mean Inu Yasha. These boys have been through at a bunch last week. Shippo, dear, come here and rest." Kagome smiled at Shippo and patted the spot next to her.

Shippo did as he was told and rested his head on her lap and went to sleep immediately after his head settled in her lap. A small smile curled on his lips as she patted his head. His disguise fell and he became a two foot sized demon again. Kagome giggled and placed him on her lap where she played with his tail.

"How delightful!" she squealed in glee. "It's so soft and fluffy!"

"How come you two ain't like them?" Inu Yasha inquired when he looked over at Sango and Kohaku. "Is it some taboo to show weakness for you two? I noticed that you too don't really talk much."

"Oh… Kohaku and I have been separated for years! Our family wasn't all too pleasant when I had run away. I don't mind that we're no longer close, but we'll start all over, right Kohaku?" She sat on the carpet with Kohaku right beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed blissfully. "I couldn't be happier, though. This is a dream come true, you don't know how thankful I am, Inu Yasha. I thought I lost him, for so many years."

"We all must be thankful for something." Inu Yasha bowed slightly.

"It's not that," Kohaku blushed, "I just think this was just… to sudden, you know? I really didn't think I had a sister, but I've always had… this deep feeling that there was someone who really cared for me, and when I saw you, I thought you were a figment of my imagination. I always thought I was dreaming."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Kohaku." Inu Yasha said. "Be happy with what you have, you both could have lost each other."

"You're her brother?" came Miroku's voice, "Is that true?" Miroku walked over to them and sat on the other side of Sango.

Sango and Kohaku nodded. Sango rested her arm around her brother's shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry I left you alone, Kohaku."

"It's ok… Sango… but like you said, we'll start over." He smiled and placed his head on hers. "And Inu Yasha is right, we could have lost one another… back there." The room was silent.

-------------------

Rin was strolling along the busy street with an air of uneasiness about her. Since she step foot into the small fashion district, she felt as if someone was watching her, waiting for her to drop her guard. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends. This was nerve racking!

"I don't like this at all, oh dear." She whimpered, "this is why I hate the fact I am a pirate. What if I get caught some how? What if Interpol is after me? Our cover could be blown to smithereens!"

She decided to head for a small café she saw down the street. Perhaps a cup or two with some snacks would help ease her anxiety. She walked past an alley when clammy hands shot out and clamped down on her slender waist. She shrieked, but was hastily silenced by large hands, holding her hand behind her.

"Well, well, well. Wot ave wes gots ere? A lil lady wolkin' wit out en escort. Lookie ere boys!" a man said in a drunken voice. The air reeked of urine and booze, and the sunken feeling of being raped ushered hot tears to prick at her eyes.

She could feel his hand roam her petite body while the other one kept her hands in place. A hand seized her breasts and clutched them painfully. Another set traveled up her legs and into her skirt, tickling her exposed thighs. The hand on her breast dipped into her dress and rubbed her nipple, bringing it out to the humid air of the alleyway. Another entity, whose hand was on her mouth, stood over the man kneeling before her and took a hold of her breast and nipped it lightly, running a hand over her nub hidden under her panties.

She struggled in the men's' grasped. They were human, and drunk, but their grip on her was hard. She feared for the worse and fought her way, teeth and nails. However, one swift punch to her face ended her struggle.

"Feisty, ain't she? Jush meh kinda whoa-man." His comrades chuckled darkly as they carried her farther into the darkness of the alley. However, in their drunken state, the man holding her tripped on a bottle, causing his hand to slip from Rin's mouth.

Without a second thought, Rin took a big breath of air and let out an ear shattering scream, feeling her voice go raw. It echoed through the alley, bouncing off the wall and back to the ears of the men. Some groan from the pain. The man that once had Rin in his arm let her go and silenced her with one swift kick to her abdomen.

Rin choked, one of the wires in her corset digging into her skin. Just before the man and his buddies could harm her any more, a growl emerged from the shadows. The men froze in fear and looked around.

"You will not harm her," a voice boomed, causing the men to quiver and huddle by a pipe. A man with long silver hair came into view. He wore a shimmering British naval uniform and slowly with drew his sword from its sheath, "Release her or I, Commodore Sessho-Maru, will seize the liberty to behead you in open." His eye's bore into their blood shot eyes, daring them to try anything to the girl who whimpered on her haunches near the trashcans.

Rin's eyes widen, 'Sessho-Maru?' her mind began to race, 'Oh no… this is not going according to plan!' she gasped for air, the pain in her belly was agonizing. Pulling the tattered cloth over her breasts, she huddled against the wall, I'm done for!'

"Sessho-Maru?" said one of the baffled men, "Run men!" the men scrambled to their feet and fled, never looking back.

Sessho-Maru grunted; his eyes hooded with a look of repulsion, "The hellions that wander our streets." His attention turned to Rin as he knelt beside her, a hand on her arm while the other held her around the waist. "Are you alright Miss?" his voice was deep, yet soothing. Rin looked into cold amber eyes, the opposite of Inu Yasha's kind expressive eyes.

"I think… so." She wheezed, "Thank you, milord." That was the very last thing she whispered before she past out in the arms of Commodore Sessho-Maru O'Gradey.

----------------

When she had woken up, she was in a small room that smelled of various ointments, almost like Tsubaki's room. Her head was spinning and she groaned. What had happened? She raised her head and propped herself on her elbows.

"You're awake." Came the same deep voice Rin had heard earlier. Sessho-Maru…'

Rin's head spun around, regretting the action, "Make the spinning stop," she groaned as she fell back unto the pillow. "What happened?"

"You were attacked, Miss…?"

"Rin." She said without much of a thought. But her eyes snapped opened as she resisted the urge to slap herself silly. 'What have I done?'

"Rin… what a pretty name." chuckled the demon officer. Rin turned the cutest shade of pink. He thought it was funny, 'This one is different from any other I've met…'

Rin relaxed a little when Sessho-Maru gave her a ghost of a smile. From her spot, Sesho-Maru was not handsome, but beautiful. She was almost jealous. How can a man have so much beauty if he was not a eunuch?

His hair was longer than Inu Yasha's, yet the same silvery white. The marking on his face indicated he was from a powerful demon clan, something she learned from Sango during her training.

"I couldn't help but noticed you are going to her Majesty's ball tonight, this fell out of your dress." Sessho-Maru said as he removed the small envelope from his vest pocket. "Do you still plan to go? Are you well to even dance?"

Rin raised an eyebrow in question; "I suppose…it would be disrespectful to turn down the Queen the day of her ball. Just give me an hour or two to rest and I should bright as rain!"

"Do you have an escort?" he said suddenly, a bit hopefully.

"No." her heart began to beat faster. Could he hear it?

"May I have the honor to be your escort? My date has left me at a very unlikely moment." Sessho-Maru stared into Rin's eyes, daring her to object. Rin blushed.

Perhaps the plan has not been ruined,' "I humbly except." 'So long as I get what I need…' Rin smiled, her blush never fading. Sessho-Maru nodded and called in a maid.

"Martha, get Miss Rin a dress. She will accompany me to Her Majesty's ball."

-----------------

Back with Inu and Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku had left to explore. Kagome had Inu Yasha help her put the other two young boys to bed and now they were in the living room, enjoying each other's company.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked when something Shippo said dawned on her.

"Hmm?" he said as he looked up from a book he had found on the desk beside the door. "Anything I can do for you?" he smiled.

"Shippo said he came from the same island as Evarina. Where were they from?"

Inu Yasha sighed and set the book down, "Some island off the Philippines. Her real name was Natalie, but Evarina is better, and more elegant than Evania, Irish for little warrior'. Her dad was the mayor of the place, from what Shippo had told me when they both joined my crew."

"Oh…" was her answer, "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. Forgive my rudeness."

"Not at all. I have to get over it sooner or later." Inu Yasha chuckled rather sadly, "But I shall not forget to avenge her death. At least I know she is up… there… with her."

"Who?" Kagome asked, now curious of what he had to say.' His dead wife?' she thought bitterly. 'How much must this man suffer?'

"My mother…" he said rather quietly. "She died when I was young."

Silence filled the room. Only the breathing of the two adults could be heard as Inu Yasha looked off into the distance, "At least I know my mother is no longer alone. Perhaps I should pay her a visit soon."

Kagome looked down in shame, 'No matter what I do,' she thought mournfully, 'I always seem to cause him pain in the memories of his past loved ones.' Kagome sighed, wishing she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter finally done. Took me almost 3 months just to finish editing this one! Wow! Read and review people. REVIEW! 


	12. Unwilling Switch

Chapter 11: Unwilling Switch

Evarina felt so alone and abjectly began to lose the life with in her. It had been nearly a week since she had been with Naraku. It was pure hell for the child, on a ship full of truly cold-blooded men. She was only grateful she was not tainted. But how much longer will it be before they tired of her? How would she be killed? Would she ever see Inu Yasha again? Was he out there, somewhere in the world, looking for her? Was he sad too?

The voice inside her head grew more persistent, demanding to be released and reign supreme. But who or what was it? Did everyone have a voice like hers?

_You signed your soul to him! It is your fault you insolent fool! So quit beating yourself up about it!'_ the voice roared. _Your time of reign is over, I demand control of this body immediately…'_

Evarina began to weep for all she was worth. Cold and alone in Naraku's dark room, she laid curled up on his cherry wood king sized bed. She was disgusted with herself for not fighting harder, or just ending her life when she had the chance. She was on the very bed she her and Naraku would sleep in, but sleep would never come easy for the poor hanyou, reminded her of her choice.

_I am his…to do as he pleases…_'

Her white satin dress that Naraku had given her was wrinkled from her tossing and turning. Her once shiny smooth hair was ruffled and matted. Her amber eyes were red from the many hours of endless tears and wails of sorrow. The once honey eyes that sparkled like diamonds in the sun were dark and distant. They held no life what so ever as she stared blankly into nothingness. Dark circles hung from her eyes on her ghastly pale skin. When would Inu Yasha come for her?

All hope of escape was futile when they had set sail just a week ago. Evarina had no maps or a compass to decipher where they were headed and it unnerved the child to no end. Sobs shook her tiny body, wails of sorrow and despair echoed in the room. Perhaps she should let the voice take over her body, it had promised peace and tranquility, something the girl presently longed for.

Everyday she was forced to eat with Naraku, where he'd ask questions about herself and her father figure, Inu Yasha. When she would refuse to answer and eat all together, dinner would be over and she would then locked herself away in his room where there was no light or any source of heat to comfort the small child.

Her body shook vigorously but she ignored the protest of her tiny stomach as she curled up tighter to save the heat as the air seem to drop in temperature. She would not succumb to the darkness, she had to be strong. Strong for Inu Yasha, and herself.

"Daddy…" she whispered in a weak voice. The discussion she had earlier with Naraku repeated itself in head over and over again, sending her into a new fit of tears and sobs. "What should I do?"

_Flash Back_

Like usual, Evarina sat with Naraku in his private dining chamber, eating a roasted… something. She glared daggers at him, wishing a sea serpent would barge in and rip his greasy head off his cold slimy body. She scoffed as she eyed the poorly cooked roasted _lamb_ and steamed vegetables on her gold plate. She ignored the gnawing feeling of her stomach and the irritating itch in her throat when she heard Naraku sip his cup.

"Evarina," he said coolly as he took another sip from his wine, "you must eat, my dear. You cannot think on an empty stomach. You look most dreadful." He kindly smiled at her, but he thought she looked atrocious, abominable. Her hair was in tangles and her mouth crusty. Mucus clung to her small pointed nose and dark circles sagged from beneath her blood shot eyes.

"Feh," was her reply as she crossed her arms over her chest. She cringed inside when her stomach began to rumble uncontrollably. The food was so tempting. _No! I must stay strong_!'

_At this rate, you won't have any energy to live…'_ scoffed the voice. _Give up!'_

Naraku sighed, "Well then… have you accepted my proposal? Join me now and everything will be all right. No harm will ever come to you, your father, or anyone else that you love."

"You bastard! What makes you think you _can_ kill him? I will not join you, you hear me? I rather die young then join a diabolical man such as you!" she growled as she threw her food to the ground with one stroke of her right arm. The plate clattered and the cup rolled away under the table while the food and drink stained the red and gold rug below. Her gaze intensified as she spoke in a harsh whisper. "I will not be dominated by the likes of you! I will not submit."

"Oh? You, my dear, are far too juvenile to even understand the notion of fatality. If you did die, you'd never see Inu Yasha. If you don't join me, I'll just have to kill Inu Yasha and your beloved crew?" he snickered. "All I am asking is for your cooperation and the location of the place Inu Yasha makes berth."

"Shut up!" she roared as her demon aura flared. The demon inside her fragile hanyou body beckoned to be released in its savage rampage, a demon more powerful than the voice in her head. Her eyes became a bloody crimson color and her small fangs and claws became longer and deadlier. Naraku was not fazed, but he simple scoffed.

"He did not leave me for dead!" she hissed venomously, "Never accuse him of such treason you bloody bastard. I will slit your throat and feed you to the sharks!" to say she was scared would be an understatement. She was petrified of the man before her. How could he say calm when her energy surged through the room in a suffocating ambiance? Who the hell was he?

"Suit yourself," he chuckled darkly, "Either way you'll have to join me. You belong to me, darling ducky. It's simple actually." _She will break eventually_.'

"Damn you!" Evarina cried as she closed her eyes, her demon receding back to where ever it came from. She cast her head down making her bangs cover her eyes, fighting back tears of frustration, "I'll never belong to you." She whispered hoarsely. "Never."

"Oh, well that's a pity. For you see…" he paused and waited for her to look up. When she didn't, he continued with a wicked grin, "When you set foot on my vessel, you sealed your fate and you are now mine. You either serve under me, or be a simple whore for the men to do as the see fit for their _pleasure_."

"What!" she all but shouted as her head snapped up. Her eyes widen as her body began to shake, "No… this… this can't be… No! **NO**!"

"It's the only way you'll be able to see your _daddy_ again." He snapped his long gloved fingers together and a paper magically appeared in front of her, "Sign with your blood, dearest." The malevolent grin never left his lips.

In one fluent movement, the contract was sealed and Evarina bolted out the door, _Damn you Naraku! DAMN YOU BOODY BASTARD!!_' she screamed mentally as she locked herself in Naraku's room. She jumped on the bed and curled up into a fetal position.

"Daddy…" she whispered almost inaudibly as sobs emerged and shook her weak body, "INU YASHA! I NEED YOU!" she screamed with all her might and held onto her arms, sinking her claws into her soft flesh. "Daddy… where are you?" she said in between sobs.

_End of Flash Back_

Evarina let out a blood-curdling shriek as her heart constricted in agony, "INU YASHA!"

"No need to scream." Came Naraku's sinister voice as he chuckled, "He can't hear you, no matter how good his hearing is."

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Evarina whispered, her voice raw, as she scrambled off the bed. _Please… leave me alone!'_

"Just to make the pain ease, simple." A small smile graced his lips.

"A-and how do you p-plan to do th-that?" Her body began to shake in fear as she sensed his aura get darker. _What's going on?'_

"Like this," Naraku said sweetly and held the sides of her face with one large hand. Evarina gasped when their faces where only inches apart. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip. She then felt his left hand leave her face, a slender finger trailed along her jaw line.

She let out a low growl and plastered her ears to her skull, carefully opening her eyes. Naraku did not stop what he was doing as he brushed his knuckles against the right side of her face and whispered, "You'll hate him very soon…and love only _me_."

With that, Evarina hissed in pain as she felt electricity shoot through her from her head down to her toes. She let out a small cry of pain as obscurity consumed her.

Naraku caught the now unconscious girl and set her down not to gently on the bed and left the room, "You are mine. You'll assist me with getting the Tetsusaiga and my Shikon." He chuckled darkly. "Welcome to the living again… _Evarina._"

--------------------

Evarina floated in a void of darkness. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped in horror. She couldn't tell up from down or if she was flying or drowning. All around her was black. She tried to call for help but nothing came forth from her mouth. She put a hand to her lips and her eyes widen.

_Am… I dead_?' she thought, _Is this where the lost spirits go? Is this where I await my judgment?_'

"Not quite." Giggled someone from behind. Evarina turned and gawked. The person in front of her was herself. The figure giggled again and spoke in a singsong voice, "Hello there. I am you. The you that wants Inu Yasha… dead! Tee hee. I've waited here for so long, in the dark, all by myself. And now, thanks to Naraku, I can be free and kill daddy." She ran a hand through her counterpart's hair. "I've been here in the dark since before we were born."

_No_!' cried Evarina as tears trickled down her face, _this isn't true! I don't want Inu Yasha dead!_'

"But you do." Said the reflection as she cradled Evarina's face sweetly, "Deep down," she said as she placed a hand over Evarina's heart, "You know you want him dead. He left us… I am the demon that hates Inu Yasha… when we wake up, I'll be the one to take over. It's your turn to sleep…"

_YOU!_ _Why are you doing this_?' Tears were beginning to for. This was the voice…? _Herself_?

The reflection merely giggled, "It's because… I love Naraku…" Evarina pushed her evil reflection away and growled, "Oh! You're so cute Evarina; I can't wait to annihilate Inu Yasha and the others that you adore. Tee Hee, observe closely now!"

The being was engulfed in a red light as she placed her hands together as if in prayer and her knees brought up as if she was sitting. For a while nothing happened. Then suddenly, she began to age right before Evarina's eyes. Even her clothes began to change too.

Her golden eyes became darker and harder. Her breasts bulged out from the small black corset she wore and her black pants were tight fitting with a skull belt that draped over her hips. Her once black slippers became long knee high boots. A black knee length coat that looked for fit for a captain was black and had red interior, a gold dragon running from the lower left corner, over her back and right shoulder and stopped at her breast. Her small slender hands were covered in black gloves that had the fingers cut off and a large ruby in the middle. Her claws were painted black as were her naturally pouty lips and her eyes were outlined in black eye liner. To finish off her look, a sword draped over her left hip, held with a red sash around her small waist.

_That sword! I saw it in Tortuga!'_

"Heh… I like this look. Sexy, don't you think? I am a spirit that is reborn into every generation. My body changes all the time, but I truly love this hanyou one." her voice was surprisingly soft and sensual. "And this is our sword, Sou'unga."

_No! No you can't! Don't kill Inu Yasha!_'

The now older Evarina feh'ed and narrowed her eyes, "Of course I can. You wanted this from the beginning.You annoy me… go to sleep!" she snapped and drew out a sword that instantly began to suck away Evarina's strength. The young girl collapsed and became a tiny sapphire gem. The older one picked it up and placed it on her chest where it merged into her chest, "This is where you'll stay… I am in control now."

She laughed wickedly as she began to fade away. In reality, a bright light surrounded Evarina's body. As quickly as it had come, it was gone and Evarina's body was no more. On the bed was the older, sinister girl.

She woke up and carefully looked around the room. She snickered and gently got up and headed for the door where she strolled on deck. All the men stopped and gasped when the moonlight showered her in an ethereal glow. A light breeze brushed past her as she walked up to the larboard (left side) of the ship, over looking the deep blue sea.

"I see we have awakened," chuckled Naraku from behind as he lightly caressed her right arm. "How I've missed you." He mentally grinned, _Now only to retrieve the Shikon and the other two swords. Hell will be mine, and this world.'_

"Hmm… When do I get to feast on the sight blood dripping down my sword?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I want to see Inu Yasha. When can I kill Daddy?"

"Have patience my dear… very soon, I promise. Very soon and your Sou'unga will be bathed in his blood."

"I look forward. Isn't that right… _Evarina_?" she grinned as she placed a hand over the jewel. The jewel gave a light glow and an aura of anger and hate radiated off of it, slightly burning the other girl.

Evarina narrowed her eyes. The girl wasn't supposed to have any more power, but why was she fighting back? A smirk graced her lips, _this kid has spunk, I give her that. But I won't let her win.'_

"Is something the matter?" Naraku asked.

"The bitch is stronger than I thought. My powers are still weakened I'm afraid." Evarina hissed, "But that won't stop me from killing Inu Yasha and bring Hell on Earth."

"I see you remember your duty. Don't worry, my dear, she will no longer bother you when we've obtained the first of the Shikon shards."

"_Shards?_ What do you mean by that?" Evarina gasped, no longer caring about the burning in her heart.

"The bastards that sealed me broke it, probably to weaken it, but it's useless. The Shikon feeds off the evil in the world. It will never diminish." Naraku chuckled, "Once we've collected all the shards, we can at last open the gateway to hell."

"Do you now where they are?" Evarina asked, slightly curious, "We've been sealed for so many years."

"Don't fret love. Two of our _faithful_ have been investigating its exact location since my defeat. They should be reporting shortly."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, the demons of Wind and Nothing… They were never sealed." He rubbed her arms affectionately, "After all these years, they should know where most of them lay."

Evarina was silent for a moment, her mind working a mile a minute as a memory came into mind. _Kagome…_

"Naraku…" she whispered for him to hear as she stared up into his red eyes with her honey colored ones, "It's been fifty years. But the battle, before you and I were sealed, didn't _she_ say her descendants would guard the jewel?" Naraku nodded slowly, wondering where she was getting at, "I have met one of them… but she does not have a shard, and I doubt she knows the potential powers she has."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, the current Queen of sirens. She is the descendant of that bitch, but it was obvious she doesn't know she's a miko, and a powerful one at that. What miko would slay innocent people like she?"

"Could you sense her power while you were in that girls body?" he asked, now aware of the sudden threat Evarina was implying. Kagome had to be taken care of quickly.

"Yes, and she's as powerful as the first, maybe stronger. We need to get rid of her, and that old bat Keade. I'm surprised she's alive. She was about 15 when she fought against us."

Naraku chuckled, "Yes, my dear. But all in good time. This might work to our advantage." Evarina stared at him, confused, "When I figure it out completely, I shall tell you."

Evarina hugged him, "Does it involve torturing the girl? Inu Yasha has taken a fancy to her. I will love to see him suffer before he dies. May I have my fun?" Naraku laughed menacingly.

"Of course, what ever you desire…" Because you won't live for much longer…'


	13. Arrangements, Traitors, and a Ball

Chapter 12: Arrangements, Traitors, and a Ball

Sango strolled amid Kohaku and Miroku as they wandered along the wharf on the warm Spring night. She gazed at the dancing stars and tenderly held Kohaku's hand. Kohaku clutched hers and smiled up at his older sister. Miroku walked just a few paces after them and admired Sango from behind. His staff wasn't with him tonight. He thought it would have been too much hassle and he knew he and the others would be safe tonight.

_A pirate she is; however she's a delicate woman. A fighting rose on the aquatic region covered in thorns, but on land she's just like a rare moonflower. Most female pirates are daunting and aggressive like an Amazon warrior with a body resembling a man. Wenches are revolting and most likely bear more disease then a rat. Look at her… showing so much love to Kohaku…_' he thought as he stared at their linked hands. _If things could have been different_. _My fighting flower that sends my heart a flutter with your skills, devotion, and beauty. How can one woman be so independent, so strong and still be lovely like the rare flower? Not even Mary or Anne has this beauty…'_

"Are you hungry _Monk_?" asked Sango as she stopped and stood in front of him, "Do you want to eat before we start back? I hear there is a lovely café somewhere here." She smiled up at him kindly, making his heart tremble.

"Why yes, Lady Sango, I would very much like to eat. And such an honor it is to be graced with your presence." He smiled charmingly, bowing slightly. Sango blushed faintly at the praise. She coughed slightly and began to walk. "But my lady, why do you call me _monk'_ now when you had at first did not believe of my past position?"

Sango froze, "I…"Her mind began to whirl with her mortification and remorse. _I ought to tell him,_' her shoulders slumped as she cautiously turned about. "I…I've been meaning to ask for forgiveness for my disapproval. Inu Yasha enlighten me, a little, of why you are the way you are. I am sorry." She did a curtsy as low as she could with her injury, "I pray you accept my humble apology?"

Miroku smiled, "I accept, Lady Sango, no matter what. Although, please, I desire you would merely call me _Miroku_'. I am no longer a priest, nor have I been for practically ten years." Kohaku stared at the duo and began to wonder. How did their initial meeting end? Perhaps later on he would inquire, but at present was not the moment for his stomach began to rumble in protest to the lack of food. He hadn't eaten since that very morning.

Sango laughed softly as she stood, "I'm sorry Kohaku. Come, let us find that place to feast tonight."

"We must do as the beautiful and elegant lady Sango says." Miroku piped, now feeling rejuvenated, _so she doesn't hate me. That's a relief_.'

"Enough of your flattery." Sango jeered half-heartedly, a small smile on her features. "Come, I think it is this way." She said as she pointed down a dimly lighted alleyway, "The place is small, and a bit intimidating, I'm afraid, but an ideal location to avoid any dilemma from the sentinels roaming about the city."

"Quit chatting and let's go! I'm starving sis!" snapped Kohaku as he tugged on her arm. The two laughed and raced each other, "Last one there is a bilge rat and has to pay for dinner!" called Kohaku as he darted, no longer caring for his injuries he received. Most found on his arm and torso.

"Hey! No fair! You guys cheated!" cried Miroku as he tried to catch up. Their laughter was heard all around as they raced one another through the small alley. Sango pulled up her dress and bolted down the street in record-breaking time. Once arriving at the entrance jolt of pain coursed through her body and she gasped, however, damning herself for forgetting Tsubaki's warnings. She tried to relax her face as much as possible when she spotted the boys head her way.

_They shouldn't worry…_'

"I prevail!" she giggled as she bit her cheeks from the inside just as she entered a tiny pub. The structure was made out of red bricks and had large white pillars. A sign reading "Blood Wine" was hung over the entry. Inside, candles scattered about lighted the room and a dark wooden bar was in front of them and round tables with chairs and few occupants. A grand piano rested to the far left corner, a lonely candle warding off the dark as a man played a light yet sorrowful tune.

"You run fast Sango… I thought it wasn't even achievable to run in a dress!" wheezed Kohaku as he slid adjacent to his sister who sat in a table on the opposite side of the piano, "Oh well… Looks like you're a loser Miroku and you're to indulgence us."

"But you cheated!" he whined as he sat the other side of Sango, "Surely you two jest! You guys just took off without letting me know until it was too late! Plus I'm not wearing my usual garments." He spread his arms out and made a face, tapping his leather shoe on the pavement. "I do not fancy blue pants with patches at the knees! I am not a beggar."

Sango giggled, "Quit whining like a baby. Are you not a man?" she shifted uncomfortably, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Sango? Are you alright?" a worried Miroku asked as she placed a hand on her right shoulder, "Is it your back? You shouldn't have ran… we'll eat and I'm taking you directly to Renkotsu."

Kohaku cursed, "Shit! I fail to remember she was injured." He looked at his sister with shame, "I'm so sorry Sango…"

Sango shook her head, "No, I'm the one that is sorry. I do not need your sympathy boys, I brought this on myself. Please, do not fret, it just sore. I'll be all right."

After much reassurance that Sango as in fact going to live, the boys settled own. "I just realized… have you asked her to bare your child?" Kohaku inquired, "The last woman you asked kicked you in the balls so hard, you thought you'd never have kids."

"No way!" said Sango in disbelief, "That's too comical!"

"I'm glad you see that my pain brings you joy," scoffed Miroku in mocking bliss.

A young man with sandy auburn hair, lilac eyes, pointed ears and a cat's tail wearing an ashen linen top and black slacks and boots with a dirty apron approached them and set down a plate of biscuits, "Today's special is horse meat with a side of potatoes and rice and pickled eggs. We also have shark and fish today and cabbage soup or would any of you fancy escargot and caviar?" he made a face and narrowed his cat eyes, "Don't see how anyone could fancy that though, even if I am a cat."

Sango giggled, "Only the French. I think I'll have the house special, but no eggs please." The waiter nodded and got the orders of the other two. "Oh, and please bring two glasses of your finest wine and pumpkin juice for the lad beside me."

"You trying to make me broke?" Miroku whimpered, hiding behind his gloved hand, "Thy beauty is most heavenly, yet evil. Do thou not be loved by thee?" Sango kicked him under the table. "Ayah… Sango…."

The door to the pub burst open and walked in someone in a cloak. None of the three could tell if it was a man or woman, but it was obvious they were a bit tipsy as the stumbled across the room to the bar. A few moments the person chatted with a man dressed in blue pants and a blue vest over his white lined shirt with its sleeved rolled up. The man pointed to a door beside him and the unknown person walked in.

"What was that about?" Kohaku asked, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I don't know," Miroku said, "But not to worry. Here come our drinks!"

After the trio drank a little, Sango began to get curious, "I hope it's no trouble but… What was Evarina like? I by no means truly got to be familiar with her, but I know she meant a lot to you all and was like Inu Yasha's daughter. Am I correct?"

Miroku and Kohaku exchanged glances and sighed. Miroku spoke softly, "Evarina was like everyone's daughter, but she always looked up to Inu Yasha as her father. Let's just say she was the light in our life, a purpose for us, what we had to support, even as bandits."

"Cut throat pirates we were, ruthless in battle, Take no prisoner, but once she came we took care of her. She changed us all" Kohaku said as he slumped in his place, "Evarina was like a little sister to me and the other boys. I guess you can say we grew up with her."

Sango looked at her wineglass, slowly rotating it so the contents wouldn't spill, "So she was that important? I'm sorry that this has happened to you all. May she be with God and watch over you." All three said a silent prayer and sat in stillness for a moment or two.

"Pish posh, that was in the past. We need to focus on the issue before hand. Naraku…" Kohaku growled, "We have to avenge everyone who died." The adults agreed and smiled

"Your food," the young demon waiter said as he carefully set their trays down. "Please, enjoy. I will be back to get the money. That will be fourteen gold coins."

. The food was delicious and they quietly ate, laughing here and there when the other made a comment at the other occupants in the room. The doors of the bar once again opened and walked in two figures, again none could tell if there were men or women. They went straight to the room in the back and closed it with a loud bang that startled everyone.

"Let's go. I'm full…" Kohaku said. The waiter seemed to have heard him and came to collect the money. With a bow and a smile, he left the three and continued to do his job and serve the other tables.

Kohaku let out a big yawn, "I'm tired Sango. Let's go back to the hotel and go to bed. We have a long and busy day ahead of us."

"That's right. We need supplies and new attire for the girls and myself. We should get back." Sango said as she too yawned. "And I don't think I will need to see the doctors. I feel better. I just need to make sure I don't over strain myself again."

"That is wise. Come on; let's go before the fog comes in. It gets dangerous when that happens." Miroku mused, as he looked toward the ocean, the tide high and the fog rolling in leisurely.

The three quickly walked back to their hotel. The stars were beginning to disappear behind the clouds and the fog from the sea began to cover the beaches and piers at a lethargic pace. The shops were closing all around them and the fire lamps flickered with the chilly wind, some turning off.

Miroku draped his coat over Sango when she shivered. And in turn she smiled in gratitude and held it close to her body. They made it to the hotel and slowly ascended the stairs. They walked in silence through the maze of corridors and finally approached their respected rooms. All three became extremely tired and sluggishly opened the doors.

"This is where I bid you good night, Lady Sango. May you sleep and have pleasant dreams." Miroku yawned as he covered his mouth with his right hand. "Ooh, my hand is cold!" he chuckled.

"Good night Miroku. Thank you for paying for dinner." Sango smiled sheepishly, "I'm glad we have started over and become friends. I can see that you are all not that bad."

"The honor is all mine. I would have paid regardless who was the loser. And yes, it is delightful." He smiled and took a hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles making her blush and gasp. "Till tomorrow, lovely Sango." A smirk graced his lips as he opened his door.

They all entered their rooms and began to get ready for bed. Sango giggled when she saw Kagome asleep with half her body on the couch. She had already slipped into her nightshirt and red slacks and took her hair out of its bun. Sango hauled the upper part of her body back up onto the couch and draped the blanket over her that was resting on the couch's arm.

"Hell no am I caring you to bed missy." She said as she stuck out her tongue. "Pleasant dreams Captain." She carefully placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's lips.

Sango went to the restroom and began to slip into her lavender cotton nightgown. She gazed at herself in the full body mirror and sighed when she looked at the bindings still wrapped tightly around her. She then noticed she still had Miroku's coat and she sighed lightly again.

_I'll give it back in the morning_.' She thought as she hung it up on a rack. _I'm far too sleepy to walk to his room, regardless of its close proximity. He can survive one night without it. And he may as well be asleep now."_

She walked out and went to the bedroom to her left where Kohaku had slipped into bed already. Shippo and Sota had one bed and she slithered in the other with her brother. She scooped him into an embrace and lightly kissed his left shoulder.

"Good night Kohaku." She whispered so she wouldn't disturb the two other dwellers.

"Good night Sango. I had fun tonight. I thought it would be hard to get used to the fact that I had a sister, but it seems I was mistaken." He whispered back and burrowed deeper into his sister's embrace and let out one more immense yawn.

"I'm glad. So very glad…"

She yawned again and closed her eyes. In just a few moments, she and Kohaku were slumbering.

------------------------

"Hey, Inu Yasha." Called Miroku as he walked into their room, a silly grin on his face, "how was your night?" His friend was sitting on a chair beside a table and was absently looking at the paints on the wall, a few candles lightening the dark room. Inu Yasha jolted out of his stupor and gazed at Miroku with a drowsy expression.

"Meh, s'ok. I didn't do much. Just talked to Kagome for a bit and ordered some food from the kitchen. She went to sleep early so I came here and just been sitting around and thinking." He yawned, "I was gonna sleep soon anyways."

"Thinking about what?" Miroku said as he removed his shirt, "Oh crap… where's my jacket?" he yelped as he searched for it until he remembered, "Oh wait, it's with Sango. I'll get it in the morning so I don't disturb her."

"You now, just thinking. We've lost a lot of men and Kagome has lost practically her whole crew. A few died on the way here from blood loss, which dds more to the causalities of our men. That Kagura person said it was Naraku, and I plan to get my revenge for my men, Kagome's women, and for Evarina. Especially, Evarina." He said as he glared at a painting of a meadow before him.

"Has that Rin girl come back?" Miroku asked as he took off his shoes and socks. Throwing the blankets back, he rested on his bed and folded his arms behind his head.

"No, but a messenger came saying she will be here around midnight. The poor girl was attacked today in the alley however. I should have known better and had one of our men watch over her until Sessho-Maru showed up." He rubbed his eyes, "We won't know how far she's gotten until the morning. We are to met in the conference room for breakfast."

"Are we going to hold a ceremony for the dead soon?" Miroku thought out loud, "I mean, the ones we weren't able to send to Davy Jones' locker?"

"I don't know. Perhaps if there is time." Inu Yasha stood up and began to remove most of his clothes, just like Miroku had done, "I just hope I have enough time to see Mother."

"Ah. I hope you do my friend. It's been awhile. Well, I bid you goodnight." Miroku yawned, "Night Inu Yasha."

"Night Miroku." Inu Yasha said as he turned off the candles.

-------------

Back at "Blood Wine" in a dark room, three silhouettes whispered to one another. One of the figures was Kikyo, who was leaning against the window facing the alley. The other two were unrecognizable but obvious one was a child and the other a woman.

"You said you could help me get Inu Yasha." Kikyo said in a slurred voice, "How?"

The eldest of the two entities with no face cackled lightly and motioned for the young one to step forward. The child raised a small mirror to Kikyo and it shined a bright light, blinding Kikyo for a moment. Once the light faded, an image of Inu Yasha's sword appeared.

"My sister and I are leaving tonight, but in order for us to get you the man you desire, we require you to steal this sword. Not now, but soon. We will send you a message." The tall figure said from behind her cloak.

"Why? What's so special?" Kikyo inquired as she examined the image, "He has that with him always."

"Kikyo… this sword is vital to the true awakening of my master. Your other shipmates were unwise to believe such a feeble story as the one they heard on Tortuga. I am unable to touch this sword, but you can. Once my master is revived, Kagome will be taken care of and Inu Yasha will be there for your taking."

"Really?" Kikyo said in disbelief, "Who is this master of yours anyways?"

"Naraku…" the young one said in an emotionless voice, "He is no legend… he is but what the stories have said: a man with phenomenal powers. Inu Yasha is as good as yours."

Kikyo smirked, "Do you take me for a fool? Naraku isn't real…" the mirror flashed and a reflection of Naraku appeared. The image then zoomed out and his ship was there in its waking.

"That is his ship. When you see it on the horizon, take Inu Yasha's sword."

"Fine," Kikyo said with a wicked smile, "Easy enough…"

--------------

Rin was nervous. The blue pompadour dress she wore with lavender ribbons and floral design was all foreign. Her hair was down, only a few lochs braided and held at the back of her head and a several wisps loose over her face, framing her somewhat childlike face. Her white gloved were beginning to feel damp as she sweated with anxiety.

She clutched Sessho-Maru's arms tighter as she gazed at the dance floor, intimidated by the beautiful young Nobel women gracefully gliding around the dance floor like swans.

Getting in was such a hassle. Rin had tripped twice on her dress, and fell into Sessho-Maru's arms when exiting the coach they rode in. The guards collecting their invitations at first did not want to permit her in until Sessho-Maru persuaded the man. All the women she came across would swoon over the man beside her, and glare at her with hate and envy.

"It's the commodore!" some would whisper, "But who is that _commoner_ beside him? I have never seen her around."

"Surely you jest! The commodore does not have a mistress."

"She is but a child…"

"A peasant?"

"Who is she?"

Rin whimpered and stood close to Sessho-Maru's body, her head barely reaching his lower chest. The stoic man looked down at her in question, wondering why she was so nervous. _Why does she reek of fear? Surely this is not her first time at a ball.'_ Dismissing some men he was talking to, he turned to Rin and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Is this your first?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

Rin jumped, not expecting him to speak. All he did was drag her around and talked to some old men and in turn they would comment his cute company. Rin blushed and began to stutter.

"I… I um, I mean to say that uh…" her face began to burn and she sheepishly smile, "Yes, sir. I… this is… m-my first time at a royal ball." To her, it seemed the corners of Sessho-Maru's mouth curved into a small smile. _Is he making fun of me?!'_

Sessho-Maru spoke softly, a small amount of amusement mixed in his voice, "I'm sorry to hear that Miss Rin. Perhaps a dance will calm your fears? Do you know how to?"

"Dancing… you means the waltz?" she puckered her lips, _Whoops! Slip of the tongue! Thar be hell to pay if me don rid me pirate grammar.'_ She mentally giggled.

"Precisely."

"Not quite. Will you lead?" she pleaded with her eyes.

Sessho-Maru grabbed a hold over her right hand and waist and placed her left arm at his waist. He swayed back and forth, until Rin nodded in understand. From there the Commodore began to glide Rin around the room.

_This feels so nice,'_ Sessho-Maru thought in disbelief. _No one has been this enjoyable of company as she. Who exactly is she?'_

Rin giggled, feeling happier than ever. This was all so new and so fun. But suddenly she remembered her mission and she nearly froze. Her mind began to race as she thought of how she was suppose to touch the issues without him thinking she was she was a pirate, bounty hunter or some weirdo. She had to act like a Nobel.

The two danced through a few more songs and talked to other people before they decided to leave. Rin was tired and breathless once they entered the coach. Sessho-Maru watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Miss Rin?" he asked, just a cold as he addressed other people at he ball, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No. Nothing I can think of that will occupy my time. Why?" she blushed.

"Care to join me for tea tomorrow? I very much enjoyed your company tonight."

"T-Thank you, milord."

"No, thank _you._ And please, call me Sessho-Maru."

Rin gawked at him. When the carriage stopped, the coachman helped her out and she waved goodbye to the departing Sessho-Maru before she went inside and found her room. She let out a great big yawn and toed off her shoes and slipped out of her dress to slip on her nightgown and cap.

She giggled as she crawled into a bed with one of the girls in her crew and mouthed out _his_ name, not wanting the demon next to her to hear. _Sessho-Maru…'_


	14. Breakfast Meeting and Battle of Wills

Chapter 13: Breakfast and Battle of Wills

Dawn finally came to the weary pirates. Each and everyone got ready and headed down to a special room at the back of the lodge where they could converse their arrangements in tranquility with out too much disturbance. Kagome, Sango, their brothers, Rin, Shippo, Inu Yasha and Miroku were the first ones down. They sat together in a long table with a red cloth on the table.

Kagome would drift in between the world of dreams and reality. In her groggy state, she slumped in her seat and rested her had on her hand that was propped up on the chair's arm. Her eyes would begin to droop but quickly snap open. Her hair was still matted and like everyone in the table, she was in her pajamas that were wrinkled and ruffled.

Inu Yasha bit his finger to reframe from laughing at the girl in front of him. His red shirt was unbuttoned all the way and showed of his well-defined abs. A faint scar poked from beneath the fabric just above his heart. His hair was in a low loose braid and was tied by a small thin leather cord.

Miroku sipped his water and stared at Sango who was talking away with Kohaku and Sota. He'd smile when she'd laugh and remembered the wonderful night he had with her. His dark purple shirt was open as well and he scratched his chest with his gloved hand. He ran a hand through his brushed hair and yawned lightly.

Rin was talking to Shippo about her experience at the ball. She had already told everyone that she was able to befriend the cold Commodore and her progress was quicker than anyone could imagine. Perhaps she could break the ice and start asking questions about Naraku later that day with Sessho-Maru.

Shippo had seemed to take a liking to her as she animatedly chatted away. She left out her attack and any mushy stuff. She most talked about the grand ballroom and the kind of people that was there.

Shippo had converted into his human form and wore only his black pants. His now much larger hands took hold of his glass and he quickly took a sip from the cool water. He laughed when Rin began to tell the story of how she accidentally tripped while doing the waltz.

"That's not funny!" She pouted. "Many of the women thought I as just a commoner. Which technically I am… but you know…"

"I'm sorry, but that's too funny!" He said in between his laugh.

"Fine then! Sango!" Rin called to the other girl. Sango turned around and nodded her acknowledgement to the younger girl, "Would you beat Shippo up for me?"

"Why?" Kohaku asked, "Can't you do it for yourself?"

Rin blushed, "Its not proper lady conduct to raise a hand to defend thy self when there are others who can do it for thee. A brawl is a man's job, or in this case… a strong woman such as Sango." Sango shook her head with a sigh.

"Morning everyone. Sango, I hope you're not over straining yourself." Chastised Tsubaki as she took a seat next to Miroku. But she had heard from somewhere Sango hurt herself last night. Renkotsu and Koga were right behind her and silently took a seat.

Tsubaki had her hair up in a high ponytail and was already in her white nurse dress. The dress made her like a nun in a way. She wasn't wearing her headpiece that morning because she felt too much like a follower of the Holy Spirit and she was no pacifist.

"How are you boys feeling this morning?" Renkotsu asked as he scratched his baldhead. "I hope everyone slept alright." He poured himself some orange juice from a pitcher beside Kohaku, "Ah… what a pleasure to have orange juice. You all should have at least a cup. Prevents scurvy and illness." Tsubaki nodded, until her gaze landed on Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked concerned as she saw her captain's arm slip off the seat's arm. "Are you going to be alright?"

Kagome grunted as she rested her head on the tabletop, "I went to sleep on the couch. I didn't have a peace sleep." She yawned and groaned, "Ugh… my back hurts…"

"You didn't sleep on the bed? Kagome those things are so soft!" said Koga as he dragged a chair to her side. He grabbed a hold of her hand, "If only were roomed together. I would have let you have my place in bed so you could have slept in pure bliss."

Inu Yasha growled softly so Koga would be the only one to hear. Koga glared at Inu Yasha, "What? My woman didn't sleep to well! You're such a fucking brute Inu Yasha. Are you not worried about Kagome's well being?"

"What?" barked Inu Yasha, "Since when was she _your_ woman?" his mind screamed at him for over reacting, but he didn't know why he felt threatened when Koga held her hands. It was as if the wolf was going to take what was his. _But she is not_ my _woman…'_

"Since yesterday." Koga said in a matter of fact voice. "Though you two had shared a bed on the way here, there was no claim on her I could detect. Therefore I find her suitable to be mine, perhaps even my mate."

"Whaaaaa?" Kagome gawked as she looked at Koga with a horror stricken face, "But I never said anything to this! I am not a prize! You can't be serious Mr. Ookami! Taking me as a mate? Why I oughta…"

"Of course you are Kagome, my love! My heart burns for you. Down to these here bones of mine. Why don't you room with me for the rest of the time you're with us? And I prefer you call me Koga. We are to be mated soon!"

"Oh Koga…" said Inu Yasha in a sickening sweet voice that grew harsher with each word uttered from his lips as he picked up his fork, "Have you ever wonder what it's like to have a fork jammed way up your ass? IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" his mind was sent to a frenzy at Koga's proposal. Who did he think he was?

Everyone else who wasn't present in the beginning that had walked in looked at them quizzically. Bankotsu sighed as he walked over to them. _Some things never change.'_

"Fightin again, I see. It's to early in the mornin' for that you guys." He took the empty seat by Shippo and plopped down with a sigh, "Why'd ya call for a damn assembly in this ungodly hour?" he tugged his white baggy slacks and adjusted his black linen no sleeved top. "I could have slept for another hour."

Someone shrieked and everyone looked at the entrance of the room. Jakotsu waltzed in wearing a dark red rouge dancer's dress with three-inch high heels that went up just a bit past his knees. His hair was up in a bun held together by his favorite blue hairpin. He pressed his ruby painted lips together and his black colored eyes outlined in thin black eyeliner glared at Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha darling! Why didn't _I_ room with you last night!? And what are you doing sleeping in a room in front of that…that… HUSSY!? You know that I'm your only lover!" he grated out, "And you even put me into the same room as that horrific toad! How could you Inu Yasha?"

"That is not true! I am his only lover!" said Jaken in his frog like voice. Both Jaken and Jakotsu looked at each other in revulsion, "You bitch! You copied me!"

Jaken and Jakotsu wore the same outfit even though Jaken looked silly since he was as short as the kitsune formed Shippo. He wore a blonde wig since he was also bald and hand only warts where his hair should have been. His blue painted lips looked ghastly and the green eye shadow he wore blended into his skin, making the skin look greasy.

"You slimly little gnome! You copied me! I was up before you!" Jakotsu all but shouted as he pointed a crimson painted nail accusingly at the toad. "I didn't know they even made doll sizes!"

"I beg to differ, you hussy." He growled as he crossed his stubby little arms. He taped one of his 3 fingers on his right hand on his arm. Everyone grimaced at the black and green combination

"Looks who's talking! I can't believe I'm rooming with you! Brother slash lover-boy Bankotsu made me share a _bed_ with _you_! I've never been so insulted in my life!"

Jakotsu wailed in dismay as crocodile tears began to fall from his eyes. "How could you guys do this to poor little me?"

"Because you were gonna butt rape me that's why!" hollered Bankotsu, "I'm not you're lover boy either! I can handle brother but not Lover-boy!" Bankotsu shuddered.

Suikotsu walked in and looked at everyone in bewilderment, "'Ello." He said as he quietly took a seat by Renkotsu, "Um… what exactly did I miss Ren?"

"Nothing important. Just Jak's daily fits of rage since Inu Yasha is straight." He said casually as he nibbled on a piece of toast. "Same shit as always."

"Damn right I'm straight! How many times must I tell you Jak?" raged Inu Yasha.

"B-but Inu Yasha my love! I know deep down you love me!"

"No he loves me!" raved the furious toad.

"Can it toad! He loves me!" snarled Jakotsu.

"No me!"

"Me!"

The two glared at each other. Jakotsu hissed and held up his fists. Jaken did the same and began to advance towards him. The to jumped at each other and a puff cloud form. An occasional shouted would erupt from the cloud and the men and women began to form a circle around the two.

"You're not straight." Snickered Koga, "Or else why would Jakotsu be in love with you?"

"Shut up! Remember when he tried to grope you last year? Got you good and ended up locking you with him in the kitchen. You were nearly raped if it wasn't for Suikotsu and Nanahara." Inu Yasha said nonchalantly though he was stalk raving mad inside.

"Please, spare me!" whimpered Koga as he relived the memory. He went pale and slumped down. "Such horrid times…"

The girls were laughing very hard and had tears rolling down the cheeks by the gallons. They held onto their sides and toppled over. Tsubaki rested her head on Renkotsu's shoulder and shook with the force of her laughter. Rin slouched over and rested her head on the table. Kagome and Sango held onto each other as their laughter began to subside.

"Oh…oh…man. That was down right FUNNY!" Rin giggled. "I didn't think you all had it this bad!"

"Y-Yeah, all we have to worry about is Yura. But she has a thing for Ki-Kikyo." Kagome said as she wiped away her tears, "Ooh, that was a good laugh. I'm sorry to hear about that Koga, but I'm sorry, but it was too funny. I couldn't resist." _Yeah right!'_

"I'm glad to see my agony brings you pleasure." He scoffed from his place.

"Hey, where is Kikyo, anyways? I haven't that woman in ages." Tsubaki said as she took a sip from her glass. "Nor Kagura or Kanna."

As if on cue, Kikyo waltzed right in and ignored the commotion beside. She wore a tight pair of royal blue pants and wore black corset with blood red stitches. Her hair was loose and had on her favorite pair of boots. She spotted Inu Yasha and gave him a sexy smile. She sensually waked over to him and sat on his lap. She reeked of booze.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at her, recognizing her from the island. She was the woman that threw herself on him. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Mmm," she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his face, "If you come up to my room, then I will indulge you to your manly services." The conversation she had last night coming back. _Soon…'_

"Kikyo, get the hell off him. You're squishing him with that fat body of yours! Go fuck Yura or something. I'm pretty sure I saw her somewhere here." scowled Kagome. Her anger flared as she watched Kikyo straddle Inu Yasha, pushing her heat to his core. Inu Yasha only growled, but Kikyo thought it was one of pleasure.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the sea bitch. Seen yourself in the mirror lately? I'm surprise Inu Yasha hasn't ran away. Ooh, Inu Yasha, you're so brave!" Sneered Kikyo, caressing his chest and loving the way his chest rippled under her fingertips.

"Off my man!" screamed Jakotsu as he tackled her off Inu Yasha's lap. He hmph'ed and sat on Inu Yasha's lap, "No hussy flirts with my man. Right Inu Yasha?" his hair was a mess and his dress in shambles. A black eye was beginning to appear and if the situation wasn't so dire, anyone would have laughed.

Inu Yasha got an idea and snickered, "Jakotsu… do me a favor and get rid of her, for me will ya?" he grabbed a loch of the other man's hair and twirled it around his fingers, bringing it to his nose and smiling seductively. Inside he cringed in shame.

"Yes Capitan!" saluted Jakotsu as he jumped off, a bright blush on his pale face. Once again he tackled her and dragged her away by the hair.

"OW! Let me go!" cried Kikyo as she tried to free her hair from Jakotsu's death grip. "Fucker!"

"Nuh-uh Miss Hussy! Inu Yasha asked me to get rid of you and rid of you I shall. Maybe then will Inu Yasha know that I love him so!" he scolded as if lecturing a child.

-----------------

"Well, that worked better then I thought…" Inu Yasha thought aloud. Kagome and Sango giggled and some of the guys chuckled, "What? Just the other day on the ship, she said if she had to, she'd rape me. I'm not into that and that girl is just… ew, I don't even want to think about it." Inu Yasha shuddered.

"Don't worry about it Inu Yasha. If she sees a cute something with a dick, she makes it her mission to fuck it. I bet she'd do a cow if she was drunk." Kagome snorted. "That woman truly is a bitch."

"I think she did a horse before." Sango said as she knitted her brows together in deep thought. "She was really horny when she was drunk that time."

"Ok… now she's definitely a walking disease." Groaned Suikotsu, as he turned pale. "Who would even do that?"

The girls looked at one another and nodded. At the same time the responded, "Kikyo." Every man that heard looked at the place Kikyo once was in a dumbfounded expression. A few even screamed about being contaminated.

"And she hasn't got any disease?" questioned Renkotsu as he tried hard not to puke. "I don't think it's possible to live after that!"

"What can I say? The girl has a vagina of _steel_! She'd do old men if they have money and is as horny as they can come. She even does herself, which will explain the fishy odor around her." Kagome snickered, it only being a joke, but Inu Yasha shuddered, knowing it was true with his keen sense of smell. "I don't know why she's still part of my crew." Kagome sighed as she shook her head in disgust.

"I don't even know what the hell is going on!" pouted Sota, "What's a… _vi-gin-nah_'?"

"Yeah!" said the other two boys. The older people laughed and said when they were a few years older; they'd explain the whole concept. Kagome and the others blushed, forgetting about the young boys at their table. How embarrassing!

"Ah, to be young and innocent." sighed Koga as he rubbed his temples, "Well oh great captain,' when do we eat?" his stomach growled ferociously and he groaned, "God I'm hungry!"

"I smell it coming. And Keade and Louis are on their way." He shifted his ears from side to side, picking up all the sounds around the room and outside. "Has you're sense of smelling been fucked with?"

"No… but I think I might have caught a cold. Just a small one." Koga said, hating the fact he could barely breathe. Renkotsu handed him a small pill and Koga smiled in thanks. "Yum… vitamins of yummy yuckiness."

"Not my fault you don't take care of yourself." Renkotsu shrugged.

The doors to the room opened and maids poured in with trays upon trays of food. Fruits, vegetables, meat, bread, coffee, tea, juices, porridge and other things were set down on the tables. With a bow from each made, they left as quickly as they came. Inu Yasha yawned once more before digging in.

"Bottoms up!"

"Strawberries!" cried Miroku joyously and he dumped the biggest and brightest ones he could find from the tray. "I so love strawberries!" he happy nibbled away, off in his own little world.

----------------

Once everyone ate and fully awake, Inu Yasha and Kagome stood up on a small stage. Inu Yasha cleared his throat while Kagome got everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" Inu boomed, "We have less then a week to repair our ship and restock. When we set sail, we are not a bunch of sea bandits ready to pillage and plunder, we are going out to sea to seek revenge and find the killer of our fallen comrades!"

"Inu Yasha and I have decided to join our crew. Ladies, these men are no longer companions on sea, they are our brothers! Be we are still Sirens! Don't forget our dead sisters. Anyone who wishes to stay may leave now!" Kagome said, eyeing everyone in the room, daring them to move.

When no one did, she smiled and sighed. "Then it's settled. Until Kagome and her ladies avenge their mates, just like we will, we are not two different crews, but one. We need each other to complete this mission. Who's with me?" Inu Yasha said, raising his fist in the air.

Everyone cheered, men and women alike. If only they knew they had a traitor among them.

---------

Kagura sat on the windowsill, hidden by one of the curtains and stared into Kanna's mirror, hearing and seeing everything. She no longer wore pants, but an elegant white kimono with red and blue stripes at the bottom and yellow flower with purple butterflies. Kanna sat beside her in a plain white kimono and stared out to the ocean.

"We should head out now. Come Kanna, let us leave." Kagura said as she took the feather from her hair and threw it in the air, waiting for it to grow before jumping on "Naraku is waiting for us."

-------------

Evil Evarina stood above the mizzenmast, over looking the sea and enjoying the fresh air. Her long silver tresses danced in the wind, sparkling like glitter in the warm morning sun.

"It's so good to be free." She said to her other self as she placed a hand above the jewel, "The view is lovely dear." Like the night before, the jewel radiated anger and hate, scorching the flesh around it.

_Stop this madness!'_ the little girl inside cried. _Inu Yasha mustn't die! He raised me…'_

"Not a chance, ducky. I am in control now!" she concentrated all her power on the spirit in the jewel. Everyday her powers grew again, but not enough to rid the child, which unnerved her to no end. The child shouldn't have been such a problem in the first place!

The spirit shrieked in pain, but did not lose her will. The eldest one sighed in frustration and snarled in anger. "Why won't you just go away!"

_Because…'_ the voice said in a small pained whispered, _I'd do anything for daddy. I won't let you hurt him… everyday your powers grow, and so do mind. Ever since you took control, I knew what I was. We are no ordinary hanyou. I am part…'_

"Sorceress…" Evarina said through gritted teeth, "I'm impress with your ancestry on that side. Very powerful clan, too bad they were somehow wiped out when Naraku came along." She smirked, remembering that day perfectly. "Back then I inhabited an Arabic girl. Her body was weak and couldn't last through the Great Battle, damn weakling."

_What do you mean…?'_

"I'm not exactly _human_ Evarina. I've been around since this pathetic planet came to existence. Don't ask me how, even I my self have forgotten." A distant and pained looked clouded her honey eyes, "It's been so long…"

_But why me? Why are you a part of_ me_? What am I too you?'_

The evil Evarina laughed cruelly, "I am but a spirit that inhabits the body of those who are of a strong conscience of God and Satan. I am unable to have my own, so I am reborn with each generation. I am the key to opening the gates of heaven or hell. I am the balance of the world. You my dear, are such a person, and I've been waiting for someone like you to unleash my full potential."

_But what will happen to you and why do you side with Naraku? I am a part of you? And that means you are me…'_

" I do not know, but I side with whom I want to. I am in love with Naraku, and there for I shall serve him."


	15. Growing Affections

Blast it all to bloody hell! So long... oh so long have I been gone! I went on a total writer's block for months and months to the point my brain became goop. So I took a break, watched some Nautical adventure like movies and POTC: 2. All praise Johnny Depp! His acting is amazing. Hard to imagine he played kind hearted timid Edward Scissor Hands. Bonzai!

Well, I hope you like this new and improved story n.n; And this _**new**_ nasty little lemon. Sickenly, I pride myself on how it turned out. I think I have no life... Damn I'm a perv. Lol...

* * *

Chapter 14: Growing Affections

Breakfast went by slowly as everyone conversed with one another. The female pirates were more open to the other males, now that they would sail with each other. When it was over, most went back to their room to sleep or left early as not to run into Sessho-Maru when he came by to pick up Rin for their afternoon tea.

The men had fancied the women and escorted the girls; at least those who wanted to go out and shop; on the main street while they traveled in small groups. Most of the men offered to buy the women new clothing as they sold the loot they had stowed away from earlier pillages. Some laughed at how civil they were being toward the group of female bandits. But they liked the feeling of being a gentlemen, even for only a day, and escorting many of the lovely women known as Sirens. The women, in turn, cherished the moment of being praised as an actual women and being pampered, not feared or fending for their lives while pillaging a ship for money and sport.

It felt as if a great burden was lifted from their shoulders and the crew was in the highest of spirits. The wind felt crisp against their bodies, the air pure of their suffocating guilt and the pleasant sent of the sea filled them with liberation from their sorrows. They could start their lives anew and not worry at all of their past, but they would never forget their fallen comrades. They died with honor, in their minds, if not for their deaths, the two crews would never have found each other and formed such a bond. It felt like they had known each other for years, despite the hell trip they went through to get here.

--------------------

The captains were left alone to venture out to the busy streets of the harbor, at the mouth of the Thames River. Kagome walked leisurely beside Inu Yasha and glanced at the shops around them, just enjoying his company. For a while, none of them spoke. Then Inu Yasha decided he'd be the first to speak.

"Isn't this day just splendid?" he asked as they stopped in front of a bakery. "I have never felt so… free… at least since my first time at sea."

"Yes, indeed." Kagome smiled faintly and grabbed a hold of his hand, "and I thank thee for taking me and my girls in, though you did not have too, Inu Yasha. You truly are a good man, if I hadn't known better, I'd say you were grand gentlemen." She smiled up at him as she wrapped her amr tighter around his.

Inu Yasha chuckled lightly as a blush spread across his face, "It's the least I can do Kagome. You have given me a chance to well, love again. May our friendship never be broken." _'Though I wish we could be more.'_

Kagome's heart sunk, '_what'd you expect? Love in which I desire cannot form within a week. So much has happened, I should be ashamed of myself for wanting him. Oh Inu Yasha, I will show you my love for you someday.'_ "Yes, let it not be hindered by anything." She said without much enthusiasm.

'_Idiot! Why did you have to go and say that? Now she will never consider the thought of being yours. But… perhaps it has been too soon to think of her the way that I do. Kagome, what should I do?' _He sighed and let go of her hand and looked away. "Well, shall we carry on? We must buy our supplies as soon as possible. I believe there is a shop around here that will have the things we--"

"How pretty!" squealed Kagome as she saw something displayed on the window and quickly dropped his arm. She plastered her face on the windowpane and cooed, "What a beautiful dress! Bell sleeves starting from the elbows, deep red, off the shoulders, a ruby and diamond brooch shaped like a flower and matching shoes! Ah! And that blue one too. Gold collar, with matching bracelet where the royal blue cloth attaches, opened at the chest… beautiful!"

Inu Yasha laughed at her babbling. Then a sudden thought struck him. Grabbing the handle to the shop, he opened it and bowed, "Does thy lady care to try them on?" he said in a mocking Bristish-Colonial style accent.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Her heart skipped a beat and her smile nearly tore her face in half as she squealed in delight, grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging him inside with such force. Once inside she went to the nearest employee and demanded her measurements to be taken.

"I would like a dress to be made like the two displayed on the window." She said eagerly, clutching her hands together under her chin. "They are the loveliest dresses I have ever seen!"

The young girl laughed and helped Kagome take her measures behind a red curtain. Rustling could be heard as Kagome removed her current dress to get accurate measures. Inu Yasha sat in a chair near the entrance and sighed, wondering how long this would take. _'It's worth her smile.' _Remembering Evarina, and how she loved to take her time on trying sample dresses that fit her, he laughed sadly, "That won't be happening again, now will it?" he said quietly to himself.

An elderly lady walked up to him and shifted her deep blue dress and white apron. "May I help you lad?" her glasses stood at the brim of her nose and her gray hair was pulled back tightly into a bun. Her kind green eyes smiled just as brightly as the one on her lips.

"The lady with me is being helped already, madam." Inu Yasha said, shocked at himself for being civilized. The elderly lady chuckled and sat beside him, picking up a pot and a teacup from a table to her left.

"I see. Would you like some tea as you wait for your wife?"

Inu Yasha choked on air as he grabbed for the teacup. He glanced at the lady as a blush burned itself across his cheeks, "She is not my wife. Just my companion…" he carefully sipped on the tea, "She seemed to have loved the dresses in the window and went mad for them."

"May I ask you a question? Are thee pirates?" when Inu Yasha stuttered more, she giggled, "Tis' alright, lad. My son was one, until the sea robbed me of him. I am sorry for asking such a question which may be offensive to thee, and dangerous, but ye act just like my adopted son." She smiled faintly, "He was a hanyou as well as a pirate. Oh dear me, that boy was a wild one, but he could never dare bring me shame. A mother's love should never have limits."

"I am sorry to hear that ma'am. And your question did not offend me, just… startled me." He scratched his ear at the awkwardness of their conversation. _'What is up with this lady?'_

As if reading his thoughts, she spoke softly, "My name is Mary, everyone calls me Grandmother though. I am a spider demon, a widow to be exact. To say I killed my husband would be correct." Upon seeing Inu Yasha flinch as she dropped her disguised, she laughed, closing her black eyes. "Rest assure you, hanyou, I will not harm thee. I merely want to converse with you. It's been so long since I have seen someone of your kind." She placed her disguise into place again as a worker scurried by to retrieve the dressed from he window display.

"Grandmother, the young lady has the exact measures of these dresses." The worker explained as she bounded for the room again, bowing her head as she passed Grandmother.

The demons waited for a while and carefully leaned into one another, "Hanyou, I have news for you. If you ever need supplies, of _any_ kind, I can get it for you. Food rations, ammunition, clothing, kitchenware, medicine, I can get for you half the price they ask out on the street. I may be wrong, but I sense you are going to enter another great battle with the worst demon of all." She carefully looked into Inu Yasha's honey gaze and whispered, "Naraku will come for you. If you are not careful, he will kill you." Inu yasha heart nearly stopped as his eyes widen. He wanted to believe the old woman was joking, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. Besides, how did she now of Naraku?

-------------------

"How do I look?" Kagome asked shyly as she came out. She twirled and stood in front of him. She had tried on the red dress first and placed her hair in a tight bun. She smiled kindly at the elderly woman who stood and looked at Kagome with pride. She walked around Kagome, admiring the youthful girl's figure and how she filled out the dress nicely.

"What a lovely dress. It's as if I somehow made it for you. Well, I shall be off to work. Carry on, children." She bowed slightly and walked away, without much else. Kagome looked at the women, feeling an old sensation from her. All she knew that the woman wasn't very human, yet she sent Kagome a vibe of allegiance. What did it mean though?

Inu Yasha was speechless and so transfixed on her chest. The dress squeezed her breasts together and was very low giving Inu Yasha a wonderful view of her cleavage and giving him an uncomfortable tightness in his groin. He shook his head and managed to speak in a quiet voice, "You look nice. Very nice."

Kagome giggled at his reaction and went back to try the other one on. She felt giddy. _'I see he cannot resist my body. Physical attraction is always the first step.'_

It took longer to slip on this one since the collar like necklace separated into different parts as well as the bracelets. She strained to get the dress over her hips and cursed her small waist and exact measurements of the dress. When she finally got it over her hips and placed back the jewelry, she stepped out of the small changing room.

Inu Yasha thought he was looking at an angel. _'Oh my God. You have blessed me with such a beautiful companion.' _A pang in his heart made him clench his fists, _'Evarina… why did you leave me?'_

The deep blue made her skin look paler and complemented her curves like a glove to a hand. The diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds embedded in the gold sparkled when the sunlight danced on them. Like the red dress, it dipped low on her chest, showing a plentiful amount of cleavage. The skirt did not need a cage to keep it puffy. It was form fitting from the chest to her hips and flared ever so slightly, hovering just above the floor.

"It looks wonderful on you. Blue is your color, Kagome. It brings out the lovely features of yours." Inu Yasha said as he stood, walking around her like a predator did to its prey.

Kagome smiled again but this time seductively. She wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha neck once he stood in front of her, pulling his body down a bit and giving him an even better view of her breasts as she pressed them against his chest.

"Really now? And which features do you talk about? Surely you mean the visible ones, but just you wait, dearest captain Inu Yasha, you may be rewarded to see what is unseen to others but myself and Sango."

"Teasing, are we?" He grinned. "I do hold thee up for the offer." He said, thinking she was playing with him. _'Like she actually would show me? All I can do is dream.'_

Kagome's eyes gleamed with mischief as she slowly let him go and changed back into her clothes. Coming out with the dress, she gasped when Inu Yasha took them from her hands, brushing his knuckles along her arms.

"Allow me to purchase these close, madam." Inu Yasha said, calling out to Grandmother, "And I will like to place a _special _order too."

Kagome gawked and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "You must be joking! They're of the finest materials! Do you know how expensive they will be?" she nearly shrieked, "Inu Yasha, I am satisfied with just trying them on, like a real lady would."

"But _I_ won't be satisfied until _I_ buy them for _you_." Inu Yasha smiled as he began to jot down things on a slip of paper at the counter. He smiled as Kagome started at him with wide eyes. He could get used to the smile that was beginning to form on her lips.

Kagome launched herself at him and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you so much!"

After buying the dresses, Kagome decided to leave them on the ship for safekeeping. Kagome was happy beyond words as she skipped through the streets, Inu Yasha holding the boxes that held her clothes.

While walking up the plank, Kagome made up her mind and decided that this would be the night she herself would try to court Inu Yasha. However, she didn't know he had similar plans.

--------------

They entered their room and Inu Yasha carefully set down the boxes on his dresser. Kagome was chatting away, making room in the closet. When she turned toward Inu Yasha, her heart skipped a beat as he used his demon speed to stand beside her and grab her shoulders.

"Kagome…" he whispered huskily and bought his lips down to her in a bruising, possessive kiss. He dove his tongue into her mouth as she gasped as she began running her hands up his chest and around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Inu Yasha carried her to their bed, lips still locked as they fought for dominance.

Falling backwards, her dress bunched up by her hips and Inu Yasha ran a hand along her left leg, tickling the delicate skin with his razor claws. Kagome moaned at the sensation. She always thought his claws were a turn on as she began to rub his ears.

Inu Yasha moaned himself and parted from the kiss, panting and looking down at the girl with uncertainty. Kagome looked up into his golden orbs with her chocolate lust filled eyes and ran a finger along his jaw line to his lips.

"Take me…" she whispered. "I want you…" she began to unfasten his linen shirt, her eyes pleading to him to take her. Inu Yasha could only grin as his lust took over his senses. It had been so long for Inu Yasha since he last touched a woman. Evarina, though a child, was his everything, and he soon had forgotten the touch of a woman. How he longed for it now, and though he was nearly ten years her senior, he couldn't stop himself from touching her. He could smell her arousal and her deep need, it nearly drove him mad with wonton desire and lust for the young woman.

Kagome never felt the touch of a man on her, only the soft caresses of Sango on their lonely nights when they both were sexually aggravated. Since the day she met Inu Yasha, her sexual desires intensified and she longed for his touched, to feel his manly caresses and flesh upon hers.

He growled and sat up making her squeal in surprise as he practically ripped the dress off her in one fluent motion. The cool air assaulted her skin, causing goose bumps to rise from her bare skin. Her nipples harden into beads, tightening almost painfully. Inu Yasha took one into his mouth, sucking on it like a tiny infant drinking milk. Her skin tasted just as sweet as she smelt. Inu Yasha groaned in satisfaction and played with her other nipple, pinching it between his thumb and fore finger hard, then smoothing out the abused bead with soft strokes set forth by his thumb.

Kagome gasped and ripped open his shirt as best she could from her place. He shrugged it off and ran his left hand down the outside of her hip and the other held her from the arch in her back, switching his mouth to the other nipple. He began to nip her, then soothed out the pain with little licks that tickled her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his head and held him in place while she rubbed his white velvety ears. A small growl of pleasure rumbled from his chest, sending Kagome into a fit of shivers as she bucked against his leg.

A bulge in Inu Yasha's pants caused Kagome to look down. Curious, she reached down and grabbed a hold of the bundle. She had never _seen_ one up close before, but she did know a thing or two about how to pleasure a man thanks to Kikyo's bragging. Apparently her tales of man pleasuring weren't false. Inu Yasha hissed in pleasure as Kagome rubbed it slightly. Inu Yasha groaned and licked and sucked at her collarbone with more need then before.

Kagome gasped, trying to remove Inu Yasha's belt. Once it was undone, she reached in and stroked his length, rubbing the pad of her thumb at the very tip, feeling his pre-cum ooze out in a warm gooey liquid.

To not be out done, he ripped off her panties and slipped a finger into her, grinning as the walls of her vagina gripped his finger. "I see someone is very wet and hot for me." He laughed, slipping in another finger and began to pump lightly, "You're beautiful Kagome." He was also amazed to see she barely had any hair down there. Only a faint patch of thin hair, but it didn't do much. He remembered the other women he used to have before Evarina, hair growing everywhere and thick to a point it was ghastly to even look at; some reaching to their navels. No, Kagome was practically hairless and smooth, making Inu Yasha grin in glee. His tongue would be free to move without the thought of a curl coming off.

Kagome mewed in pleasure, squeezing one of her breasts with her right hand, the left removing itself from his pants to her clitoris. She brought up her knees and spread her legs as wide as she could, rubbing her clit furiously. The sweet friction made her sob for air, a knot forming in her abdomen begged to be released. She clenched her inner walls and cried out in bliss, Inu Yasha had placed in yet another finger.

"Ah! Oh, Inu Yasha!" she moaned. She began to pant, "You have more… ugh… aah! M-more clothes…ooh… than m-me. Ugh, faster!" she pleaded as Inu Yasha inserted yet another finger and began to pump away with the four. She growled when he removed his hands before she came and he licked his fingers clean. He mentally wondered if he could stick his whole fist in her if he tried, but the thought made him also speculate if it would hurt her.

"I see someone isn't as shy as I thought." He said, somewhat disappointed. He knew she fucked with girls. But a gorgeous woman like her must have had a few men along the way. "I take it you and Sango do this kind of activity often?" through his disappointment, he was glad to know her maiden hood was still intact, he felt it with the tip of his claws and was glad he did not hurt her. Whatever men she may have had probably did with her orally to avoid pregnancy.

"You have no idea." Kagome said, closing her legs. "If you do not finish, you will never see _this_ again!" she pouted

Inu Yasha "Feh"ed and prided open her legs, getting a full view of her very core. He grinned and bent over it, getting a sniff at it. Kagome propped herself on her elbows and peered down at him with curiosity. She was used to oral pleasuring, but this sensation was all so new to her.

"AHNNN!" Kagome yelped as he licked her. She began to pant and moan harder when he began to lick more and more, faster and faster. The feeling of his rough tongue on a sensitive place such as there was all too much for her to handle. She attacked his left ear and resumed to rubbing her self with her other hand, sometimes feeling his tongue on her clit too, swirling around the nub and pinching it with his teeth only to give it a few good sucks before he resumed to dip and lick his tongue around her nether lips that dripped with her juices in which he greedily lapped up. He used one hand to hold her hip down as the other spread her lips open wide with his thumb and index finger.

"Inu… Yasha…" she panted and rubbed his left ear harder, keeping in tempo with her clit rubbing. He dipped his tongue into her moist caverns as far as it would go and savored the taste as he groaned yet again. It only took a few more swipes of his tongue to send her high into the sky screaming his name.

"AH! INU YASHA!" she howled as she clutched her thighs around his head and gripped his hair. Her orgasm racked through her body violently, bigger then any she ever got from Sango. _'And Sango is talented with her tongue too…' _When she was brought back down to earth, she fell back limply, hyperventilating. A faint blush set a flame her cheeks as she tried to calm her racing heart. It felt just like her first.

Inu Yasha crawled up her body smirking down at her with her cum splattered on some parts of his face, mostly dripping from his chin. He grinned and kissed her ever so lightly, dipping his tongue in so she could taste herself. She whimpered at the taste of her cum and his saliva mingling in her mouth. It was so erotic tasting that she nearly came again.

"Your turn!" she hissed playful as she laid him down and removed his pants. She gawked at the size of him, her eyes the size of dinner plates. "Doesn't it hurt?" she felt it as she said it, wondering how something that hard yet velvet feeling could not hurt him.

Inu Yasha howled in laughter, "Ah hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha! The look on your face is hilarious! This isn't the first time a woman has given me this reaction but you… your face is priceless! It's like you've never seen a naked man."

Kagome blushed furiously, but giggled nonetheless. "Well, actually yes… I've _never_ seen a guy like this up close to be exact… It's always been me and Sango."

Inu Yasha's laugh stopped immediately, "You're kidding, right?" he asked as he looked at her dumbfounded. "So… you're still a virgin with oral sex from a man too? I already know you still have your maidenhood intact."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not kidding. I've just… never found the right guy… so yeah… I'm still a virgin in that way as well." Feeling embarrassed, she covered herself and looked away, "I bet you don't want me now… because I'm inexperienced and… and…" her voice cracked, "I don't know why I want to cry… but I do because… I know you don't love me!" she felt ashamed of herself and wished she hadn't said anything.

Inu Yasha's heart stop, _'She loves… me?_' he was so shocked he didn't know whether to scream or cry at the fact that she _loved_ him. He knew he liked her but hearing those words from her sparked a new fire. _'And she's not been claimed by any other male!'_

"Kagome…" he said quietly but she shook her head.

"Shut up! I know you're going to make fun of me and say I'm not acting very pirate like. Hell… I haven't felt like a pirate since I've met you. What have you done to me?" She looked at him with a pained look, "Why do I love you so? Why do I feel like a woman when I'm with you when I'm sure as hell not?"

Inu Yasha held her close, making her gasp. He chuckled lightly and smoothed her hair.

"I'd have to be pretty damn heartless to not feel the same way. The fact is… I love you too. I know it's only been what? A week, but I know I love you… you make me feel so good when you're near me. The pain of losing Evarina isn't as great as it was before. Kagome you are a woman, one with unequal beauty that a goddess would be jealous…" he pulled away to look in her eyes, "Please… let me love you?"

Kagome tried to speak but no words came out. She tried to form a sentence but she looked more like a fish out of water so she settled to nodding her head vigorously. She choked back a sob as she lounged forward, sending them crashing into the large pillow.

"Yes, Inu Yasha… make love to me." She pleaded as she begged him with her soft brown eyes. She leaned back and propped herself up on the cushion, inviting Inu Yasha with her legs spread wide, vagina glistening with anticipation.

He needed no more words as he moved towards her. Inu Yasha kissed the top of her head gently then traveled down side of her face, along the plane of her throat where he nibbled at it for a bit, then kissed her lips.

She opened her legs up wider to him and he crawled in between them. He grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand. With his free hand, he guided his rock hard penis to her opening and stuck just enough to cover its head.

She shuddered and moaned in response. "Inu Yasha…" she said in a small breathless voice. Inu Yasha closed his eyes as he entered her; the sensation of Kagome's pussy covering his cock was overwhelming. He nearly came then and there.

"God, you're so tight Kagome, and hot." He went a bit deeper, but he didn't want to hurt her, "I'm sorry if I harm you, love."

Kagome smiled, "I know, but I wanted to say is that… I'm glad you'll be my first and not some arrogant asshole. At least, man wise." She giggled at her last remark.

Inu Yasha smiled and kissed her. He slowly slipped into her further and finally came to her maiden barrier. Kagome shut her eyes tightly; bracing herself for the unbelievable pain she had heard so much about, while Inu Yasha said a quick apology, kissing her to muffle her cry as he violently thrusted himself into her.

She let out a small yelp as she freed her hands from his grasp and latched onto the headboard of the bed behind her. The pain eased and the feeling of him stretching her so intimately was very pleasuring. Kagome's inner muscles stroked him sensually, driving the poor hanyou mad once she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his rear.

Inu Yasha hissed in ecstasy at the feeling of his dick being squeezed by her hot, tight passage. He whimpered, placing his head between the valley of her breasts. Slowly he began to rock inside and Kagome moaned meeting him thrust for thrust. Their pace picked up and the sound of skin slapping skin raised goose bumps on Kagome's neck. He removed her legs from his waist and placed her calves over his shoulder as he still rocked into her.

"Inu… mm… harder!" Kagome whimpered, pushing back up against him, "Oh, faster baby, faster! Aah! Harder… HARDER!" soon she couldn't say anything coherent as her moans grew louder.

Removing her legs from their spot on his broad shoulders, Inu Yasha looped an arm around her waist while the other kept him from squishing the young raven-haired girl beneath him as he pounded into her with all he had. He was amazed she didn't break. He couldn't hold himself up for very long so he flipped them over so she was on top.

Kagome put her hands on his and placed them on her hips as she bopped up and down on his member, rubbing his scrotum from behind her. Inu Yasha assisted her by raising her up and brought her back down harder, making him reach a spot inside that made her shriek in bliss. The two panted and moaned as their breathing was in unison. The sound of their skin slapping against each other grew louder and was music to their ears.

"Ka…go…me! I'm gonna…ah, ah! I'm gonna ooh… cum!" Inu Yasha groaned as he cried out, bringing a hand to rub her clitoris.

"I… ahn! Ooh … I think I'm gonna cum too! AH!" he squeezed her breast and removed her hand from his testis. He began to rub the area underneath the clit that was ultra sensitive. Sweat poured down their bodies and mingled in their covers as the two met thrust for thrust.

The two finally made it to their climax. Kagome threw her head back and gave a silent scream, moaning a chopped up version of his name, while Inu Yasha did the opposite and roared her name to the heavens.

Kagome collapsed on his chest as the sweat slowly rolled down her body and onto his wet glistening skin. They intertwined their hands and drifted off to sleep still joined together. Only one thing passed through their minds: _perfect._

_---------------------------_

Rin was happily listening to sound of the waves crashing up against the beach beside the small café. It was small, but away from the busy and noisy streets and away from the fish market.

"What a lovely view," she said as she lightly sipped on her jasmine tea. She reached over and took a fork full of a fruit tart Sessho-Maru insisted she'd try. "And the pastries are absolutely delicious."

"I knew you would like it." Sessho-Maru said and leaned back in his seat, "Miss Rin, I would like to thank you for accompanying me on this fine day. I own a wine parlor, and I was hoping you'd come with me to the taste testing ceremony with me this afternoon." He folded his legs and rested his hands on his knees.

Rin was quiet for a moment, admiring the Commodore in his deep navy blue uniform and strapping black books. His amber eyes bore into hers, just as cold as always, but there was a flicker of hope in them.

She smiled and out stretched her white-gloved hand to him as a gust of wind played with the wisps of hair that fell from her bun around her face. Her blue dress rustled around her as her smile grew, "I would love to join you." _'And if one or the other is to gets a wee tipsy, I can talk about Naraku. If not… it's going to have to be tomorrow.'_

Sessho-Maru gave her a faint smile and placed money on the table before grabbing her hand and dragging her along with him, "So… which wine do you prefer?"

---------------------

Evarina groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. The child kept nagging to be released and it infuriated her to no end; she still wasn't strong enough to keep control. No matter how much energy she spent on concealing the child's aura, it always returned. Things only got worse when she felt Inu Yasha's presence around her.

At first it startled her and she had spent nearly an hour surveying the sea for his ship, but none could be seen. Then she felt the prickly sensation of his arousal and she sighed. Another gift from the child was to sense her loved ones? Heaven be damned. She would surely have to work on keeping it under control. It was quite unpleasant to say the least. Would it still be voyeurism?

"Child," she muttered from her pillow, "Stop calling out to him! It's rather horrid given that he's having… a _personal_ moment right now. The images running through my mind are disturbing me!"

'_No! I will call out to him until he finds me. I can feel him, but I need him to feel me.'_ The child whispered. They were two minds and souls in one body. Everyday she remembered a past she had left behind, a past that should have been forgotten. Her mother was a powerful sorceress while her father was a great dog demon. They both had spontaneously died before the people whom Inu Yasha had killed later on took her in.

She yearned to go home again, and she worried a great deal about her father, Inu Yasha. Even know, she was hostile about the girl named Kagome. There was something about her she didn't like, but she did not now. Was it the feeling of the evil being currently using her body that abstracted her own thoughts?

The eldest one sighed and looked at the mirror, seeing the little girl in her place on the bed. She squinted her eyes, heavy from the lack of sleep and the dark circles that hung from them, "You will pay for this." She hissed and fell back to try and rest, "Yes, you will compensate dearly for my lack of sleep, _Evarina_."

Despite it all, she smiled fondly about the girl's determination. She placed a hand on the small sapphire and sighed, concentrating hard on the jewel. "I will let you see him while I rest, though not long I assure you, but I doubt you will like what you find little one. If I do this, will promise to let me sleep?" she looked outside and realized the moon was rising.

'_Yes, let me see him once. I miss him so!'_

The older of the two shook her head, "Heed my warning. He is not the man you left behind. He has found a new love that may have replaced you in his heart, the very heart I shall kill. Little one, are you ready for what maybe awaiting you on the other side?" She could sense Inu Yasha sleeping, and sighed. Maybe she should give the child a small glimpse?

'_I will accept. Now please, let me see him!' _little did the eldest one know, while she had slept days before, the younger one could come out from her world behind the glass, only for a minute or two. But it was more than enough to leave a message of some sort, a clue, to reassure him that she was safe, if barely.

"I will not permit this to happen again." And with that, the eldest one summoned a portal between dimensions behind the mirror, "Go and you will arrive upon his vessel, but you will have less than a minute before you are returned to your prison." And with that, the younger one dashed through. "Finally… sleep."

-------------------

Sango couldn't stop laughing as Miroku ran around the market place with a lobster attached to his left hand. They had gone out to relax one more day when Miroku decided to wander into the fishing wharf and began to poke at the lobsters in the wooden crates.

Kohaku was trying to calm down the screaming Miroku as the fishermen, though laughing themselves, tried to remove the lobster from his hand once he was caught and tied down. He whimpered and whined, trying hard to not let the tears fall from his eyes.

Sango wiped away her tears and sat by Miroku and stroked his hair, "Hush, you big baby." She said kindly, "It'll be over soon."

"But it hurts! It's out to get me!" he said through clench teeth, glaring at Sango, "You mock me and my pain!" he squealed in pain as the lobster pinched harder. "KYAHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Sango gasped as she saw blood ooze from his hand and she threw everyone away from Miroku. She glared at the lobster for a second before she grabbed its claw and prided it open with ease.

The men looked at her in shock. The lobster was one of the largest in its season and very difficult to remove its pincher without cutting it off. Three of the strongest men couldn't make it budge without harming it.

"That men," she said while holding up the crustacean, "Is how you remove a lobster from a hand." She set it down back in the crate and bent down by Miroku who passed out from the ordeal. "Silly…" she said as she stroked his tear covered cheek, "What would you do without me?"

--------------

By the time Inu Yasha had woken up, it was dusk. He grinned when he saw the top of Kagome's head resting on his bare chest. He still couldn't believe his ears. She loved him. He snaked a hand between them, and rubbed lightly at her bundles of nerve. He was already getting hard as their bodies stayed join.

Kagome's hand twitched and she let out a long moan, but did not wake up. He pouted and began to rub harder and faster. This time her body shot up pinning his hand. She glared at him, but soon realized she had him at her mercy. Ideas ran through his mind of different ways to rut with her. The first had made her shed blood a bit, but it could be easily cleaned up. Now that she was no longer pure and he didn't have to worry about hurting her, he could take her anyway he wanted.

A plan popped in her mind and she mentally grinned at the naughtiness. She began to slowly rise off his penis but then went back down. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and let out a growl of pleasure, raising his hips to meet her. He could get used to this.

Kagome's pace speed up and before he could even spill his seed again, she jumped off. His eyes popped open and he growled at her.

"HEY!" he cried as she began to clean herself, "You weren't done!"

Kagome smiled up innocently at him and sat on his dresser, spreading her legs wide for him to view her womanhood, "I know, but puppy was being bad. Puppy can't go around rubbing me when I'm sleeping."

He gulped, "Fine… but I couldn't help it…" he nearly drooled as Kagome giggled, using one hand to open her folds while she licked the fingers of her other hand before inserting them into her hot pussy to push them a few times.

Kagome groaned, but stopped her ministration and walked over to him before she splattered all over the dresser. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, "Oh really?" she said as her hand wrapped around his staff. He groaned and leaned forward into her touch. She began to pump him but didn't find it to her liking.

She removed her hand and before he could protest, her mouth encircled him as much as she could. Inu Yasha cried out as he watched her head bop up and down, over and over again, her mouth fucking technique leaving a hot trail of saliva in its waking while her hands stroked the rest she couldn't take. Watching his penis being swallowed then reappear was all too much for him and he came into her mouth. She swallowed every ounce of him and looked up.

Some of his seed dripped from the corners of her mouth. She licked the last of his cum from his cock before she smiled up at him while wiping the rest off with her finger. She crawled up his body, straddling his waist and playing with his hair. "You taste good, darling." She whispered, rubbing her pussy on his growing erection.

Inu Yasha slammed his lips onto hers and prided open her mouth with his rough tongue, tasting himself in her caverns. She moaned into the kiss as they battled for dominance between each other's joined mouths. After much needed air, the two slowly separated, a thin trail of saliva hung between them.

"I love you Kagome…" he whispered breathlessly, rubbing her hips and nuzzling her neck as he slipped the covers to their waists, "I love so much. Promise you'll never leave me? You're all I have to live for." He looked up at her with desperation in his eyes. He didn't care if he appeared weak; he needed to know that this moment was real. He needed to know if he was _alive_ and not a corpse bent on revenge for the loss of his adopted child. This woman meant everything to him at that moment. Everything felt so… _right_.

"I love you too," she replied, a content smile set itself on her lips as she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, "I love you too… I shall never leave you." Her heart nearly burst at her happiness. Here she was, in the arms of the man she loved since she first saw him as he professed his undying love to her. Everything would be perfect once their mission was complete. Avenge the death of their comrades.

The two curled up and held each other in their arms. For once in over a week, they were both at peace. Kagome had drifted back to sleep and Inu Yasha brushed his knuckles against her skin, loving the way she fitted pressed against his body.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he tucked her head under his chin. He threw a leg over hers and brought her closer to his body, pulling the covers over them some more. He smelled her hair and sighed in content as he too went back to sleep.

If only he had looked at the full body mirror beside his bed for there stood a little hanyou girl who looked like him, holding deep anger in her honey gold eyes as she peered at the couple in bed. She turned her head in disgust and turned around completely, having stumbled upon their confessions just now.

She could feel her heart grow numb and vengeance on the woman who dared take her place. She stepped out of the mirror and carefully went to the dresser to open a small box and take out a small necklace. She knew she had only little time left and making a note would be time consuming. If he loved her, he would notice her favorite had gone missing, because she rarely wore it off the ship. She dropped the box and with one final glance as her body began to fade she whispered…

'_Inu Yasha…please don't leave me.'

* * *

_

Wow… I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! Well… if any of you care, which I doubt, I tell you the reasons of my ultra slow update this time.

Barmitzvah, party, weddings, sickness and hospitalization from heat stroke, more sickness, more family parties, family trips, school, failure, fights with mom, laziness, battling old friends gone enemies, feelings for one of my best friends (oh how sad he does not know how much I _love _him), silent fights with his girlfriend, and nearly killed on a jet ski….

Wow… I had to re-edit that… it was originally a whole page XD

I hope you like the new and improve lemon!


	16. Twisted Love

Alrighty! New Reviews... Thank you **Naruto4Hokage, **I feel very special -bows- Just what I need after a god awful day at school. Final Review days suck major monkey hahas...

Okies, to the other person (sadly I forgot your 'name'...) Evarina's _anger_ will be revealed in time. But for now, let's just say she's pretty much super jealous that Kagome's with Inu and Evarina can't be with papa. Maybe this chapter might help _a little _as to why she has been acting the way she was as will be for the most part. Well, I'm glad you liked my new chapter.

And **C.A.M.E.O**, I think that was it plus some, I'm glad to hear from you again! It's so great to know that past reviwers still drop by to check my storey again, not that new reviewers aren't welcome. n.n Huzzah!

**WARNING: yuri content at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Twisted Love 

Naraku sat in his private study just below his room in a tall black chair from the gothic renaissance period. He slowly sipped his wine as his eyes scanned through the pages over the book that rested on his lap. The room was quiet with only the sound of the waves beating against the ship softly outside. The gentle rocking of his vessel relaxed him as his eyes drooped ever so slightly.

He wore a white linen button up top and black pants. His feet were crossed as he still kept on his boots. His hair was put up in a high ponytail and he wore a red sash over his hips. His sword leaned against the armrest of his seat, just in case something happened and their ship was taken captive, which was highly doubtful.

Paranoia was a bitch and because of his neglect of his instincts so many years ago, it was what brought him to his doom. He vowed to never let his guard down again; it could cost him his life next time. That's when he sensed _her_…

Evarina, now older and malevolent then ever, wrapped her arms around her captain's broad shoulder and kissed along the right side of his neck and softly whispered in between, happy to have slept for a few hours.

"Whatcha reading? Come to bed, Nara honey." She said in a husky voice as she licked his ear lobe with her wet pick tongue. "It's been so long since we last had each other. Surely you must have missed me." The younger one had come back to only rest. The shine of the jewel was dull, indicating that the child was not _conscious_, nor would be for a while by the feeling. What had happened? Having such an unusual stronger connection with the child then the others made her more aware of the unbelieveable amount of negative engery coming from the child. Either way, the older one felt more energized and the circles from her eyes vanished with the younger one's negative power adding to the Methuslahan's.

"Mmm, quite true." He responded, closing the book, "What I read need not concern you. It's merely a series of map where the greatest temples and churches are. Our Shikon awaits us, but where?"

Naraku set his wine glass down on the nightstand beside him and reached up to rub her white triangular dog-ears. She whimpered lightly and leaned her head closer into his touch. He stopped for a second and she climbed onto his lap. Her jacket was off as well as her pants and boots. She wore only her small black corset like top and black silk panties with red lace. She wore thigh high black socks with red ribbons on them and she had her hair in a low ponytail tied by a black ribbon.

"Black and red so very much suits you, my dear." Naraku said as he rubbed his hands in between her thighs, "Did you know they're my favorite colors? Black for the color of our hearts and red for the very blood that will be shed from our victims with our swords." He chuckled lightly at his small poetic description.

Evarina shifted in her spot, straddling his hips and looped her left arm around his neck and placed her right hand on his chest. She undid his buttons and kissed the place where she had unfastened them. Once the shirt was completely opened, he ran her hands down his chest and spoke.

"I know. That's why I wear it, Naraku. I must say I love this … _newer_… me. Mmm, this child has a lot more energy that the others. She can unleash my powers without breaking, but I have yet to figure it out. Thank you for finding me. But however did you get out? I wasn't to be reborn until another fifty years, as always. Once my host dies, a hundred years will past before the next would be born." She sucked on his neck and he once again rubbed her thighs. But the question never left her mind. _How _did_ he get out?_

"I do not know myself. But the aura left behind was… holy." He was very confused himself, but he wouldn't complain. As long as he was free, he didn't care how he got out, even if a fish did it, "I was surprised to know you resided in a hanyou. But I guess it's for the better. A stronger body to channel more power, as well as the magic she already possesses. Plus you look absolutely more alluring as a hanyou."

"Feh," she scoffed, "I surprised her too. But she is stronger than anticipated. She barely fell asleep today after so many days of nagging." Evarina sighed and got up. She sat on the taller table in front of him and swung her legs back and forth a little while before she spoke up again, lust clouding her eyes. "I thought I'd never get out, nor have a chance to be at peace without the brat." She pouted. "She's quite a bitch. It's amazing none of the other men have snesed her. I can't stand the weakness I have. I need the shikon, darling."

Naraku got up and slid in between her legs. He kissed her collarbone and slipped a hand over her breast. She gasped and arched forward. She began to pant lightly when he slipped his other hand beneath her panties and began to rub the little bundle of nerves.

"In that case, let us indulge before she begins to pester. We shall have the shikon soon, and then will Hell open up so I may have my revenge and rule the sea."

"Na…Naraku! AH!" she panted harder and moaned. She moved her hips up and down and held onto his shoulders, "Oh! Na-ra…KU! Ahhn! Rub… h-harder! Please!"

He complied and rubbed his middle finger faster and applied more pressure to her clit. He grew tired of her silk panties and pulled them off her legs. She opened her legs wider by placing her feet behind the table's legs and leaned back. Naraku smiled as he saw the thin faint silvery hair that slightly covered her womanhood in a triangular shape. She bit the index finger of her left hand and undid the knots of her top.

Once it was done, she opened it and sat back up, bringing Naraku's face to her breasts. She arched again and forced more of her breast into his face as he sucked hard. With the hand he was rubbing her with; he slipped in two fingers and moaned when her inner walls clenched his hand bringing them deeper. The sensation of her tight, hot and dripping wet opening was overwhelming. The body of a virgin.

"Ah! Yes, yes!" she panted as she bucked her hips. She held onto his head and held him captive between her breasts.

A knock at the door interrupted the two and Evarina growled ferociously. She yanked off Naraku's shirt and slipped it on along with her panties that lay on the table beside her. She did not bother buttoning up the shirt as she crossed her arms and gave the door a sour look.

Naraku sighed and called out, "What do you want?" good thing his erecting penis wasn't fully stiff and his pants were somewhat baggy in the crotch area. He really didn't fancy having one of his men seeing him in such a state.

Goshinki opened the door and casually walked in, a smirk graced his hideous face as his red eyes flashed with amusement; "We have been able to contact Kagura. It had taken me awhile to trace her being, but she will be here within a day's flight as well as Kanna from what I can gather. Shall I send someone to greet them?" he said informatively as he bowed slightly in mock apology. When he stood straight, he grinned seductively at Evarina whose aura flared in fury.

"You dare disturb me in my studies for such a ridiculous question?" hissed Naraku, slightly peeved at his second in command. It didn't matter what they did, as long as the wind demon got her sky-loving ass to the ship along with her companion.

"I also came to inform you that the men can smell your _activities_ on deck. It's making them rather restless, sir." And why shouldn't it? Evarina was the _only_ female present and _many _of the men had gone into heat within the first week since it was near the end of spring. They needed a good fuck, and badly.

"Fuck them!" shrieked Evarina as she slapped Goshinki across the face, "This information is completely unnecessary! I bet you only came down here to get a peek at me unclothed, you disgusting land lubberin' scallywag dog!" Ah, the language of pirates that made no sense. If Evarina wasn't so mad, she probably would have laughed.

"So what if I was, wench?" he sneered, not phased by her insult. He merely stuck his hands into his black leather pants' pocket, eyeing the open flap of the shirt the woman wore. He couldn't read her thoughts; she had set up a barrier around her mind ages ago. But why did it feel like she had two?

"You dare insult me…?" Evarina hissed, baring her teeth as she growled deep within her chest. She brought her clawed hands up and cracked them, "I'll kill you!" she could feel him trying to probe her mind, as she set up her defenses stronger than before. She didn't have to worry about the younger one, no one knew about her other half, but it didn't stop her from placing a smaller barrier on the child too.

"Stop!" boomed Naraku as he grabbed onto her waist, "Goshinki, we shall talk later of our new plans. As for you, my dear, I will meet you in our room."

"Don't bother." She seethed. Evarina broke free of his grasp and stormed out growling at everyone she encountered in the hall on her way to their room. Once she was inside, she slammed the door with such a force the ship rattled in her wrath. It was a miracle the door didn't break.

--------------------

Naraku sighed and sat down in the chair he had occupied earlier. He poured himself another glass of wine and offered it to Goshinki who took it in his three fingered hand with a nod of appreciation. He leaned on the table Evarina had laid on and slowly took a sip of the fine wine.

"Why did you disturb us?" Naraku said after a brief silence. The bastard before him ruined his chances to bed the born again virgin and relieve himself from the torment of sexual desires. Goshinki was lucky he didn't stand dead.

"Forgive me captain. But the men have become restless and are looking for a good fuck. I know you won't be sharing her like the last little lady you had here. Poor thing jumped off the ship and drowned after getting dick nearly sixty times one after another by both humans and demons."

Naraku laughed coldly, "Ah yes, _that _one before I found _her_. She wasn't all that great anyways. She had no spunk and feared us. Though that was quite entertaining to hear her scream in pain each time someone plunged into her hard."

Both men cackled evilly at the memory. Once the laughter subsided, Goshinki set his wine glass down and headed of the door, "I take my post now. Good night captain."

"Good night…" Naraku said as his first mate walked out the door. "And Goshinki, next time do not disturb us if you value your life. Let the men go insane."

"Yes Captain."

------------------

Evarina growled as she slipped on some clothes. She sat at the edge of the bed and pondered on how to kill Goshinki. With a pout, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. But as always, the image in the mirror wasn't herself, it was the younger and very innocent child. The look in her eyes scared the older one however. There was something different about her.

"You…" she murmured at her childish reflection, "You should be _asleep_. We had an agreement." Then she remembered the spirit coming back with deep rage last night. A hint of concern wrapped itself around her dark heart, wondering what the child had actually seen, though she had a guess, having been connected to the other hanyou somehow. But why had she not sense her awake?

"I suppose… but the horrid molestation of my body went and woke me. Good thing Goshinki came when he did. I don't want you ruining _my_ body when I am free!" her voice was cold and distance. Her eyes seemed vacant, the color far duller then the shimmering golden pools she used to have. _'Inu Yasha… how could you? you were to love only _me!_' _she wrapped her small fingers around a golden cross necklace around her neck that wasn't there before.

"_Your_ body?" the eldest said with a snort, ignoring the feeling she had, "It's _my_ body now bitch. Soon enough you will disappear and leave me _alone_." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood. "We'll be tracking the of the Shikon soon."

The child merely laughed, "That's what you think, but I will get out. When you least expect it. I still have my conscience, I won't let you beat me!" she laughed again and reached out, her arm coming out of the mirror. A power surged through her, and she felt like testing on it on the force that took over her being.

The elder one yelped in shocked and moved back before the small hand could touch her. She drew out her sword and spoke with such malice, "You will _die_, along with Inu Yasha! You and _Daddy_ will be no more and me and Naraku will rule the world." Who was this girl? The child had a force around her that worried the very key to opening the doors of light and dark. Was it that their powers had synchronized with each other? When had she been able to 'come' out, though only as a ghost?

The young spirit with drew her hand and sighed in contentment, "Inu Yasha isn't stupid, or did you forget? You know you can't kill him_, I won't let you_." _'I will rid Kagome myself and make Inu Yasha forget her. He is _mine_.'_ There was a pause in her train of thoughts; when had she begun to think like this? Her heart quickened in pace but the expressionless façade never faltered. Inu Yasha was her's alone, there was apart of her that chose him to be her one and only, but the inferior human bitch had disturbed the connection the hanyou had with the other.

With those words, the bigger one cried out in pain and fell to the floor as a excruciating headache over took her. She clutched her head and whimpered, "What's happening to me?"

It all made sense now. They had become one. They maybe able to harm one another, but they could not get rid of each other. The eldest one cursed and stood on shaky legs. She needed to find a way to get rid of this problem. As least their minds had not joined… _yet_. Perhaps she also had to find the loop in all this madness to get back at the child. _'Damn her…'_

The spirit giggled again, trying to ease her mind of the horrid thoughts she had, "You've caused me pain, and I'll cause you. We're the same…you and I." she took a small knife from behind her and pricked her finger. The other Evarina flinched as blood leaked out from her index finger. She gasped and quickly stared at the girl in the mirror,

"You can't kill me," little Evarina said, "Because if you do," she walked out from the mirror completely and smiled at the shaking woman before her. She knelt before her older self and hugged her as she whispered in her ear, "I'll take you with me to Hell. Our souls are linked. So don't be stupid…"

The eldest one's heart nearly stopped. It was true; they had merged with each other's souls. Where did it all go wrong? Was it the power the girl possessed? The absolute strong will? She could have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire, so she smirked and raised her head, her heart still thundering wildly in her chest, "I understand now… I did not get reborn with your body. You are me… my true _being_ reborn. It seems you are to be the new key to replace me… but hear me child! I will win this battle. My soul is the ultimate Methuselah."

"That maybe the case, but your powers have yet to return to you. _For now_, I am the strongest." She stepped back as her clothes began to glow, materializing into something else.

Her body was engulfed in a blinding white light. Her dress dissolved into a black skintight sleeveless suit with blood red seams, her silvery white hair standing out. A black vest with red trim emerged out of nowhere, coming together in the middle of her chest when a four inch wide round golden clasp appeared with an upside down pentagram. The shoulders of the vest curved upward, sporting a lethal metal spike on each. A knee length skirt with slits that reached up to her hips began to transform as the middle of her suit melted away, leaving her tummy bear with another upside pentagram inside a circle was tattooed to her stomach.

Her shoes vanished leaving her feet with a few silver toe rings and an eccentric henna design that disappeared into her leggings, anklets of gold with dangling jewels had symbols that glowed eerie, matching the bracelets that appeared out of no where. A ring resembling a crown popped onto her pinky, another with a ruby on her middle of her right hand and her left hand had a golden pinky ring, diamond band on her middle and an amethyst gem on her thumb.

From both middle rings a cloth was attached that reached up to the middle of her upper arm. A foot long circular shield with a dragon on it attached itself to a metal band on her left arm. All of her nails were painted a deep purple that looked black. The henna design reached up into her mid back and on her clothes, red thread seemed to have filled in the spaces in between skin, an extravagant phoenix was born.

Finally, the last to appear was the black tear drop tattoo under the left eye with and ahnk in red ink and the black lipstick that spread on her lips. The black eye shadow contrasted with her pale skin and her pools of molten gold she called eyes. The gold bands on her ears rattled as she descended onto the ground with out a small jingle of her jewelry. The child looked a few years older and taller. She grinned at her older self, moving a hand across her mouth for a silver band to attach itself on the right side of her bottom lip.

"If you thought your power was cool, wait 'til you see mine!" she said with a large sinister grin on her face. "Say hello to the real me, last survivor of the Kalbansen sorcery clan of the the Middle East, Daughter of Warrior Princess Albani and sole heir of the Lu Fang Dog Demon Clan, daughter of Emperor Zhi Xan Hao of China." Her eyes sparkled with a new light, a more dangerous aura emitted from her. Along with the awaking of her powers, her demon blood grew as well. It raged in her veins, fueling her sorceress powers to new limits that filled her with a bloodlust. Her past had come to her, the knowledge of an ancient clan resided in her memory.

Her mother had died while giving birth to her, the immortal soul had stolen her powers, rendering the woman helpless to the battle her mate was fighting. The castle in which they resided in was captured by the enemy, Lord Yi Ming, the Phenoix. The Emperor had only enough strength to save the child, but a traitorious Gerneral slew him and sold the baby to a life of slavery.

Her slave masters had little use of the Hanyou, not knowing her powers and left her for dead along the silk road where Roger and his family found her, taking her back home to the island they resided in, only for a few months later, Inu yasha and his men came, killing everyone and taking her with them...

So much pain had followed her to this point, and only more of her brethren had been slaughtered when Naraku's men found her. The young demoness would have her revenge. It would start when her soul was free...

----------------

Naraku walked in through the door and saw Evarina kneeling in front of the full body length mirror. He felt the presence of another, but it was faint. _'It couldn't be…' _he thought, shock at the situation. The younger one had returned to the world of matter? But it was different, it was laced with anger and a power unkown to him. He reached down and tried to ask the shaking Hanyou.

-----------------

With her demonic power, Evarina dashed out the door and she jumped to the yardarm and let out a frustrated cry, "Who are you?! You are no ordinary girl!" she leaned back and slid down, sitting with her legs dangling on either side of the wooden pole. "Why can't I get rid of her?" she whispered harshly to herself, "She's more stubborn then I thought."

'_I take after Inu Yasha, you know…'_ A voice said in a singsong voice, _'i will return to him, so don't bother with much else.'_. Evarina sighed.

"You'll never leave me alone, will you?" she let out a small chuckle. "I guess I am old. I've lived for a few millennia."

'_Yep! I'm stubborn, just like…'_

"Inu Yasha…"

-------------------------

Inu Yasha eyes snapped open as he shot up from his bed. Kagome groaned and rolled to the other side taking the blanket he had placed over them with her. A noise had awakened him and he wondered if anyone was on the ship. He must have slept for only five minutes the most.

He looked around the room searching for something, but what? He groped and his nightstand for a candle and a match. Once the small candle was lit his eyes landed on a small box he had been on his dresser lay on the floor with its contents spilled and sighed. He slipped on a pair of pants and slowly walked to the box and carefully picked it up. How did it get on the floor in the first place?

The box belong to Evarina and inside were small trinkets she had collected over the years when she turned three. The box was an old cigar container that Inu Yasha had stolen to celebrate a hard day's work years back.

His rubbed his right hand over the rough blue wooden surface that was outlined in gold and silver. He ran his thumb over the dead girl's name that he had carved into when he gave it to her and felt his heart twist. He damned himself for being unable to forget the now dead girl.

He bent down, placing the candle close by and picked up the various objects that had been stored in the box. Coins, broken jewels, dead flowers, several bird feathers that were brightly colored, a sand dollar, sea shells… he laughed as he picked up a torn page from a book that had her favorite passage of a Shakespeare play.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at the contents if the container. Something was missing. She had very little jewelry. Only several bracelets and rings with three pairs of earrings. He knew one of her bracelets had gone missing when she did, the one he had actually bought for her on her birthday. But there was the necklace he bought for her too.

He shuffled around the area where the box fell as panic rose from his heart. She hadn't taken it _that_ day because she was afraid to lose it and it was her favorite one. No one had come in, only he and Kagome. He knew Kagome hadn't done it; her sent wasn't on the box. He took a small sniff and flinched as he got up.

"Why… why is there a fresh sent of _her_ on it? It's faint, but it's most certainly _new_." Now that he thought of it, he could smell her lingering scent through the musky aroma of his and Kagome's activities, a scent that had faded within the first few days.

His hands began to shake and he dropped the box again, this time breaking off the cover from it's small hinges. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he searched around the room. "It can't be her… please… tell me she still isn't alive! I must be going mad!" though a part of his heart fluttered at the thought, he didn't want to believe it. He had to let her go before he went completely crazy.

He gasped when he felt smooth arms wrap around his bare waist. He turned and held Kagome close to him. The box breaking had startled her. Upon seeing Inu Yasha stand in the middle of the room shaking scared her to no end.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she rubbed his back. She began to worry as Inu Yasha bit his knuckles, visibly shaking.

"I heard a noise," he whimpered, "the box fell."

"A box?" she couldn't imagine that a mere box would do this to him. "What do you mean?"

"The one on the floor, it fell, on its own. It was _her _box. I think it was _she _who dropped it. Her scent is on it, fresh." He looked up at her with pain embedded in his eyes, looking for reassurance from his lover, "Was she… is she alive?" He rested his forehead against her head and inhaled her scent of jasmine and lavender, trying to calm his aching heart. "Kagome… I hate being weak, but why can't I leave her? Why won't she leave me, her spirit, if that is what's plaguing me. Why is she haunting me?"

Kagome shook her head in sympathy, "Oh Inu Yasha. Are you sure it was not the rocking of the ship from the high tide that knocked it over. Surely you can't believe in vengeful spirits, at least hers, coming after you."

"But I always get this feeling she's watching me, and sometimes… when I'm alone, I see her, in the mirror, or when I close my eyes. And each time, she's more depressed, trying to tell me something but there's no voice."

Kagome pulled away from him and gave him a small, reassuring smile, "I think your imagination has ran away with you. Perhaps if we took her prized possession and buried it where she wanted to be buried if she has ever told you, maybe the nightmares will go away."

Inu Yasha thought about it, but the thing was, her prized possessions had gone missing, at least two of them. "I guess. Her sword will have to do. But what I don't understand is how her necklace went missing. I know she wore her bracelet that day, but rarely does she wear her cross."

"Maybe she put it somewhere else on accident. In any case, we'll discuss more later, but for now let's get dressed and go back to the hotel, the other must be wondering where we are at such a late hour."

-----------------------

Sango and the other women were already at the hotel in the dinning area again, waiting for her captains. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Miroku, Kohaku, and Sota sat at the same table as her and greeted her with a friendly wave.

"Sango, my dear. You look lovely tonight, like always." Miroku said as he gave her a small bow, trying to cover his bandage hand and blush of embarrassment from the lobster fiasco earlier in the day. Sango snorted and sipped at the wine that was set beside her. She constantly glanced and the entrance and nearly yelled in glee when she saw Kagome walk in with Inu Yasha in tow.

She was about to get up when she saw them holding hands. At first she thought it was odd, but the look they were giving each other made it all to clear for her. "You go Kagome!" she said to herself as she practically skipped over to the couple.

----------------------

"Sango!" Kagome smiled as she hugged her friend. She pecked her friend's lips and whispered in her ear, "Tonight I have something to share with you." She giggled when she heard Inu Yasha growl and blush faintly.

Before she could reply, the once shut doors swung open with a big bang and walked in an enraged Koga...

----------------------

Kikyo groaned as her lovers, known as her friends, gangbanged her on their bed. She had had a rough day and needed to release some tension, but the black eye she received from the eunuch marred her pretty face and prevented her from getting a strapping young man for the night.

Yura sat on her face, letting Kikyo suck her, and mewed in pain as her clitoris was bitten then licked roughly before a tongue entered her, finally getting a chance to see her Kikyo naked and having female sex with her, though she would have preferred one on one. She was ecstatic when Kikyo had brought them all, already knowing they did it with each other and demanded to be fucked senseless.

One girl jammed a slightly curved, smooth glossy piece of wood shaped like a man's genital on both ends into her pussy and a small one that bent into a right angle into her ass. Kikyo spread her legs more and moaned into Yura as the hole of her ass was stretched.

Another girl took a hold of it, sitting on it and rocked back and forth, pumping it in and out while it rubbed against her cunt at one edge that did not go in her pussy while the one that had placed it there took the curved one and shoved the other end into her passage and began to rock against Kikyo's hips.

Two other girls, who were twins, fastened their lips on Kikyo's nipples, sucking on it like hungry infants while massaging their hot sex. One took her hand and slid it between Kikyo and the girl above her, trying to grab Kikyo's clit and pinch it nearly painfully. She licked her fingers and rubbed her friend's cunt.

Kikyo could not take it anymore and exploded three times at once, one orgasm bigger than the other. She arched up, angling the dildo in her vagina into a painful angle as her partner fell backwards into the anal partner's lap who quickly made hast and furiously rubbed the other girls cunt as well as her own, bringing them to their climax.

The twins that fucked her nipples jumped on top of Kikyo, rubbing themselves on her arched stomach and breasts, kissing and touching each other intimately and cumming on Kikyo as well. Finally Yura gave a final harsh rock on her friend's face and climaxed, a scream shattering the silence.

All the girls slumped in exhaustion from their orgy, Kikyo quivering at her massive orgasms. She never had had one like that before. Perhaps she should fuck more female partners as well if they were that good. Slowly, she slipped Yura's slick vagina off her face, smearing more of her ejaculated fluids on her face and panted.

Once she regained her breath, and the girls on her stomach rolled off, she sat up on her elbows and said, "If you all love me, help me rid Kagome, and I promise I will do more of this with you, and if you all want, Inu Yasha as well."

The girls snickered and all nodded, "We don't need Inu Yasha," one said, "You are more than enough to engage our services." She removed the toys from Kikyo and licked from her anus to her naval, making Kikyo shudder. "We love only you."

* * *

Well, I've noticed that a lot of my things have been ya know, inaccurate with a real life of a pirate at sea and fighting. So I've finally decided to re read my books and watch some movies, trying to get the lingo down and the action, though it'll be for newer or minor characters to come. I don't think you'd like having Inu and Kag talking somewhat proper English for half the story then "Shiver me timbers ye lopsided scallywag dogs. Takes me finger thar they did! Avast ye bastards!" plus one cannot make it from the Caribbean to England in a week. A few months yes, depending on the weather, waves and what not, but not a week, no matter how fast the ship is. So yeah, from now I'll try to keep these things in reasonable time, but for now… they had good winds even in the night! I am not about to change the other chapters you scallywags!

And the yuri thing…. -shudders- as much as it pains me…. I think I said I'd write one… so now it time for yaoi… but I have time for that one. I dunno who I'll use… give me suggestions?


	17. Guilty for Your Love

I hope you take the time to read my note at the end. I won't be updating for a few days though, maybe several weeks. –bows- So sorry, but a lot of things have come up for me, both good and bad.

* * *

Chapter 16: Guilty for Your Love

Rin had never had so much fun. She and Sessho-Maru had once again wine and dined in the pleasant place known as his house. His estate was immense; his own home was nearly a whole acre wide, nearly a miniature castle of its own. The rest of his property, especially the back, was covered in large orchards and fields of grapes, apples, peaches and a few farm animals that provided him his milk and eggs which he traded once in a while.

Rin was able to talk to the commodore about Naraku, though it was a bit embarrassing because he asked so many questions of her as to why she wanted to know about such a vile man, which turned out he was a very real person, and not a myth created by over active imaginations of bored sailors to scare each other.

Flash Back

Rin and Sessho-Maru sat in his parlor enjoying a cup of tea and cookies, which Rin ate in glee. The wine ceremony had run longer than expected, and by the time they had returned to his home, Sessho-Maru insisted she stay the night. With them were two of his shipmates, Lieutenant Ginta and Hakkaku Smith, twin wolf demons. They had come to assist Sessho-Maru with his wine business.

The Navy at the time didn't have much to do, England being such a world power that it was, they were in no threat. Many of the well off officers, such as Sessho-Maru and his men, invested in other businesses to occupy their time. Sessho-Maru was never one to be lazy.

_"So the Perkerlini Family in Italy would like to invest in your business, sir." Concluded Ginta as he leaned back into his chair, "What is your reply?" Ginta has the happier of the two, with a head full of white hair and a black patch in the middle just above his forehead. He was wearing casual clothes, not wanting to wear his thick uniform in the hot sun, and he planned to go to a pub after he left Sessho-Maru and his guest._

_"They would like to know right away." Added Hakkaku, looking at Rin, "And if I ask, with out being to bold, who is this fair lady with you? I certainly have never seen her with you Commodore, nor seen her at all." Hakkaku looked nothing like his brother, except for their missing eyebrows that never grew back from an explosion on their ship along time ago. He was in his uniform, having just come back from an engagement party one of his friends had had earlier that evening. His ran a hand through his natural formed Mohawk and grinned at the girl. "I know it maybe late, and excuse us for not being introduced properly, and put business before a lady."_

_Rin choked on a cookie and drank her tea. She looked up, with a strange blush on her face and smiled, "Hello."_

_"She is my guest for the time being. Miss Rin has accompanied to several events until she leaves back home. She was brought here by Her Majesty, to attend the ball."_

_"What happened to Maggie? I believe I had seen her with you at the ball now that you mention it. Is she the lady you were dancing with?" he gasped dramatically, "Has the great Commodore taken a fancy to a certain lady at last?"_

_Sessho-Maru sighed, tired of his subordinates silliness, but he was used to it; having bunked with them during school so many years ago. You could say they were his _friends. _"Like _this_ Commodore would tell you."_

_Rin cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of the men before her, "I know this may seem, irrelevant, Commodore, but I didn't know how to approach the subject earlier. But I guess, I must ask you know and satisfy my curiosity before I depart in a few days." She smiled at them all, getting slightly nervous._

_"Then ask. I will answer what ever question you may desire to ask." Sessho-Maru gave her a ghost of a smile, his golden eyes boring into her. He didn't want her leave, and Ginta was right, he did like her, _more_ than he probably should. There was something about her that appealed to him, and she was cloaked in mystery. Sure he knew her family _name_, if it even was her own, but that didn't help an individual's personality. She seemed, nicer than what he had heard about the Bulrigards. Who was this woman?_

_"While I was traveling along the coast of France, I heard stories of a pirate named Naraku. Some say it's a silly child's story while others said he was a true sea devil, pillaging unsuspecting sailors, merchants and fellow pirates in the dead of night. Commodore, enlighten me, what do you know of him? The way they boasted about him, I must know if he is real or not."_

_There was a thick silence as the men gently placed their teacups down. Rin never took her eyes off the man she had grown feelings for, and couldn't help for being guilty betraying his trust at this moment. _'Traveling my arse… I never stepped foot in France!'

_"Miss Rin, I am shocked, to say the least, that you heard of such a man. Well, if you must know, the man was real, and the stories are no legend. He indeed controlled demons that supposedly came from Hell itself and had a jewel known as the Shikon no Tama, as it was said in his Native tongue, but if you are not familiar with that, than perhaps you may have heard 'The Devil's Jewel'." Sessho-Maru leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs in a manly way and resting his left arm on the arm rest so he could place his chin on it._

_"Yes, but he thought he was so powerful, he never anticipated the Holy League of the six greatest Holy figures in all the major religions to fight against him, lead by Midoriko, a Shinto Priestess from an isolated island in Asia, off the southeast coast of China. I do believe they both came from the same place." Ginta said, nibbling on a small Danish cookie, "Naraku and his men alone annihilated half the navy at the time, which was over fifty years ago. He was one of, no, the _worst_ bandit ever. He even killed his own men for not doing their jobs." He shuddered. It was required that all men in the Navy to know about him, if ever he should get out. Ginta only prayed he'd never have to face him._

_"How do you know that?" Rin asked, truly intrigued by the turn of events. This man was truly insane. _'I thought Kikyo was mean.'

_"Apparently, there was one demon the navy was able to capture after Naraku was sealed. He was one of the few that survived the war and sealing of his fellow men. His name was Toukijin, a black smith board Naraku's ship. There was rumor going around that time that only five demons survived. One was an elemental demon that controlled wind, another was rumored as an albino child…" Hakkaku stopped mid-sentence as Rin looked at him with pure horror and hand resting on her lips._

_"A wind demon and an albino child?" she whispered, "Do you know what they looked like?"_

_"Why, yes. We were given a portrait of each to identify them, since they are demons and are wanted by Her Majesty, but they're rough, for there were not very many survivors." Sessho-Maru said, walking to a small bookcase behind him and retrieved a large envelope, "My father had pursued Naraku, which is why I have a copy of my own, but many believe that the demons have long since died or changed appearance." He handed the tattered papers to Rin, "Why do you ask? Have you seen them?"_

_Rin laughed nervously, "N-no. I was just shock that there could be survivors?" she looked at each one, trying to memorize their faces so she could describe them to Inu Yasha and Kagome later. Each had a small description on them._

_'_I see…so the bad feeling I felt could be that they are them. Here they are.'_ Upon further inspection and raking through her memory, she drew the conclusion that Kagura and Kanna _were_ the two Hakkaku had mentioned. Now a troubling question arose: was their claim of being attack by their own captain for not doing their duties, or a _cover

_"What about the others?" she said timidly, flipping through the pages. He wanted to talk to Kagome immediately; this was something they should know. Kagura was walking among them, or so she thought._

_Ginta took a sip of his tea, "A man wearing a mask held another being in him, which was said to be a very quick little bastard, so that's two, and the other one was of course Toukijin. They were all able to elude us for a while because of how human they looked."_

_"What happened to Toukijin?" _

_"Died of hanging, Queen's orders…" Hakkuku said._

_"All he left behind was a sword, which I possess." Sessho-Maru pointed to the swords displayed above Rin. "The one with the round handle and the tassel. The other was a gift from my Father, though useless in battle. My lowly half brother has the other."_

_"Oh?" Rin said curiously, "How so?"_

_Sessho-Maru chuckled, shocking the two subordinates, "That my dear, need not concern you. But perhaps some other time we shall discuss it."_

End of Flash Back

They had ended the conversation not to long after that, and Rin wondered if she had received enough. Sessho-Maru had left almost immediately afterwards, an important client had come to meet him, leaving the brothers with Rin.

"Lady Rin," Ginta began, breaking the silence, "You are not a true lady, are you?" He have her a serious look, daring her to lie.

"What?" She said, her eyes widening at the comment, wondering if her cover was blown.

"No lady would ask such things. And you have the faintest sent of gun powder on you, which makes me wonder if the Commodore has smelt it or not. But then again, wolves have a greater sense for dangers around them."

Rin gasped, damning herself for not reapplying her perfume to cover the powdered stench that clung to her being. "Gun powder… where are you getting at?" Koga had given her a brief warning about it. She should have heeded his warning, he _knew _there were going to be wolf demons, though he didn't say it straight out. Damn it all!

"I smell hesitation and worry. What is there to hide Lady Rin?" Hakkaku taunted. "A mere merchant? Or… Are you a pirate?"

Rin laughed, covering her face with her hands, feeling a pang in her heart about what she was going to say and do, but she had to put up the act before they broke her.

"You boys are smarter then that idiotic Sessho-Maru, whom Inu Yasha has warned me all about." She looked up, grinning with a blush on her face and hurt in her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt the poor old Commodore like this, but you leave me no choice." In a blink of an eye, Rin produce two darts dipped in sleeping powder.

Once the two were hit, they slumped to the floor. Rin carefully looked around the room, making sure no one was insight as she opened the terrace door, a soft whistle passing her lips. Out of the shadows, two of Inu Yasha's men sprung forth.

"What do you need?" Zhou Yang said, his deep black tunic with a golden dragon flapping in the spring breeze along with his red sash. His black pants were tucked into his black shoes, held in place by a red tassel looking tie.

"We do not have much time." The cat demon next to him purred, slightly amused at the bodies behind her in a prone manner. His shoulder length green hair was blown into his face, so he took one of his slender hands and moved it away, a black painted nail brushing past his cheek. He removed a rope from under his dark blue vest, fastened to his leather belt keeping his black pants on. He tapped his black slippered foot in anticipation.

Rin sighed, "Take them, and tie them up in the brig, they could be useful, and I have blown my cover with them. Koga was right, wolf intuition is hard to elude. Tell Inu Yasha we have captured some men of the Navy, our trip may need to be cut short."

Both of them nodded and entered the parlor, tying up both men and gagged them incase they woke up while heading for the ship. They hogged tied them and lifted them up with ease before both men walked out onto the patio. Zhou turned to Rin and bowed.

"Be careful, Sessho-Maru may suspect something and we will not be here to guard you, though I doubt the situation will get ugly like the alley, which I'm still very sorry. I can feel him approaching you. Make hast and return to the inn."

The proud demon would never admit it, but a week with the girl; he had grown fond of her. She was just too innocent.

"I can't. I am a guest of the Commodore. I will have to stay the night." She began to panic, regretting the action of clobbering the two with sleeping darts. A noise to her left alerted her that the Commodore was coming. "Get out, now!" the two nodded and jumped to the sky, disappearing underneath the vineyard's wall. Remembering what Ginta said, she took a small perfume bottle from a small pocket on her dress and sprayed some on her arms, neck and chest before putting it away.

"Where did the Smith brothers go?" Sessho-Maru said, shrugging out of his coat and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt.

"They left. They said they had to visit someone before the person would settle for the night." She said, nervously as she closed the window, "I just waved them good bye."

Sessho-Maru nodded and smiled at her, "Now that we are alone… I have something to share with you."

Sessho-Maru looked directly into Rin's eyes. Her heart was going a mile a minute and her cheeks burned. Sessho-Maru smiled, after smelling her nervousness. He walked out of the room for a moment before coming back with something clenched in his hand.

"Miss Rin, I maybe to forward with this but… I think I'm in love with you. You seem to have brought out a completely different person in me. I know I've known you for just a few days, but I felt as if I knew you my whole life… Miss Rin will you… will you… marry me?" he stuttered at the end. Even though he cursed his stupid giddiness that was completely not like him, he bent down on one knee.

Rin gawked at him. She looked like a gaping fish with her mouth moving but no words coming out as Sessho-Maru presented her a small black velvet box. He opened it and revealed Rin the largest diamond she had ever seen on a band of gold.

"Sessh… I, I…" she was speechless. He gazed into her eyes, pleading for her to take it. So many things were swirling in her mind; she was beginning to get sick. She shook her head and let out a shuddering sigh.

"I can't…" she whispered at last, as she lightly pushed the small box toward him, "I just… can't." She felt so exposed, and so lonely. She knew she fell for Sessho-Maru the night he danced with her, and he had treated her with the highest form of respect she ever received. Not as a peasant, nor a child, but a true young Lady. The one thing she did not want to do came true. She was betraying the man she loved. Her insides were screaming at her.

She knew she was young. Just a child, but even so, she couldn't deny her heart and it pained her so. She loved him. She took a step back, sighing sadly to herself, tears welding up in her eyes, beginning to blur her vision. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" Sessho-Maru breathed out. He held his breath, as his mind screamed, 'No!' He felt a strange sensation in him. He thought he read her correctly, knew that she was attracted to him like he to her. He felt embarrassed for the first time, having been rejected for the first time too. But the man was determined; he was going to woo her to him. He would not settle for any other _women_ but the one before him.

"I'm sorry, Sessho-Maru, but I can't accept this. I'm just not ready, to get married." 'And I can't betray you anymore than I have. I can't hurt you, my love' she thought to herself in anguish. She felt tears brim her eyes, but she would not cry in front of him. She placed a hand on his smooth cheek and smiled dejectedly, "I am not the one for you. I am not who you think, and I can not reveal my true self to you."

Sessho-Maru's shoulders fell as he sat back with a defeated sigh. He snapped the box shut, making Rin flinch at the sound, and tossed it on the coffee table with little effort. "Rin, I…" his eyes became distant. He really didn't know to say. He was at a loss for words.

Sessho-Maru got up and extended his hand for her to take it. She took it and he lead her away from the room, "I think it is best we sleep now. The maids are not here to show you to your room, so I will take you. If you need me, my room will be down the hall, last door to your left." He said, climbing up a flight of stairs with Rin in tow.

He opened the first door they came upon. She gasped at large king size four post canopy bed with blood red sheets and gold trim. It was made of dark oak wood and had matching drawers, a dresser and desk. The small candles flickered slightly at their presence.

"I hope the room is to your liking. There is an extra nightgown for you on the bed. One of the maids had left it here for you. Now I must bid you good night." With that he left the room and closed the door behind him.

His back faced he door as he stared at the ground, listening to Rin's small whimpers and the sound of the coils in the bed straining under the pressure she created when she flew on the mattress.

He chuckled sadly, "Never thought I fall in love with a human, Father. I guess I am becoming you after all. She surely has done something to this Sessho-Maru." He chuckled one more time and walked away.

When Sessho-Maru closed the door, a sob escaped her mouth and she jumped for the bed, covering her face with a pillow as she whimpered in distress. It wasn't supposed to go this way, her mind screamed.

Once she stopped crying, she pulled herself together and changed out of her dress, slipping on the silk gown. Once she was changed, she laid on the bed, sighing every now and then. The large grandfather clock from down stairs began to chime, telling the occupants of the house that it was now midnight.

Rin stood up; she had sat there for nearly a good three hours, thinking of only Sessho-Maru's proposal and the hurt look that crossed his face at her refusal. Oh how she wanted to say yes. He was everything she could hope for in a man. And even if he had to spend most of his life on sea, she would have waited for him, or even gone with him. She knew the dangers of sea. She was a pirate after all.

_A pirate_… her heart lurched into her throat. She couldn't be with him because of her profession. She was thief of the sea and he was to capture her and hang her, a requirement of his post. The gallows would be her only future with him.

She felt her self begin to travel, her body moving on its own. She turned the knob of her door and walked out into the hallway. Her mind was not functioning at all, but she knew where she was going. She was in a trance, her body calling out to him.

_Sessho-Maru_…

She stared at his door of a moment, before her hand moved and turned the handle, giving it a slight push forward. Sessho-Maru woke up with a start as his door creaked opened and gasped when he saw Rin, thinking that something had happened to her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, removing his covers to reveal his bare chest and black sleeping slacks. He walked over to Rin and bent down to her eye level, "Miss Rin?"

She couldn't take it anymore and lunged forward, crashing her lips into his. Sessho-Maru fell backwards with Rin on top. He was shocked to say the least, not expecting the fragile woman to be so needy. He regrettably parted from the passion filled kiss and panted.

"I don't…" he was cut off when Rin opened her eyes and looked up at him. He gasped at the emotion that stared back at him.

"Take me." Rin pleaded, her eyes begging him, "Please, Sessho-Maru. I may not be able to love you back, but for tonight, let us pretend we are nothing more than a man and a woman wanting to be together in a way that a couple should. I do love you, but I just can't be devoted to you as of now." She placed her hands on his chest and rested her head on it, a few stray tears running down her eyes.

Sessho-Maru grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, "Are you sure?" he didn't want to hurt her, and his pride told him he had to wait until he was married, but his heart told him other wise. The woman on his lap needed him like he needed her. Even for one night, he would show her _how much_ he loved her. He would dare not question her motives of her being unable to be with him for now.

"More then I'll be." She got up, moving toward the bed and grabbed the loose straps of the nightgown she wore, pulling them off to have her naked body bask in the moonlight that peered through his window.

Sessho-Maru's breath hitched in his throat. Never had he seen such a flawless beauty the girl was showing him. Yes she was young girl, barely 14 or 15 and he was close to 29, nearly twice her age, but he loved her and admired her womanly body. She really did have a body of a grown woman, only her hairs had yet to grow and her breasts were relatively smaller than that of an average woman. Yet it was glorious nonetheless.

He got up and walked over to her, running his hands along her arms before embracing her and bringing his lips down to hers, his eyes closing when their lips touched.

Soon their kisses became more passionate and they began to explore each other's mouths as Sessho-Maru gently laid Rin down on the bed, his left knee rubbing up against her womanhood. Rin moaned into the kiss and rocked against his leg. Her lover than began to trail butterfly kissed along her jaw, down her throat to her collarbone where he nibbled and sucked it before dipping his tongue into her naval.

Rin squirmed but his hands firmly prevented any movements. She tightly clutched the sheets and panted, Sessho-Maru at last finding her sweet spot. He grazed her bud with a fang and latched onto it, sucking nearly painfully on it before soothing it with licks and kisses. He inserted a long finger into her and she jumped, not use to having anything inside her.

She moaned, squeezing her inner muscles for it to go in further. She covered her face with one hand, sobbing at the wondrous sensation spreading through her tight virgin body. A shriek escaped her lips as Sessho-Maru curled his long finger upwards, stroking her inner most cavern.

"Sessho-Maru! Oh please!"

He groaned at the tightness while he inserted another finger, picking up a steady rhythm and turning his fingers over to hook in and rub the top grotto of her passage. It was a wonder how his nails never cut her. They were as sharp as blades.

She could feel a knot in her stomach that demanded to be released. She snaked a hand to Sessho-Maru's hair and gently massaged his scalp, mewing in pleasure and panting for more.

He stopped before she came and Rin whined in frustration, wonder what he was going to do. When he began to remove his pants, she blushed and stared at him with wide eyes. Her mouth dropped at the size of his erecting penis and blushed more when he grabbed her hand for her to touch it, holding her hand around it and forcing it to rub him. It was so hard, yet silky smooth.

"I won't hurt you. Trust me." He wheezed in between a groan and softly let her go. He kissed her with a bruising force and rammed into her, breaking a barrier in one fluent motion, swallowing her cry of pain and pleasure.

A few tears slipped from her eyes as she shut them tightly. Sessho-Maru smiled lovingly at her, a rare emotion he dared not show anyone except for the girl beneath him. He kissed away her tears and began setting a slow rhythm that picked up with each thrust.

He held her hands above her head and looked into her face as it scrunched in bliss, her mouth wide from the sensation over taking her body. She felt his eyes and opened hers, smiling lightly as she made eye contact with him, trying hard to not to look away. But it was no use and she moved her head to the side, panted heavily.

"I love you Rin." He hissed, "Even when you leave me in the morning… I don't want another man to look at you in this manner. Only I can… someday, when you are ready, I will find you. I want to marry no one but you." His sentence was spaced out in between moans, but Rin understood and could only nod.

Rin was feeling more pleasure than pain and she began to moan, ordering Sessho-Maru to go harder and deeper to reach the sweetest spot that made her quiver. Since she was a virgin, her orgasm did not take long to achieve. She arched up into Sessho-Maru's chest, which he gladly took a hold of her nipple and sucked it. He thrusted into her a few more times before he came as well.

Before she could relax and fall asleep, he flipped her over and brought her to her hands and knees, her virgin blood running down her inner thighs and onto the dark sheets along with their fluids. She laid her head down and shrieked in ecstasy as he pounded into her more forcefully from behind while rubbing her bundle of nerves with vigor.

She grabbed a flapping breast and squeezed it; sweat pouring down from the now slippery nipple, trying to relieve the pressure of her lower abdomen. He pulled out of her then pushed into her anus and pounded away, the sound of skin slapping skin and their moans bouncing off the walls of his room.

Rin removed her hand from her now bruised chest and stuck two fingers into her forgotten pussy and flicked her wrist back and forth. Soon, they came together and rolled to their sides. Sessho-Maru hugged her close as his breathing came back to normal, Rin far from recovering. She smiled and cuddled into her love and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a future that could never be.

Kagura and Kanna were floating in mid air. Kanna was looking into her mirror at the moment, trying to get a hold of someone on their ship where their master awaited them. The sun was setting on the horizon, turning the ocean into mass of orange liquid, almost like molten gold.

Kagura sighed. She truly hated her fate. She and Kanna had no souls to call their own. They were connected to Naraku, their minds, bodies, and 'souls' belonged to him. Kanna had no objection to her fate of nothingness, but Kagura, the Demoness of Wind, longed to be free like her element.

She had never questioned her freedom until now, when her and Kanna had 'hearts' of their own and did as they pleased when Naraku was sealed. They had roamed Europe for fifty years, and the once stoic girl was beginning to show _some_ emotion. Hell, she even _smiled once. _Kagura had never felt so happy herself.

But once Naraku's seal had been broken, so did her young heart as she became trapped. She felt liked a caged wild bird; she needed to be free. The only question was how did Naraku get out? She found it cruel as a small breeze played with her hair, caressing her skin teasingly, mocking her fate of servitude. She wanted to experience the freedom again. To laugh, to cry, to rebel… to hate and to love.

Love.

She had heard so much about it, but never experienced it first hand. But if there was thing she said she could _love_, it would that small taste of sovereignty. Liberty was such a great feeling.

"I've connected… to Goshinki." Kanna said in her quiet voice. Kagura groaned and faced the mirror, which Kanna held out for her. The mirror flashed white and soon there appeared the ghastly purple colored mind reader known as Goshinki.

"Goshinki. It's been awhile, has it not?" Kagura said with a nodded, "Kanna and I are heading back to the ship, where are you located?" She grimaced at his face. He was a vile demon, with no morals and had the deepest lust for blood than any of the crewmen on board. This was Naraku's right hand man.

The demon smirked, "Well, I was wondering when I'd see you both again, 50 years has been much too long. We are not too far from Tortuga…"

"Dammit! You're still by there? Fucking A, man, I was there a week ago, why couldn't one of you guys snag me and Kanna while we were there?" Kagura growled, "You guys are a bunch of assholes… I had one hell of a week on that God awful ship with Inu Yasha…"

"And you're a bitch for running away at the last minute with Kanna and the others…" he paused for a minute, her words sinking in, "You with the Hanyou? And what of the others?"

"They're dead…" Kagura interjected, "both fledglings died and Toukijin was hanged, almost thirty years ago." She shook her heads, "Damn idiots couldn't lay low. Look, I have soon pretty bad news for Naraku, I'll try to get there by night fall if the wind stays in my favor. You better have my room ready! I'm sleeping once I'm done with Naraku, and I'll be damned if I have to sleep in that filthy room we dare call the mess deck."

"Fine, but hurry. There's a storm coming in a few days. We're to the west of the island, a good eighty knots." With that, he was gone and Kagura began her long trek back to her home, her dungeon, with Kanna.

_'Someday… someday I'll be free again.'

* * *

_

Oh my…. Oh dear…. I am such a wee hentai! Ha! _Totally_ different then the original! And nine pages of deepening bonds with Rin and Fluffy, plus the almost forgotten Kagura and Kanna! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I pride myself with this chapter! –bows deeply- **I would be greatly honored if you all would review and tell what did you think of it.** Please? **I shall not post another chapter until I get 10 new ones**! Please? 10 isn't asking for much… but I'd still like some… And the more I get, the more I'd happily update! I've working on the new edition of APL on three different computers for the last year. Lol, it's been long, I know…

But even if I do get 10, it's going to be awhile. I won't trouble you too much on my personal matters, but it's of great urgency to me.


	18. Canine Fight

AN: Wheee! I updated faster than I anticipated! –dances in glee- Yes, well… love me! Lol, Sorry I've kept you all waiting. Powder Puff practice was hard. Yes _Powder Puff._ My coaches were working us juniors hard… Though I didn't get 10 reviews –cries- I thought that I might as well up date after having a great night with some friends. So thank them, lol.

* * *

Chapter 17: Canine Fight!

Koga looked at Inu Yasha with such hatred; everyone in the room took a step back. No one dared said a word, in fear of what the angry wolf demon would do. His once shimmering eyes that looked like the calm sea glazed with emotions that made them seem darker and colder, almost like a bad storm.

Kagome's heart pounded and Inu Yasha glared right back at him. After a few moments of silence and soundless threats, the two walked towards each other. Inu Yasha and Koga knew what was about to happen. And Inu Yasha would be damned if he let one of his own men defy him and take what was his. On his honor, he'd protect Kagome.

--------------------

Everyone in the room scampered for a safe spot. Well, it was more like the men dragging the women away to a safer place, the only entrance being blocked by the enraged demon. Many were tempted to jump through the open windows, yet they wanted to see the spectacles. This fight was going to be different that any other. Major blood shed was ensued.

---------------------

Miroku held both Kagome and Sango by their waists as he dragged them to the furthest corner of the room. He began to sweat as his breathing became ragged. Some of the men over turned a few tables, hiding behind it with their swords raised if the worse came. It was known that when these two fought, their own safety was endangered.

"Miroku?" Sango said in a worried voice, "What's going on? I have a bad feeling about this and I don't, and I repeat, I don't like feeling scared because I don't know what the fuck is going on! Dammit, monk. You better give me answers!" the demon auras clashed with one another, making the air tense and all breathing became labor for what seemed like a lack of air and humidity in the room.

"Shhh! Not so loud. These two can be very dangerous when they fight. They usually do this on a regular basis, since Inu Yasha is the _alpha male_ of our ship and Koga has been trying to over throw him, but something isn't right. Koga is more angry then usual. Kagome, do you have any idea why?" he knew that Koga had been pursuing Kagome since he first laid eyes on her back in Tortuga, and his persistence merely increased when they arrived in England. Could happened between her and Inu Yasha that set him off like that? But then again, Miroku may have been a pervert; he was slow on the up take between the captains' affections for one another.

Kagome shook her head as she stared intently at the two canine demons. She was too scared to speak because the knot in her throat told her someone was either going to get seriously hurt, or possibly die. Kagome had been oblivious to Koga's attraction to her, thinking he was merely trying to watch over her as a friend, nothing more.

"Why hasn't Inu Yasha gotten rid of him if he is so defiant?" Sango whispered, finally grasping the situation.

"Maybe," Kagome began, "It's like me and Kikyo. Sadly she is one of the best at what she does, a big asset of my crew, Sango. You know I favor strong women aboard my ship and I do not tolerate fear ridden _girls _but Rin." Kagome sighed, "Inu Yasha probably benefits from Koga's talents."

Miroku nodded, "You're right, Lady Kagome. Koga is a skilled swords men and fierce fighter aboard our ship. Not only that, he was one of Evarina's… Evarina's…" he shook his head, "One of _her _mentors. He taught her how to fight."

Kagome gasped at what she saw instead of heard. She couldn't explain it, but she could see their _energy_ crashing with one another. Inu Yasha's a red hue while Koga's was deep blue. She heard about this kind of thing before and was taught by Louis when she was younger, his eyes could detect the demonic power surging through the air. It usually appeared when two demons were fighting for something to gain, may it be power, food, shelter or even… a mate. It was a start of a battle for _possession._

_-------------_

"Why you so mad, Koga?" Inu Yasha said as he gave the other man a wicked grin. He knew why he was pissed, but he wanted to hear him say it. He knew of Koga's fascination of Kagome, and he'd be damned before he let Koga take what was his. He saw Kagome _first_, she _came_ to him, she _chose him_, and so he took her for _himself_.

"You know damn well, Inu Yasha! You stole my woman! YOU STOLE HER! I want her back!" he withdrew his sword from its sheath and circled Inu Yasha, like a predator does its prey. He was intent on finally ridding Inu Yasha of this world and taking the ship for his own, he felt confident that Miroku would not stop him. Without Evarina holding Koga back, he was going to take what was his.

Inu Yasha laughed half-heartedly, "Stole her? She wasn't even yours to begin with! So cut the crap and let's have some food, I'm starving. Kagome and I had a very… _exhausting_… day." He taunted, knowing it was adding fuel to the fire. He didn't care though.

-------------------

Kagome blushed when Miroku and Sango looked at her in question. She laughed nervously and shrugged her shoulder. Sango gave her a warning glare before turning around. As for Miroku, he merely shrugged.

------------------------

"No way, you bilge rat! Your head is mine! How dare you lay a filthy hand on her!" Koga cried as he ran towards Inu Yasha with his sword out. He swung at his captain but Inu Yasha jumped into the air and did a back flip before he landed gracefully on a table that was not turned over with his hand in his pockets.

"You have to do better then that to catch me Koga…" someone crawled to the table and threw out their sword which Inu Yasha happily took it, thanking them for evening out the odds. The girl that gave it to him blushed and looked away. Inu Yasha sighed, wishing he hadn't left Tetsusaiga in his room. _'Should have thought better…'_

Inu Yasha quickly blocked the attack Koga made that could have taken off his head, and bounced it back. Inu Yasha's eyes harden as he swung the sword above his head. He brought it down but Koga leaped out of the way. Inu Yasha used his super human speed and sprung at Koga. The two swords clashed to one other at such force, sparks flew. It was a miracle that the human made swords didn't break then and there.

----------------------

Kagome gasped and closed her eyes. She felt horrible that they were fighting because of _her_. She felt she had to do something… but what? She sat there helplessly as she saw her lover and one of his crew clashed with one another. She nearly shrieked when Inu Yasha cut Koga's leg and Koga cut his cheek.

'_Please… please let them come out of this alive. I can't bear the thought someone would die because of me, not like this._' Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and she clutched the edge of the table where she poked her head out. Her knuckles turned white, seeing Inu Yasha narrowly dodge a strike from Koga's swift blade.

There was no doubt about it. Koga was good. His stance allowed no disadvantage for him as he struck Inu Yasha left and right with his fencing maneuvers, countering almost all of Inu Yasha's crude strikes. Things looked grimed for her.

-----------------------

Evarina was currently trying to find a way to rid the little spirit in her. The event from earlier that day rattled her mind with many unanswered questioned. She couldn't let Naraku know of her weakness. The sudden wave of… _something…_ over came her, almost knocking her off her feet as her head swam when she was pacing around in her room.

"What in the blazes…?" using what little power she had collected over the time of her awakening, she sat in front of the vanity mirror in her room and concentrated on finding the source of the energy.

'_Inu Yasha and Koga are fighting!' _shrieked the other half, _'All because of the damned human bitch!'_

Sure enough, when the portal opened up in the mirror, the image of the two demons fighting was evident. It interested her as she looked on.

"Who do you think will win? From what I gathered from _your _memory, Koga has always been a good fighter. But than again, Inu Yasha was always stronger. Do you think they'll kill each other? Are tactics better than strength, visa versa, or are they the same?"

The spirit, now materializing into a transparent figure beside her, growled. "_I know not, nor will I think of such a horrid out come! How dare you even say such a thing_!"

The other scoffed, "I was only asking. If Inu Yasha dies, what more will you have to lose?" The other was silent, a vacant look in her eyes replaced the fire. _I thought so…Inu Yasha is the only thing keeping her alive._

"_What I don't understand…"_ the child whispered, capturing the Methuselah's attention, _"Is how you are able to feel them and not I… even when Inu Yasha was giving himself to that she devil, why is it that I can not connect to him, as hard as I try? I open my heart to his, I who should be his only one and his daughter, but why cannot I not connect?"_

Evarina's eyes widen, was it true the child could not connect to them? A faint smirk graced her lips. _Perhaps when I have more power, I can use the connection to my advantage. Let us see how this fight can benefit me as well._

_-------------_

Inu Yasha swooped down and knocked Koga's feet from right under him. Koga rolled away before Inu Yasha thrusted his sword where Koga's stomach would have been. They swung at one another but their swords flew out of their hands, lodging themselves in a wall on opposite sides.

The two went to a hand-to-hand battle and swung at one another again. Koga threw a left hook at Inu Yasha's direction but he leaned back to dodge it. Inu Yasha then did a powerhouse kick, sending Koga sailing into the air.

Before the enraged wolf demon collided with the wall, he did a flip so his feet came into contact with the wall. He used the wall as a springboard and launched himself at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha didn't have enough time to counter attack and was viciously tackled to the ground with a sickening crack that echoed in the room when he slide across the floor and crashed against the wall.

Inu Yasha coughed up blood and groaned in pain when he felt his ribs snap. Koga was about to claw at Inu Yasha's face but Inu Yasha placed his foot on the wall, pushed up against it so he was up in the air and pushed off it once more jumping out of the way with a summersault in the air. The two ran for each other and swung at one another. Their faces were nearly smashed in by each other's fists.

Both tripped on an over turned chair and rolled on the floor. Inu Yasha landed on top, sitting on the other man's chest, punching his face repeatedly but Koga managed to turn them over. He kneed the other man's groin and slugged him across the left side of his face. He paid no heed to the blood oozing over his left eye, blind his vision in crimson as his knuckles bleed more profusely with each blow. Inu Yasha in turn struggled to get his arms free from under Koag's knees.

---------------

The demons in the room grabbed a human companion and bounded for the door while the two were still down, not wanting anyone to be dragged into it. They were getting closer and closer to every one and were sick of this game of cat and mouse. Only a hand full was left alone to watch the two brawl.

--------------------

"A half breed can't have her! She's too damn good for you. I want her back…" he hissed as he began to choke Inu Yasha, "And the only way I can get her back is by killing_ you_!" he leaned down so only the hanyou could hear, "You were stupid and didn't claim her asshole. Kagome's as good as mine." He snickered, smelling his captain's blood.

"Fat… chance…" he growled out. He was able to knock the wind out of Koga by punching him in the abdomen, despite his pain and blurring vision. The wolf demon hissed and doubled over in pain. Inu Yasha sighed in relief as the agonizing pressure on his balls was lifted.

Inu Yasha sucked in much needed air. His lungs burned, but he didn't care. He rubbed his throat, smearing the blood all over his neck. He removed his hand and glared at his the blood that stained his hands. He felt a strange sensation in him as the demon in him began to stir. His eyes flashed red as he stood.

"You bitch!" he growled, "You'll pay for that." He grabbed Koga by the neck and hoisted him in the air with just one hand. He smiled devilishly up at Koga who tried to pray Inu Yasha's iron grip on his throat. "You're gonna die. No one is taking the Kagome from me. I'll kill anyone who tries." Koga gasped at Inu Yasha's dark voice. He felt Inu Yasha's claw grow as they sunk into his neck, the fangs of his opponent grew and a low rumble was heard.

'_Fuck… his demon blood is taking over_.' Koga thought in distress as he struggled more, _'I never thought I would have to face this Inu Yasha in battle. Please don't let him kill me like he did those men so many years ago_.'

He whined, gasping for air as his mind replayed over the times Inu Yasha had turned full demon. It was only a few times, usually when Evarina had gotten hurt during battle, or when Inu Yasha's life was threatened, as it must have been now. The last time he did it, he wiped a whole naval fleet, himself.

--------------------

Both Evarina gasped, watching the transformation after such a confession. While one blood boiled, the other held pleasure. _So, Kagome really is his weakness, eh? But what triggered this alteration? This could be a vital key…_

"_Damn you Inu Yasha! HOW COULD YOU!" _roared the child, baring her fangs as her power crackled around her. _"You were to love me…"_

"Jealous much?" The other smiled. With the child's anger, she could feel the bond between them weaken slightly as she felt her way into the energy source of the child, but she still felt the other's emotion as detestation crept into her soul with jealousy.

--------------------

Inu Yasha laughed as he threw Koga toward a table. Koga didn't have much time to react so he crashed into the wooden with a disturbing snap. He cried in pain, feeling blood drip from his wounds and trickle out of his mouth.

"Captain! Rin has-" Zhou shouted as the cat demon next to him gawked at the sight before him. Koga had a large wooden spike going through his stomach and Inu Yasha's chest held a large open wound. He gasped as he caught the red eyes with blue pupils. The cat hissed and moved back dragging Zhou with him.

"He's a demon again! Though barely…" hissed Jasper, the cat boy, backing behind a pillar, "Let's hope they finish this soon, or else there's no stopping Inu yasha."

While Inu Yasha was distracted, Koga regained his strength and charged at him with a knife he pulled from his boot, sliding off the jagged wooden spike. He jammed the knife into Inu Yasha's side with a war cry.

At the last second, Inu Yasha was able to move a bit, making Koga miss any vital organs that could have rendered him helpless, or even dead. He yelped in pain as the cold steel cut through his flesh. Blood dripped onto the floor and the room was at a draw.

-------------------

Kagome eyes widen as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Tears brimmed her eyes and she feared the worse. '_No…_' she screamed to herself, '_No! Please don't die!_'

"You thought you could kill me from behind?" Inu Yasha barked, "Well one thing, asshole, Kagome is _mine_! She is mine and no one else's dammit!" he drew his fist back as he whispered so only Koga could hear him, "She loves me, dick head, and I plan to keep her." he let his fist fly. It made contact with Koga's nose, making a nauseating cracking noise. The demon fell into a bloody heap as he lost conscious. Before Koga passed out, he was thankful that he was going to live another day. But who knew of tomorrow?

------------------

The immortal being smiled as she moved away from the mirror. "What do you say Evarina? Seems Daddy has forsaken you, why don't you just go away?"

"_N-never…"_ the young one's voice quivered as she fought back the onslaught of tears.

"Suit yourself, but this anger may destroy… on second thought, never mind. Keep hating." She left the room laughing menacingly. _Once your hate consumes you, I'll take your power. _She grinned as she produced an energy orb. Her smirk never left, "Perfect."

------------------

Inu Yasha took the knife out and fell to his knees with a groan of exhaustion, his demon blood ebbing away with the blood oozing out from the gash. Kagome ran to him and hugged him to her as she scolded him.

"You idiot! You could have died. Don't ever, and I mean, ever scare me like that again, you hear me!" tears fell from her eyes as she cradled his head lovingly. "I thought I was going to lose you." She whimpered.

Inu Yasha placed his head at the crook of her neck. He sighed as he caught the scent of her natural jasmine fragrance and the smell of her lavender perfume she used most of the time mixed with his own scent.

"It's all right, love. They're just scratches." He chuckled tiredly, "But I'm fine, as you can see. All I need is some rest." He hissed and cried in pain as Kagome squeezed his wound, "God dammit bitch! What the fuck was that for?"

"For bloody scaring me half to death you bloody wanker! The last thing I need is you dying on me! I don't want you leaving me when I just found you." Inu Yasha was about to protest when he felt Kagome's tears hit his face he sighed and reached up to wipe them away.

"I would never leave you behind."

-----------------

Renkotsu lifted the unconscious wolf and left the dinning room with Tsubaki right at his heels. Jakotsu merged from the crowd and ran to the resting Inu Yasha and threw Kagome off him.

"Oh Inu-baby! Are you all right? Where does it hurt?" he began to grope around, looking for the worst wound.

"Get off me Jakotsu!" cringed Inu Yasha, "You're squeezing my wounds!"

Bankotsu and Suikotsu restrained him. They excused themselves as they too left the room with the fidgeting man in their clutches, screaming.

"No! Let me go! I must tend to my man!"

Kagome sighed from her spot on the floor. She crawled over to Inu Yasha and helped him up. She sat him on a chair and had him take off his shirt so she could tend to his wounds with the first aid kit Tsubaki left on her chair. That woman wouldn't be caught dead without having a medical kit with her. She smiled softly and mentally noted to thank the older girl later.

-------------------------

Everyone who hadn't left crawled from behind the massive curtains and tables. They all picked up the over turned furniture and separated the broken ones into a pile where they wrote an apology note and left some gold coins that flew out of Koga's pockets during the fight.

"You ok, Inu Yasha?" asked Miroku as he patted his friend shoulder. Truth be told, he was frighten that Inu Yasha's demon blood hadn't left him completely.

"OW! Yes I am… ow! Quit hitting me!" he turned and harshly pushed Miroku who flew into Jaken.

"Oh, Kagome! You got blood on your dress. Come, let's get you cleaned up and if we hurry and have someone clean this, the blood might come off. Quickly, before it dries! Keade is still in her room, so she might be able to get it out." Sango grabbed the other girl by the hand and quickly dashed to the room leaving Miroku with cleaning Inu Yasha's wounds, much to their dismays. Behind them was the ever silent and hardly noticed Koharu carrying the elders' almost forgotten food.

----------------------------

The three made it to Keade's room and went in with out knocking. Louis was on the coach sleeping, finally looking better after a week's recovery of his injuries, and Keade was counting whatever money she had left. Kagome and shook her head.

'_Some things never change.'_

"Good even, children. What brings ye here? Kagome, why is there blood on yer dress?" Keade nodded her thanks as Koharu set the food down and scampered away, wanting to talk to Miroku since Sango was not present. Keade got up and took the dress into her hand, "If you don't hurry, it will dry."

"Keade, can you wash it for me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, of course. I have nothin' better to do. Louis is out cold from the medicine he had. Take off the dress and Sango, go fetch a new dress for Kagome and some soap."

Sango nodded and scampered down the hallway. On her way, she asked a maid to bring some laundry soap to Keade's room and lots of water. She then opened Kagome's room and chose Kagome's pirating outfit, the only thing she really had for now until the others exchanged dressed again in the morning. Or so she had thought.

"Lucky bitch, I hate wearing corsets!" she sighed as she made a mad dash back to Keade's room. She wanted to know what Kagome had to say about her and Inu Yasha. Something had happened between them and the announcement Inu Yasha said about Kagome being his sparked her curiosity. She had an opinion, but she wasn't too sure.

----------------------

Kagome was wrapped in a towel while Keade began to scrub at the bloodstains. Sango handed her captain the clothes and Kagome dropped the towel. Before she could slip the shirt on however, Sango gasped and stopped Kagome.

"Kagome! What's with these scratches? And your breasts… why do they have bite marks?"

Kagome blushed. She covered her breasts and laughed nervously, "Well you know… eh heh, heh, heh… heh?" she couldn't look into Sango' eyes and felt ashamed of having been careless of exposing herself before explaining the situation with her.

"No I don't!" Sango scowled as she stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips, "Explain to me _how_ you got those." She had a good guess and a flare of jealousy rose to her bosoms. No one was to touch Kagome in that way but her. That's what Kagome had told her many times. But another part told her something else.

"Well um… I… and uh… Inu Yasha…."

"What about Inu Yasha?" Keade asked as she dumped the crimson water over the balcony and placed fresh clean water into the washtub. She smirked as the girl fidgeted in her spot.

"Well… um… we were alone… together… and uh… somehow we ended up…" she formed an 'O' with her fingered and moved it up and down over her index on the other, pleading to Sango to understand what it meant, she couldn't bare say it in front of Keade.

Sango's eyes widen in horror, "No… Kagome! I thought you were going to wait until we _both_ had someone. We were to be each other's sexual release until then! And don't you even think about Miroku being my someone!" she looked away, "What about us?"

"I couldn't help it!" she shrieked, "Not my fault he's damn sexy! I love him and he loves me!"

"Did he say straight out?" Keade asked as she sat on a chair, growing tired of standing over the washbasin. "Kagome, please put on your clothes, the air is chilly." Keade said. Kagome blush realizing she was standing in front on them with bear breasts.

"Actually… yes. He did." She smiled in triumph as she looped her arms into her shirt before pulling it over her head, not wanting to unbutton then re-button the thing. "And Sango… I'm sorry." Once her head poked through her blouse, she gave her friend an apologetic grin.

Sango shook her head, a small smile on her lips, "It's alright… It was bound to happen anyways."

Keade rung out the dress. "Blasted dress is too thick. Sango, help me twist this cursed garb." She hated being old and being around younger girls. She was going to kick the bucket one of these days and the last thing she wanted was to feel ancient. "Kagome, I managed to save the dress, so let it dry and it should be as good as new!"

Thanking Keade, Kagome and Sango left the room. The two went back to their room so they could talk alone while they also found a place to hang the dress. The placed it over the balcony and retreated back calmly to their room.

"Kagome," Sango said slowly, "Spill it…" Even through her anger at what her friend did, she was happy. They both had many hardships over the years and Sango couldn't help but feel happy that her beloved found someone else to share them with. Inu Yasha could protect her better than she could.

"Spill what?" asked the now confused Kagome. "I don't have anything on me."

"What you and Inu Yasha did!" she squealed as she grabbed her friend's hands, "He's a cutie, I know, but I wanna know what happened! Tell me the details girl! The boys are staying with one of the other men tonight."

Kagome blushed; "Oh…" she giggled at Sango and held her close to her body, making the other blush, "Sango… it was amazing! I thought you were mad at me?"

"I was, but I can forgive you. I'll find someone for myself someday. Please, tell me so I may be prepared when my time comes."

Before Kagome could explain, someone smashed the door in. Sango and Kagome jumped from each other's embrace to avoid getting hit by the sailing door that flew in between them. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu from the couch and stood her ground. Kagome inched back slowly, not recognizing the silhouette of the person who intruded into her room.

Kirara, the fire cat that always seem to sleep in the room day in and day out, hissed from her perch above the fire place.

"There you are… you bitch…" Kikyo's voice sneered.

* * *

And…. I'm done! Woooo! Another chapter done.

I came up with 3 new fics, I'm so bad, I need to finish my other ones ;-; but the first one I swear, I dunno… was crazy… Here's the summary, as crappy as it is:

**The Nazi Saga: Part 1: Rise of the _Demons_**

_I was doing my country a favor… I joined the HitlerJugend with all the other boys. Soon, before my little heart could comprehend, I was a member of the Nazi party… I was a real soldier and defender of my country and it was my job to annilate the ones ruining my beloved country. It wasn't until I met _her_ did I question my beliefs. I befriened a Jewish girl. Kagome Higurashi Mor._

Anywho, I just came up with this awesome idea and let me tell you, I hope no one gets offended and pissed off at me. I really hate flames, but I thought this would be an interesting story line, perhaps… original?

My little Nazi Saga will actually be on different aspects of the Holocaust, each one not really corresponding to other parts. I haven't fully developed it yet, but I love learning about the Holocaust, so yeah, this shouldn't be too long of a waiting for the first Chapter to come out.

Next up is **Fettuccine on the Run**. It's set in the US during the Roaring 20's.

_Don Inu Yasha is one of America's greatest Mob Bosses. Invincible against the law, nothing can bring him down. But when he has a chance to inherit his Father's "business" how can he stop his Rival, his own brother, from taking it all? And what is the conspiracy behind the matter?_

My friend is helping me with this story, though we're each writing our own version of it. I hope to have chapter one done by next month.

And lastly, we have **Two For One**

_Kagome Higurashi is Zenith High's role model student and president, though no one knew of her wild side. When the court order's her to take care of the mentally disable, yet strangely super smart, Inu Yasha, what is she to do when he is not all that he seems when the lights are out?_

This just came to mind and I was like "WHOA!" almost like a ton of bricks bitch slapped me across the face a dozen times with a half "I am Sam" twist. I have nothing to really say only that the characters are not all Asian… for instance, I'm making Koga Latino/Hispanic since he's so… tan. No, I'm being racist if it comes to mind, I'm 95 percent L/H with 5 percent of other European somethings, thus making me whiter than anyone in my family…. But that's not the point….

Tell me what you think ok? I wanna know which one you guys like.


	19. Bitch Fight

I know, long time since my last update… and I only got _one _review! WTF!? I'm sad people… really sad… -sniff sniff- Well, I'll give you an incentive to review! **TOMORROW IS MY 17TH BIRTHDAY!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!** YES…. 17…

Give me the gift of reviews ;-; please?

* * *

Chapter 18: Bitch Fight 

"Kikyo…" Kagome said calmly as she glared at the young woman before her, "Why did you break my door down? Don't you know how to knock? I never thought you were… how do you say… barbaric?" Kagome smirked, "How manly of you."

Sango snickered, "Kagome, now that you state it, she looks like one… The black eye you still have makes it seem if you like the rough life aside from all the sex you oh so love."

Kikyo's face redden in anger as she stormed in, "You _slept _with _him_, didn't you? He was _mine_! Inu Yasha was _my_ man!" she slapped Kagome across the face, "You knew Koga, that wolf bastard, wanted you. Fitting that you should have gone with him, an idiotic mutt."

"Kikyo!" yelled Sango exasperatedly, "Why the hell do you care? Inu Yasha was the one that made the move, not her." She smirked at Kikyo's flaring anger and jealousy. Kikyo had never gotten this mad. "Kagome merely took what was given to her."

"Stay out of this Sango," came Yura's irritating voice, "Or I'll have to shut you up." She would be damned if she let those two interfere with Kikyo's happiness. The other girls and she all had vowed to help Kikyo in any way she asked.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," laughed Sango, "You want a fight? I'll take all of you on! Your asses are mine!" She pulled out a short sword from underneath her dress, "Who's willing to fight?" she ignored the discomfort of her back. She only wished it would heal faster. She tossed Hiraikotsu to the side and glared at the girls.

Kikyo cackled, noticing Sango's discomfort, "This doesn't concern you Sango, plus you're still injured, remember? Tsubaki said you shouldn't over strain yourself with all the flips you normally do." And she was thankful Sango couldn't fight for now. She hated to admit it, she was deathly afraid of the girl and her strength that matched the toughest human men. She alone could carry two average sized men and a woman and still be able to run faster then the girls. Kikyo half wondered if she was a man or a demon.

"Fuck you!" Sango hissed, "Why the hell are you here anyways?" she detested confessing defeat, but Tsubaki was right however. When it came to grievance about injuries, Tsubaki's word was law. Too defy Tsubaki was like signing your life away to the devil. She would make life hell in the last stages of anyone's healing.

"Because," one of the twins said with a scowl, "Kagome took _her_ man." She was a flat chested blonde with purple eyes. Her name was Martha and her twin was Mary. They both wore matching dark green dresses with a black corset looking tops. The frills covered their flat chests and made it look like they had something to show.

"He wasn't even your man, Kikyo." Kagome said with an aggravated sigh, "So shove it and get the hell out of my room! Or do you want your rump booted?"

"Ha, like you can kick my ass? I'd like to see you try, Kagome." She took out a whip from her belt and made it crack, making the girls jump at the noise. She smiled devilishly, seeing a streak of sweat worm down Kagome's temple, "Let's make a deal Kagome. If I win, Inu Yasha is mine. If you win… You can keep him and I'll bid you all adieu by staying out of your way for the remainder of this voyage of vengeance. Savvy?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, though her eyes never left Kikyo's. Finally, a smile broke out. "Sounds promising. I accept your terms Kikyo. But let makes this fair, I'll meet you out in the courtyard, prepared and armed. This will be one on one, so don't get Sango, or your girls evolved, you hear?" she reached her hand out and shook it with Kikyo's.

"Fine… and I suggest you say good bye to Inu Yasha, because I guarantee you he will be mine!" she snapped her fingers and one by one, her and her friends marched out the room to head down to the court yard of the hotel. "Oh and Kagome," Kikyo said as she poked her head through the entrance again, her long sleek black hair falling over her slender shoulder, "I'll be expecting you in one hour. If you're not down there by then, you forfeit."

"Don't disappoint me. I look forward to this match." Said Kagome as she wave Kikyo off, "See you there… sea cow." Kikyo glared at her and walked down the hall only to disappear around the corner.

"Persistent bitch, isn't she?" Kagome giggled at last, "Sango, get my sword, it's in the chest by the foot of the bed and can you pick out proper clothing. I am sorry to admit that these are too baggy for her cunning tricks. I need tighter pants and a blouse. I shall be off to tell Inu Yasha the news and request a replacement door." Kagome winked at Sango and stepped outside with another giggle. "I have a fine plan for making money, but this will jeopardize our mission. Maybe even Rin, which reminds me, where is that girl?" She shrugged and dismissed the troubling thoughts.

Sango nodded as she bounded off to the room with a merry smile. She rummaged through the chest and found Kagome's favorite cutlass. The sword was made especially for her from a friend they had in Japan named Totosai, a demon they ran into while they were washed ashore in Japan. The old man did a fine job and even inscribed her name into the blade along with the name "Siren Queen" in elegant Japanese kanji. The handle was wrapped in black leather and the very bottom had a red ornamental charm that had a tiger on it with small ruby eyes.

Sango then went to another trunk and pulled out a pair of tight leather pants and a white shirt that had slightly baggy sleeves to conceal a few darts that went under a tight brown leather vest. She scooped up Kagome's black leather dark fairy skulled gloves with the fingers cut off to have a better grip on the handle, black boots and gently set them on the bed. Sango got up and opened a drawer and removed a red sash to go around her waist and bandanna to keep her hair back.

Remember that Kikyo liked to cheat; she went back to the chest full of weapons and removed some daggers that Kagome could hide in her sash and mentions sleeve and boots as well as a few ninja stars Totosai had given to her as a farewell present. Next she pulled out two short swords and a whip just like Kikyo's expect this had three ends and not one. A pistol was then set out and loaded, soon joined by four smaller loaded guns ready to take action that could fit on the palm of her hand. These guns were usually used when under disguise, such as wearing dresses and inside their shirts between their bosoms.

"I think these shall do. Kikyo isn't all that of a formidable foe for the captain." Sango smiled broadly decided to wait for Kagome until she arrived. "This shall be a very fascinating skirmish."

Kagome waved down a maid and laughed lightly when the maid asked what happened to the door, "Oh you see," she began, "It seems that an angry monkey of a woman had came and knocked it over. A _talking_ girl ape with long black hair. In order to appease my honor, I must battle this frightening chimp; though not to the death mind you. How much will it be to replace my door?"

"Two shillings, ma'am." The short maid bowed, "Three if you want it done right away." A shilling wasn't very much, thought Kagome, but she was happy to know she wouldn't have to spend that much until their next prize came around when they go out to sea. She noticed the maid look at her outfit oddly. Who wouldn't? Women weren't supposed to sport such masculine garments in England.

"Right away would be pleasant, and can you please tell me the direction of your quad? Oh, and it isn't too much of a trouble, clear the area and light up the place, monkey lady wants a battle there…"

"The two big doors in the lobby ma'am, on your right of the staircase. But…" the maid gulped, "Why? And for what purposed? We'll need time to tell everyone who is in the courtyard who is watching the full moon." She knew now that the woman before her wasn't a Noble, the clothes gave it away. She was a pirate, but she would dare not rat her out because she was astonished that there were female bandits as beautiful as she.

"Do not fret as to why, young one. But I do have a proposal to make." She caressed the young girl's cheek, running an arm around her waist as she guided her alongside the wall, pressing her body against the others, "Tell them it's a… _contest_… completely unrehearsed and full of surprises. Find any demons to take biddings; they are least likely to steal the money." She smirked, moving her mouth closers to the girls, "I will give this inn a quarter of what is made for earlier damages my people have done, least I be defeated. I am Kagome and my opponent is Kikyo." She snorted at this with a grin, "But tells not your manager, get him out if you can for at least an hour, which I doubt it will last that long. We shall be gone with in the morning or the day after any ways." She silently kissed the girl briefly, who was flushed in a heat of desire. Kagome cheered herself, there was no one, man or woman, who could deny her charm, "If you tell him what is happening, I will be forced to hack off that pretty little head of yours." Kagome stepped back, "Don't make me do it, love."

The maid nodded vigorously and rushed down the hall. Kagome walked to the room and had Sango help her change. "The maids around here are so cute Sango. I think there is another one in love with me!"

"Not again Kagome!" chuckled Sango, "Stop making little girls fall in love with you. You're confusing them."

"But I can't help but be Sexy! Any ways, excellent choice of armaments."

She was thankful of the extra weapons and hid a few daggers with in her bandanna. She admired her gloves as Sango set to work on buttoning the vest, constricting Kagome's breast so they wouldn't disturb her while she flipped and whirled around.

Ah, the gloves. A trinket from her early years of piracy with Dola, the former Siren queen. The dead fairies were found aboard the ship when they had sailed past New Zealand. Perhaps they had been caught in the cross fire between the villagers and the ship? Nonetheless, Dola had the seamstress' creativity be put to the test. With in a few months, on Kagome's birthday, the gloves were presented to her.

Once she was done, she still had at least half an hour left so she went to find Inu Yasha. He needed to know what was happening, and she needed him right now to fuel herself for the battle at hand. Maybe a kiss of luck was in order?

They came upon the dinning room and found him eating roasted pig. He chugged down a glass full of what appeared to be red wine and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. His ears perked up when he heard Kagome giggle and flagged her down. Kagome shook her head as she strolled over to him, her hips swaying more seductively as she approached him. He'd gone the whole afternoon with out eating. Herself _not _being counted as a meal.

"I wondered when you'd come back. Zhou and Pence have told me we have something aboard the ship as we speak, they must have arrived just after we left. But first, tell me why a maid came here saying she needs to fix your door?" he looked at her curiously as he pushed the chair back to reveal the massive bandages on his chest and arms, soaked in dry blood. The bruises inflicted on his shoulders were already beginning to recede due to his demon blood, but the gashes would need a day or two to heal.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other with bored expressions before nodding, "Kikyo." They said in unison as the looked back at the men who were gathering around the table. Some had already received word of the event and had come to glimpse the captain decked out in her sexy fighting gear. One whispered to his female companion.

"Maid says that there be a fightin' in da cour'yar' in a wee bit. Yo' Cap'n is one of 'em fight'rs. Best we get ou'selves some good ol' spots." The brunet beside him smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Who? That whore, right?" Miroku said as he pulled out two seats for the girls to take, "What does she want? I haven't seen her since this morning when Jakotsu dragged her away, Speaking of which, where is Jakotsu and Jaken anyways?" he shuddered at the names. "Heaven forbid they come after me."

"Still with Bankotsu and Suikotsu I believe. Have them barricaded in their rooms, trying to calm them down _still_. How do they do it? I don't know." Said Sota as he sat by Kagome.

"And where have you been?" scolded Sango as she placed her hands on her hips, "I haven't seen you guys all day! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"We went exploring." Piped Shippo, "They have a lot of cool stuff here. And I heard they got a shipment of chocolate! Those things are so good, but very expensive." A goofy grin spread across his mouth, "At least they're worth every penny."

"Mmhmm, last time we blew half our pay just to buy a pound of that stuff." Kohaku sighed dreamily, "But it was worth it… them Indies got the goods alright!" he turned to Shippo with an eerily large grin on his face that scared the poor kitsune, "Imagine if we could go visit it? Do cocoa beans last long?"

"Not in our hold. Went down there once and found the oldest biscuit I'd ever seen. It was beyond the point of maggots! It was blue, green and black with white fuzzy…"

"Enough!" hollered Sota as he clutched his head, "Didn't Koga eat that thing when he got drunk on that keg of brandy?" he turned green at the memory, getting the urge to retch. "I swear, I think it was eating him alive for that whole weak he was sick!"

"Speaking of which…Have you heard anything about Koga's condition?" Sango asked out of the blue, not wanting to gag at the thought of the horrid biscuit.

"Two broken ribs, his left leg is shattered, a fractured wrist, minor cuts and bruises, and a cracked head. Renkotsu also believes he has a broken arm and slight internal bleeding and a chipped tooth." Miroku said as he counted them off on his fingers, "Inu Yasha, you did a number on him this time. Normally he has a broken rib and a few cuts and bruises!"

"He deserved it! Going around thinking he can take Kagome, yeah right!" he grabbed the said girl by the waist and sat her on his lap. Kagome squeaked and blushed, still not use to the intimacy they shared displayed in public.

"So what's this about Kikyo?" he asked finally looking at the love of his life with great pride.

"She wants you, called me a bitch and like Koga, thought I '_stole_' you from her. So in a few minutes she and I are going to have a battle over it, with you as the prize." She winked at him as she rested her head on the crook of his neck, kissing the side of his lower jaw. "I invite everyone to watch it and see how one gets rid of Kikyo! Bid for the best, but a quarter goes to the inn for the damage done earlier from these bones heads." She giggled.

The demons in their crew had figured it right away that the two captains had sex with another, so they weren't as shock to see the display of affection as much as the humans. Taking Kagome's offer to watch the fight, they ushered themselves to their rooms, mostly all facing the courtyard. Several invited the unfortunate ones to their room to observe it on their balconies; if they had one which was a limit to one every six rooms on either the second or third floor.

Inu Yasha froze, "Me? Kagome… you could get badly injured… and mar this gorgeous body of yours! I shall not let you go and face that crazy obsessive witch of pure fishy awkwardness!" he whined as he rubbed his cheek on her shoulder.

"I am unfortunate to say it but… I must. If I do not go, I will lose you to her and my diginty." she giggled as he began to nip her neck lightly, "That tickles! I don't plan to lose, so please, let me prove to you that I will fight for what I love, just as you do." She pulled away from him and kissed his hand, "Nothing will happen to me, I promise. I have a baby brother watching me, I must do my best to impress you all who've never seen me fight." with that, she stood straight and began to make her journey to the courtyard.

"All right! Go Sis! I'm rooting for you." Sota smiled and gave his sister a hug, "Good luck." He blushed as Kagome kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair. "Do me proud sis!"

"Inu Yasha! Shouldn't you be concern about her well-being? Are you not going to talk her out of it?" Miroku said as he glared at Inu Yasha. "She's but a woman!" a thwack to the head made him regret his words.

"So what if she is but a woman?" Sango seethed, "Kagome is the best swordswoman on our ship. Watch for yourself and be awed at her graceful movements done by her stunning body!"

"Stunning body, oh yeah." Chuckled Inu Yasha, making Sango blush, "But I have no choice but to let her fight. She's given me her word that she won't get hurt, and I know she will, but not like my injuries. Heaven forbid! I can't do anything about it once her mind is set up, right Sango?"

Sango sighed, smiling lightly, "Yes. She's a very ambitious person once her mind is set on her target, and this time it's keeping you from Kikyo. Come, let's go to my room and watch the spectacle from there!"

"I thought you'd never come. One minute more and he would have been mine. Shall we begin?" Kikyo said once she saw Kagome open the double doors. She took out her whip and again and snapped it by Kagome's feet.

Kagome took a fencing stance and pulled out her cutlass. She smirked as she saw the crowd of men form around the upper levels of the building. A monkey and spider demon scalded the walls, collecting bids from the men. Her pirate mind calculated that they would be leaving very wealthy. It was obvious many of the men were choosing Kikyo as the winner, for she had more skin showing then the Captain. The flimsy leather strap strained against her larger breasts; ready to burst at any moment save for the open jacket she wore over it. Kagome goers would definitely be rich.

"En Garde!" she cried as she charged at Kikyo. Kikyo took a step back, placed her whip at her hip and pulled out her own sword, blocking Kagome's attack. Kikyo flicked her left arm and a small dagger slid down from her sleeve. She tried to slash at Kagome, but the other was too quick and did a back flip by putting one foot on Kikyo's stomach and pushing back.

Kikyo fell backwards and rubbed her stomach. She growled as she removed her whip and caught Kagome's foot while she was still descending. She pulled back hard on the whip and Kagome came down crashing with a diminutive cry from the pain. She grabbed her sword and sliced through the thick leather, taking a good foot off it from the six-foot strap.

Kikyo pulled back on the cord and it magically recoiled back into her hand. From the pockets of her black jacket, stars similar to Kagome's were ready to be let loose. Swing her arms from left to right one by one, each small instrument flew intent on embedding itself into Kagome's flesh.

Kagome whirled her cutlass in a circular motion from left to right as if it were a simple baton as well as one of the short swords Sango had given her, moving right to left, each one deflected a menacing seven edged dart that spun at unimaginable speeds. One in particular ricocheted off the captain's blade and flew past Kikyo, cutting off a few whisks of hair.

"Kikyo…" Kagome hissed once the last star had past her, "Give up while you still can!"

"Never!" She cried as she shot her gun to distract Kagome before she charged with two short swords, which were strapped to her back, in hand. She swung at Kagome's head and her stomach with the other. Kagome ducked the one aimed for her head and blocked the other one, putting the other smaller blade back in its scabbard, but unfortunately, both the short sword's casing had gotten lose from the sash and clattered to the floor. She moved back but tripped when Kikyo swooped down and swiped her feet from right under her.

Kikyo smiled down at her and brought her leg up. Kagome rolled out of the way and flipped herself up, barely missing Kikyo as her heel dug into the ground. Kikyo came back at her, her arms sailing everywhere. Kagome was able to block and dodge majority of the blows, but the others tore away at her skin. She removed a star from her sash and threw it at Kikyo when she was able to move back. Kikyo cried out when the flying piece of metal struck her on the right arm. Kagome threw another one and it embedded itself in Kikyo's left leg.

Kagome got up, breathing hard as well as Kikyo. The two girls dropped their swords and ran into each other, pounding each other's fist into the other's body. Kagome blocked the blow Kikyo was going to give Kagome's stomach and countered with a roundhouse kick, the same one Inu Yasha had given Koga.

Kikyo was knocked to the ground, but she quickly got up and tackled Kagome to the ground. From the balconies, Kikyo's friends rushed down to the patio where the fight was, a sword in their grasps. Yura stayed behind and jumped up into the roof, casting a spell that manipulated hair coming from a peculiar looking red skull.

Soon a barrier was created, this one made for the human eye to see. Everyone got a glimpse of it and one unlucky soul touched it as it was still being weaved, getting his hand cut clean off from the wrist. With his painful cry, the others were beginning to be aware of what was happening. One of the girls was in a trap, and no one could interfere. Some raised their bids on who was the doomed girl and whether or not she would survive.

The young spirit gasped in her mediation. She had been trying to harness her power when she felt Inu Yasha's _heart _calling out in horror. What was the meaning of this? Did the awaking of her power finally put a channel between their minds?

The more frantic he got, the more she began to realize that she had a chance to reach out to him. Unfortunately, being so close to the other caused a reaction.

"What is the meaning of this?" The other said as she glared at her other self through the mirror, looking up from her book, "Child! What have you done?" She concentrated on blocking the path, but it proved more difficult now that the child knew of the passage of minds.

"_No! Don't!" _she yelled as she attempted to step out of the mirror. She never anticipated the other to set up a barrier around it, preventing her from going any where.

"You wretched child! Why are you always… Ah!" she dropped the book she was holding and stumbled around, her heart connecting to Inu Yasha's as well. The moment of weakness created a loop hole in her energy as the young one thrusted all her power into the mental trap, causing herself and the other pain.

Another feeling was beginning to swell inside her from _another _source. The child knew exactly who it was. _"Miroku! What's going on?"_

Inu Yasha leaned against the rail and held his breath when he saw Kagome sprawled on the floor, covering her face while Kikyo clawed at her. "Get up…" he whispered in panic. That's when he saw the strands of hair form a tight net around his room and the bleeding man's cry reached him. He was also aware of the other female scents coming into the square

"Kagome!" screeched Sota, "get with a left hook!"

"Go Kagome!" hollered Sango, "Don't let that bitch get you!"

Both were oblivious to the trap and the cry of help. They couldn't see the fine hair begin to intertwine with themselves to form their deadly net just yet. Inu Yasha gasped and hurried into his room, removing his back up sword from the closet before coming back into Kagome's room.

"Miroku, Kagome's in trouble! I have to help her." He said, worried etched into his voice, "This fight is going to be worse then Koga's and mine!"

Sango over heard him and cursed, rushing to her room to change into her battle clothes. She slipped a few extra darts into her secret pouch and dragged her Hiraikotsu from under the bed. She came back out, making some of the men gasp and Miroku gawk at her tight clothing.

"Miroku! Take this and hold it for me until I ask for it. I'm going down to assist Kagome. Inu Yasha, stay here as well. This is a total bitch fight and we females shall finish it." As if on cue, a few more ready girls barged into her room with swords and bayonets ready. Among them were Koharu and surprisingly Tsubaki. Jakotsu also appeared, baffling everyone.

"Someone said the winner gets Inu-baby. I'm in." he winked, making everyone sweat drop. Sango sighed and looked at the three girls and man. Sango knew who was lurking underneath and knew that this lot would do. She nodded her approval and ran with them down stairs.

Miroku cocked his head to the side and picked up the strange over sized boomerang from its place on the wall and nearly broke his back, "Crickey! This thing weighs a ton! How does she hold with one hand? How come I didn't notice it when I first picked it up?"

He gasped suddenly as a child like shriek erupted in his mind. He looked around, the shrieking continuing to echo around him, but no one else seemed hear it. A feeling a dread washed over him as he got a mental picture of who it was.

"Evarina…?" he whispered.

Kagome caught Kikyo's fists and pushed her off with a howl as she flipped them over. She got up and kicked Kikyo on the ribs. Kikyo groaned in pain as she tried to get up but Kagome brought her heel down on her back. She squealed in pain as she doubled over. Kagome took out her pistol and aimed at Kikyo.

Kagome laughed manically, "You thought you could win? Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo… I am Captain for a reason! Accept your defeat!"

Kikyo merely laughed in pain, "Oh Kagome," she said breathy, "You forgot one minor detail."

"And that is?" Kagome said as she looked at the wounded girl suspiciously, '_What is she up to_?'

"THIS!" Kikyo screamed as she blew some sort of dust and threw a dagger a Kagome's heart. Kagome moved back, setting her gun off and successfully injuring Kikyo's left appendage, but Kikyo's dagger impaled itself in her arm. The dust began to sting her eye but Kagome was able to kick Kikyo's face. Kikyo hissed in pain, but laughed after wards. "That dagger had poison on it. If you don't act fast, you'll be paralyzed… and that dust will make you blind temporarily if you don't wash it out in time."

Inu Yasha gasped when his acute hearing heard what Kikyo said, but never picked up Miroku's, "That bitch! She cheated! Dammit Kagome, GET OUT OF THERE!" he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. This battle was like none other he'd ever seen. There was more blood being spilled then his and Koga's, but not enough to kill the girls from blood loss, _yet_. The moves they displayed and hidden weapons being used were remarkable. The skills of both girls' were unique, but he knew Kagome had more skills then Kikyo who used tricks and more hidden weapons to win her battles. The only question was, whose technique would be proven worthy of _this_ battle?

Evarina clutched her head in distress. She could feel Inu Yasha's panic as if it were own and she hated it. "What the bloody hell is going on now?" She roared, her eyes flashing red as she stumbled around the room.

'_What's happening to Inu Yasha?'_ The other demanded, trying to use her power to break through the other's defenses, _'Let me in!'_

"NO!" another jolt of power washed through her, "Let it be! I… AH!"

Naraku burst through the door way upon hearing Evarina's shrieks of suffering and the massive energy waves swirling around the ship. His eyes narrowed as he heard her talking to herself, or so it seemed. Grabbing a hold of her, he placed a hand on her forehead and transferred some of his energy to her. He didn't expect the strong barrier around her mind nor the sudden attack to his youki from _another_ source.

"Naraku!" She shrieked, "Make it stop!" her head felt as if it were going to rip in two. The minds of Inu Yasha and the other entity were beginning to take their toll on her. The wave upon wave of mind attacks from the other rattled her brain.

'_I will not stop!' _the other cried in equal pain. Attacking the other's mind also meant attacking hers, but it didn't stop her. She kept at it until it felt like someone was confining her in a box. _'Naraku!' _her mind thought. She struggled to get out of it, but the exhaustion took its charge on her and she fainted, causing the other to lose conscious as well.

Naraku was disturbed as he saw the hanyou out cold in his arm. He tossed her on their bed and examined her features, trying to figure out what was that all about.

"She is not stable… but why is that?" he said to himself. "Could it be… the other soul never passed on?"

Miroku struggle for breath as the connection of whatever entity his mind attached to was suddenly severed. He had been trying to pin point it through a brief mediation period, but came up with nothing. He didn't know what he felt, and knew not if he should tell his captain. Looking at Inu Yasha, Mrioku frowned.

'What the bloody hell is going on?'

Yura smirked at her accomplishment. She was ready to join the fight but a flash of silver caught her eye. She barely had time to dodge it as Jakotsu giggled. "You are faster then I thought! This is my snake blade, pretty ain't she?" he made a quick flick and the many attached blades came back to form one.

"What do you want?" Yura said as she tried to create a web around Jakotsu unnoticed.

"Simple, just a fight and quit doing that!" he shrieked, swing his sword that cut through the hair and into Yura's chest. Yura coughed up blood and crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain

Jakotsu pouted, "They just had to leave me with a weak one!" he went over to the fallen demon and poked her with his boot. He sighed and kicked her down the roof, knowing she would survive because of her demon blood.

Kagome stumbled everywhere trying to rub the dust from her eyes. Her vision began to blur but she spotted a fountain that seemed not to far away. She took her chance and ran for it.

Kikyo got up and saw where Kagome was headed for. She grabbed the whip that had fallen from Kagome's waist and ran after the other girl. She brought the whip up and brought it down quickly, making it crackle on Kagome's back. Kagome cringed but did not fall as she ran faster, though it was getting harder with the poison seeping further down her system.

Martha and Mary tried to intercept Kagome. Their battle-axes were poised and ready for a blow, but they did not suspected to be tackled from behind by Koharu and the other girl among them named Sally. Just before the pounced, they jammed their spears into the ground and pole-vaulted at the two, their right foot smashing into each girl's mid back. Before the twins got up to defend themselves, Koharu and Sally slid the spears under their chins and brought them up harshly, making it difficult to breathe as they sat on their backs.

Sango and Tsubaki were ready to take on the other two who were sneaking up on the fountain. A snake like scar appeared on Tsubaki's face as she summoned the demon inhabiting her body forth to trip the girls. The snake did just that but flung them into the air far away from Kagome. Sango took two darts dipped in sleeping powder and hurled them at the descending girls. Both fell to the ground and passed out, making no more movement as Sango and Tsubaki came to carry them off, as did the other girls that came to assist Kagome. Tsubaki squinted her eyes as the scar began to fade. Her blue eyes shimmered in amusement as they entered the double doors. They could do no more for their captain.

Kagome managed to get to the fountain and quickly flushed out her eyes, oblivious to the other battles around her. Her vision got a little better and she was able to see things slightly more. She sluggishly turned around and saw Kikyo come at her with the whip being swung at her.

She brought her hand up and the whip wrapped itself around her arm. Blood trickled from her arm and onto her face. She cringed at the pain as she reached for something at her backside.

The crowd held its breath. In that split second, the two females pulled out a pistol from their waist. Kikyo had her gun to Kagome's heart while Kagome had hers between Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo had also let go of the whip and pulled another one out to aim at Sota who was currently above her on the balconies.

"Kikyo…" Kagome said in a jagged breath, "Move and you're dead."

"I could say the same Kagome. You and that brat would be hurt, well, more like you be dead and your brother would be injured. Surrender now."

Inu Yasha started at the two with wide eyes. His mind race as the two stood still, their guns pointed in a fatal area. The wind blew and an ear piercing sound shook the audience. Kagome smiled as she slumped to the floor, the other bullet barely missing Sota by an inch. Inu Yasha screamed in horror as pulled out his sword, and cut through Yura's receding web so he could jump down from the balcony and run to his fallen love.

"KAGOME!" panic rose into his voice. He looked at her on the ground, but wondered to himself why she didn't have a pool of blood forming. 'Is she safe?'

Just when he was about to reach her, Kikyo fell back, holding her side as she gasped for air. "That wench… got me…" she whispered as she passed out from the blood lost.

Kagome was on her side, laughing lightly, as she clutched her bleeding arm. "You forget I know your tricks, Kikyo. Like I said, I'm captain for a reason. I knew you were bluffing with a one shot pistol… argh… felling numb is a bitch…"

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha whispered, "You bitch… you fucking scared me half to death…" he knelt down and carefully picked her bridal style. Kagome laughed and used all her strength to lift up her fist, signifying to the men that she was indeed the victor of the battle.

The crowd went wild. Inu Yasha nuzzled her neck and laughed, "We should get Renkotsu and Tsubaki here, they're gonna have their hands full with you two and Koga."

"Tsubaki went back to her room just after the fight. I shall escort you to her room. Someone get Yura as well, she's bleeding from the chest again I believe. Inu Yasha, I couldn't help but notice that Jakotsu it one hell of a marksmen. That is one of two Yura's weaknesses." Sango said as she came back from the lobby, just arriving when Kikyo slumped back.

Inu Yasha shrugged as he scampered after the retreating girl, "Which is a reason why I keep him aboard my ship. Maybe be scary, but he is one hell of a fighter."

"Hmm…" was the only thing Kagome could muster before she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

Woot! I just added like… hmm… four extra pages of action. Kikyo's friends knew of the term set forth by both girls, but upon seeing Kikyo failing, they went to assist her as best they could. Sally was originally suppose to be Rin, but ya know, Rin's over with Sessho-Maru. Tee hee. 

Remember folks…. Tomorrow is my birthday! Do me proud and review! REVIEW!!! Please?


	20. Tsubaki, the Miracle Nurse

WOOO! Another chapter up! I would like to thank everyone who gave me a review for my birthday present. Thank you so much! I decided to update quickly for you all and give you yet an other incentive to review...

**I have a choir competition tomorrow!!!**

I'm so excited, it's rediculious. Please send me reviews and wish the RCHS Choirs luck!

* * *

Chapter 19: Tsubaki, the Miracle Nurse

It was a long night for Inu Yasha as he sat in the chair besides his bed, watching over the sleeping Kagome with the sun rising outside his window facing the ocean. She practically looked like a mummy, with only her head and hands visible to the eye for now. Everywhere red blotches of blood could be seen. He snickered to himself; she was one hell of a catch. They were very much the same when it came to fighting, willing to be the winner despite the injuries they gotten. He himself had just finished healing. He was only a bit sore around the abdomen.

Tsubaki had instructed him to watch over her, incase she was in need of assistant should she wake up. The poison Kikyo had injected her would wear off by the time she woke up, but with all the wounds she received, she needed to rest as much as possible. Tsubaki only worried about Kagome's filling bladder. She had assured the hanyou her medicine would leave Kagome no scars. She had received worse over the years that worried him upon the knowledge.

Inu Yasha sighed and ran a hand through her glossy hair. It took him hours to carefully wash off the blood and mud that caked her hair, though how so much got on her, he would never know. He shook his head when her hair fell and her right eye appeared, black and slightly swollen. But it would begin to go down every few hours.

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. He got up and stretched, then strolled over to the door only to find Sango present with a small smile on her face and a tray of food in her hand. She lifted the tray up for Inu Yasha to see.

"Good morning, Inu Yasha. I brought food for you, and a little for Kagome, incase she wakes up anytime soon, but Tsubaki said she probably won't until mid noon. Kagome tends to sleep in a lot." She giggled. She had been feeling chipper after talking to Miroku last night and him giving her his jacket.

"Thanks, Sango. Care to join me for a bit?" he said as he took the tray and stepped back for her to enter. He set it on the table and drooled at the plate of steak and eggs for himself with corn bread and side of potatoes with a nice glass of rum. Kagome' plate was a small bowl of broth and a warm crust of bread.

"Of course. I also came to check up on Kagome anyways. How is she?" Sango asked as she walked in. Inu Yasha shut the door behind her and led her to the room where Kagome still rested.

"Well, she stopped fidgeting and whimpering, that's for sure. Other then that, she's fine." He sat on his chair and leaned back. "That stopped around an hour before sun rise. Can you ask Tsubaki to come by and redress her wounds? I would like to do it, but I don't want to cause more discom-" he paused and shook his head, "On second thought, have Renkotsu come. He's less likely to wake her if she's not up by then."

"Alright…" Sango carefully sat on the bed beside Kagome, "You're an idiot, Kagome. You really done it this time." Her mind drifted back from when Tsubaki was dressing her wounds.

Flash back

_Inu Yasha had quickly brought Kagome to Tsubaki's room where she and Renkotsu were still tending to Koga. Tsubaki gasped when she saw the seemingly lifeless Kagome in his arms. Sango was instructed to get more towels from the Inn and if possible, bandages._

_Inu Yasha blanched at the reek of blood wafted in the room and more so as he took a good look at Tsubaki, her gown stained crimson as well as the other half of her face. Some of her clothes were torn, probably from Koga's claws as he put up a fight most likely._

"_What happened? Last I saw Kaome she didn't get shot!" Tsubaki demanded as she wiped her hands free of the ointment she used with Koga on her apron, "Quickly, place her on the table so I can examine her. Renkotsu, finish patching up Koga." Renkotsu nodded and returned to wrapping the wolf demon's head._

_Tsubaki had left half way done through the healing procedure for Koga to help Kagome. Renkotsu at that time had no idea how to use her odd medicine and trinkets. Was she a witch?_

"_Kagome passed out right after the fight." Inu Yasha said simply, "Will she be ok? Kikyo is on her way as well as some chick Sango called Yura. They should be here soon. Both lost a lot of blood and the other has an open chest wound."_

"_I see… Inu Yasha, do me a favor and hold Kagome down, I need to remove that blade from her shoulder." Tsubaki placed a pillow under her captain's head and sighed. Inu Yasha gaped at it, wondering how he didn't see that thing stick out. "Hmm, this should be an easy slip, doesn't appear to be stuck in the bone. Inu, sit down and slip your arm around her shoulder. Good! Elbow here to prevent this arm from attacking me. Now with your other arm, grab her elbow and hold it firmly. She has one hell of a left hook and I would like to keep my eye thank you. What ever you do, DO NOT let her go until I tell you too."_

_Inu Yasha held Kagome down as instructed and held his breath for some reason at the same time as Tsubaki pulled the dagger out with a slight twist to the left. Kagome must have gain concision at that time because she screamed in pain with a sudden jolt that startled everyone in the room. Renkotsu came over and fought with her legs, trying to keep them still._

_Inu Yasha grunted as his ears folded themselves against his head to block her shrieks. She definitely was a 'siren' and he prayed to the Lord all mighty that he would be able to hear again after this ordeal. He accidentally let go of one of her hands and she thrashed it around, trying to grab Tsubaki's throat who miraculously jumped away, but poor Inu Yasha took a blow to the head._

"_TSUBAKI!" she cried, withering in pain and trying to break the hold of the men who had great difficulty, "What the hell was that for? You want me to die of pain?" she finally calmed down as Yura was plopped on the table where Koga was taken off of by Renkotsu to rest on the couch. Jakotsu growled as he stormed out of the room._

_Tsubaki glared at Kagome, "Hold still." Though Inu Yasha was still holding her, he was shocked to know that Jakotsu didn't try to flirt with him. Renkotsu, all to glad to leave Kagome and the others, didn't waste time to apply ointment to Yura's wound. She groaned in her sleep and twitched occasionally._

"_No." whined Kagome like a four year old. Tsubaki sighed and slapped Kagome's wound. Kagome shrieked, "OW! OK! OK! No more pain!" her shoulder was throbbing in agony and she hissed. The poison was starting to take effect again._

"_Much better." Tsubaki smiled as she went to a table full of bandages and salve in bowls and jars. "Which causes more pain?" she said to herself._

"_Tsu, I need the needle and thread." Renkotsu said, "The cut isn't deep, but if not mended, it could leave a very hideous scar, regardless if she's an imp. Jakotsu's blade is a monster on its own."_

"_Alrighty, but use the big needle on her. If you're lucky, she'll wake up and see you using it then pass out again before making a fuss! Works all the time." The fiendish nurse giggled as she tossed the spindle and needle at her partner._

'_What's with this woman?' Inu Yasha thought as he stared at the nurse. He looked a Renkotsu who had the same expression as him as he caught the thread, 'She's a sadist? What kind of crew DO you have Kagome? I thought mine was bizarre!'_

"_You so mean, Tsubaki." Whimpered Kagome, "Here I am all in pain, and you go round slappin' me where it hurtin'. Ain't ya got a heart? I can barely move you know! Kikyo had to go 'n' poisoned me."_

"_POISONED? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" growled Tsubaki, pounching Kagome in the shoulder and sending another jolt of pain, "I'll be right back. Don't move Kagome…"_

"_Like I can move?" she said sarcastically between clenched teeth. "I know she means well, but GOD DAMN YOU WOMAN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" tears streamed down her eyes, "That… that hurts so much."_

"_Shut up! I need to know what kind of poison it was. It could be fatal Kagome! Especially if Kikyo was the one that did it! She doesn't know what's the different between food herbs and sleeping powder! Renkotsu! Clean Kagome's wound on her face and around her shoulder if you're done with that one before I come back." She bolted out the door in recorded breaking speed. Inu yasha finally let the breath he was holding go and released Kagome at last._

"_That woman is nuts." Sighed Renkotsu, "you don't even what to know what she did to Koga when he was yelling at her. The only reason he's out cold is because she really gave it to him." He shuddered at the memory, "I'm glad Sui isn't here. That woman wouldn't have been as bloody as she is now if she hadn't done what she did!"_

"_She used that maneuver again? She did that with this one girl we used to have named Eri. She was this really thin girl with short choppy hair that usually sat up all day in the crow's nest. One day she got into a nasty accident and was bloody beyond belief. Slipped on the rigs and had chucks of skin on her arms, torso and legs ripped off from the ropes that broke her fall. Truly ghastly. She wouldn't stop crying so Tsubaki ended up digging her finger into the biggest gash she had. Eri passed out from the pain a few seconds after that. Poor Eri… she was a good friend. A shame she died." Kagome pouted and sighed sadly._

_Inu Yasha and Renkotsu looked at each other with horror-stricken faces, "Died?" they cried at the same time. Both began to pale and become queasy._

"_How could she do such a thing?" Ren whimpered._

"_That woman has got to go then." Inu said, trying to keep the bile from exiting his throat._

_Kagome looked at their pale faces for a while before she realized the mistake she did, "OH HEAVNES NO! Tsubaki didn't kill her. Eri died in Tortuga." The men sighed in partial relief. Renkotsu then took a towel and lightly wiped some of the blood from Kagome's face._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" came Tsubaki's enraged voice, "MARY GOD DAMN YOU! TELL ME WHAT SHE USED! I'LL BASH YOUR HEAD IN OR EVEN WORSE!"_

"_NO! I WON'T! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room cringed at the ear shattering scream and the loud noise of things toppling over which sounded like ceramics and glass._

"_I'LL RIP OUT WHAT EVER BOSOMS YOU HAVE, CARVE OUT YOUR WOMAN HOOD AND TEAR OUT YOUR ASSHOLE WHILE MAKING YOUR SISTER EAT YOUR UTERUS!" both men blushed and Kagome giggled. "DON'T MAKE ME BREAK YOUR PELVIS WOMAN!"_

"_FINE! JUST STOP TWISTING MY NIPPLE!" cried the girl. It was silent again after that._

"_Kagome…" Renkotsu said cautiously, "How did you get to know Tsubaki?"_

"_Long story short, saved her from being drowned. People thought she was a witch because she heals anything and anyone with just the 'wave of her hand'. She came in handy since we're always getting into battles and getting hurt. She was a blessing to our crew. I had way more woman under my muster book then, but I had failed to get a doctor. Most of the women died of infection. Found her gaggin' on some rock with the tide coming in fast and just plucked her off."_

"_She used a simple herb…" came Tsubaki's voice. "Renkotsu, I need you to treat Kikyo in her room, I don't need her ass right now in here. I might kill her. Wait, that doesn't sound so bad." She snickered and shook her head. "Another time…Well, it shouldn't be too hard since she's not the one poisoned and you know how to remove bullets less painful then I. She was shot point blank on her left side." She handed him some tongs and a small mirror as he left the door once Yura was covered in a blanket._

_Sango came in with a handful of fresh bandages and bottles of emolument Tsubaki had requested. She quickly took the place of Inu Yasha and ushered him out the room. Inu Yasha didn't feel like fighting back, seeing Tsubaki harshly rub at Kagome's cuts with a moist rag. He was still wounded himself and he didn't want her to dig her fingers into them._

"_But I've already seen her naked!" he whined as he was pushed out the door. Sango blushed slightly and glared at him._

"_I know, but the ointment we're about to use is very strong. You won't have a sense of smell! We are accustomed to not have any demons with strong sense of smell inside. Since you're here, take Koga to his room." Tsubaki said. Inu Yasha growled but did as he was told, in fear of what she might do to him if he refused._

_Inu Yasha took his time to get to Koga's room, holding the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. _A sack of very hateful potatoes that was starting to bleed again_. By the time he got to Koga's room, Inu Yasha was tired. He threw Koga on the bed not to kindly then preceded to go to his room and sleep._

_Back with Tsubaki, she grounded some herbs feverishly. Sango had carefully removed Kagome's clothes and washed her body. Kagome just rested there complaining that she felt deaden. She only wished Inu Yasha had stayed with her._

"_Man… I can't feel my hands, my feet, or my crotch… all I can feel is my heart beating and the blood flowing through me. Sango, this sucks. I've never felt so… so defenseless! I have to go to the potty!"_

'_Why couldn't she not feel her mouth?' sighed the very annoyed Sango._

"_Can't feel anything, eh?" snickered Tsubaki, "That'll change my dear Capitan! I am making my very special balm that will send your body a boost of sensation that will make you want to die!"_

"_Why'd I open my big mouth?" sighed Kagome, "Please, don't be so painful this time. I can't bear it anymore _Mommy_!"_

_"But then it's not fun to see my patients scream in pain!" Tsubaki said as she used a spoon to scoop up a glob of jelly looking gloop she used to mix in her bowl. A rancid odor wafted into the room, making Yura grunt in her sleep._

_"Tsubaki… did I ever tell you were so… sadistic?" Sango said as she sweat dropped. She pitied her friend on the table._

_"Hmmm, plenty. Now Kagome, this is a paste that has herbs that will counter act the poison. If left untreated, the damage could be permanent. Not please, hold still…" she edged over with a disturbing smile on her face. Her eyes gleamed in mischief as she held the green medicine over the wound, shaking it a little to creep Kagome out._

_Kagome sighed again as she tried to move her body, "Like I said, Tsubaki. If I could move, I would have been long gone, dying of blood loss then you torturing me with your crazy voo doo magic of doom."_

_"It's not 'voo doo' Kagome. Its remedies and science put together! Now… welcome the hurting." Tsubaki smiled with pleasure as she smacked the blob of green goop on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes, the only thing she could move besides her mouth, and cried._

_The pain was unbearable and she wailed, "OH MY GOD!! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!! HOLLIFIED COW CAKES!! It hurts! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"_

_"Quit your crying! I'll have no hearing by the time I'm through with you! Sango, you start bandaging her legs while I bandage her chest."_

_Sango nodded and began to wrap up the many leg wounds Kagome had. She first applied some special ointment on the cuts then tightly wound the cloth over it. An occasional twitch would startle Sango and she'd have to start over again._

_By the time Kagome was completely bandages, she scowled at the two, "It's hot, itchy, and smelly you two!" she complained, "I feel like a mummy."_

_"More like a raccoon if you ask me." Tsubaki said, "Kagome, you're getting a black eye." She rummaged through a bag beside her and pulled out a bottle, "This is a special medicine I invented! It should stop the swelling and make the color fade in a day or two." She applied it on Kagome's eye who hissed in pain._

_"Must everything hurt?" cried Kagome._

_Tsubaki looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled, "Yes."_

_"Sadistic bitch." Growled Kagome, "Can I have some of that tea you make that eases the pain and knocks me out cold? I'm going to need it, and lots of it."_

_"Sure!" Tsubaki said, "Sango, go get Inu Yasha and tell her to come pick her up. She'll need to be looked after. When that's done, come back here so I can check on your back. Another day or so and you'll be fine, though I'm afraid it will leave a scar." She looked at her friend sadly, "Renkotsu never had the final ingredient for my spe-… medicine, for my medicine."_

_"Alright…" Sango got up from her chair and went to Inu Yasha's room. Along the way, Miroku walked up to her._

_"How is Kagome?" he asked, "Sota is worried but I sent him to his room, knowing it would take a while for them to patch her up in her state of indecency. Though I think she may be dead with all the screaming we heard. Is everything alright?"_

_"She's fine. In pain, but fine. I swear Tsubaki is evil. She loves to see others in pain, even her own comrades."_

_Miroku laughed nervously, "I see. Remind me to ask for Renkotsu when I'm hurt. Where are you going anyways?"_

_"To your room. Inu Yasha should be there and Tsubaki wants him to pick Kagome up." She fiddled with her thumbs nervously, finally realizing she was alone in the corridor with him._

_"Oh, I'll tell him then. Why don't you go check up on Sota? He's really worried, you know." He lightly pressed Sango ahead of him and walked beside her toward their respected sleeping quarters._

_"Alright. OH! Before I forget, I need to give back your jacket." Sango said as she blushed lightly._

_"That's alright, you can keep it." Miroku smiled, "Well… here we are…" The two stood between the two doors, "This turned out to be quite an evening, don't you agree?"_

_Sango laughed, "Yes, very. Two fights evolving a captain and a member of the crew that's always giving them trouble. Well, please tell Inu Yasha to go to Tsubaki's room, alright? I'll go tell Sota what happened to his sister." Miroku nodded and went into his room._

_Sango opened the door and carefully walked into the dark room. 'Wow, I'm surprised they put the door in this quickly. How does Kagome do it?' she thought to herself. A soft rustling from the room caught her attention. "Sota? Is that you in there? Come out, please."_

_Sota came out yawning, "How's Kagome?" he yawned groggily._

_"She's fine. A bit more beat up then usual but she'll be walking about by tomorrow night. You can go back to sleep."_

_Sota nodded and yawned again. He waved good night to the older girl and went back inside the room to slip into bed where Shippo was already curled up into a ball, snoring lightly in his demon form._

_Sango smiled as she headed out the door to head back to Tsubaki's room and get her back re-examined. She sighed when she heard a shout coming from the room._

_"Tsubaki!! THAT HURTS!!!"_

_"HUSH! The pain is only for a while… Inu Yasha, do you mind taking care of her? The tea I gave her will make her very drowsy and knock her out cold. Thank You Inu Yasha, too many patients to deal with." She sighed mockingly. "So little time and not enough scre- time. Not enough time."_

_"Uh…No problem. If you need to find her, she'll be in my room."_

_"Alright. Sango! There you are. You know the procedures. I'll meet you in the bathroom."_

End of Flash Back

"I think she's waking up…" Inu Yasha said as he looked at Kagome. Kagome squirmed and groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she hissed when the sun light hit her eyes.

"The light! The light! It burns, it burns!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez, I swear you're a vampire Kagome. You hate bright light."

"Good morning to you too…" pouted Kagome, "I'm hungry… I'm sore… I'm thirsty… I'm itchy… I'm…"

"SHUT UP!" barked Sango as she slapped her hand on Kagome's mouth to muffle her whining. Kagome thrashed around, trying to pry the girls hand off. She was not successful so she began to lick her palm. "EW!!"

Kagome gasped for air, "You trying to kill me!?"

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha said softly, "You ok?"

"Meh, I'm okies. What time is it?"

"Noon." Inu Yasha and Sango said in unison.

"Wow… I thought I'd sleep in longer." Kagome said, "Do I still look like a raccoon?" the two nodded, "Aw man… I can't go out looking like one then!"

"You shouldn't move at all." Came Tsubaki's stern voice, "Kagome. Just rest for today, alright? I'm not too concern with your condition, but your body needs rest. You know, it's a miracle Kikyo didn't die. Renkotsu said you gave her just about the same amount of damage Inu Yasha gave Koga plus it's amazing she didn't get lead poisoning from being shot point blank."

"Woo hoo! Go Kagome!" cheered Miroku as he walked in, "How are you feeling?"

"In one word? Sore dear Miroku, unbelievably sore."

"I can change that! Here, drink this and the soreness should leave so you will be able to move around with… more grace. But I advise you stay in bed, you hear?"

"Yes, mother." Kagome sighed as she drank a black liquid Tsubaki gave her. Just as the nurse said, the soreness ebbed away. She sighed in content, "You may be evil half the time Tsubaki, but your medicine is amazing."

"Wait til tomorrow… you'll be feeling it like no tomorrow!" Tsubaki laughed, "Well I must get going now. I have to check on Kikyo. I think she's gone brain dead Kagome. I heard you kicked her head pretty good." She braided her hair and left.

"Well, Lady Kagome, I hope you recovery quickly and swiftly. I only came to see Lady Sango." He winked at her as she blushed, "See ya later!" he smiled as she headed out the door. "I'm off to work!"

"I should go too. I promised the boys I'd walk with them around London. They wanted to explore." Sango excused herself and closed the door behind her.

"Go back to sleep Kag," Inu Yasha said softly. "Or do you want something to eat?"

"No… a side affect of Tsubaki's miracle drugs is that you get _really_ sleepy. I'll eat…" she yawned, "When I… wake up…" With that, she was out cold.

Inu Yasha laughed and crawled in bed beside her and drifted off himself.

* * *

Tadah! Now review!!! **REVIEW!!!**


	21. Prisoners, Press and Packages

Finally another chapter after a long, long time!

* * *

Chapter 20: Prisoners, Press and Packages

* * *

Inu Yasha groaned as he heard knocking on the door. He was hoping to just sleep by his woman but no; some moron other then Miroku was bothering him. It was close to four in the afternoon, judging by the sun's current position.

"I'm coming!" he cried, as the pounding on his door grew persistent. He grumbled to himself and opened the door. "Zhou? What do you want?"

Zhou bowed slightly, "I mean no disrespect, Captain. I know the lovely Lady Kagome is in your care but this is urgent. Rin came back early this afternoon but has locked herself in her room." He flinched at his own words, "What I failed to tell you last night was that we captured two associates of Commo-"

"You did what! My Britannia kiss-ass of a half brother might catch on to this you idiot!" Inu Yasha said as he closed the door behind him. "Wait a moment. We'll take a walk in the courtyard just as I get someone to watch for Kagome." He lightly knocked on the door in front of him and waited patiently.

"Yeah? What do… oh, Captain!" Sota said as he saluted the higher officer, "What can I do for you?"

"Is Sango in?"

"No, she went to check on Rin. Shippo came back a few minutes ago and said she was crying 'cause he went to check on her himself. What did you want though?" he stepped out of his room and looked down the hall, "I don't think Sango can help you now."

Inu Yasha sighed, "Dammit. Well, can _you_ keep an eye on Kagome? If she wakes up, do what ever you can for her then call me, ok? I'll be in the courtyard."

"The little Lady is crying?" Zhou said in concern, "Do you know the reason for her distress?" he didn't know why, but he felt something for the girl. Not _really_ as a lover, but more like a little sister. She was a very nice girl once she over came her shyness.

Sota shook his head, "I don't, and neither does Shippo. Rin wouldn't even talk to him or have him come anywhere within five feet. But what he wagers it has something to do with the Commodore. Said he could smell him all over her, but it wasn't rape." Sota shuddered, "He guess she went to him willing, did _it,_ and got herself hurt in the end."

Zhou Yang breath hitched in his throat. Yet again he failed the girl and wasn't there to help her. Even if she gone to the Commodore willingly, the least he could of done was come back with her that afternoon. He ran a hair through his hair, being to last that morning to fix it and had it away from his with a headband. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes.

"When the woman, Sango comes back, will you tell me? I am concerned for the young girl. I've failed as a guardian, didn't think it be so different then watching… you know…"

"Fuck. Kagome is gonna kill me for this! Who'd a thought Sessho-Maru would fall for her and actually do _it_? I find it rather… disturbing. She's only fourteen." Inu Yasha held his head in his hand, "This may make our trip short. Our only concern now is whether or not she learned anything to help us track Naraku." With a defeated sigh, he gave Sota the key to his room and followed Zhou Yang down to the patio.

They walked in a slow pace, letting Sota's words sink in, both men feeling guilty for hurting a small girl indirectly. It had always been a rule to Inu Yasha since the dawn of Evarina's 'birth' to never harm a woman and it seems he had forgotten it. He knew something was going to happen, but he didn't think it would be like this. Never.

Clearing his throat, Inu Yasha was the first to end the silence, "What is it that you wanted to discuss? What is it with these prisoners?"

Shaking out of his stupor, Zhou sighed, "They are named Ginta and Haggaku Smith, subordinates of Sessho-Maru's crew. Pence and I interrogated them a bit this morning, at least for their names and if they knew the current agenda of the Commodore. From what we gathered is that your half brother will be sailing within the end of this week to patrol around the coast of Spain then head down to regions of the Mediterranean."

"I see. If the winds favor us, we'll head out tomorrow before the sunsets, just enough light to make it out the harbor in one piece. If not, we may have to wait one more day _after_ my brother leaves, but he may spot our ship, regardless of the sails. It's still pretty beat up."

"Bankotsu and Suikotsu are tending to the repairs. They've hired a few extra carpenters to assist them and the other's while Jakotsu, surprisingly, mends the rigging and patrols the scrubbing of the barnacles. I believe a few of the men, and maybe even Miroku are there as well. A few of the women have also volunteered to scrub down the decks. A small number of other's, such as Pence, has taken some unnecessary items from our fallen comrades to trade in the market to buy new bedding for the women as a surprise and mess kits. I'm glad no one has to sleep on the floor again; it's such a safety hazard. If only there was a ship larger, but still fast, to have more rooms." He then shrugged, "Glad I have one of the four aboard our ship."

Inu Yasha nodded, "I'm glad to hear the men are back to working, I think two days of rest was enough for them. Morale seems to be high with the women joining. One might say we've all gone soft." Both men laughed at the thought. "Which reminds me. Come with me to visit a lady who is dealing with our provisions. Her shop is not to far."

"Certainly Captain. Perhaps we may stop to check the preparations of our ship and determine whether we'll be ready to set sail by tomorrow?"

"Yes, sounds like a suitable idea. First let me change out of this and do something with my appearance. I was lucky to not be caught yesterday, but I know someone is bound to remember me after our last escapade here." He shuddered, "Only a few hours away from the gallows to meet my maker! I am still baffled you even got me and Miroku out in the dead of night with guards everywhere!"

Zhou Yang chuckled a bit as the two ascended the flight of stairs, "Do not fuss to much about it."

Inu Yasha entered his room with the spare key and gagged at the odor of the room. The strong scent of the medicine Tsubaki brought to his room was suffocating. He covered his nose with his hand and went further into the room, his eyes watering from the wisps entering between his fingers into his nostrils.

"Captain Inu Yasha! I thought you wouldn't be due for at least another hour. Forgive me for the stench, it will only linger for about another twenty minutes, as long as the windows remain open and the draft from the sea continues." Tsubaki said as she not to gently drop the re-bandaged leg of Kagome. The still sleeping girl grunted in her sleep as her blushing brother wiped the sweat forming on her brow.

"I see… I will be leaving shortly anyways to do some business. What happened to Renkotsu, by the way? I had requested him to come in." Inu Yasha said in a muffled voice as he pulled out a bandanna from the closet and a tattered shirt. He planned to disguise himself as a mere merchant, hoping no one would pay much attention to his face and abnormal hair. He held his breath and quickly as possible changed into the shirt.

Tsubaki smirked and spoke as she saw Inu Yasha change, "He is currently with Kikyo. I am still upset with her, so he volunteered to watch after her until she fully regains her health." A cackle escaped her lips, making Sota shudder from his perch.

Inu Yasha sighed, "Very well… then I shall be off to tend to some important matters. I will be back shortly." He scratched his head before eyeing Tsubaki, "If you be so kind as to braid my…" before he could finish, she walked up to him and as fast as he dared imagine, she braided his hair and tied it.

She smiled warmly, "I'll be off captain. I've to make my rounds now."

Inu Yasha nodded as he walked her to the door, "Yes, as do I with my work." Looking at his hair, he mused, 'Damn she's fast…'

"A seamstress?" Zhou Yang said aloud as they stood in front of the door, "What do we need from here?"

"You'll see." Was Inu Yasha's answer as he walked in, "Grandmother, I've come to see you." He smiled when the old woman came from the back and smiled at him. He took her hand and kissed it. They both laughed in the end. There was just something Inu Yasha couldn't help but adore her. Maybe her kindness reminded him so much like his mother.

"My, you seem chipper. Where is your lovely companion?" she gave him a sly look.

"In bed, sadly. She had a battle with one of her crew and well, you know… didn't make it out unharmed."

"Dear me! Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, so don't worry." He then went on and introduced Zhou and Grandmother before going on to business.

They had moved to the back room so they could be in peace. "I have your supplies. Come by after closing time with several men. I'll take you to my warehouse where your items you've requested are kept."

"Is it really everything?" Zhou asked, sipping his tea tentatively.

"I am certain. Though the livestock was a bit challenging, since most of it went to her Majesty to feed her guests, and to get you spare ropes and ammunition was quite a doozy." The spider demoness smiled, "I just hope you don't run into so much trouble. I even requested a new stern cannon."

"Thank you… well, how much will this cost?" he took out a pouch dangling from his hip and placed it on the table. "I'm hoping thirty pounds will cover _most_." Inu Yasha said as he bit his lower lip, "We haven't pillaged much." The demon arched a delicate eyebrow and opened the pouch, randomly picking out coins. Once she had a hand full, she pushed the pouch back towards Inu Yasha.

"I do not need so much. My job is successful; I make ends meet with more then enough to spend on anything I desire. All I ask from you is to be careful. Though there is someone I want you to meet, boys. She has information that may be useful to you about your enemy. She was one of Naraku's men mistresses, back before the Great War. She can give you things that not even the Royal Navy knows.

"Go down to the bridge just north of here. There is a hidden passage, a tunnel if I recall. On the left side there is a door with a star on it. Knock three times and make sure you have some money to enter. I am sorry to say that it is a brothel for demons, but my associate owns it. She will take care of you," she then giggled, "In perhaps more then one way."

"Is there a certain time we may meet her?" Zhou said, ignoring the woman's joke. He knew Rin obtained adequate information, but he was angry to know that the girl's pain could have been eliminated from the beginning.

"Go at anytime. She is expecting you. But remember this, dear warriors of the sea, we can only do so much to help you. Naraku caused so much chaos in the world, and if word spreads out about his _true_ resurrection, you maybe caught in the cross fire between him and the Navy. My senses tell me that you both shall meet someone of your past, who was and is your future. They will be the key to stopping Naraku for good."

Both men sat quietly, wondering what the old woman had meant. Who could have been their past and their future? Zhou felt his heart flutter.

'It couldn't be… could it?'

"One more thing, young captain." Grandmother said as she stood in front of Inu Yasha, "I want you to have this. I have waited a long time to give it to the one who will finally end this cycle of death." She reached around her neck and pulled a red pouch that had hung from a thin rope. She placed it in the Hanyou's hand and wrapped it around it.

"Keep it safe. I can sense there is an elder in your crew, their energy is around you. Go to them, and they will know what to do with it." The pouch was wrapped in a small rosary, one fit for an infant with a small vile of holy water on it tied to it with twine.

Inu Yasha looked at her, moving his gaze from the small pouch to her gaze, "What is this? I don't understand." He felt a small pulse come from the pouch as a faint wave resonated with energy tingled his palm. His demon blooded stirred for an instance.

"My dear… one of many pieces of the Shikon no Tama. Guard it well. Use it as an advantage over Naraku if he has already a head start. Please, I beg you… keep it hidden, and don't take it out of its binding." She stepped back, biting her lower lip, "If you do, I am afraid you will not be able to resist its power. Even a fragment can be… devastating. You're demon blood will not be able to handle it."

Inu Yasha gasped as his eyes widen, "This isn't some damn fairy tale is it? This is really real. The shikon… the whole legend of Hell…"

"How do you know so much about Naraku?" said Zhou as he looked at the women sternly. The elderly demon smiled sadly, casting her gloomy eyes down.

"The man Naraku _used_ to be… was my son."

Evarina sat alone in Naraku's study, trying to block her mind from the other one inside her. If that she-devil somehow broke through her defenses, there would be no stopping her from coming out and taking over the body for good.

The eldest cursed her weakness. If only they had the Shikon! The Methuselah drew some of her powers from the jewel like Naraku. It amplified the energy behind her strength, without it, she was defenseless against the sorceress.

After meditating for a while, and sensing no fuss from the now _"sleeping"_ spirit she had fought with for a few hours, Evarina slowly got up and headed for the haul of the ship, hoping to find something to hydrate her parched throat. She still needed to eat, unlike the rest of the damned souls lurking in the bows of the ship.

It was close to dusk, so the young women lit a candle before resuming her expedition for a drink. As she descended the dark stair way, goose bumps rose on her flesh as she caught sight of several demons sleeping in their hammocks or on the floor of the has been mess deck. A few cannons rocked side to side and Evarina momentarily wondered if they were fastened right. Her senses told her they would be sailing through a storm in a few days, the skies were beginning to have darker colds and the air was turning frosty.

Down and down she went, close to the bottom of the ship. There she opened a small closet with crates of dried out food and bottles of rum, wine and water. The room had been restocked at Tortuga for her sakes and the young one. The livestock once aboard the ship and the fresh food were long since gone after the first two weeks.

She grabbed a bottle with water and headed back up deck. She sighed once the small sea breeze filtered through her hair, cooling her flushed skin of the stuffy cabin. Taking a sip, she thought to herself and pondered on the young girl thoughts.

Why _was_ she with Naraku? Why couldn't she really remember anything about her and Naraku? Was there something she should worry about? She chuckled. She had been around so many years; she forgot her own purpose besides being a way to unlock the great wonders of the universe. In biblical terms, you could say she was _Eve_.

Where was her _Adam_?

A memory long since forgotten surfaced, startling the poor woman. Her _Adam_ had found a way to die, to truly die and pass on to the after life. But how? So many things were left unanswered.

Evarina winced in pain, closing her eyes as the pounding in her head had increased. A door… there was a door at sea… blinding light. Who was the youth being sacrificed at the altar? And the weeping girl? Wasn't that _her_? The young woman groaned, swaying back and forth, her balance gone. Clutching the rail with one hand and her head in the other, Evarina clenched her teeth against the pain, the bottle shattered as it hit the floor.

There was a war… a bloody war in the name of God. So much pain, so much suffrage. She gasped.

The Spanish Inquisition…? No, she was the cause of it. _He_ died for the passage of Jesus, Son of God.

Her real love died to open the gates to Heaven. But something had gone wrong, and instead of opening the doors to eternal glory and light, the sky bled red and angels fell from the sky. The impurity of man had lead to untimely death of her love. But man turned a blind eye and worshiped the child instead, leaving her alone to roam the earth in _hosts_ every hundred years.

"Di… Dilandau…" she whispered. "You died for God, but you were not mourned for like Jesus. I cursed the name of God, spat on his name yet refused to side with Satan. He was once an Angel of God, he knew not my pain. My revenge was to be my own."

Now she remembered how she came across Naraku.

Hundreds of years she sought her revenge against mankind for destroying her companion, her lover. But she feared death, the eternal darkness. She was born with the knowledge of heaven and hell. There was no place for her or _him_ there. They were to be immortal, to guide the majority of mankind to the path of righteousness. The only question was _where_ had Dilandau gone? Surely not back to the Garden of Eden, they had fallen from Paradise when God created man.

Naraku had promised her the Shikon would protect her from the abyss on loneliness. He had known who- what- she was when she was adrift at sea. He knew _what_ she was: The Deity of Life and Death. The Shikon would shield her from God's wrath when she opened Hell for him. Naraku was no Angel of God, and like her, was born from Mother Earth. While traveling the world, she had fallen in love with Naraku, would even die for him with out much debate.

Regaining her composure, Evarina went to her and Naraku's room. She grew tired once the headache was gone. Opening the door, the scent of Miasma floated pass her, Naraku was already in bed. Standing at the doorway, her golden orbs sadden.

Naraku changed since the first time they met. He was so cold to the touch now. Damn that Midoriko, cursing them to a place more horrible than Hell, making Naraku and his men like her. Naraku had loved her then, at least she thought so, but now he merely lusted. The admiration in his eyes replaced by carnal desire and bloodlust for the destruction of the ones that turned against him.

Tortuga… His allies had lived on Tortuga… now their descendants' corpses littered the streets of the island. How he had changed.

"Inu Yasha…"

She covered her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Why had she spoken _his_ name? _He_ was a threat to her. _His _existence was the foothold the spirit within her hand in this world of mortals needed to survive. _He_ was her source of power. Yet, a warm feeling washed over her…

She was present as the child was growing up. She was dormant up until the child was about three, when the child's powers began to manifest, triggering her own. But having not sensed Naraku or the Shikon, she did not rouse as she had done with the other hosts. She stayed back in the dark recesses of the girls mind – her heart- watching as time had gone by without her.

Inu Yasha had been a good father. She could feel the girl's love for him even now, though pain and yearning were beginning to sink in. Evarina smiled nonetheless. She remembered everything now. The feeling of being loved and adored by a caring someone. At times she wished she were the girl herself, to be blessed with the Hanyou's love and protection that sheltered the girl from a harsh world.

A bit of guilt and regret crept into her soul, having ripped the child from a happy childhood, even if it was that of piracy, was something she wished she hadn't done. She was still so young. But Naraku had a stronger connection with the Methuselah. They had joined, intertwining their souls with one another, though their fates were strictly their own.

She crawled into bed and held Naraku as he slept, though he was aware it was only she. Cold… he was so cold… A tear slipped out of her eyes, but she made no move to wipe it away. All she wanted was her _old _Naraku, the warm body he had and his lovely eyes. So much time passed without one another… no thanks to Midoriko and her Holy League… Kagome's Great Grandmother…

_Kagome…_

Evarina growled. The girl would pay for what her grandmother did to them.

Inu Yasha was currently at the brig of his ship, examining the prisoners Zhou had for him. He scoffed, they reeked of his brother. He was still thinking about what the old demon had said about Naraku. And now that he had a piece of the Shikon with him, he was getting agitated. One of the old kooks on the ship had to be the elder; no one was as old as Keade or Louis.

"I am Inu Yasha, King of the Western Seas, and you are now my captives." Inu Yasha said dully as he kicked the cage holding the two soldiers awake. The metal rang, startling the men with a jump. "I shall press you into my crew but your time shall not start until after we have set sail." Inu Yasha said as he stood in front of the cell containing the two brothers.

"I would rather die then become a pirate! I've heard a great deal about you from the commodore." Ginta growled, "You're no _king_. Only another scum of the sea. Commodore Sessho-Maru speaks a lot of his plans to kill you. He says the Gallows are too good for you."

Inu Yasha laughed, "Actually, I'm flattered he'd think so… _fondly…_of me. But I guess he would have too… with Father's wishes and all…"

Hakkaku paused mid struggle and began to take a good look at Inu Yasha, making him a bit uncomfortable. After a few moments, he gasped, "You're the half brother…"

Inu Yasha smirked as Ginta gawked. "There is no way in hell _he, _of all people, is the Commodore's brother! Sessho-Maru said he died when he ventured into the sea."

"And ventured to the sea I did. Brother and I never saw eye to eye, especially with the gifts Father bestowed upon us. But that is not the point. I have one question to ask you. What happened between my Half Ass Brother Lord Ice King and a certain Miss Rin?" Inu Yasha crossed his arms and scowled at the duo when neither responded.

"Listen here. You either answer to me and not get hurt, or deal with the Queen of Sirens herself, and get killed. Rin just so happens to be apart of the Infamous Lady Pirate crew. I can make your stay much more pleasant gentlemen, believe me. I doubt you'd want a gun up your ass…"

"We'll never talk!" shouted Hakkaku, "We will never reveal the Commodore's personal life to the likes of you."

Inu Yasha shrugged with a sigh before turning to the once forgotten Maxwell who was left to guard them. He had stayed on the ship, his appearance to recognizable off the safety of the ship. He chuckled to himself as he sat in a corner.

"They leave me no choice. Go fetch Jakotsu…" Inu Yasha smirked as he peered over his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest, "Prepare to meet the biggest eunuch of your life. I hope you've already lost your purity to some dashing young lady, I can smell you both are not married. Good thing too, the Misses would be most devastated if she would have caught wind what is going to happen to you…" he cackled at the men's horror stricken faces. This was priceless…

And thus came in Jakotsu, dressed more masculine today then ever with the ships preparation and all. He could not let one of his dressed get snagged so he opted for a plain white linen shirt and tight black slacks and boots with a red sash over his slender waist. But the make up he always wore still were in place, light pink eye shadow and ruby lip stick with a bit of blush on either cheek. His hair today was placed in a neat bun and a hairpin with a butterfly pendant at the end.

"You called for me, dear captain?" he lifted the lantern he had in his hand and sneered at the men locked up, "Maxwell briefly explained to me the situation. Though they are not my taste, I shall satisfy your curiosity. What is it that you wish to know?" he walked over to a trunk at the right of the cage and opened it, never looking away from Ginta and Hakkaku.

Still smirking, Inu Yasha began to head for the door, "I want to know what transpired between their Commodore and Miss Rin. I would also like to know his agenda for the next few days. Jakotsu, I trust you can get this information?"

Lifting a few chains and a whip, Jakotsu blew a kiss to Inu Yasha, "Anything for you captain. You can trust _me_."

-------------

Keade was currently in her room she shared with Louis talking. They had gone over some ancient looking books together and were debating on whether or not to let the Captains know of the horrendous paths they were following.

"We must tell them… Naraku will come after Inu Yasha; he has the sword of Destruction… Sessho-Maru is most likely aware Naraku will want his sword of life soon as well, but I have no doubt he can defend himself." Louis said as he leaned back on his chair. "His Father was present during Naraku's reign. He has his knowledge, which Inu Yasha lacks."

"Ye are right, dear friend. But I do not know how I can explain it to them so they can understand. They have lived so long without such knowledge, it shall be difficult to convince them to not pursue Naraku _directly_." The elderly woman sighed, looking out of the balcony from her small rocking chair. "Inu Yasha will want to after we explain to him…"

"Aye." Louis sad quietly, "I didn't know until it was too late, but _its _aura lingers around him. I would have never… it was too soon for its resurrection. And too be so closed so him of all people."

"A child of the circle. Kagome must resume her destiny as guardian. We must find the rest Shikon before Naraku. I just hope the children know what they are up against."

---------

Kagura sat down wind with Kanna of their ship. They arrived faster then they had said. A look of longing was etched in the wind demon's face. She was calmly stroking Kanna's hair, a habit she got over the last several years.

Kanna showed a small and rare smile as she rested against Kagura's leg, in a light doze. The Nothing never needed sleep food… nothing. It was as if she was a ghost, who wanted to be human for a decade. No one knew what the demon thought, couldn't guess it. But she too wanted a life of her own. She was born without a heart, but her mind and soul strictly belonged to Naraku, which was how she found out about his awakening.

He wanted his jewel back. Kanna knew where some of them hid, but was it worth helping Naraku? She was almost normal; acting like a real child… she wanted that life back, on the hell they would face once Kagome and the others of her ship discovered the back round of the Jewel.

"Kanna, we were so happy, weren't we? Oh my dear sister, I promise you we shall get our freedom. That bitch Kikyo can be used to our advantage… maybe we can make it out of this alive. Don't let Naraku into your memories, Kanna. He'll destroy if he gets a hold of them…" warn Kagura with a sigh, "We face him tomorrow night… just after sun down. Let us go on land so I may rest."

They swiftly rode through the wind toward Tortuga. Tomorrow, they faced their master. Dear God, will they live to see another day after this war?

* * *

Wee, I'm done! I thought I had posted this yesterday, but I guess not. I was positive I did and I added stuff to it but it's… lost. What the hell? Well, here's a long awaited chapter you guys! I hope you like it and got to know more about the Methuselah and how Kagura and Kanna lived after Naraku's imprisonment. And yes, Onigumo is a spider demon too, not full blooded human. 


	22. Changing Tides

I hope everyone liked the brand new chapter I added to the story if you have been with me since day one of ALP. Now I go on with my editing and I am amazed that I have over 6000 hits since I began to re edit this. I wish I got more reviews though. It's been like 2 years since I started this, but oh well.

Now that I have a new chapter, the rest of my story has taken a wide turned and now the way it's supposed to end has changed. I hope it doesn't turn out like POTC, like it started out originally. I think Disney was in my mind… well... this chapter is super long for two reasons: 1: It's been a long time since my last post and 2: I left for Mexico for a week and nothing better to do ((NO TV OR COMPUTER OR PHONE)) but sit back and totally rewrite APL.

Let's continue!

* * *

Chapter 21: Changing Tides

* * *

Inu Yasha returned to his room by nightfall, leaving Zhou in the hallway as he proceeded to his room. Sango was sitting at the fireplace, reading a book while the young boys of his crew slept on the couches. He smiled as he stood in front of Sango.

"I'll carry the boys to your room if you want. I doubt you'd want to wake them."

Sango looked up and giggled lightly, "I guess that's alright. Now that you're here, I don't have to worry about Miroku. He's asleep himself." She got up and stretched, reaching high above herself as a large yawn over took her. She opened the door to both rooms and helped Inu Yasha with the boys. She took the undisguised Shippo in her arms as Inu Yasha carefully carried both boys to their beds.

Sango walked her male captain to the door to wish him a good night before closing the door. Inu Yasha went into his room and sighed, removing his shirt and boots. He stood at the doorway of his bedroom and gazed at Kagome, gripping the small pouch in his pocket through the fabric of his trousers. Things were getting complicated. He went into his closet and pulled out a clean linen shirt to put on, heading back out now that he was for sure Kagome was all right and Miroku was deep asleep by his breathing pattern.

He walked down the hallway to the stairs and headed down to the main floor where he went to the other corridor and went six rooms down to his left. He stood in front of the doorway for sometime before lightly knocking on it. Louis opened the door and was surprised to see Inu Yasha there.

"Captain, tis late in the evenin' fer a visit, eh? Bot since ye 'ere, come in." he hobbled on over to the side and allowed Inu Yasha passage, "Have o' cup o' tea, why duncha? Tis soothin' on this wee chilly night."

Inu Yasha shook his head, "That's quite all right, I'm not in the mood for it. I wanted to talk to you and Keade if that is alright." He sat at the small chair beside the balcony, folding his hand on the table and staring at the elderly man now working under him.

"What do ye wish, child?" came Keade's tired voice, "Tis important if you come to us so late in the evening." She soothed out her pants and sat in front of the young man, stifling a yawn behind her sinewy hand.

Inu Yasha went straight to business, "Keade, Kagome told me about the Shikon no Tama. I thought it was some crack story, but once Naraku came about… I knew there was something wrong. I guess fairy tales can be true.

"When we docked here, I met a demoness, and God only knows why she is so nice, but tell me Keade… what am I to do with this?" he threw the pouch onto the table and stared at the women, "She said an 'elder' can help me, and there is no one older aboard my ship but you two."

Keade gapped at him, while Louis made a funny noise, coughing as he tried to light his pipe. Keade's good eye watered as horror filled her eyes, "Where… where did ye get this?"

"From a spider demon. How do I guard this thing?"

"Ye cain't protect it Inu Yasha, but Miss Kagome can. She… she is the very great gran' dau'ter o' the Great Midoriko." Louis said slowly, "But I soggest ye dun tell 'er 'bout' tis. She still is weak n' her power ain't reached it poten'ial." Inu Yasha stared down at the pouch and sighed, shaking his head in agreement after several moments He bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood. He didn't want the love of his life to get hurt. He couldn't stomach the idea of losing another women he cared for.

Evarina flashed into his mind as he clenched his teeth, trying to surpass a whimper. How long had it been since she left? He knew that his crew suffered from the loss still, and probably always would. She was as much of part of their lives as the sea, the sun, moon, stars and everything they needed to live off of. She was their treasure, a treasure they took for granted. He was foolish to have fancied the idea that a small girl could survive at sea in a life a piracy with a ship full of men who knew nothing about child raising. It had been a life short lived for her. How could he forgive himself?

"Wha that demon say ta ya?"

"See her associate, a former mistress of one of Naraku's men."

"So… ye have already met Akima then, though she is referred to as Mary here in Europe." Keade sighed, rubbing her temples, "Things progress faster then anticipated. Things look grim." She reached her hand out, "Give me the fragment, captain. I must purify it. And keep it off the streets. There are still those who wish to obtain it."

Inu Yasha held on tighter, "I think I can take care of it now, Keade. Thank you for telling all that you could, but I must attend Kagome." He stood up and walked to the door, sighing with exhaustion. "Louis?" he said quietly, briefly wondering if the old man heard.

"Yea?" the elderly human said with a grunt as he settled into one of the large chairs by the fireplace.

"Is there a way to keep the women out of this? Or at least Kagome?" Inu Yasha didn't look back, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"My boy, tis late fer that there wish. Miss Kagome is as much o' part o' this as we all ar'. If not 'ore so." Louis slumped in his seat, looking at the elegant flower painting on the space above the mantel. This was not going to be easy, nothing involving the Devil's pearl ever was.

The young captain whirled around in shock, "Why is that?" his voice almost cracked. He had hoped Kagome would be left out and only 'purify' the jewel as Louis had said and never raise a hand in the undeniable battle against Naraku.

Naraku; the very man who was responsible for the death of the Captain's daughter. He would taste the steel of Inu Yasha's sword and repent. Inu Yasha's inner demon stirred again, but this time at the thought of shredding Naraku into shreds.

"All will be revealed in due time, Captain." Keade said slowly, "Ye shall learn that even Miroku has a role in this battle, as do ye and thy brother. I can not give this information, for this old women has lived so long and has sadly forgotten many things."

Keade placed a hand over her patched eye, "I too wish to defeat Naraku. I lost my eye in the last battle, to save my teacher, Midoriko, though all in vain in the end." She ushered the young man out, "You must leave, tis late in the evening." She shut the door on Inu Yasha's face and sighed. "Dear God, what is going to happen now?"

---------------------

Inu Yasha walked back to his room, his mind going a mile a minute, trying to process all the things he heard. When he entered his room, he was shocked to see Kagome out of bed, half dressed and removing her bandages. She looked up at him and smiled, eye half lidded.

"Where were you?" she asked softly as not to wake Miroku who slept in the other room, "I was a little worried."

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha said slowly, sitting next to her and running and hand down her bare arm to her covered legs. "How are you able to get up?"

Kagome giggled, and looked away as she continued to remove the bandages from her head, "Tsubaki can easily heal flesh wounds, unlike Sango who was burned severely. You saw it, didn't you?" Inu Yasha looked at her quizzically, making her sigh, "Tsu's shikigami. Just because I was concentrating on Kikyo doesn't mean I didn't notice everyone else. Tsubaki told me that when she was younger, she sold half her soul to the devil to become the best healer in her homeland. It was then she got her silver hair and her ability and knowledge of forbidden remedies, demon cures, if you will."

"That's why…"

"Yes, that was why she was nearly lynched when we found her. She practices dark arts, Inu Yasha, but she's a good person. Without her, my crew would be dead. Half her soul belongs to a demon, actually, two in particular. Pray you never see the wolf." Kagome sighed as she rested her hands in her lap with the last of her bandages. "It's her dark secret. We all have one. Please don't think lowly of her because of it."

They were quite for a moment before the male captain spoke again, "Tomorrow I'll be gone perhaps most of the day for important business. If you are well, can you please go to the ship and re-interrogate the two officers in our brig? Jakotsu should have been able to get them to talk."

"And where will you be?"

"With Zhou. I think we got a lead on Naraku." He kissed her softly, "Please, let's go to bed." Kagome nodded and stood with him, following her lover to their bedroom.

------------------

Kikyo stood at her balcony over looking the harbor with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She never felt so humiliated in her life. How could she lose the way she did? Her reputation was at stake, her very honor as a skilled swordswomen. She was only thankful that Renkotsu removed the bullet from her carefully, not damaging anymore tissue.

Her skin was marred now, no longer creaming smooth. Kagome too would be left with scares, though they would be fainter with Tsubaki's salve. As punishment from Tsubaki, Kikyo received none for her body, only medication for her face, much to Kikyo's relief.

Kikyo bit her right thumb and hissed, 'How do I rid Kagome?' she thought with malice, 'Kagura could have lied to me.' Thinking back to Tortuga, Kikyo sighed, "Where could have those demons come from then? I've never seen anything like them." She shuddered, rubbing her arms, 'And I felt a power energy, though blocked. Who or what could it have been?' she thought.

She stepped back into her room and closed the door to the balcony. A single candle was lit in the living room, her roommates asleep in their beds. Kikyo took the rum filled wine bottle that sat on the coffee table and took the candle, throwing some of the contents of the bottle into the fireplace and bending down to light the moist wood. Once it was a blaze, she stepped back and watched it burn, the flames dancing before her eyes.

She took a swig of the bottle and sat in a large red velvet cushioned chair with a high back and crossed her legs, her right boot resting on her left as it reflected the flames from the finely polished boot. She thought about the seemingly easy task: getting Inu Yasha's sword. There was an odd aura that resonated from it. Like Kagome, she too had priestess powers, though she was aware of it and trained her powers to fight against demons if the time called for it. Like everyone, she too had a past and a dream. But the world was so corrupted that even the innocent became wicked. She took another mouthful from the bottle as she placed her left hand on a cross necklace she only wore to sleep. It was a memento of her deceased mother. She had been a very strict Catholic, and died while reciting the Lord's Prayer. Another gulp. Kikyo had only been six when her mother died along with Kikyo's innocence. The local priest had taken her in… only to rape her.

Kikyo downed the rest of the bottle and stood. She quivered to and fro before taking a staggering step to her room. "I will…" she groaned, "I will get Inu Yasha…"

------------------

Jakotsu closed the door to the small cell. He smirked at the exhausted wolf men inside who panted as blood trickled down their faces and half clothed bodies. Hakkaku's left eye was swollen, while Ginta's right eye was beginning to heal from the large gash that went across it.

"Do you yield?" Max said as he stood behind Jakotsu, arms behind his back, "Jak can always come back tomorrow, with some help."

"N-no." Ginta wheezed, "We give, we give! Just… no more."

Jakotsu pouted in disappointment, "Demons nowadays are weak. Though my captain is only half, he has more strength then you two." He scoffed, "Whether or not he's stubborn." With a flick of his wrist, he removed the stray hair from his face and walked up to the deck with Max close behind.

"I'm off, old friend. Bankotsu must be worried, but mostly Sui."

"How is Sui? No fits yet, I hope." He growled, "I can't leave the damn ship."

Jakotsu smiled, putting his whip away in his sash, "You missed a grand fight with that kinky-ho and Smell-gome. Sui is fine; he wasn't allowed to see the fight. Both lost a lot of blood. I don't want to have to see Suikotsu for a long."

"Yea." Max sighed, "But most of us wouldn't have been able to make it back to the ship with out him in Tortuga. That man is scary." He dusted his hands for no particular reason, "Well Missy, off you go. Be careful out there, ok?" Max grinned. He was few who didn't care about Jakotsu's sexuality aside from his brothers. They were good friends.

Jakotsu laughed as he walked down the plank to the dock, blowing a kiss, "Sweet dreams then. Watch out for sea beasties."

------------------------

The next morning, Inu Yasha woke up early, just before dawn. He got ready quickly and waited for Kagome to get up so he would know she would be alright without him, though her aura and scent proved she was capable of taking care of herself. He would really have to thank Tsubaki for this, his love looked almost touch.

Miroku woke from his bed once a ray of sunlight slipped through the blinds. Upon seeing Inu Yasha eyeing Kagome, he smiled, "How is she?" he whispered as not to disturb her. "She looks healthier."

Inu Yasha glanced at his best friend and second in command, "Better. Another day or two and she'll be all better." He got up from his seat beside the bed and stretched, popping a few bones back into place, "I'll be heading out. Touch her while she sleeps and you die. I'm heading into town with Zhou and when Kagome wakes up, have her look at the prisoners."

"Aye Captain." Saluted Miroku playfully, "As you command." He watched his friend leave the room before he settled back into bed. "An other hour sleep won't hurt."

------------------------

They, being Inu Yasha and Zhou, walked through the bad parts of London in silence. They were able to locate their rendezvous inside a tunnel. The door was hidden by the dark surrounding and was painted the same color as the cement.

Inu Yasha gave a spider demon a sack of gold and then closed the door behind them as they were let in. They then walked down a round flight of stairs that opened up to an underground brothel with the ceiling held up by large thick pillars and lit up by torches and candles hanging from a makeshift chandelier made cart wheels. At the furthest side, a bar was seen and had the glasses held up by curled roots from what seemed to be a large and old tree that might have been above the place.

A stage was to their left where some women where given a performance to a group of men and women by having sex with one another. At the other side, tables and chairs were scattered about the place. Some were large round ones with soft cushioned seats up against the wall. Other had their own alcove in the earth; the curtains covering the occupants but the silhouettes and noised behind them gave the two men and idea.

In the middle, men were gambling. Some had a woman on their laps and others had a female demon held by a collar. The female demons sat on the floor against their masters who were rubbing their heads like a cat. Some of them had on very little, or no clothes at all.

A large man led them to the back of the place where they were seated. Most of the women that actually worked there were prostitutes and dominatrix. They wore their breast bare and had on very little clothing. The brothel was a combination of demons and humans, which were rare since they usually had a problem with one another. It was slightly different then what Mary had said for humans were up and about. Inu Yasha prayed that Kagome wouldn't find out about this place.

---------------------

Kagome woke up and sighed as she found the spot next to her empty. She walked into the living room and found Miroku eating a plate of fruit. He looked up and smile, "Good Morning, Lady Kagome. Inu Yasha had some important business to tend to in town, though I don't know where." Kagome nodded her head and took a piece of cantaloupe and ate it before heading outside without changing from her pants and corset. She would return to change.

"When he comes back, tell him I'm with Sango and Rin. But I'll be back shortly to change after I check on Rin." She closed the door and grunted as Sango threw her arms around her once she opened the door to their room.

"Finally, you're up! Sota and Shippo were worried about you. They went to help out on the ship." She smiled at Kagome and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I was worried about you, Captain."

Kagome laughed, "It was only Kikyo. I've been through worse then her." Her smiled died then, "I heard about Rin. How is she?" she bit her bottom lip, "I hear she lost her… virginity willing to the Commodore."

Sango sighed sadly, leading Kagome don the hallway, "No one can get her out of her room. I'm sure you can coax her out Kagome, she looks up to you." She knocked on the door that blocked Rin from the world, "Rin, dear? It's Sango. I have someone here who wants to see you sweety."

Kagome leaned on the doorway, her arms folded, "Rin?" she said softly, "Rin, it's Kagome. Open up please. I want to know what's wrong." They heard rustling behind the boor and a soft click as Rin open the door far enough to let Kagome and Sango squeeze in. Sango was amazed how much Rin respected and confided in Kagome. This would be the first time in almost two days since she spoke.

Both girl gasped at the sight. Rin looked sickly; her skin pale with dark circles under her eyes which were swollen and red. Her nightgown was messy and her hair tousled. She looked up at her captain with quivering lips and launched herself at her. The room was dark, the curtains closely drawn together. It made everything hard to see for Kagome as she groped around for the couch.

"Captain… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far, I didn't think we would…" she sobbed, her voice hoarse. Kagome bit her lip as she ushered the girl to sit on the couch where she cradled her in her arms as best she could. She whispered in her ears lovingly, trying to get the girl to talk more.

"Rin, my darling, what ails you so?" she said, running her right hand over the other girl's hair. Sango sat on the other side of Rin and rubbed her back, "Tell me and Sango what is wrong." They waited for the young girl to calm down before they sat her up right.

"K-Kagome. I did a bad thing."

Sango sighed, "Rin, there's nothing you can do that is wrong."

"No! You don't understand. I gave myself to him."

Kagome touched her cheek and made her face her captain, "Rin, I know. Shippo figured it out when he smelled the Commodore on you. My question is Rin, was it willingly?"

"Y-yes, Captain, but you still don't see it. I … love him." She bit her lip, trying to stop the sobs.

Sango and Kagome gasped, there eyes wide in disbelief. Sango shook her head, "Why Rin? How could you let it happen?"

"He was good to me, Sango. I never felt that way before. I hurt him too, just like how I hurt now. I understand we can't be together, not now, and possibly not ever. As a pirate, my only future with him is at the gallows." She sighed, resting her head at the crook of Kagome's neck.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the fragile girl, "Rin, I will only ask you this once, and your answer can not change after you voice it. I will give you tomorrow to answer at sundown." Kagome's heart pounded in her chest, Rin was like her little sister, "Would you like to be left behind her with Sessho-Maru? Do you love him that much?"

It was Rin's turn to gasp. Sango looked at her captain with concern. It was a hard choice to make and to ask Rin such a thing was almost blasphemous. How could she do that. "Kagome, how can you ask her such a thing."

Kagome's aura changed as she looked at Rin dead in the eye, "As Captain I must put my crew before myself. I cannot and will not have anyone weak hearted on my ship that can put us all at peril. If you do love the Commodore truly, what is stopping you from turning us over to him to spare yourself and be with him? Or will you stay with us and help us defeat Naraku and the very man you love who is after us?" she paused for a moment, "I will not have one person change the way I run my ship, and in this case, what is left of my crew. I will have order, I will have my freedom, and I will cut anyone off my crew if they cannot stay to our codes. Love like yours is forbidden among us."

Rin looked at her captain with wide fearful eyes. The decision she was forced to make was choosing which side she wanted to be on. If she chose Sessho-Maru, she would be without a home and family. She thought the Siren crew as her sisters and Kagome was her mother, her role model, her big sister, her friend, and her reason for being. She owed so much to the young woman before her who only several years older then herself.

But if she chose the crew, she would have to eventually face Sessho-Maru at sea. Both pirate crews barely had enough people to work the ship. She was among the boarding party, or a gunner in the crows nest, she would have to man a cannon. There was little room for weaklings now. Was Sessho-Maru worth more then her family? Could she fight the man she loved?

"Cap… Captain I don't know." She turned her wide eyes to Sango, "What should I do?"

Sango looked away. Her heart was heavy with regret and it pained her to see Rin this way. She knew allowing her to go on the mission would be dangerous, if not physically, then emotionally. Rin was young and impressionable, the youngest on board their crew. Kagome's words had angered her, but they were true and she could see the unshed tears in her love's eyes.

"Rin?" she said slowly, "This is a decision you must make for yourself. By sleeping with him, you have now entered the path of woman hood and shown us that you are capable of making hard decisions on your own. You made the choice to give yourself to him, the choice of giving him your heart. I cannot do anything for you Rin, but I hope that the judgment you make will make you happy in the long run." She hugged her friend, "Even if you choose him over us, I will still love you. You will not be a traitor in my eyes."

Kagome stood and walked to the door. She placed her hand over the knob but did not open it as she spoke, "Rin, you won't be a traitor to me either, but I will not allow you aboard the ship if he leaves you. Cases like these I, as captain, should flog you for your disobedience or even kill you for not following our codes. But I choose to leave with one of two options. You are putting our family in danger with this. Choose the one your heart tells you." She then opened the door and walked out, her bangs covering her eyes as she walked down the corridor to enter her room.

Miroku was long gone, but there was a note on the table beside her with her name on it. It read:

Inu Yasha wanted me to remind you that you should visit the prisoners in the brig. Ask whatever you want of them, Jakotsu should have made them in a talking mood.

She looked up and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and let the few tears she held fall down. She honestly hoped Rin would be happy with her choice. Kagome didn't know what she would do if she was given the choice.

She went into her room and pulled out a light blue summer dress. She didn't want to draw to much attention to herself if she dressed like a man. How could Kikyo be used to it was beyond her. She frowned at the thought of the women. She was beginning to get more difficult to deal with, but no matter what angle she looked at it, she needed the hardheaded women. Aside from herself and Sango, she was the best fighter she had.

She poured water into the washbasin and took a cloth to wipe her self down of the grim that clung t her body. Once she was done, she dunked her head in and scrubbed it thoroughly to avoid dandruff and lice. She would be damned if there was an outbreak among the ranks. She then quickly changed into her dress and left the room to do as Miroku had said. Walking out into the morning sun, she took out her matching parasol and opened it. In no time at all she walked up the planks of Inu Yasha's ship that was now part of her own.

She spotted Jakotsu sitting on a barrel sowing a patch to the main sail of the mast. He looked just like he did yesterday, only his hair was in a high ponytail. She bit her lip, knowing full well the man didn't like her. But if she had a choice, she would rather be with him then Jaken, the ugly cross dressing toad from hell.

"Good day, Jakotsu. How are things aboard?" she said as she gave him a small smile.

He scoffed and didn't bother to look up at her as he continued to do his work and speak, "Don't get all chummy with me, Ms. _Fag_ome. Just because you sleep with my man and have a share in orders doesn't mean I have to respect or listen to you." He said icily, "Don't even think about becoming my friend."

Kagome sighed and closed her parasol so she could kneel down beside him, "I don't want trouble from you. I know you dislike me, maybe hate me, but I can easily say it was Inu Yasha who made the moves, not me." Jakotsu looked down at her and saw the sincerity in her face. "But I do hope that in time, you and I can be friends. You don't have to address me as captain, which Inu Yasha wants everyone to. It'll be woman to woman, or in this case with you, woman to womanly man."

"Are you mocking me?" Jakotsu hissed, putting down the needle and thread, "Just because I am born a man? I may be a eunuch, but I don't like women making fun of me because I have no womanly parts."

Kagome shook her head, "I have no problem with eunuchs, Jakotsu. I respect that you show it so blatantly, and you care for no ones' opinion but your own and that it makes you happy. I envy that you can even be prettier then me, it's amazing that you do look like a woman. I wish you great happiness in the future." Jakotsu eyes widen at the words. Now one ever respected him. He blushed lightly and looked away, resuming to mend the sail.

"No one ever said that to me… Kagome." Jakotsu said quietly, "I guess… that in time…" he looked at her and smiled, "We can probably be friends. Inu Yasha was always out of my reach, but I can't help the way I feel."

Kagome laughed as she stood upright, "No one can help whom he or she love. But I'm happy to hear that we may be friends in due time." She walked away and went down below the ship. Jakotsu stared at the spot she sat and shook his head with the same smile on his face.

"I've never had a lady friend. This could be fun." He said with a giggle. "Bankotsu and Suikotsu will be glad to hear that, even Renkotsu."

----------------------

Below deck, Kagome was greeted by Max, "Ah, Lady Kagome. It's good too see you up and about. I wish I were there to see you fight. I heard is was bloodier then one of Inu Yasha's bouts."

Kagome waved him off, "Oh shush. She had it coming anyway. Now, if you would be so kind as too stand alert at the entrance, I will be with the prisoners." Max nodded as he lumbered up the stairs.

Kagome walked to the furthest end of the room and jabbed one of occupants of the cell with her umbrella, which sadly happened to be Ginta. He groaned as he woke up, looking up at her with his semi-healed eye. He gasped.

"Siren!" he wailed, trying to wiggle his way away from the bars. Story told of the formidable female pirates that rarely showed mercy. Now that he was weak and unarmed, there was no telling what she would do. He prayed this woman, this beautiful but deadly woman, wasn't the famous Captain Kagome, Queen of the Sirens.

Kagome resumed her role as Pirate Queen and glared at the man, "You have met Inu Yasha already, so now you must pass my inspection. I am Kagome Cathleen Higurashi, Queen Dola's successor to the name of Siren Queen, and Pirate Lord of the East. Do not think that even if I am a woman, I will be easy on you. In fact, I may kill you here and now if you do not tell me everything about Sessho-Maru. From what I was told, you know him well."

Hakkaku woke up with a start, "The Commodore is sailing to India! We had gotten orders to guard a priest in one of our colonies. We know Naraku is out; recently we had gotten a report from one of patrol ships outside the boarder that his ghostly ship returned." He said hurriedly, "Just don't kill us."

"Damn it all." Cursed Kagome, "Even you Britannia scum know about him. Do you believe in fairy tales?"

Ginta gulped but stared at her straight in the eyes, "Naraku was and is the most wanted Pirate in the world. You other pirates have nothing compared to him, he who took down half our fleet fifty years ago almost by himself!"

"True. What more do you know?"

"He was sealed at Cape Cod, in the southern tip of South America." Hakkaku said.

And thus Kagome spent the next hour asking questions, but most were either "I don't know" or "There are no records of it".

---------------------

When she was done, she went back on deck and talked to Max, "Where is Inu Yasha?" she said.

Max laughed uneasily, "I don't know if I should tell you. But I swear it's strictly for business…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kagome narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Where exactly is he?" when Max told her where he was, her face was red with anger as she exploded in a fit of rage, "That pig!" she roared, running across the ship the back and entered the captain's quarters. She ripped open the drawers and pulled out her spare pirate "suit" and a roll of bandages. Jakotsu walked in.

"Need help?" he smirked. He came up behind her and wrapped the long strip of gauze around her breasts to flatten them, "I know exactly where the place is. I will go with you. The women who owns the brothel took care of me and my brothers when we were younger."

Kagome grunted, "Splendid. Ok, good enough. I think I look manly enough. Thank you, Jakotsu. Let's go." She threw on one of Inu Yasha's coats and stepped out into the afternoon sun with Jakotsu in tow. Kagome was livid at the fact he went to such a place and didn't bother to arrange a meeting in a less scandalous place. She wondered if he even thought about it. While walking there, she placed her hair in a high bun and placed a large hat over her head to conceal her womanly face.

Jakotsu and Kagome made it to the place in less then ten minutes. He knocked on the door and smiled up at the demon, "Raul, it's old Jaky here to see mother. Bank and the other's send their love." The demon let them in and they descended down the same flight of stairs Inu Yasha had gone down hours ago.

-----------------

While all that transpired, Zhou and Inu Yasha waited for the person to tell them about Naraku as they sat and drank some rum. It was a shame Mary didn't know about him, only the man he used to be. Several women accumulated around them, but they both were able to keep them at bay and away from their groin. Inu Yasha bent down to one and whispered in her ear.

"Can you go find your boss? I need to speak with her quickly. Tell her it is urgent." The human woman smiled up at him as she stood, her breasts eye level with his. Her blonde curled her barely covered her nipples as a small skirt wrapped around her waist.

"Alright, master. I will get Mother." Once she left, an Irish fox in human form sat in his lap. Inu Yasha bit his lower lip.

-------------------------

Kagome grunted in disgusted as she moved closer to Jakotsu who only smiled in apology. They sat down and almost immediately, two very pretty women, one a human that was Irish and one tiger that was Arabic, sat on either Kagome's or Jakotsu's lap.

Kagome glared at the Irish woman and shoved the Arabic one off hers. The Arabic tiger slapped Kagome and snorted unlady like as she walked away. Jakotsu gave the woman on his one hard look, which made her shiver in fear as she dashed off. He smirked. He then spotted Inu Yasha a few tables away.

"Kagome, look over there." He said. His eyes then widen as he saw the woman sit on his lap. He put his hand over his mouth to reframe for snorting and briefly wondered how Inu Yasha didn't smell or sense them both.

Kagome turned around and gawked, anger boiling in her veins. She gritted her teeth and stood, stalking over to the unsuspecting hanyou.

---------------

The Irish fox smiled wickedly and threw an arm over Inu Yasha's neck and placed his head between her breasts she rubbed his ear with her other hand.

Inu Yasha froze, feeling the intense aura coming from behind him. He tried to remove the woman from his lap, but she wouldn't budge, as he tried to see who was coming. A shiver ran up his spine. Zhou noticed this too and turned, gasping as he saw the approaching figures.

"What's the hurry, honey? Why don't we have a little fun?" she straddled Inu Yasha's hip and rocked back and forth slowly, "We can get to know each other… intimately… You and little Roxy the Fox?"

"I will not allow that!" hissed Kagome as she yanked the woman off Inu's lap and threw her across the table, "He's mine!" She sat on his lap to prove her point. Inu Yasha choked on his own breath as Kagome's sweet scent assaulted his nose. How'd she get there he didn't know, and how'd she know he was here he really didn't want to know. He heard Jakotsu giggle and growled.

"You're… gay?" she stared at them, not knowing Kagome was a girl. Her eyes seemed to have lightened up, "A threesome is always fun!"

"INU YASHA!?" cried someone, "Is that you? Oh my god!" A blonde haired woman ran up to him. She wore a dress that seemed to fit a child in her large frame and her overly large breast sagged on her chest. "It's been almost what? Ten years since I last saw you?" her smile turned into a frown as she slapped him, "How dare you, leaving me to become a 'great pirate'! Wait… is that a man… you have your arms around? ARE YOU AN ENUCH!?" Her deep blue eyes glazed over his anger as she pouted, her large red lips made her look hideous then ever. "And you were such a handsome seventeen year old!"

Kagome's blood boiled. Her teeth clenched as she stood, "I'm sick of this! I am not a man god dammit…" she ripped opened her shirt and torn the bandages with a knife that was on the table. Her breast sprung free and the two girls in front of her stared at her in shock, "My name is Kagome… Inu Yasha is mine, you hear? I don't care what relationship you two may have had, but that was along time ago."

"But… but… I'm his first love, Elizabeth! He promised he'd come back and take me as his wife, ain't that right love? It happened when you first came to this underground brothel for demons. You were gonna make me your mate!" the blonde said as she clasped her hands together.

Zhou and Jakotsu's eyes widen. Ten years ago? That was a long time ago and that was around the year he formed their crew. Back then he only came to England to see pay respect to his mother.

"What are you talking about? I promised nobody that… Who are you? You're way to… sluttish for me. I love no one but Kagome…" He also got up and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inu Yasha kissed her neck and glared at the blonde. Inside he quivered. He didn't know what Kagome was thinking. He only hoped to see another day.

"How could you forget me!? We shared so much when you were here last." She stomped her foot in rage, "I bet she's a witch! She made you forget me! Why I outta…"

"I'd be careful to who you're talking to if I were you, Elizabeth. The one you call a witch is none then the Queen of Sirens, Kagome." Laughed an elderly woman. She was perhaps in her mid forties but looked more like her early fifties. She wore a red corset and a black skirt with black stockings and boots. Her blonde hair was up in curls and her green eyes seemed to mock the other girl.

"Mother! But Inu Yasha was mine…" Elizabeth argued. "I can't stand for a sea whore to take what's mine."

"Sea Whore!!!" Kagome kicked her in the shin making the other girl cry out and hold her abused leg, "Looks who talking! Argh, you disgust me with your pig like manners." Everyone around laughed at the sobbing girl.

"Calm down," said the one named Mother, "I shall escort you and your comrades to a private room. Do not feel threatened, you are safe here. Come… you may discuss what ever it is in the private room. If Elizabeth would like to keep her job, she will settle down. Is that clear, Elizabeth?" She glared at the other girl, waiting for her answer.

"Yes… mother." Bowed Elizabeth, "Forgive me."

She turned to the new comers and gasped as she spotted Jakotsu, "My heavens boy! You're more beautiful then I thought!" she hug Jakotsu, "It's been so long. How are the others?"

Jakotsu giggled, "Fine, Mummy. I'm sorry I look so horrid, but I had to escort Kagome here quickly. I couldn't pass an opportunity to see my Captain's face."

"You're a pirate now?" she gasped, "My, my. How the years do go by. Well come, follow me everyone."

Everyone followed 'Mother' to a room that was hidden by a red and black tapestry with a white tiger on it. The room was half the size of the brothel outside with a carpeted floor and had eight pillows big enough to seat four or five people on each.

Mother sat on a couch while Kagome sat on a ying-yang pillow with Inu Yasha. Zhou sat down on a plain blue pillow while Jakotsu sat near the elderly woman. Mother cleared her throat before she spoke.

"This is actually a room where the girls take their favorite costumers for more… private matters. It can be just one couple or more. Basically, this is the 'smut room'. But don't worry, the pillows are always cleaned. Now, what is it that you have come here for, Jakotsu? Might as well tell me now before I go back to run my business. You know I can't leave this room if you want some privacy, or else the girls would swarm in here like flies to a plate of food."

"Let's get down to business, shall we? What _is_ the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome said, taking the words right out of Inu Yasha's and Zhou's mouths. Since she was here, might as well ask.

"The shikon no Tama is a jewel made by Naraku over hmm… about sixty to seventy years ago when he was still a simple hanyou. Back then he was named Onigumo, a son of a dear friend of mine, and had a black heart. That man brought all the evils into one single place and captured them to form a gem, the size of a marble. He then went to everyplace that had an evil aura and each time he sealed more evil energy, the bigger the stone got.

"About twenty years later, Onigumo was in battle and lost the jewel to a priestess named Midoriko because his other comrades did not aid him. However…By that time, Onigumo had absorbed so much demonic energy, his body changed and he then called himself Naraku, a being born from evil itself. Even his men had changed… They were thought to be actual demons from hell that Naraku conquered over." She sighed, "The man I loved turned horrid. He was named Goshinki and was first mate of the ship.

"While Naraku and his men were recovering from the battle, Midoriko and other strong priests and priestess sealed him. They of course, did not have enough energy to seal him completely so they used willing pirates from Tortuga as an energy source, pirates that were suppose to aid Naraku in battle, but never showed up because they feared death so much.

"Before he was sealed, he claimed to come back and take his revenge on the people who betrayed him in Tortuga, no matter how many years past. Midoriko took the jewel into her care and purified the jewel. But something interesting happened… The jewel absorbed her holy powers, slowly killing her with out her knowing until it was too late. With the last of her energy, she was able to make the jewel dormant and break it into several, perhaps a dozen or so, fragments to weaken it further. The other holy ones were able to find that the jewel was connected directly to Naraku. So by completely locking its powers, will the world be safe." She looked at everyone, "He's back, isn't he? I feel his aura when I look at the sea."

Kagome and Inu Yasha let the new information sink in awhile. Inu Yasha was the first to speak, "I also have a questioned, and this is actually for my friend's sake… There was a priest from the 'Hoshi-Ueda' clan that fought with a demon and ended up getting a wind tunnel in his hand. Do you know who did it? He wasn't sure if it was Naraku."

Annette seemed thoughtful for a moment as she closed her eyes. She rubbed her chin then her eyes snapped open, but instead of her clear emerald, they were honey colored cat eyes.

"That would be Naraku, in his first few years of birth. So your friend is part of this clan. I thought they were wiped out…" she laughed under her breath grimly. "To think a priest would become a pirate."

"What do you mean?" Zhou said as he scratched his neck.

"I mean that recently, someone obliterated the whole family. They were the first to attack Naraku, but were not apart of the concealment. To rid the hole, you must slay Naraku. The hard part is, he is protected by the greatest power on earth."

"How so, Annette?" Jakotsu said.

"With him is a divine being, capable of unleashing heaven or hell on earth. She is the one direct source to God All Mighty, a living Goddess among man." Mother leaned back, "The last form of this Methuselah was a woman. It's reincarnated every time it's host's dies. There is no way to kill it to my knowledge. Her soul is bound to Naraku's, giving him the gift of immortality. The only way to kill Naraku is to get the Methuselah to turn against him."

"I've heard of such a being." Zhou said, "They are reborn every hundred years from their last host. It's only been fifty, so we're safe, correct?"

Annette shook her head, "There is a way for them to come back without completing the cycle. Someone born with great spiritual powers can attract its soul. If Naraku is back, there is without a doubt that so is the divine one." Mother then spotted the sword on Inu Yasha's hip.

"Inu Yasha, I know you do not remember me nor my child. But you did come to us once, before my brothel was opened. I had owned an inn and I knew your mother, Izayio. That sword, the heirloom to you from your father, my boy, will be a key to destroying Naraku. But you will need the help from your brother as well, and Sou'unga, which is a sword crafted for the Methuselah them self. The three swords are Gods gifts. Your Father, InuTaisho, died by one of Naraku's demons, a man so elusive, not even the Navy knew about him. I forget his name, but I believe he is the one who found a way to free Naraku. I assume he used a forbidden demon spell and forfeited himself. It's the only way to unleash Naraku without a powerful child of God. A holy seal can only be undone by another holy spell, unless a demon sacrifices himself to unleash a powerful attack to overturn the seal."

Inu Yasha shook with anger, "So that's why my father never returned? Why didn't anyone tell my mother? She fucking wasted away waiting for him to return!" Kagome gasped and placed a hand over his.

Annette looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry. I tried to find your mother, but I was too late. It was hard to track your mother's aura in Ireland."

Inu Yasha stood, "I think I heard enough. We're leaving." With that everyone left the room. Annette sat there alone, going over the discussion. She told them everything she knew, but she not it was not everything.

Kagura gulped as she spotted the ship over the horizon. Looking at Kanna her eyes softened, "We tried Kanna. But it seems we're not meant to be free. At least not yet." She continued on and estimated that if she took her time, she would be there by tomorrow dusk. She was in no hurry and let her feather float in the wind. Her mind traced back to Kikyo. She hoped the woman was able to get Inu Yasha's sword. But how was she going to get Sessho-Maru's? Fifty years ago, Naraku promised them that if they obtained the swords, he would free him. The question was; did the offer still stand?

* * *

This is perhaps my longest chapter. Almost 18 pages minus the AN's. woo, this took me forever, and I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!! An find me on Gaia! I like new friends. I'm **Shippo Small n Mighty**! Love me and add me! 


	23. AN: FORGIVE MEE!

**I am updating all my stories with this message: no need to review/comment, just hear me out as to why I've been on hiatus [AGAIN]**.

First and for most, I hope my readers are still out there. I want to sincerely apologize for my absence… However if you haven't figured out, I am a dumbass and well… I forgot my password. Yes, I forgot my mother-fucking password. It sucked ass, then out a stroke of luck at 4:30 in the goddamn mother fucking morning with a rumbling tummy three years later, I remembered it. I fucking REMEMBERED by far one of the easiest passwords I have in my arsenal, it's like spelling Mississippi but STILL getting it wrong because I mother fucking misspelled it. Who wins dumbass of the year award? THIS BITCH!

Second, my original crashed. Not like a virus crash, but fell of my desk and obliterated the already cracked screen. It stopped charging too. It went to laptop heaven and it sucks because I lost my hard drive I had backed up everything into. I have NOTHING. All of my stories I must go back to and reread them myself, retweak my shit grammar mistakes and for the love of god hope I remember the mother fucking story lines. Specifically my Inu Yasha fics. However, considered myself fucked because pages of notes and dozens of chapter drafts to go by are gone into virtual purgatory. I know there's a way to extract my shit outta my dead laptop, but I don't have the funds to see an expert. Where's my Dr. Horrible when I need him to rob a mother fucking bank for me? You can skip this next ish... It's only up for the mother fucking sake of venting.

* * *

Also, you know I haven't hid much from you from my personal life. I say things not to draw attention upon myself and hope ya'll would feel bad for me and leave me reviews to cheer me up. Oh no, I am as open in real life and I am online. I just don't dive into my sex life (at least detailed wise). Everything else though is game. The last few years go as followed, first notes bad, followed by positive shit.

-Finally recover from my near death experience, get a boyfriend who sadly lives in Florida, see him for the first time in person in October for Halloween weekend. I is loads happy, forget all about fanfic writing for a bit.

-Lost jobs- FREE TIME! Met some awesome new friends at the premier of Wolf Man, one becomes my best best friend later in the year, and my lover boy

-Get ticket in San Diego while seeing an old friend-Worth getting the wrong and cheaper bill for our sushi lunch and got free coffee bean

-BIRTHDAY- one year to go until I'm 21

-Mom finds ticket-its eight mother fucking dollars

-Mom kicks me out of the house because she's a bitch and I'm banned from see my babies for like 3 or 4 month (I love my baby siblings!)-Still see now ex-long distance boyfriend in Florida

-Yay week vacation!- Come back to live in the ghetto with my dad

-Two weeks later boyfriend admits he cheats on me—FORGIVE HIM!

-Two months later find out he's living with the bitch for half our relationship—BREAK UP WITH HIM!

-Cry for like a week to new best friend-Best friend and I start having sexy time

-Return to school- see lover boy often despite him living 60 miles away!

-Black out during New Years and results in my sister throwing me under the bus, thus banishing me from seeing my babies for 8 mother fucking months. Missed my baby girl's 5th birthday and her first day of kindergarten- my abuelita still talked to me!

-21st birthday-VEGAS! I lived the mother fucking Vegas dream. How my liver didn't explode or not pass out like New Year remains and mother fucking mystery.

-Find out why lover boy has been single for a few years- epic tears on my part for the saddest story ever. I literally wept for him and his experience. No, she did not die. She was an emotionally and mentally abusive bitch who blamed him for the shit she got herself into when he tried to man up. I knew her, and yea, she's a fucking psycho. Still is… however it resulted in us getting closer and what do you know, he starts to love me in return

-Day of finals, went to drink with my classmates and teacher, dad gets pissy and explodes on me about him wanting to divorce my stepmom- sweet lover boy allows me to stay with him for a week a few months later when his parents are gone.

- Turns out dad already has a girlfriend in mother fucking HONDURAS. Like fucking hillbillies, it's his nephew's ex WIFE who bore said nephew 3 children and has another one from another man! Work for a bitch-HAVE A JOB!

-After getting drinks with stepmom and friends the Monday after Thanksgiving, BOTH of my parents try to commit mother-fucking suicide. Still really fucked up from that night, I haven't been the same since. This led to more fucked up crap. Lover boy's cousin commits suicide Christmas day, I go to cheer him up, a week later I hear rumors he wants to get back with his ex from 7yrs ago, he LIES to me about it when he dumps me, I go apeshit crazy on the phone one night after having way too many drinks at a party, same night had to clean my friend's vomit from the bathroom floor while she's passed out pantsless on the toilet (I am an amazing friend, I know. All I remember was cracking the door open and asking for an entire roll of paper towels, some Windex and a baggy), 22nd birthday comes around but all I get from lover boy is a no-show when he and my other best friends are invited to one of the most beautiful lounges in LA (Check out the Edison, it's breath taking and steampunk and I could sploosh) so my feelings are hurt all over again on my mother fucking birthday. - - - -Met a nice guy at a bar and go on a few really wonderful non-sexy time dates with him. This isn't a bad thing. We start to date, yay!

-Dad costs the company he was working for almost a quarter of a million dollars because of a stupid mistake that could have been avoided if he wasn't fucking skyping with his katratcha bitch.- risk losing everything and be out on the street!... oh shit, that's not a good thing though….

-Get a hold of lover boy on Dia de las Madres, forgive each other for everything but his girlfriend is a bitch and hates my guts and doesn't want him talking to me, we gotta ninja our relationship again even though it's nothing sexy—mom finally gets her "dream wedding" which I was almost NOT invited to!

-Got a mother fucking traffic ticket for "texting" the same night! Two weeks later, lose my job! A week later: lover boy says we cant be friends anymore because he doesn't want to lose her. Beyond mother fucking pissed was I. A week later… DUI! Mother fucking stayed a night in jail without boots and my bra. Not a good time to wear a halter-top and a mini skirt- DAD PAYS LEGAL FEES

-Lover boy and I talk again only for a week later he tells me to ask his cunt-sucking whore for permission to be his friend, End up not talking to him for 2 months. – GANGSTA PARADISE PARTY WITH PEOPLE LIKE 5 TO 10 YEARS OLDER THAN ME! Who gives a shit if my ex texts me saying that he misses me and thinks about me constantly? Fuck that noise, I get drunk and chola out!

-Now boyfriend meets mom at the end of September, it was HORRIBLE, got to Universal Halloween Horror night same night, stop hearing from him the following Thursday and I have to deal with ex lover boy at friend's party. Mother fucking awkward as fuck.-End up talking to him the following Monday for 3hrs on the phone. Keep in mind he is a strong and stubborn man, but he was crying on the phone, apologizing and telling me he left me cause he got scared. Mother fucker loved me too much he wanted to marry me but the last time he thought that, he was with psycho bitch and he flipped out. I forgive him, see him the next day, epic and totally uncalled for make up sex that strangely dealt with many tears occurred. Saw looper and we decide to get back. Fuckmageddon II occurs between us while his parents are away a week later.

-Ex-lover boy gone legit boyfriend finds out his life was a lie and feels like an inadequate son. Uncle dies two weeks later- he's in New Mexico visiting family he hasn't seen in half a decade!

* * *

There ya have the "cliff notes".

The beginning of the year I was on the verge of being an alcoholic, but now I'm much better and happier and putting my life back together on my own. My boyfriend is supporting me and reminds me that I'm not fuck up. Ever since the double suicide thing (not because my parents love each other, they can't fucking stand each other), I just haven't been the same. I had to tackle them both to the floor at some point in the night. My stepmom around 2:30AM and my father, a 350+lbs man at 5AM. With him it was the most traumatizing because not only did he swallow my stepmom kidney medication, I had to tackle this behemoth on my own. He's 5'10, I'm just less than 5'4" and I weigh half his size. I not only tackled him to the concrete floor while I have a bad back, I get him in a choke hold and incapacitate him long enough for the paramedics to come and cuff him. He thrashed and bucked, me below him in excruciating pain but like a mother fucking boss I held my ground like some mini she-hulk.

I hope none of you EVER have to go through such an experience. If you have, I am so sorry, but I hope you're coping with it in a healthy manner and not be like me with substance abuse. I am much better now thanks to my friends. Fuck my family… At least not my mother's side because they don't and will never know about my father's 'behavior'. As for my father's side… they support his childish 'love'. Their support and lack of questioning his sanity led to that god-awful night I still have nightmares about. Without my friends being there for me, I don't think I would have made it myself. I've been going through so much stress… I'm also out of school again and because we can't afford to pay last semester's tuition, I can't return for spring. I dropped half way last semester because of the stress and trauma.

In the next few weeks I should be pumping out new chapters! I don't have shit to do when I'm not with my boyfriend, at AA meetings or doing community labor. Think of it as an early Christmas gift! Hopefully I can start updating again on a semi regular basis considering I don't have a J-O-B and I only see my love on Fridays and occasionally Tuesdays' nights for sleep over's :D

Much love always.

Insane Kawaii Shippo-chan


End file.
